Always
by Casy Dee
Summary: Continues from "the kiss" in Syfy's "Alice" Mini-Series.I didn't want it to end! So I continued on with Alice & Hatter making a life with each other in her world.It isn't always easy, but all you need is love.
1. Chapters 1 through 11

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction=based on someone else's world/characters etc…the plot is mine, that's it**

**A/N: My first attempt at fanfiction! I'm really obsessed with this Alice mini-series :) And why eleven chapters in one? Because I didn't figure out the document manager until chapter 26. Hey… it's not user-friendly, okay?**

**

* * *

**

Always

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

He kissed her as if she was his whole world, and in a way, she was.

Her mother was looking on in shock, but she didn't care. There had been too many missed opportunities already between them.

He saw her look at him with love shining plainly through her eyes, and he had to kiss her, he had to act. He had to trust finally and completely that what he was feeling would be echoed in Alice, because if it was not, he might as well not go on living. If she could trust him, then he had to do the same for her. He had missed her, and the brief few weeks he waited to follow her through the looking glass were miserable. Wasted time, time he could have had with _his _Alice, and she _was_ his Alice now. He never wanted to leave her side again, not for anything. He could kiss her for hours.

Carol cleared her throat, trying to capture their attention.

When this failed, she cried, "Alice, what on earth is going on here?"

Alice and Hatter broke their kiss; both seemed somewhat surprised to see Carol standing there.

Alice blushed scarlet and stammered, "Mom, it's a long story."

Carol waited for more, but Alice turned to Hatter, grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

She called out over her shoulder, "I'll explain later, we're going out for a while."

She tried to get them far enough away from the apartment quickly enough so that her mother wouldn't try to ask any more questions that she really didn't have answers for.

She dragged Hatter along behind her for half a block before finally slowing her pace, but she kept his hand intertwined with hers. She didn't want to let him go. Hatter pulled her to a stop.

"Where are we going, and when can we stop so I can do this again?" he asked as he gathered her in his arms again.

She laughed and returned the embrace, "My dojo. It's empty on Sundays, I have a key, and it's right on the corner down there."

Hatter didn't know what a dojo was, but if it was nearby, he was more than happy to go there. If it was nearby and empty…well, he debated picking her up and running for it.

She unlocked the door and led him to the back of the dojo to the office space that all the instructors collectively used. She sighed in relief that the dojo actually _was_ empty. There were a few other instructors, and sometimes they liked to use the office after hours. Hatter looked around, trying to figure out the purpose for the large empty space.

"It's where I teach martial arts, my fighting style," she said, answering his unspoken question. "There are no classes right now, and it seemed like the best place to go for some privacy. I had to get us out of there."

He smiled at that, and bent to kiss her again, "Privacy is good," he said as his lips brushed hers.

"Mmm…as much as I am enjoying this part, why are you here?" she asked, breaking off the kiss after a few deliciously indulgent minutes.

Hatter looked down at her wide open eyes and felt a surge of fear. What if he had made a mistake? Did he misread the love in her eyes? What if she didn't really want him here, what if she thought he was just visiting…?

She must have seen it in his face, bacause Alice reached up to cup his face in her hand and stared directly into his eyes.

"I am glad you're here, for whatever reason. I missed you too," she said as she planted a gentle kiss on his mouth.

He sighed in relief and rested his forehead on hers. He saw a stack of mats pushed up against the wall in the corner and led Alice to them and sat down, and then pulled Alice closer as she sat down next to him.

"It is a long story, you were right about that," he smiled, "As it turns out, I'm an idiot. I thought…well, I thought you didn't want me around. And rather do the sensible thing and ask you, I just assumed you made your choice and let you go."

He looked down, "And I thought you would be better off without me," he finished in a rush,"Even if you were with Jack, he could-"

Her eyes flashed angrily, "Jack! You thought I had chosen Jack?"

"Well, you were giving him a lot of attention before you left," he defended. "Until Charlie set me straight I just assumed…Ow!" he massaged his shoulder where she had just punched him.

She was still staring daggers at him so he just shrugged helplessly.

"Look Alice, look at Jack Heart and then look at me. I'm nothin'; I've got nothin' to offer. Why would you pick me? And over a king, no less."

Alice sighed, and hugged him close to her so fiercely she knocked his black hat from his head, "Because Hatter, he isn't you. I wanted you. You mean more to me than Jack could have ever been."

He smiled then, the real smile that lit up his chocolate colored eyes and made her want to melt into him. She mussed his hair and sat his hat back on his head.

"Hatter, I like you as you are, and I like who you are, it is more than enough for me," she said.

"Like, huh?" he asked softly, a note of hurt in his voice.

It was Alice's turn to be embarrassed. She looked at the concrete floor at the edge of the floor mats, her face burning.

He was hurt, but he tried not to be. He tried not to push, but in the end he couldn't let it go. Alice was forever trying to bury her head in the sand, and he damn well wasn't going to let her do it with him. He loved her, and he knew it as surely as he knew he couldn't let her go. If she didn't love him, he would just have to wait it out until she did. He sighed. But he had to know, so he pushed.

"Alice? Is that all I am to you? Someone that you like? Could I hope for an 'a lot' at least?" he added sarcastically with a false laugh.

She still wouldn't meet his gaze, she couldn't.

He stood suddenly and faced away from her, his head down. She always pushed back, on everything. He thought she would have _something_ to say.

She stared up at him, at a loss. She barely knew him; she couldn't possibly love him already, could she? Love takes time, and learning about each other. But seeing him standing there, hearing the hurt in his voice, she wasn't so sure.

He sighed deeply and started to walk away from her, trying to give her some space.

Sudden panic set in and clenched her heart in a vice, stealing her breath.

She grabbed for his hand, caught it, "Hatter, don't go. Look at me."

He didn't move, so she stood up and got in front of him, "I do like you a lot, and probably more than I have liked anyone…" she began to explain.

His jaw was set in that familiar stubborn line, but she saw the tears threatening to overflow his eyes.

That comment had _hurt _him_._ It had hurt more than the cattle prod that he still bore scars from on his ribs, or being stabbed, or any number of injuries from the past. He would deal with it, for her, but it hurt and this time he wasn't going to try to hide it.

Alice gazed into his pain filled face and decided she was tired of being the cause of that look on his face, and she knew what it was, because it made her hurt too. She was breaking his heart, after he presented it to her so earnestly, so openly. She looked into that wounded gaze and knew, finally.

"Looks like I'm an idiot too. I love you. Don't go, don't ever go," she said.

He replied with a shaky laugh, "I have never been able to let you go, why start now?"

He pulled her to him tightly for another kiss, his lips crashed into hers with more intensity.

"I love you, my Alice. You think I came all this way just to walk away?" he asked softly.

She shook her head no, and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his neck and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. Even if this was all she was ready to give, he was happy with it. He had time, and patience.

**A/N: I debated on Hatter pushing the "I like you" issue, but the scene on the beach convinced me it was the right way to go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Alice had other ideas. She snaked her other hand under the edge of his t-shirt so she could touch the bare skin of his back, smiling as he shivered beneath her touch. She traced her hand up and down his spine, enjoying the feel of his skin, hot beneath her hand. He whispered her name into her hair. _Hatter and his jackets and hats_, she thought. She wanted to run her hands through all of that unruly hair; she wanted to touch him skin to skin, she wanted to see him. He had certainly seen enough of her in her soaking wet sleeveless dress... Time to level the playing field. She snagged the hat from his head and stepped backwards to put some space between them. He looked at her in confusion, until she began peeling the jacket off of his shoulders. Alice, once she had decided upon something, was single-minded in her pursuit.

She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled him in for another heated kiss. His head was spinning, his blood pounding, but his conscience was telling him to stop. _Stupid conscience_, he thought. He pulled away, holding her at arm length. He gave a shuddering sigh as he tried to steady his breathing and his thoughts. He wanted to be sure she'd not do anything she would regret later.

"Alice, you don't need to prove anything to me," he began, but she quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"Since when have I ever done anything I didn't want to?" she replied.

He laughed, "You have a point."

Alice moved in close again and looked into his face as he lost his smile; he searched her face trying to understand, wanting to be sure.

"Protecting me still?" she asked softly.

"Always," he answered, and as usual, his true feelings were written all over his expressive face.

She kissed him once more softly and smiled, "I know what I want, but we have time, and we _do_ need to talk."

_And maybe a cold shower,_ she said to herself.

They sat back down on the floor mats, facing each other. With a shy half smile Hatter held her hand between his larger ones. He was not a big man, but tiny little Alice made him feel like he was.

This side of Hatter amused Alice to no end. She had gotten so used his cocky attitude and confidence that seeing him shy and unsure was so…well… cute. Although there was nothing unsure about the way he kissed, that was as passionate and intense as he was. Everything about Hatter was animated and intense, from the way he spoke to the way he moved… always gesturing wildly. Even now, as he held her hand, he was petting the back of it, tracing circles, caressing. She wondered if he could still speak if he sat on his hands, and then that get her wondering how good he actually was with his hands in other applications. The shower was starting to sound even more necessary. _Must focus on business._

"Ok, first things first. How long have you been here, how did you find me, and do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

Hatter was having a little more difficulty shifting gears. She had said that she wanted him, it was kind of hard to get past that (no pun intended). His clothes felt too tight and too warm, but he made the effort to focus. He rescued his hat off of the floor and let go of her hand to fiddle with it, beginning to go through some simple tricks to clear his mind. Might as well start at the beginning with how long he had been in her world. He explained that he had come out of the mirror about an hour after she had, in her time, and found her lying on the ground. His jaw clenched as he thought back on it, and as he thought how roughly she had been pushed through the mirror.

Alice touched his clenching jaw, "I'm fine," she said.

He nodded curtly and continued. "I found someone off the street, and they called for help. I rode along with you to the hospital, I told the medic I was your boyfriend so they'd let me come. Your mum showed up a little later and asked if I was the construction worker that called the hospital."

He shrugged, "I went with it."

Alice groaned, "And I went and tackled you as soon as you came through the door. What can we tell her now?"

Hatter laughed, "Let me think on it, I think this falls more along my strengths then yours, love."

Bravado aside, he was at a loss on how to best explain it, unless perhaps they could say they knew each other from before. He was afraid he had ruined any chance of a good cover with the construction worker bit. If Alice's mother was anything like Alice, she wouldn't buy a flimsy story.

"Maybe we could just move away?" he asked, half jokingly.

"So…do you need a place to stay?" She asked, letting go of the problem of coming up with a cover story for the moment.

Hatter shook his head no, smirking slightly, "As much as I hate to admit it, Jack gave me the keys to his flat, and he set me up with the legal stuff and some of your 'pieces of paper.' I think he was feeling guilty, and oddly enough…thankful. It's paid up until next month."

Jack had also filled him in on some very necessary aspects of life on the other side, like the fact that he would need a job. An honest, respectable job that Alice wouldn't be ashamed of. He was bloody well not going to be living off of Jack! He was a good businessman, despite the dubious legality of his former employment. He was good with people, he knew how to charm them, he could usually wangle more than most folks out of people…he just didn't know how he was going to translate those abilities into something he could make money with, but he was confident he would get it sorted.

"My papers say that I am a legal resident, so now I just have to be legal, and find some work," he joked.

Alice smiled, "I can help with that. So…David? Why David?"

Hatter raised an eyebrow, "It's me name. You don't think I was born as Hatter do you?" He asked, flipping his hat back on his head where it belonged.

She hadn't really thought about it, but she remembered him telling her a ridiculous story about why they called him Hatter, some bullshit about philanthropy.

"Okay, David," she said, trying the new name out carefully.

He held up a hand, "Hatter, if you please. I haven't been David for a long time now."

She considered the seriousness of his expression and realized she really didn't know that much about him. She knew him, the truth of him, the core of him…she knew his heart and his courage and his humor and his strength and determination, but she wanted to know about him. Where to start?

"Have you had anything to eat?" she smirked as something occurred to her, "We could do pizza…" she suggested slyly.

Hatter laughed out loud, and held up both hands in surrender, "Look, I said I was an idiot! Let it be!"

He stood and held out his hands to help her up, "I would love to."

In truth, he was starving. He had been so nervous about the prospect of seeing Alice again that he wasn't able to eat anything he found in Jack's flat. He was determined to move out of there as soon as he could, and then he wondered how much time Alice had spent there. He stole a glance at her and decided that it didn't matter. She was his now.

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time, but more to come. I love the reviews! Thank you so much, they are inspiring.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

A short time later they found themselves staring at each other across the table of Stephano's Pizza, waiting for their large pepperoni pie to arrive. Hatter studied the people in the restaurant with the same bemused expression he wore on the short walk there.

"And I thought Wonderlanders were loud," he commented.

She looked around the restaurant, trying to see it through his eyes, "Yeah. Americans have a reputation for loudness, but it's like anything else…people are people. Some are loud, some are quiet… Well, one thing to your advantage is your accent. Most people won't expect you to understand our currency, laws, and things like that. It might we awkward if you run into any Brits though…"

He looked at her in mock seriousness, "I am from a very small village, very isolated."

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "Seriously, we need to come up with something to tell my mother. I'm thinking that I could say I met you through the dojo, and we have been friends but were involved with other people until now…"

He interjected, "And when you ran out after Jack that night, you found him in his flat with another woman, who happened to be his fiancée."

He couldn't resist making Jack out to be the bad guy. Despite helping him to integrate into this world, he still blamed Jack for all the hurt done to Alice. In his mind, that was an unforgivable crime.

Alice continued on the same vein, "And when I ran out of there, I ran into you on the street. I was crying, and you were worried about me…"

Hatter gave her an intense stare as he continued, "And then I told you that he was no good for you anyway because he lied to you, and I kissed you because I had wanted to since I first met you…and then you ran away. I followed you, and found you on the ground. I thought you may not want to see me, so I told your mum I was a construction worker so I could try to talk to you and make sure you were okay."

Alice stared at him in amazement, "You _are_ good at this."

He looked down at the table, "And it is somewhat true."

He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about it though, he was good at deception, but he didn't like it.

"Just so you know I don't make a habit of lying. I wish we could just tell her the truth," he explained.

Alice reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Hey, I know. I don't like it either."

The waiter brought over their pizza and sat it on the table between them.

Hatter looked to Alice for guidance, "How do you eat it?" he asked.

"You just pick up a slice and take a bite," she answered.

"How did you find out about pizza, anyway?" she inquired.

He seemed to know quite a lot about her world, and she was curious how he managed so well when she had been so lost in his. He mentioned on the way over that he had caught a cab from the hospital to Jack's old place, and she had friends that had come to visit her in the city that couldn't have managed that. She chalked part of it up to his innate confidence. He just seemed to make up his mind to do something, and then did it. Nothing seemed to faze him, well, except for bullets, and maybe her... and evidently she should add pizza to that list.

Hatter shrugged depreciatingly, "A lot of your books make it to my world. I don't always sleep well, so I read quite a lot. I have read about it, but I have never tasted it. It sounds lovely, it just looks…disturbing."

Hatter forced a grin, determined to try it. He was hungry, and he knew that hunger made almost anything palatable. He had much experience with hunger in the past, and as a rule he tried to avoid it. Alice snagged a slice and set it on her plate so he did the same.

"Be careful," she warned, "I always burn the roof of my mouth."

Warily he picked up the piece and took a bite while Alice anxiously watched his expression. He chewed it thoughtfully, and swallowed. Then took another bite, then another, and quickly polished off his first piece.

He grinned at Alice, "I like it."

He downed another piece before she had finished off her first, and was well on his way to devouring the third. She watched him eat, delighted that he was enjoying himself. Pizza was her favorite food of all time. Well, good pizza, she amended.

She took the opportunity to study him while he was occupied. He was so engrossed in eating that he didn't seem to notice, although Hatter certainly _was_ observant. It was easy to forget how quick his mind was, how much he saw. He had to be smart and courageous to support the resistance while running the queen's tea shop. Courageous, or insane. He had even stepped in front of a loaded gun, guns actually, for her (and was shot), dashed in front of the Jaberwock, charged a contingent of suits armed only with a sword. He was like that, she mused, easy to discount.

He had a slight build (but then again, so did she), he was disarming… a charming fast-talker with a ready smile and killer dimple. She remembered his "sledgehammer" right punch, the bulletproof vest he had worn under his silk shirt and easy manner, how comfortably he handled a knife…and how quickly he fired the handgun that killed the man that shot her father. It would be a mistake to underestimate him, but with the pure excitement of new discovery lighting his eyes and a dab of pizza sauce on his chin it was easy to do.

Hatter loved pizza. If he wasn't so in love with her already, he would be now out of pure gratitude. He saw the calculating look in her eyes as she watched him eat, and hoped he was measuring up. His appetite finally sated, he wiped his mouth with the cloth on his lap and sat back in the booth, waiting for Alice to finish. He wanted some more time alone with her, but he wondered how to say it to her. He decided he'd let her take the lead on this one.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Hatter had insisted on paying for the pizza, despite Alice's protests. He knew the money he had wouldn't last forever, but he certainly could afford to pay for their meal. He was glad to be out of the crowded restaurant, but he wasn't sure that standing outside Alice's place on the street was much better. She had gone in to explain things to her mother, and then she was going to come with him to his place to help him get settled in. He wondered how long it was going to take for her to come back out. It seemed to be takeing forever.

He had noticed an actual tea shop down the street as they had walked past. The shop sold gourmet teas according to the window sign, and more importantly, there was also a help wanted sign in the window. _Well, you have to start somewhere, _he thought. He made his way down the block and through the door of the shop and glanced around. Loose tea filled glass bins were stacked from floor to ceiling on one wall, and there were more located behind a locked case. A small area with café tables was set aside in the corner, almost as an afterthought. There was a few people sitting there drinking tea.

He walked up to the bins and began sniffing the teas, trying to see if they were similar to what he was used to. Oddly enough, they were, even down to some of the names. He smiled to see something from home here in this place that was so different from anything he knew. He could be quite happy running this sort of tea shop, conveniently located near Alice's home and her work. Of course, he needed to better understand how things worked here first.

An elderly man wandered over, and asked Hatter if he needed help finding anything. Hatter schooled his expression to reflect the appropriate level of need and confidence.

"I hope so. I'm interested in the job," he replied.

Alice wouldn't have to be embarrassed of him, he would have honest work. Eventually he might be able to buy the place out…expand...turn it into a thriving business. The challenge excited him; he couldn't wait to tell Alice. First things first, he had to get hired. In short order, he had convinced the man that he was doing him a favor by working for him. He had even been offered a bonus if he could start work tomorrow evening.

It seemed as if the man was left to run the shop alone after his wife died, and the evening hours were getting to be a little rough on him. That, coupled with the rash of burglaries nearby had made the man nervous enough to break down and hire extra help. Hatter couldn't have asked for a better situation, although he had a pang of concern about Alice walking home from the dojo alone. He knew she could take care of herself, but she awakened every protective instinct within him.

_Oh no, Alice! _He smiled and promised to be in early tomorrow to fill out the "paperwork," whatever that entailed, and left the shop quickly. He had not intended to be gone for so long. He hurried back to her flat, hoping that she hadn't been left waiting for him. She stood on the step in front of her building, looking worried. He jogged to her side and smiled his apology.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see what time I had to be at work tomorrow," he said casually.

Her jaw dropped, "You just got a job? In the last half hour? Seriously? Doing what exactly?" she asked, suspicion growing in her eyes.

He hoped that her suspicion was not aimed at him. His smile faltered as he began to lose his excitement.

"Hatter, just because no one is actively trying to eat you here doesn't mean that this is a safe place…"

His heart warmed as he realized that she was worried about someone taking advantage of _him_, not the other way around, "Calm down, love. I spoke with the gentleman that owns _Specialty Teas and Imports, _and he needs someone to mind the shop in the evenings. I know quite a lot about tea, the real type of tea that is… Of course, I have to fill out some papers still… but I was hired."

He took Alice's hand and kissed it before he laced his fingers with hers. Her face lost the worry and her eyes softened as she looked into his dark gaze.

They took a cab to Jack's old apartment, where Hatter was now staying. As he opened the door to let Alice in, he noticed that she seemed unfamiliar with the layout and contents. He smirked as he realized she had never been inside, and decided he felt a whole lot more comfortable staying there. He hadn't touched much of anything, aside from out of necessity.

He couldn't sleep while he waited for Alice to be released from the hospital, and he had been unable to make himself go into the bedroom anyway. His imagination had created the most unappealing pictures of what had gone on in there. He had instead watched the television all night, trying to absorb as much knowledge as he could about his new home. In the end, he had determined that a lot of what was on the television was useless.

"I know, it needs some re-decorating. Jack has no sense of style," he joked in an attempt to break the ice.

He wanted to re-build the easy camaraderie that had grown between them while she had been stuck in Wonderland instead of this uncomfortable tension that was filling up the silence. She gave him a wan ghost of a smile in response.

He tried again, "How did it go with your mum? Did she buy it?"

Alice shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Alice? What's the matter?" he asked, settling himself next to her on the bright red couch.

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head.

She pasted on a fake smile, but Hatter wasn't buying it.

"No. No, Alice. We are not starting off this way. If there is something wrong, you tell me," he implored.

She looked at her hands clasped in her lap and remained silent.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"I mean it. We will tell each other the truth," he asserted, a note of panic creeping into his voice.

Alice nodded, "Okay. You're right, it's just that my mom thinks that you are taking advantage of me. She thinks I threw myself at you to get over Jack. It is just… not what I had hoped. I want her to like you," she answered.

He shrugged, "She'll get used to me, love. I'm not going anywhere."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, relieved that she had allowed him to do so, and doubly relieved he hadn't done anything to upset her. He tucked her in closer, wrapping both arms around her and holding her to his chest. She allowed him to hold her there, and after a few moments of breathing him in, she relaxed into his embrace. She wasn't used to having someone to lean on, but surrounded by Hatter's warm embrace and spicy scent, she could get used to it. She closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her for as long as he liked.

A soft snore woke Alice, and it was her own. Embarrassed, she glanced up at Hatter who was still breathing deeply and evenly, asleep. She blinked rapidly, attempting to focus on the clock on the wall to see the time. An hour had passed, while she had dozed on Hatter's shoulder. He was still out cold, so she slid over while gently easing him down so his head rested in her lap. She set his hat down on the coffee table, and looked down at him as he slept.

It seemed she was going to get part of her wish; she began to run her fingers through his hair as he lay there. He made a small noise in his throat, and his brow wrinkled so she paused. He whimpered and cringed, then began to thrash. Alice resumed stroking his hair, and attempted to smooth the creases from his brow. A few moments later he settled back into sleep. She wondered what demons he was fighting in his dreams, and if he would tell her about them.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

She was beginning to nod off again when Hatter woke with a startled cry and fell to the floor, cracking his head on the wooden coffee table.

"Hatter, are you okay?" Alice asked as she knelt down next to him.

Still dazed, he sat up on the floor, leaning back against the couch for support. He felt something warm trickling down his neck, and touched the back of his head to check what it was. His fingers came away wet with blood. Alice rushed into the bathroom to get a towel and then pushed the table away to kneel in front of him. She pressed the towel hard against the back of his head and he winced.

"You always seem to end up hurt around me," Alice joked.

The content of his nightmares were still riding him hard, but he tried to smile back at Alice.

"I think you were having a bad dream; what was it?" she asked.

He didn't want to talk about it. He shook off the remnants of sleep and reached out to Alice, trying to take the towel from her, but she just smacked his hand away.

She pulled the towel away to see if the bleeding had stopped, and quickly pressed it back against his head.

"Alice, do you have to press so hard?" he asked a little breathlessly, trying for levity.

She was so near, and she smelled good, and she was _here _in front of him finally. He knew they hadn't been apart long in her mind, but for him it had been too long. Every time he got near her he wanted to crush her to him and keep her there. Alice was an independent girl though, and he didn't want to scare her off. She could barely admit how she felt after all they had been through together, and he was determined to not push her on everything else. He swallowed hard and looked down, then reached up to take the towel from her again.

"I've got it," he said, but his voice came out huskier than he intended.

She didn't act as if she noticed as she took the towel away again and examined the small cut his scalp, "It stopped. But you've got blood all over your shirt. Give it here, and I'll rinse it out for you in the sink so it doesn't stain."

She walked towards the kitchen and began running water in the sink. She dropped the towel in and turned around expectantly.

"I don't mind, go change. If we hurry it will come right out," she said, misinterpreting his hesitancy.

She had to spot treat her gi on occasion to get out blood spots from some sparring matches at her dojo, and she knew the trick was to catch them quickly.

"I don't have another, not yet. I wasn't able to take much with me," he answered after a few moments.

"Well, I can hang it over the shower rod and it should be dry by morning. It will do until we can get you some more clothes. At least your jacket is dark," she remarked after a moment of surprise.

Hatter considered it, and nodded. He pushed himself up to standing and walked toward Alice. He removed his lightweight jacket and handed it to her. She inspected it, and ran the collar under the water for a few moments before setting it aside.

"Shirt," she demanded, holding her hand out.

His dimple flashed in his cheek as he regarded her with amusement. She _was _headstrong, indeed. He peeled off the white t-shirt and held it in his hands, waiting for Alice to take it from him. Alice paused with one hand on his shirt, and looked. Deceptive was a good word for him, she was now thoroughly convinced.

He was slight, but his small frame was solid. She remembered how easily he had lowered her down off of the ladder, as if she weighed nothing. Now she knew why. Small hard muscles across his chest, strong shoulders, defined arms and a washboard stomach. She counted…that was an eight pack. In the end though, it was the scars that really held her attention. Still pink and shiny with new skin, five oblong circles marred his lower ribs and stomach. Older scars on his arms, they looked like knife wounds, and what looked like a bullet wound above his left hip.

"The sink is overflowing," he whispered as he slid in close to her.

She absentmindedly turned off the water, and dropped in his shirt.

"What is this?" she murmured, touching one of the new scars.

"It's not important," he answered.

Alice's expression grew serious as she put her hand flat on his chest and pushed backwards, "It _is_ important. It is to me, anyway. Your rule, remember. No lies. We will tell each other the truth. So tell me," she demanded.

He gave a short laugh, "Okay, it was Dee and Dum. Cattle prod. It hurt quite a bit. Happy now?"

She shook her head no. Cattle prods didn't normally leave scars, unless they were held to the skin for a long time. No, she was definitely not happy.

"Is that what the dream was about?" she asked.

_She just wouldn't quit, _he thought, "Partly. I really don't want to talk about it. I will, I promise… but not now, okay?"

She looked at him quizzically, her brow creasing in worry.

He took her hands in his and attempted to explain, "There are memories I would rather not explore tonight. Not when I have finally got you back with me. I'd like to just avoid bad memories tonight if you don't mind."

She nodded, satisfied, "So, what did you bring with you? We are going to have to do some shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes, but I am sure there are other things you'll need too. Let me see your papers, that's a start."

He pointed to the brown leather messenger bag lying on the desk in the corner of the living room, "It's all in there. As close as I can figure, I was born here in America, but I was raised in West Yorkshire, England. I have citizenship in England, too," he said as he spread the papers out across the table.

She picked up his passport, it looked real to her. She opened it, and smiled to see his name, David Hatter. His address was the building they were standing in, and the photo must be recent. He had a healing cut on his forehead and eyebrow, and a horrible case of hat hair.

"Well, you should bring this with you to work tomorrow and the birth certificate, too. Let me see what else you may need," she glanced up at him, "How long did all of this take to put together?"

He sat at the desk while she stood over him, sorting through all of the papers.

"Time works differently in Wonderland, but I guess it would equal a couple of weeks of your time. Jack wouldn't let me go until I had all of this. He said to tell you it was his way of saying thank you. There is a letter in there for you, also," he offered.

It rankled, for him to owe so much to Jack, of all people. He had to admit, the man must have cared for Alice, but he was glad just the same that he appeared to be making a life with the Duchess now. He wanted to tell Alice about her, but he didn't know how to do it without sounding like a jealous prat, so he kept his mouth shut. She opened the letter and began reading, then began to smile. Jealousy raged within Hatter, so he looked down at the desk and swallowed it down. Alice absentmindedly began stroking his hair as she continued to read, he leaned into her, relieved that she remembered it was _him_ sitting next to her.

"He is going to marry the Duchess after all, and Charlie is Captain of the Guard! He is supposed to train all of the new knights," she related.

Hatter grinned at her as she shared the news, "That is a frightening thought!" he laughed up at her, and warmed.

This was what he missed. Her sharing with him, laughing with him. He would do anything, give up anything to keep this. And he had, but everything lost meaning without Alice to share it with. Someday he would tell her everything, but not now, not tonight.

**A/N: Whew, this chapter took some thinking. Thank you reviewers! I welcome your comments, and they really help me want to write more!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Alice jumped guiltily as her cell phone rang. She glanced down at it, and saw her mother's number on the display. She rolled her eyes at Hatter and answered it. Hatter decided he might as well do some more exploring around his new home while he waited for Alice to finish speaking with her mother. He figured she might want some privacy while she talked, so he wandered into the bedroom to have a look around.

Jack's poor taste thankfully didn't extend into his bedroom. More likely, it was just that he hadn't made any effort to give this space the appearance that he was a permanent resident of Alice's world. The front living space was like a mask; it looked like what Jack wanted people to see. The bedroom was sterile in comparison with its bare white walls and plain furniture. There was a computer in the corner, but Hatter didn't see much of a purpose for it. Computers were used in Wonderland, but only by the very rich, and of course, the scientists. He had never seen the point, but maybe Jack had his uses for it.

The only color in the room was the blood red duvet covering the bed. _It had to be red_, he thought. _You can take a Heart out of his kingdom, but you can't take the kingdom out of a Heart. _He opened the set of bi-fold doors on the wall, and surveyed the few items in Jack's wardrobe critically. Nothing would fit him very well, but even if it did fit he couldn't imagine putting on Jack's clothes. _Thanks anyway, I'll pass._ He would much rather buy new ones with Alice.

Alice entered the room silently behind him. She looked unhappy again, after speaking with her mother. He didn't mean to be the cause of problems between them, but he was serious when he said he wasn't going anywhere. Alice's mother would just have to learn to live with him, and he would win her over eventually. Hell, if he could win over Alice, her mother would be easy... that is, if he'd actually won Alice. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking on eggshells with her, despite her assurances to the contrary.

"Everything alright?" he asked, turning to look at Alice.

She nodded, but continued to frown at him. He crossed the room towards her and stood directly in front of her, searching her eyes for signs of trouble. He reached out for her, needing the contact, held her shoulders and waited for her answer.

"I need to go; my mom is expecting me for dinner," she said, her sadness radiating from her in almost visible waves.

Hatter's face fell in disappointment. It seemed like he had barely spent any time with her, and now she was leaving. He was going to be away from her all evening tomorrow while he was at work, and she had classes and work of her own. He had hoped he could at least have some time with her tonight.

"It's not ordinarily a big deal, but she made this special meal for me because I got released from the hospital and she was worried," she explained. "She went to a lot of trouble…"

He attempted to smile his reassurance. It was wrong to expect her to drop everything just to spend time with him. He couldn't expect that of her. Her mum was expecting her for dinner, and if she blew it off to spend time with him, it also wouldn't win him any points with her mother. He tried again for a smile, and this time he pulled it off.

"Alice, if you need to go, then go. We'll see each other tomorrow, yeah? It's okay, really," he lied.

Alice looked into his deep brown eyes, and was lost. He looked sincere as he said she should go home, but she had seen the disappointment before he covered it. She didn't know what else to do, other than to invite him to come home with her for dinner. If she did that, not only would she be subjecting Hatter to her mother's third degree, but she'd also have to listen to her 'be careful' speech again. He would probably hate it. She shouldn't assume he would just automatically come with her, anyway. She was sure he was tired, and probably had a nasty headache from cracking his head open. And he would have said it if he wanted to go with her.

Hatter cleared his throat and stepped away, stopping in front of the computer, "You know what I noticed? There are computers everywhere here. It seems like everyone uses them, but I don't see what for. I just used a typewriter m'self, but my new boss said I would need some 'basic computer skills.' Do you think you can show me what I need to know tomorrow? I can meet you at your flat, or we can meet here. Whatever you like."

"Well, I can show you some basics. You will just need to play around a bit and you will pick it up. Then we'll pick you up some clothes. You could wear something of Jack's if you had to. I'm sure he has a t-shirt or something like that around here," Alice said as she looked around the room curiously.

Hatter gave her the same look he had given Charlie on several occasions, the 'oh my, you _are _mad' look.

She smirked, "Or not."

She made her way to the kitchen, Hatter trailing behind, and checked on his shirt. She drained the sink and walked into the bathroom to hang it to dry. She didn't understand why he was being so silly about wearing something of Jack's. It's not like he would need it anymore. She looked around the apartment, desperate for something else to do to buy her some more time with Hatter before she had to leave him here.

"Do you need anything?" she asked finally.

_You_, he thought. "No," he said.

He watched her leave, but this time she would be back. This time was different. He told himself that over and over, but it felt the same to his heart. He turned away from the door after a few minutes, suddenly cold without his shirt. He went back to the bedroom to dig through the lone chest of drawers in search of something that wouldn't make him look as if he was playing dress up. He dug out a grey flannel shirt that didn't look like it would be too big, and put it on. He just couldn't reconcile the Jack he knew with this article of clothing, but maybe he didn't know Jack as well as he thought. Flannel seemed way too unpretentious for him. He walked back into the living room and scooped up his hat, depositing it back on his head.

"That's better," he said to the empty room.

He was still standing in the center of the room when his door burst open. He jumped back in shock, then surged forward to catch Alice as she ran towards him and kissed him.

"Alice? I thought you were going to have dinner with your mum?" he managed to ask.

She glared up at him "I have a rule, too. We will tell each other what is on our minds. No dancing around it. For some reason I couldn't tell you that I wanted you to come with me. It will be horrible and uncomfortable for you, and if you are tired and don't want to go or face my mom or if you just aren't hungry…"

He cut off her torrent of words with a kiss.

"So that means I have to tell you that I don't want you to go, and I'd even tag along if you would have me? That I know you have your own life and if you won't want to spend every waking moment with me I'll deal with it, but I want to spend every moment I have with you, always…"

This time, she shut him up with her kiss.

"So, will you come to dinner? I'll try to not make it horrible. Hey, where did you get the shirt?" she asked.

"It's Jack's I guess…and yes, let's go."

**A/N: A little Hatter backstory anyone? **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Alice decided that she would have to introduce Hatter to the subway tomorrow. The cab rides were getting expensive. He had waved off her concerns about how much money he had brought with him, but it was a waste to spend so much on cab rides when public transportation was so much cheaper. She snuggled in closer to him in the backseat, trying to breathe in his scent instead of the faint odor of vomit in the taxi's interior.

Hatter smiled as he felt Alice wiggle in closer to him. Something in him had relaxed just a little when she had come running back through his door. The tension was broken, the silences were softer. It must be that he didn't have to chase her down for once, he mused. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers, enjoying the comfortable silence that was between them now. Alice began to shake. Alarmed, he pulled away to see what was the matter with her. She was laughing silently, trying to stifle it behind her hand.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She didn't answer him, but giggles began escaping from her, quickly developing into fully fledged laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked again, smiling despite himself.

Gasping for breath, she paused, "You are wearing _my_ shirt."

She dissolved into giggles again at his perplexed expression.

She continued to explain when she could stop laughing long enough to catch her breath, "I wear it like a jacket, and I lost it. I must have left it in the dojo. You went through all of those clothes of Jack's and ended up with my shirt."

Hatter began to laugh with her, "Well, that explains why it fit so well, anyway," he reasoned.

She collapsed into peals of laughter at his response.

"And it was soft…" he continued.

That just set her off more until he just had to join in. He didn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

Alice was surprised by the sound of his laughter, joyous and rich. He laughed with abandon, and gathered her into a hug. She looked up at him, humor dancing behind his eyes and melted.

"I do love you, you know," she said before capturing his lips with hers.

The tension in him eased a little bit more with her freely given admission. He warmed, kissing her back with growing intensity and need, until the cabbie told them to get a room.

They settled back into the seat again; content just to be near each other for now.

"I do quite like the shirt, even if the color is a bit boring," he asserted.

She smacked him on the shoulder and rode the remainder of the trip to her apartment with a smile.

They were smiling and holding hands as they entered the home Alice shared with her mother. After coming face to face with Carol Hamilton, Hatter didn't feel much like smiling anymore. As a matter of fact, he felt kind of sick. His palms were sweating and his pulse was racing as she stared him down. He dropped Alice's hand and removed his hat as Alice pulled him past the threshold.

"David, so nice to see you again. Alice, you didn't mention that David would be joining us for dinner. I'll set another place," Carol said as she bustled back into the kitchen, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you," he called out to her retreating back.

He turned to Alice, "Maybe I shouldn't have come," he whispered.

Alice gave his hand a squeeze, "Don't be silly, I'm going to go talk to her. I'll be right back, have a seat."

Hatter sat, playing with his hat as he waited for Alice and her mother. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for how nervous he was at the prospect of dinner with Alice's mother. He had faced much worse, but somehow this was different. He was making his hat walk up his arm when Alice came back into the room. Embarrassed, he stilled his hands. She reassured him that her mother didn't mind the intrusion and he was welcome, but he didn't buy it. He knew a disapproving mum when he saw one.

Alice watched in amazement as Hatter transformed in front of her eyes while her mother was present. It was strange to see him change his persona so drastically from what she had come to know as Hatter. He smiled and joked with her mother throughout dinner, charming her with his quick wit and bantering. She couldn't help but wonder that if it was so easy for him to switch personalities, if she was even seeing the real Hatter. He must have felt her scrutiny; he paused to meet her gaze.

The world stilled, the edges of her vision becoming blurry. She could see him in there, behind the mask. He didn't like this, she could tell. Suddenly, she knew exactly what he was feeling, in that moment. His eyes always told the truth, if she bothered to look for it, and they always had. She was secretly pleased that she had this part of him to herself. She had never been good at sharing. Panic crept in behind his eyes in a flash; her mother had asked him a question. She hadn't caught it, though.

"What was that, Mom?" she asked, looking at her mother inquisitively.

She slid her hand over to Hatter's knee, trying to give him comfort. Whatever it was, it had upset him.

"I just asked Hatter about his parents, whether they lived here or in England," Carol repeated.

He had become 'Hatter' to her mother about five minutes into the dinner.

He swallowed and paled, his stomach churned and knotted. He should have anticipated the question, it was an innocent question. He should have had an answer ready; it was unlike him to forget such an important detail. Maybe it was because he was trying so hard to win over Alice's mother. Maybe it was just Alice. She had him so wrapped around her finger that he could not think straight.

"They're gone," The admission spilled from him before he could stop the words from escaping.

He took a deep breath, and looked down at the table, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hatter took Alice's hand in his underneath the table, gripping it tightly. She noted that it trembled slightly. She was struck by how strong the urge was to comfort him, to soothe away anything that would dare to hurt her Hatter.

He cleared his throat and gave a weak smile, the real Hatter stepped in, "It's strange how that catches you off guard sometimes, even though it has been a long time. They lived in England."

Carol smiled at him gently, "I understand, dear. It happens to me sometimes, too."

And with that glimpse of real Hatter, and real empathy for his pain, he won her approval. She took that as her cue to rise and begin clearing the dishes.

Alice started to hop up to help, but Carol waved her back down, "No, just relax. Go into the other room, I'll clean up."

Hatter laughed self-consciously as they settled into the couch, "I don't know what happened there, I'm sorry."

Alice just hugged him to her.

"Your parents…" Alice began, and then paused as she felt Hatter tense against her.

"You don't have to tell me about them, it's okay," she continued.

After a few moments, he let go of her and leaned his head back against the back of the couch, wincing as the gash on the back of his head made contact.

"Hatter…" Alice searched for the words to explain how she felt, determined to be honest about her feelings for once in her life.

He sat up straighter and turned to face her, a wrinkle creasing his brow at her hesitant tone.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and I will try not to push you on it, but I want you to trust me, too," she said gently.

He didn't answer right away. He just looked at her and considered what she said.

Finally, he nodded, "I trust you Alice. I do, believe me."

When he spoke again, his words came slowly, in halting stuttered speech. He had not told the story of his parents' death to another soul, but he owed this to Alice. He had to give her something for all that she had given him. It wasn't that awful really, and he supposed he was lucky that he had good parents to begin with even though they were gone too soon. He was fifteen, and had snuck out of the house that night. The house caught fire, and they didn't get out in time. He blamed himself, although he didn't know what he could have done. His mother was terribly forgetful though, always left the cooker on. He used to check after her, but he didn't that night.

Alice pulled him into her arms again, holding him tightly, "Thank-you," she whispered into his ear.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Hatter hadn't slept well that night. It was too difficult for him to stop his mind from circling and replaying the last two days in his head. There were a few moments he was particularly fond of replaying... Alice had wanted him here with her, really and truly. It had been almost physically painful to leave her last night, but he couldn't very well stay the night with her mother in the flat.

He closed his eyes again and sighed, decided he had lain in bed long enough. He wasn't going to be getting any more sleep. Alice was supposed to be by to help him with the computer, then to take him shopping. He had to be to work at five, and his shift started at five-thirty. Alice had said she would be there around noon, and it was only seven now. He wasn't going to have that long to spend with here today. _Am I pathetic or what? She has a life… _

He wandered to the kitchen, searching for a kettle and tea. Jack evidently had not eaten many meals here because there was little food, utensils, or cookware. He knew without doubt that there would be tea, even if there was not another edible crumb in the flat. After much rummaging, he found tea, kettle, and cup. He put the water on, and then stumbled to the loo.

Hatter had just sat down on the couch with his tea when he heard footfalls coming in the direction of his door. He tensed as they stopped outside his door, then put down his tea on the table and moved silently to stand near the door. He peered out the peephole in the door, and saw Alice standing indecisively outside the door, her hand poised to knock.

Joy surged through Hatter at the sight of Alice at his door. He had the lock undone and the door opened before she was even able to knock.

Alice had fully planned on waiting until noon to come see him, like they had agreed on the night before. She didn't want to come across as needy or clingy, and she did have a class (which she skipped).

For the life of her, when Hatter opened the door clad only in maroon silk boxers slung low on his hips, bed head hair and a grin she couldn't remember why she was hesitating outside his door. For that matter, she was finding it difficult to remember how to breathe…or think. She almost dropped the small white bag of doughnuts she had brought to share for breakfast.

"Alice! You're early!" he exclaimed as he swept her into a hug.

"Oh, um, yeah. Is that okay? I thought you might still be sleeping…" she stuttered, blushing.

Her eyes traveled down his body, then snapped back up to his face.

"No, no. It's brilliant!" he assured her.

Finally noticing her discomfort, he looked down and noticed he hadn't put on any clothes before answering the door. Wonderlanders weren't all that shy about showing some skin, but he didn't want to upset Alice.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Trousers. I'll be right back," he promised.

Alice made a small sound of assent, and sat. She couldn't help being a little disappointed that he was putting clothes on. _Great, now I'm going to have that picture in my head for the rest of the day. I am going to end up tackling him at this rate. _

"I'll make you a cup of tea, if you'd like one," he called out from the bedroom.

Alice smiled as she recalled the first time he asked if she wanted tea. He emerged from the bedroom in the black jeans he had worn yesterday (and the day before) and her grey flannel shirt. She laughed to see him standing there barefoot, yet he had put his hat on.

"I would love a cup of tea, and I brought breakfast," Alice answered.

She was rewarded for her efforts by another one of his big dimpled grins.

"There is not a crumb to be had in this place, I'm starving!" he said, ripping open the bag.

She liked seeing Hatter like this. The serious, watchful edge was dulled; he was more relaxed. She hoped he would manage to fit in here, but Hatter was nothing if not adaptable. She shook her head as he wolfed down two doughnuts in short order. She was looking forward to shopping with him today, and it looked like they would have to go by a grocery store also.

"We'll pick up some food for you today too. Can you cook, or will it all have to be stuff you can nuke?" Alice inquired.

"Of course I can cook," Hatter indignantly replied, "What do you mean nuke?" he added, confused.

"The microwave? That little box sitting on the counter. Cooks really fast?" she elaborated.

Hatter just shook his head at her, "Sorry, no. No microwaves in Wonderland. Show me?"

Alice began to think of hundreds of things that she could show Hatter. She wondered how many would be similar from his world to hers. He was a quick study on the computer, and was delighted when she showed him how the internet worked. She cautioned him about entering personal information or credit card numbers on the web, and he just shook his head and assured her he was not an imbecile. She had done it again, forgotten how intelligent and resourceful he was. He probably would do fine without her help, but she was glad he had asked for it. Despite what he might believe, it was easy to be taken advantage of.

By the time they had finished playing around on the computer it was late enough for some stores to open. She had Hatter show her how much money he had, and she was surprised to find that he had about a thousand in cash, and another ten thousand in a bank account. He also wanted her to show him how to get money out of the bank account. He could probably afford to take the cab every day if he wanted to, but at this suggestion he grew tight lipped. He insisted that he didn't want to spend the money in the account if he could avoid it.

She explained about public transportation and the subway, and she said she would ride with him to work because she had to teach a class tonight, and then all the black belts had a class afterwards with the Sensei. Her dojo was only about one block from the tea store and three blocks from her apartment, but Hatter had asked if she would come to the tea store after she was done so he could walk her home. She told him that he could just meet her at her apartment after he got off, but he was insistent. She was thrilled to have Hatter so nearby, but she had managed to make it home by herself for years. In the end, he had seemed so worried about it that she relented.

She held his hand as they descended the steps into the subway. As usual for that time of morning the corridors were packed in with people. She purchased their fare, and then drug Hatter along behind her to wait for their train. He moved in closer to her, putting his arm around her waist. His expression was serious, wary. He did not like the crowd, the press of people, and the predatory looks he intercepted when they focused on Alice.

It was worse when they got on the train. Hatter didn't speak more than two words on the trip, generally acknowledging her words with grunts. Noting his discomfiture, Alice stopped trying to engage him in conversation. He glowered at anyone that came too close, and those that had any sense realized he was no easy target. To the average law-abiding citizen, Hatter looked non-threatening. But Alice knew something they didn't; Hatter was a dangerous man, despite appearances to the contrary.

He shed the solemnity like an old coat as they left the subway and entered a brightly lit retail store famous for unusual clothing. She thought Hatter would like this; he seemed to have definite ideas about fashion.

Hatter was in heaven. There were racks and racks of clothes, and hats! He grabbed a few items and went to the little tiny rooms in the back of the store to try them on. Alice picked out a few more and tossed them over the door at him. When he came out of the room with his first outfit on, she burst out laughing. The pants and shirt together screamed seventies disco, a _bad _seventies disco. Hatter went back into the room looking a little bit crestfallen. The next time he opened the door, he was….neutral. He had picked the plainest items and put them together, dark brown trousers and tan button down shirt.

"Is this better?" he asked, "I don't want you to be embarrassed of me, Alice."

Alice kissed him on his perfect Cupid's bow mouth, "I don't want you to ever think that. You can wear whatever you like… the first outfit was a joke though, right?"

"Not exactly…" he admitted.

She smiled, "Just put on something else."

When he next emerged from the dressing room with a flourish, she smiled her approval. It was different, just like Hatter, but he wore it well. He had kept the chocolate brown trousers, but paired it with a deep green paisley print shirt, then topped it with a deep red vest that matched the dots and swirls in the paisleys.

"I need a hat to match," he said, surveying himself critically in the mirror.

He spent a lot of money on clothes. A lot. Hatter loved clothes.

**A/N: Oh come **_**on**_**. He had to love clothes. Did you see that wardrobe he had? **

**A/N: Wow. Long chapter. I'm already writing the next….obsessive thing that I am. Reviewers, thank you for inspiring me to keep writing this…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

They caught a cab back to Hatter's place, much to his relief. They had so many bags of clothes that the subway was out of the question. Bags of clothes and shoes and hats. Hatter's resolve to try to avoid spending the money in his bank account seemed to completely dissolve in the face of fashion. To be fair, he needed clothes. Alice wasn't so sure he needed quite so many clothes, but he did need some. She had asked him if he could just go back to Wonderland and grab some of his own things, but he just said that he wasn't going to be going back. They had planned to drop off the clothes, get lunch, and then do some grocery shopping.

Back at Hatter's apartment, he insisted upon changing clothes immediately. He changed into the first outfit he tried on for her, emerging from the bedroom in a flourish. He had done a flashy hat trick for her, depositing his new brown fedora on his head. She had laughed so hard at his antics that her ribs hurt. Alice didn't remember the last time she had been so happy. Unlike her previous boyfriends, Hatter didn't chafe at her nerves. He had his moments, but even when she was irritated with him, she wanted him nearby.

Hatter's choice of clothing got him some strange looks in the grocery store, but in a city this large, his attire was far from outrageous. It was just…quirky. And he wore it well. Alice stole glances as him throughout the day; she was having difficulty getting the image of him in the silk boxers out of her head. Unfortunately, she had been with him when he bought even more silk boxers. He seemed to have a thing for texture.

The day passed by far too fast for both Hatter and Alice. With the exception of the subway ride, Hatter thought this might be one of the best days of his life. Alice delighted in showing him her world, relishing his reactions. Truth be told, he would have been just as happy to have Alice show him more of Alice. She was watching the television in his living room while he got ready for work. He had asked her if she minded him jumping into the shower, and he swore he saw desire in her eyes before she told him to go ahead. If it would have been anyone but Alice, he would have suggested that she join him. But this was Alice, and he didn't want to ruin it. He was having a difficult time with this 'going slow' business, and he suspected that Alice was too.

She helped him gather the documents he needed for work, and then they took the subway back to her neighborhood. It was no better than last time, but he supposed he would have to get used to it. Automobiles made him nervous, and Alice said it wasn't practical in the city anyway. She had laughingly suggested a motorbike, pointing one out to him on the street. He thought it was a good idea, he could learn to drive one. Alice had been horrified, she said they were dangerous. He had laughed uproariously at that…it wasn't as if it was a flying flamingo. And she already knew how safe-ish those were firsthand.

Outside of Alice's building, they prepared to go their separate ways for the evening. They had fallen into a comfortable domesticity throughout the day, and Hatter couldn't help but wish that she lived with him. That he could wake up every morning with her. He had fallen totally and completely for her, and even stranger than that, he didn't even mind. Well, he didn't mind except for when he had to be away from her.

"Okay then, so I'll see you after you get out of your class? Or I will come to you, whichever is first." Hatter said, smiling down at Alice.

"Hatter…" she began, but at the resolve settling in his jaw line and growing seriousness of his gaze she relented.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Yes, I said I would didn't I?"

He hugged her to him, and gave her a rather intoxicating kiss; full of unspoken desire, want, need, love. He wanted to be sure she would be thinking of him, and she felt the same way. With a last wave and a backwards glance Hatter strode off to the tea shop. He had even managed to rein in his breathing by the time he made it down the block. He shook his head ruefully, at this rate he was going to spontaneously combust.

He had shown up at five o'clock start to his new job, thanks to Alice. He was still getting used to how time worked here. He had managed to fill out all of the forms that the proprietor had laid out for him, and then had gotten some basic explanation of what he was supposed to do. The elderly proprietor said to call him James, and had spent the first hour or so with him on shift. He cautioned Hatter about the increase in crime in the neighborhood again as he left for the evening, stating that the business on the opposing corner had been robbed last night.

Hatter was relieved that he had managed to convince Alice to let him walk her home, and grew determined to meet her at the dojo. He could almost see her dojo from outside the storefront, but he didn't her walking over late at night by herself. She looked like an easy target as tiny as she was.

He busied himself with learning all of the teas, the inventory, and the merchandise. He chatted with the customers, plying his trademark charm. His mind worked incessantly, categorizing what people bought, how they behaved, listening to conversations, and developing a more successful business model. James had also mentioned in passing that the store had a vacancy on the second floor. Hatter had told him he would like to look at it tomorrow, but he was pretty certain he would take it. Despite the fact that he had grown more comfortable in Jack's flat, it was still Jack's flat, full of Jack's things, and reminders of Jack, and he wasn't particularly fond of having Alice there with all those reminders.

He locked up at the end of the night, hurrying to try to make it to Alice before she came to him. Counting the register gave him some trouble; the currency was very different than Wonderland coins and barter. Luckily, James had spent quite a lot of time with him on this, anticipating his difficulty with foreign currency. He laughed to himself, _if he only had any idea how foreign the currency really was._

He had some good ideas for the shop; he would bring up a few of them tomorrow. He was good with the customers, he knew he would be. He had even made quite a bit in tips from the small glass jar left on the counter for the customers that were there to drink tea. He wasn't quite sure why they had tipped him; Alice had explained the concept of tipping to him at lunch. She said that the people that received tips usually didn't make that much money, and they depended upon tips to help make a decent wage. He didn't understand why they didn't just pay the employees more. He turned the key in the cage that covered the storefront and made his way to Alice.

He hurried, but kept his eyes open. The neighborhood had a different feel this late at night. Hatter was reminded of certain 'no go' sectors of Wonderland. He put confidence in his stride, knowing instinctively that it was important to project that he was not an easy target. At least he hoped he was not an easy target, he had no idea if his right arm would have the same effect here. The thought gave him pause; he was too used to relying on it.

The lights were on in Alice's dojo, she must still be in class. She had said that classes were open for anyone to watch, but he didn't want to cause a disturbance. He tried to creep in as inconspicuously as possible. He took a seat at one of the folding chairs, and looked for Alice amid the similarly white clad black belted students. He was glad to see he wasn't the only one watching the class, it must be normal for them to have an audience. He spotted her dark ponytail finally, and leaned forward in his seat to watch.

Alice saw Hatter enter the dojo, trying for discretion. How he thought he could achieve any sort of discretion with the combination of his unique clothes and handsome face was beyond her. He drew attention wherever he went. She was glad he had come; she wanted him to see where she worked, and what she could do.

The black belts formed two lines and faced each other, then began to go through some throws. The students landed hard when they fell. Aside from the pads on the floor, this school practiced like it was real. Hatter almost jumped up the first time Alice's partner threw her to the mat, but the rest of the people watching didn't seem the slightest bit concerned…and neither did Alice. She slapped her hand down on the mat as she fell, and she always jumped back up with the aid of a hand from her partner. Hatter began to relax again and enjoy the show.

The elderly man, whose picture was displayed prominently on the brick wall behind Hatter, called a halt to the exercise, and then directed the students to stand on the edge of the mat. His belt was almost grey, threadbare and worn. Hatter assumed that this was the Master, and made a mental note to ask Alice about him. Hatter leaned forward again, curious to see what was coming next. The class had to be nearly over.

The Master called out one of the largest men in the class, and paired him against a similarly sized man. They then began to fight, and fight hard. Aside from the men not punching to the face, Hatter found it hard to tell that this was just for practice. The Master stopped them after a short while, pronounced the bigger man the winner, and then directed another student to fight him. At the end of the fight the loser grinned at the winner and bowed. Just practice. This continued until he lost, then the new winner continued in the same way.

Hatter was fascinated. He was amazed to see how some of the smallest fighters could best the bigger ones by the use of leverage, speed, and skill. He wondered if he could learn, and if Alice would teach him. He was brought out of his reverie by the sight of Alice padding barefoot to the center of the mat. It was her turn.

Hatter clenched his jaw as Alice took a hard kick to her midsection, and fell back on the floor. He had halfway risen in his seat when she looked over at him and shook her head in the negative. He sat. She got up, nodded at her opponent, acknowledging a good hit. She suddenly looked more serious, determined. She circled with her opponent, patently waiting for an opening, found one, and knocked him backwards on his ass. She helped him up, and then they continued. Her opponent didn't manage to score another hit on her. Neither did the next opponent, or the next. Hatter smiled as he figured out why she had her turn so near the end of the class. She was good. Very good. He unclenched his fists and relaxed back into the chair. His Alice was a capable fighter, no wonder she thought she could take on anything.

After the class was released, Alice ran over to Hatter. She started to give him a hug, and then realized how sweaty she was and paused. He dimpled briefly, and instead gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"You _are_ a little bit sweaty," he acknowledged.

"Yeah. It's a good workout," she said, smiling up at him.

"Alice, you were amazing. You _are _amazing. You don't suppose you could teach me some of that do ya?" he tentatively asked.

"Well, sure. But it isn't something that is quick to learn. I have been doing this for years," She stated.

"I kind of figured that part out," he smiled in response.

She ran to go change clothes in back, and then they headed back to the apartment she shared with her mother. That is, when her mother was in town. She traveled extensively, half the time it was as if the renovated warehouse was hers alone. Hatter walked her home, his left arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Although Hatter listened to her talk about her dojo, her class that night and her sensei, and even asked questions, he seemed preoccupied. Preoccupied, and in a hurry. When she asked him about it, he just said he wanted to get her home safe. Alice asked Hatter to come in after they arrived at her home. Her mother was out of town for a few days and she still wanted to talk with Hatter about his first day of work.

She made him a cup of tea, and told him she'd be right out after she showered and changed. She instructed him to help himself to anything in the kitchen if he was hungry, and hurried to the bathroom. She emerged twenty minutes later, freshly changed but barefoot with wet hair. She hadn't wanted to take the time to dry it with Hatter waiting on her. She padded into the living room and stopped in the threshold. Hatter was laid out on her couch, hat still on his head, fast asleep. She walked over to where he lay and pulled the hat from his head, placing on the table next to him. She went to the closet to find him a blanket, draped it over his still form, and turned out the light.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Alice heard a scream. Heart wrenching and terrible, full of pain and rage. It was Hatter, in her living room, and he had screamed. Fear coursed through her, she leapt from her bed, running into the living room, slapping the kitchen light on as she ran. Hatter was sitting on her couch hunched over, chest heaving, his head in his hands, fingers clenched in his hair. She ran to him, dropping to the floor in front of him. She grasped his shoulders and called his name, trying to make him see her, and see if he was okay. His head rose, meeting her gaze and answering her desperate pleas for him to answer her. Tears ran down his face, and as his eyes locked on hers, she saw pain, fear, and terror.

He made a small sound and crushed Alice to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She didn't know what to do other than hold him. Her Hatter, her brave, cocky Hatter, was clinging to her like she was his lifeline. She felt his breathing steady, and then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he rasped.

"No, don't be sorry. What was it? Was it a nightmare?" she asked.

He nodded, embarrassed. They had been coming at him like this since Alice had crossed back over through the looking glass.

"I know it's not real. I know it, but they won't stop," he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Alice settled in next to him on the couch.

"It helps sometimes, if you talk about them," she said quietly.

Hatter gave a short humorless laugh, "I just try to forget them as soon as I can."

But here in the semi-dark, with Alice real and warm and safe next to him, he thought it might be worth trying. He had promised to tell her. Now was as good a time as any.

The Doctors Dee and Dum had worked on him for a while before March had shown up. They had done a number on both his body, and his mind, dredging up memories of his parents' death and twisting it. They made him see them die, made him see a lot of things. He didn't break; he didn't crack, although it was touch and go for a few moments. When the mental torture failed to get results, they had fired up the cattle prod. The quick bursts hurt, but it was nothing compared to when they pressed the prod into his skin and left it there until it began to burn his skin. He could still smell it, burning flesh, and his skin charring beneath the electrodes.

It had hurt. It had hurt so badly he thought he would go mad from the pain. He had to do something, say something to try to get them to stop. He spoke in riddles, trying desperately to hold in the only piece of knowledge he had that would hurt the resistance. And then came March, and March asked him a question that he wouldn't answer, couldn't. March had a knife, sharp, long, deadly. March was good with a knife, and Hatter knew he was about to die. He was bound to the chair, and he would die strapped to it, helpless.

It wasn't the prospect of dying that brought the tears to his eyes, one escaping to track down his face. It was the thought of Alice. She would be alone, with no one to save her. She would be drained of all that made her Alice and then discarded as a mindless husk, or she would lose her head. She would die, because he was not good enough, not strong enough, and not smart enough to get her away in time. He told her he would take care of her, and he failed. It was this thought that gave him night terrors. That he had failed Alice, and she would die because of it. He had gotten lucky and escaped, but it haunted him. And it hurt, because Jack was right. He wasn't worth her trust.

"No," Alice interrupted, "You have always done everything you could to protect me. Always. Even when I didn't think I needed it, and even when you were using me to help your people, you still tried to protect me."

Hatter winced as she mentioned him using her.

"Hatter. Look at me," she demanded, but he continued to look down.

"That was the worst, you see. That you would die alone and scared. And I was absolutely helpless to stop it," he continued as if he hadn't even heard.

"But I didn't. You escaped and so did I, with _your_ help," she insisted.

He swallowed. He didn't think it would help to tell her. All this did was bring all the memories back to the surface, swirling together to torment him.

When he failed to answer her again, she pulled him into her again and held him there, stroking his hair. After a moment, his arms found their way back around her. Breathing her in, knowing it was over and she was safe chased away the last remnants of the dream. Talking about it wasn't what helped, it was Alice. His arms tightened convulsively around her, and then he released her, exhaling shakily.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, Alice. I'm sorry," he said as he stood up, looking around blearily. "I'll head home, let you sleep."

Alice's small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be silly. Stay. I want you to stay. It's already halfway morning anyway. Mom is gone for a few days anyway; I'd like you to stay," she argued.

"Honestly Alice, I don't think I'm going to get any more sleep after that one," he argued.

For the life of him he didn't know why he was arguing. She stood there in an over-sized shirt that came to mid-thigh, her hair loose and messy, waiting for his answer.

"So come to my room and talk with me until you fall asleep. I'll even let you lay on the bed, provided you keep some clothes on," she smiled at him, laughter in her voice.

_I must be a masochist. I must be, _he thought.

"Okay," he said.

She rummaged in her dresser drawer and pulled out a dark grey pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tossed them at him, and told him she was going to go get a glass of water. He stared down at the clothing in his hands and shrugged. He laid his clothes over a chair in the corner after he changed and stood uncertainly, waiting for Alice. He laughed when he saw the large ceramic bunny sitting on her dresser. He thought it probably wouldn't stay in there much longer. Alice had enough of white rabbits.

Alice opened the door to her room slowly, she had given Hatter more than enough time to change, but she still didn't want to walk in on him. _Yes you do_, her mind argued. The sweatpants were short on him, so he had pushed them up above his calves, and the t-shirt was most definitely a little small. It didn't leave much to the imagination, stretching tightly across his shoulders and chest. She swallowed and tried to act normal, handing Hatter the glass of water. He took a sip and set it down, staring at her, his expression unreadable.

She climbed into her small bed and patted the blankets beside her. Hatter stared at her for a moment longer before joining her. She left the small lamp on as they lay there stiffly for a few moments in silence while Hatter settled himself in, and then flipped the switch off.

Awkward silence stretched out, until finally Alice had to break it somehow. _His job, she wanted to ask about his first day._

"So how did it go at work?" she asked.

Relieved at her safe choice of topics, he began to tell her about James, the customers, his ideas to make it better. From there they ended up talking about the dojo, and how Alice had gotten started in martial arts. Before he knew it, Alice was snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest, her arm draped around his narrow waist. He held on to her as well, tracing small patterns on her shoulder and arm as he listened to what had happened in her life to make Alice into Alice.

Her words grew slower, and more slurred with fatigue, the phrases had more pause between them, as did his. They had talked and laughed for hours, learning about each other. Learning about the little things, like how Alice loved purple irises. His voice had gone raspy with talking, and as promised, he was falling asleep. Before he allowed himself to fully sink into it, he took a moment to sear this memory into his heart. He never wanted to forget it. He pressed a kiss to her temple. He was holding his Alice, as he drifted off into a blessedly dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I have a lot of hi-def screenshots, and one in particular kept tempting me to write about it. I didn't catch it in the movie, but in the screen shot showed Hatter's expression of such sadness, tears standing in his eyes, one trailing down his cheek after March says "Twinkle twinkle little bat." Andrew-Lee Potts is **_**such**_** a good actor. **

**I put a link to the pictures I mentioned on my profile.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: This one is a little shorter…but I think the next chapter may run long. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for continuing to tell me what you think with your reviews!

**Chapter 11**

Hatter blinked blearily as he looked at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He turned his head to see Alice sleeping beside him. Carefully so as not to wake her, he turned to his side to look down at her. Her hair fanned out across the pillow, one hand was tucked in the covers and wedged under her chin. She looked different in sleep, younger, softer somehow. He slid out of the bed slowly, watching Alice for signs of waking. He smiled as a thought occurred to him, _Can I cook, she asked. What am I? Helpless? Ha, I'll make her breakfast._

Alice woke to the sound of rummaging in the kitchen. Her first thought was that her mother was home early, followed quickly by the memory of Hatter crawling into bed with her. Blushing, she saw his clothing folded neatly over the back of her chair. She could not believe she had invited him into her bed. She looked down at how little clothing she had worn and blushed even harder. Hatter seemed to be able to break down all her defenses, when she was with him she didn't think, she just felt. What a change from her other boyfriends, with them it was just the opposite.

Alice slipped on some shorts to wear under the sleep shirt, and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before facing Hatter. She heard the whistle of a teakettle and a quiet curse from the kitchen; she wondered what he was doing in there. Creeping down the hallway quietly, she tried to see what he was doing without him noticing.

He was cooking breakfast. Still clad in her sweatpants and t-shirt, hair sticking up every which way. She wondered how he had ever managed to get it to lay flat. He looked as if he belonged in her kitchen, and he knew what he was doing. They barely knew each other, and yet here he was, making himself at home. She wondered what she getting herself into.

"Good morning, Alice," he said without turning away from the eggs he was scrambling on the cook top.

Alice jumped. _How does he _do_ that? _

"Do you fancy some breakfast? I found eggs and ham and bread. It's nothing special, but I thought you might be hungry. Oh, and tea of course," he announced, dimpling.

"You cooked us breakfast?" she asked.

He paused, lowering the spatula and turning to look at her, brow furrowed, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It looks good. Don't burn the eggs," she said, trying for levity.

Her stomach hurt, knotting and twisting. She fought it, tried to ignore it.

Hatter dished out a serving for her, and then for him and they say at the table to eat. She wasn't used to drinking tea in the morning, but Hatter made it for her, and she did like tea, so she drank it. He kept sneaking sideways glances at her as she ate, until finally he set down his fork.

"What's the matter? You haven't said two words to me," he asked.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing, I was just thinking about things."

"What things?" Hatter demanded.

"It's nothing," she demurred.

"Alice, please. Just tell me," he implored, beginning to grow concerned.

When she just shook her head again, he began to get angry.

"I can't do anything about it if you won't tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?" he asked, trying to get through to her.

Alice forced a smile, "Of course not."

Hatter's jaw worked as he tried to rein in his temper and failed. He stood, picked up his plate and stalked over to the sink. He deposited his plate in the sink, and wheeled to face Alice.

"I thought we settled this already. Remember? We aren't supposed to play these bloody games with each other. When you sort it out, and you are ready to talk to me, you know where to find me," he growled.

He made his way back to Alice's bedroom and scooped up his clothing from last night. He had thought that he could finally begin to relax around her, that she wasn't going to panic and run away. Maybe he had asked too much of her too soon. He pulled off Alice's t-shirt and sweatpants, yanking on his own clothes.

He strode to the living room, deposited his hat on his head and headed for the front door. His step faltered when he saw Alice standing forlornly where he had left her in the kitchen. She had the strangest look of acceptance on her face, like she had expected him to leave. It was as if she was waiting for him to walk out. In a flash of insight, he knew what was bothering Alice. His anger dissolved, leaving him feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do.

Her lower lip trembled before she pressed her lips together. She hadn't meant him to see it, but Hatter had a way of seeing the smallest things. At that tremor, that smallest of indicators, he was frozen. He couldn't force her to see, he could just show her, prove it to her. Prove that she couldn't push him away, and he wouldn't leave her.

"Alice…" he entreated, his hands held open, like he was begging.

In a way he was…

She just stared at him, features flat and unreadable.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked gently, determined to pull the truth from her.

"No. I don't know," Alice looked at the floor in misery.

"What am I doing? I didn't want to do this with you," she continued desolately.

He crossed the room to her in quick strides and grabbed a hold of her upper arms, "Do what? Look at me. Tell me. Please just look at me Alice!"

She did, and then her façade crumbled.

She stepped into his arms and held on tightly, "I'm sorry. I just saw you…and it was like you were supposed to be here, and then I started thinking that we haven't even known each other that long, and that I was jumping into something blindly, stupidly. I saw you, and had the thought that I wished I could wake up to you every morning, and I kind of panicked."

He held her as he murmured reassurances to her, "I am not going anywhere. I am here, and I plan on staying."

He was desperate to soothe her, it tore him up to see her so sad.

"You know, you could have just told me that you din't like eggs," he joked.

She giggled, as he had hoped she would.

Her face grew serious again, "I'm sorry. This..." she said gesturing between the two of them, "is a big jump for me."

"Me, as well," he admitted.

She smiled shyly, "but I trust you."

"Good," he answered as he pulled her into one of his intoxicating kisses.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I can't imagine Alice losing all of her emotional baggage so easily just because she found out her Father didn't leave voluntarily.

**Note 7 Sep 10: Came back and edited my beginning chapters…I'm going to work my way through the whole story again and fix my 'new writer-isms.'**


	2. Chapter 12

**A/N: I had to go with my own martial arts experience for this one. I study American Karate, but that wasn't what Alice was using (Judo for Alice). I'm going to go with mixed martial arts, since she also used some kicks…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Hatter did need to go back to his place to change into new clothes for the day, but he didn't dare leave Alice alone in the state she was in, so he asked her to come along. He was afraid if he gave her enough time to think about it, she would push him away again. To his shock, she agreed to come with him. Although she was more subdued than normal, she seemed to be putting their argument behind her.

He was doing the best he could to be here for her in her world, and he hoped he would succeed. Alice had been pushing away people so long now that it had become second nature to her. Hatter understood that, and understood it firsthand, but he didn't like it. They had almost lost each other forever because of it once, and he was not going to take the chance of it happening again because of hurt pride or misunderstanding.

Alice was waiting for Hatter to change, again. He took longer than she ever did to dress; talk about high maintenance! She had asked him to come to her beginner class today, since he had asked about learning karate. She was excited and a little bit proud that he had asked her to teach him, and she was _dying_ to see him in a gi.

He had to work tonight, and he had to be early so he could look at the apartment above the shop. They would have to hurry from class, shower and change back, and then he would have to get ready for work. He had asked her to come with him so she could look at it. That way she could tell him if it was a good idea to accept it. He was determined to move out of Jack's apartment as soon as possible, but he didn't want to throw money away.

He emerged from his bedroom, finally. He was dressed conservatively, for him anyway. He wore black trousers paired with a deep orangey-red silk shirt. The deep brown paisley print was subtle; the shirt gave the impression of being a solid color from a distance. He topped it with a chocolate brown leather slim-fitting coat and, of course a hat. He paused in the entrance, posing for Alice.

"What, no tie, no vest?" she joked.

"Does it need something…let me go look," he answered, taking her question seriously and heading back into the bedroom.

_At this rate we will be here all day_, Alice thought.

"No," she said, trying not to laugh at him.

He spun back around, "No?"

"I was teasing you. You look great, now can we go?" she asked, "Oh, and grab something you don't mind getting sweaty to change into after class."

It had turned into a nice day between the two of them, despite the rocky start. And if Alice was quieter than normal and Hatter was strangely pensive, neither one of them wanted to pick at it. The tension between them had begun growing again as the day progressed; he hoped it wouldn't be a daily battle to break it.

Later that day, after a lunch together and a stop to pick up some things Hatter still needed they headed over to the dojo.

She led him into the back office again, sorting through a pile of plastic wrapped gis. She looked at him with a critical eye, and thrust the plastic package at him, and shoving him in the direction of the men's changing room.

"Try this one, don't worry about the belt, I'll show you how to tie it. Oh, no hat either," she instructed.

He changed into the snowy white uniform, and left his clothes hanging on the rack in the locker room, his hat resting on his boots. He spared a last glance at it and made his way back to Alice. She had already changed into her gi, and had pulled back her hair into a high ponytail.

She smiled at him as he sauntered towards her. She showed him how to tie the belt properly, and then gave him the once-over.

"It's perfect," she said.

_That man can look sexy in anything,_ she thought_. _The whiteness of the uniform made his dark eyes and hair stand out in contrast, and he stood accepting her inspection with the same cocky confidence he always seemed to project. It was the confidence that let him pull off his idosyncratic choice of clothes, she decided.

"What now?" he asked with an easy grin.

"Okay Hatter, you need to understand that when we are in class, I am your instructor, I'm not your…" she fumbled for an appropriate word "…Alice."

"Alright. I'll just do what the other students do. Don't worry about me, Alice. I really do just want to learn. I'll not embarrass you," he assured her.

As her students started to file in, she sent Hatter out to join them. She had given him a rough overview of the class, and explained some stances and basic kicks and punches while they had waited for time to start class. So far, he was an excellent student. Some of his movements were decidedly awkward, mostly the kicks, but he paid attention and he listened. She wished all of her beginner students were so easy. She supposed that part of it had to do with that ever watchful part of him that noticed everything. He simply knew how to pay attention to details.

She felt a pang of distress, remembering Jack standing in this dojo, attending the same beginner class. She pushed the thought away. Hatter was here because he wanted to learn, not because he wanted something from her. She formed up her class into two lines facing each other, and pulled a student to the front to demonstrate a basic throw. She noticed Hatter getting uneasy for the first time since the class started. She wasn't sure if it was her demo, or if it was the thought that he was going to be thrown around, or the fact that his partner was a teenage girl, but she suspected the latter.

Hatter had a chivalrous streak a mile wide. She directed Hatter's line to fall first, and demonstrated a safe fall. He stood across from his partner, and allowed her to take him down. She nodded with approval as he rolled into the fall and smacked the ground with his hand. She made some corrections, and then had the students run through it a few more times before it was time to switch positions.

Hatter hesitated when it was his turn to execute the throw. Lagging behind the others, he fumbled the throw as he tried to catch up and almost dropped his partner. He apologized under his breath, trying not to attract attention. As Alice walked over to him; he was struck by how much confidence she had in herself when she was in her dojo, how comfortable she was …and how annoyed with him she looked.

"You are not doing her any favors by trying to be gentle. Do you think that someone who is trying to hurt her will be gentle? You can also hurt her or yourself. Don't hesitate," she admonished.

Hatter flushed and nodded, embarrassed to be called out in front of everyone. He wondered if this was a good idea, after all. He felt better about it though when somebody else was chastised for the same thing a few minutes later. Alice explained to them that she didn't pair them by size for that reason, you never knew who you attacker could be. He was relieved when they went back to kicking and punching the air, but then Alice brought out a big blue pad and took a turn with each student kicking or punching the bag. His turn was next, and they were on a jab, straight punch combo. Alice stood in front of him with a twinkle in her eye, although she didn't smile.

"Do I need to worry about that right arm?" she asked quietly.

Caught off-guard by her question, he answered, "No. It only works when I want it to. I have to think about it."

"Good. Then punch harder," she said.

He was glad when the class was over; it hadn't been what he thought. He could handle himself in a fight, but this type of fighting was completely alien to him. He felt tired, uncomfortable and stupid; it was incredible, what Alice could do, but he was a long way from that. He felt that he was better off with his reliable fist, if it was still reliable, that is.

He was glad Alice had insisted on bringing other clothes with him…he desperately needed a shower. His now sweat soaked hair flopped down over his eye, and he pushed it off his face, irritated. He was trying to figure out how to tell Alice he wasn't sure about coming to another class, when he noticed her waiting for him.

"You really did well; I think you are a natural," she said.

"I was horrible," he argued.

"No, you did great! You did a lot better than most people on their first day," she disagreed.

"I felt stupid," he admitted.

"Ah. You aren't used to being bad at something, right?" Alice asked, proving that Hatter didn't have a monopoly on insight.

"I thought you said I did well?" he countered.

She rolled her eyes at his flippant reply and gave him a push towards the locker room, "Go change, and bring the uniform back with you. I'll wash it for next time."

He couldn't disappoint her.

"Okay," he answered.

* * *

Alice had approved of the flat above the tea shop. She had whispered to him that he was getting it for far cheaper than it was worth as James led them around. It wasn't much, just one bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen that opened into a small living room, but it was close to Alice, and Jack had never been there. With her approval, he agreed to the lease. James said he could move in whenever he liked, as soon as he received his deposit. Hatter said he would have it for him tomorrow, and he would start moving in.

Hatter had a little while left before he had to start work, so he offered to walk Alice back home. They talked about inconsequential things, but the tension between them remained. Alice didn't have any more classes to teach tonight, she had said she was going to do some homework and study. She promised to be at his place early tomorrow to help him move in. He gave Alice a hug and a gentle kiss at her door, and said he would see her tomorrow morning.

_It is like trying to hold smoke. The moment I think I have her, she slips away, _Hatter thought as he watched her unlock the door.

"Alice?" he called out, halting her movements.

She turned around to look at him curiously.

"I'll miss you," he said finally as he turned to go.

"Me too," she answered, but he was too far away to hear.


	3. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse anyone (much) with my uploading/document manager difficulties. Anyway…here is Chapter 13, please tell me what you think…really, I love ya'll reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Alice flitted around her apartment, straightening things and trying to take her mind off of Hatter. Eventually she dropped the pretense of accomplishing anything productive, and simply paced back and forth through the empty apartment. She had tried to study, but it was useless. She found herself re-reading the same text over and over as thoughts of Hatter circled in her mind. She was so angry at herself she couldn't even stand it. She had found someone, someone she loved, and she was screwing it up. Well, she had forewarned him. She sat down again and opened her textbook, slamming it shut again after a few minutes.

She had sworn not to do this to him…to herself! But here she was, pushing him away for no reason. If she listened to her heart, it told her to take the leap, and Hatter would always catch her. If she listened to her mind, it told her that there had to be a catch. He was just waiting until it would hurt the most before he sprung it on her. Her mind told her that he couldn't possibly love her in such a short time…but his eyes and his touch said differently.

When she was with him, it was easier to forget that he hadn't always been a part of her because it felt like she had loved him forever. She _did_ trust him, but trust is a tenuous thing. Hatter had become as important to her as breathing, but she was afraid she had traded the obsession she had for finding her father for another. She was just afraid… she admitted finally. That is what it all came down to. Fear.

She let out a short scream of frustration and sat at the table again. She opened her book again and attempted to read her assignment for the sixth time that evening.

Eight o'clock crept up on her, then eight-thirty. Hatter would be closing up soon, and then going home. She would see him tomorrow, and she would try to _be_ there. Really _be _with him, not thinking about _why_, or for how long.

At eight-thirty five she had made up her mind. She would go see him. She couldn't bear to leave the strain between them. She would face this, because if she lost Hatter because of her fear, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She would face this, because she knew she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Alice had changed on the other side of the looking glass. She had become something more; she was not going to let herself slip back into old patterns because she was afraid.

She walked the few short blocks to _Specialty Teas and Imports, _halting as she spied Hatter through the window. He was standing in the café area, speaking with some customers. He was animated, smiling and gesturing. She stood for a while, simply watching him interact with the customers. He paused in speaking, his gaze drawn to where she stood outside. Her breath left in a rush as the full force of his gaze fell on her. He smiled at her, and she melted where she stood. He waved at her to come in, so she did.

He strode over to her and pulled her with him to the far corner of the tea shop.

Leaning close, he asked quietly, "I thought you had to study?"

She smiled briefly, "I couldn't. I tried, but I couldn't concentrate."

He regarded her quizzically, waiting for an explanation.

"I wanted to see you after work. I know you are probably tired, but I want to see you. I needed to tell you…" she faltered.

"Well, there is more. Can we talk after you are done here? Will you come by?" she asked, half-afraid he would say no.

"Did you walk here alone?" he asked, instead of answering her question, his brows drawing together.

"Yeah," she answered, "It's only down the street."

"Alice, there have been a lot of robberies in this neighborhood lately. It's not safe for you to walk alone at night. Wait for me, and we'll go together, okay?" he cajoled.

She shook her head at his over-protectiveness, but he looked so earnest, and worried. She would humor him, if it would take that look off of his face.

"Okay, I'll wait," she relented.

He led her over to a table near the counter and handed her a listing of all the tea that was available by the cup.

"Pick something off of there, or you can try my daily special. I custom blended it, and it is lovely," he smiled proudly.

"What is it called?" she inquired.

Hatter blushed. Alice's jaw dropped. _Hatter blushing? _He wet his lips with his tongue in a quick nervous gesture and looked down.

"I called it _Missing Alice,_" he answered softly.

"Oh," she cleared her throat.

"I'll have that one," she said, trying to make her voice strong and steady.

Alice sipped her tea and watched Hatter work. It was a good blend, but it tasted downright… melancholy. The café area stayed relatively full, and Hatter's tip jar was equally full. She had caught the appraising looks of some of the women that had come in, but Hatter seemed oblivious. He spent the same amount of time making sure the little old ladies in the corner were happy and attended to as he did on the flirty young women.

He _was _laying on the charm pretty thick for the customers, she noted. And for some reason his accent had gotten even more pronounced. She smiled to herself, _what a conman_. He glanced in her direction every few minutes, like he was afraid she'd just disappear. She caught his eyes for a second, and he gave her an embarrassed half shrug and smirk, acknowledging his antics.

She double checked his register per his request, but it was correct. She helped him straighten up and sweep, working in comfortable silence alongside him. He locked the cage on the storefront, secured the keys in his pocket, and turned to face Alice.

She hadn't said anything else about what had caused her to run to see him, but he was glad she had. It seemed like she was making a bad habit of running away from him, and then returning. He supposed he should just be glad of the returning part of it. He put his arm around her, and started walking her home. He kept a watchful eye on the dark corners and alleyways, steering Alice through the pockets of light. He could tell that she thought he was overreacting, but he could feel the eyes watching them. He just wanted to get her home safe; he would _have_ to convince her not to walk around alone at night. He might have to see what he could do about it. He was well aware that this was not Wonderland, but some things were universal between worlds.

Once in the safety of her living room, Hatter turned his attention fully to Alice, anxious to hear what she had to say. He felt his gut tighten, he was afraid she was going to tell him she wanted some time away from him. Or worse yet, that she thought maybe they should try being 'friends' first. He felt the words bubbling up from his throat, and he was powerless to stop them.

"I understand, you need time. I think you're right, time apart is not such a bad thing," he spat out before he could stop himself.

Alice flinched.

Hatter noticed, then paled. _Hatter, you imbecile, _he chastised himself.

"You weren't going to say that, were you?" he asked.

Alice swallowed hard and lifted her chin. She was tired of being afraid, tired of fear. If she was hurt…well, it wouldn't be the first time.

"No. That wasn't what I was going to say," she answered, unable to keep the quivering out of her voice.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said that, it's not even true. Tell me what you wanted to. I'll shut my mouth and listen," he apologized.

"Please, Alice," he begged.

She lifted her grey blue eyes to his and sighed. His misery was plain to read, but she couldn't help to be glad of it, at least a little. She was just as guilty as he was; she had been ready to agree that she needed time away, before she stopped herself. She supposed it was just human nature, to try and strike first, and to strike back when hurt.

"I need for you to promise me something, if you can," she began.

Hatter nodded, "What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't let me chase you away," she said, not daring to meet his eyes as she spoke.

Hatter considered her request. It would be easy to just agree, but he knew there was more to it than that. He knew she meant the promise to be more than it sounded, he read deeper. He hoped she was saying what he thought she was, but he had to be sure.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath and prepared to make the leap between them. She might fall, but she trusted him to catch her. She _knew _without question that he would at least try whatever the cost. She was reminded forcibly of when she quite literally jumped a chasm into his arms, trusting him to catch her. He had caught her then, she reasoned, she could only hope he would do the same with her heart.

"When you feel like I am pushing you away, don't let me. Don't give up on me. I don't want to be afraid anymore…and I never want to be without you," she admitted to him, and to herself.

She held her breath as she waited for his answer. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the words to say what he needed to say. The words she had to hear.

"I don't think I could _ever _let you push me away. I can't stay gone," he smiled, trying to lighten the moment, "I'm afraid your stuck with me, always, like it or not. I promise."

She smiled back at him, closing her eyes as he brushed her lips with a soft kiss. He kissed her more deeply; trying to show her the depth of feeling he had for her, how terrified he was that she would discover that he wasn't good enough for her, how much he _needed_ her to be safe, and to be happy. The storm of emotion grew, until it just became an overwhelming _need. _And Alice fell and let Hatter's soft lips and intense kisses override all of the stupid logic that kept her from being happy.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I truly hope you like this chapter…I do.


	4. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the recent reviews…it does help motivate me to continue the story if I'm not just writing it for myself**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

The first turn of the security locks on the front door didn't register with either of them. The rattle of the second lock got Hatter's attention, but Alice continued obliviously, placing biting little kisses along the line of his neck. He groaned in frustration and pushed her a few inches away. This finally managed to get Alice's attention.

"I think your mother is home early," he whispered breathlessly.

"She wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow! Damn it," she whispered back.

Alice's eyes lit on the television remote; she quickly flipped on the television, and straightened her clothing while Hatter tucked his shirt back in. They both watched the door nervously as they hurried; for the first time, Alice was glad of the multiple locks on the door. She usually thought they were a nuisance, but it made her mother feel more secure, so she dealt with it.

As the door began to swing open, Alice noticed that the television was tuned to a documentary on how circuit cards were made. She gave a short laugh as she flipped to a movie channel. Her mother would have never believed that was what they were watching. She wasn't a child, but she _still_ didn't like the idea of her mother walking in on her making out in the living room with her…Hatter.

Hatter sighed. He had the worst luck it seemed. He and Alice always seemed to be interrupted at the most inopportune times. He schooled his expression to reflect appropriate interest in the program on the box, and looked up with mild interest as Alice's mother entered the door.

Carol Hamilton started as she walked in to find them there, her eyes widening as she look in the image of the young couple snuggled together on her living room couch watching a movie. She looked down at her watch and raised her eyebrows. It was almost midnight, and Alice had just started dating this boy. She thought Alice might be moving a little too fast with him for her liking. She liked Hatter. He seemed like a very sweet young man, but she hadn't missed the looks he was giving her daughter when they thought she wouldn't notice or the familiarity that was between them. It was curious, given Alice's tendency to chase off any man that even thought about getting serious with her. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that she was missing something important.

"I didn't expect you to still be up. Hello, Hatter," Carol said, failing to disguise the disapproval in her voice.

"Oh. Wow, it is later than I thought. I'm sorry to be over so late Carol, we just got to watching the film and I didn't notice the time," Hatter explained, rising as if to leave. "I have got to go, Alice. I will see you tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

Alice smiled appreciatively; it was handy to have a fast talker around sometimes.

"Yeah. Let me walk you out. I'll wait with you until your cab comes," she answered.

Back at his flat, Hatter threw himself on the bed in frustration. _Cursed. I _must_ be cursed,_ he thought. It was probably for the best, he tried to convince himself. He said it again, but he still didn't believe it. He lay down in his empty bed, wishing she was with him. Hours later, he drifted into a restless sleep filled with dreams of fire, lightning and fear.

Alice knocked on his door early the next morning. She had already made some calls and lined up a rental van to move Hatter's things to his new place. He had said that he didn't want to keep the furniture, but Alice had explained that they had to move it anyway. He couldn't just leave it there. This had confused Hatter, and amused Alice. He explained that in Wonderland, if you didn't need something any longer, you would leave it for someone who did.

He had answered the door fully clothed this morning, to her quiet dismay. He had dressed for moving, wearing his black jeans and a t-shirt, topped with her grey flannel, and of course, a black fedora completed the look. He looked gorgeous, as usual, but haggard…exhausted. His eyes were ringed with dark circles; he must have not slept well.

"Oh," She said as her eyes rested on his face, "Rough night?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, unable to mask the shadows in his eyes. He hadn't slept much, maybe three hours at best. He had hoped that being in Alice's world would lessen the severity of his nightmares, but the only dreamless night he had had since Alice left his world was when he slept next to Alice, her head resting on his chest. Usually he would have to go a few days like this before he was worn down to the point where his body would just sleep, regardless of what his mind showed him. Those nights were by far the worst. He had never slept well, but these last few weeks had taken him to a whole new level of appreciation for the phrase 'sleeping well'.

She stepped into his arms and hugged him tightly to her. He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in, letting her presence soothe him.

"Mmm. I missed you," he said before letting her go.

"Me too," she replied, allowing him to pull her into the living room.

He finished off his tea and pulled on his boots, anxious to move into his new flat. His new flat that was _very_ conveniently located near Alice. She had done a lot of the preliminary legwork for him; he would have been at a loss as to how to even begin the process. He was burning through his money at an alarming rate, but he didn't see what he could do about it, there were things he _had_ to have. Well, perhaps he didn't need to spend quite so much on the clothes, he acknowledged. He was grateful that Jack had insisted he take the money as his reward for aiding the resistance. As much as he hated to admit it, he _was _grateful. He supposed he had earned it, although he didn't do it for them. He did it to save Alice, bringing down the Queen was just a happy byproduct, as happy as he was to see her brought down.

* * *

Hatter collapsed on the floor of his new flat, "Alice, please tell me that was the last box," he whined.

"Nope," she replied, kicking him in the leg as she walked by with a box in her arms.

"Come on. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can sit down," she cajoled.

"And eat?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. And eat," She answered, rolling her eyes.

Hatter _was_ a bit melodramatic sometimes. To be fair, it had been a long day. They had to get the rental truck, get the boxes, make his deposit, and then they still had to pack up the old apartment. She was glad he hadn't been there long enough to accumulate much, but it was still work. Jack had left a lot of crap behind. She had told Hatter he was very lucky she was the type of girl that could lift her end of the couch.

She ordered them a pizza, laughing uproariously at Hatter's excitement and pure disbelief that they would actually bring the pizza to his door. There were times that she forgot this wasn't his world, but there were other times that it would be obvious to _anyone _that he was_ different. _She was still half-afraid to take him to a shopping mall. She waved him off to go shower, he still had to work that night. As it was, she was dirty, and sweaty, and hungry. She couldn't imagine how exhausted Hatter must be by now.

He would most likely sleep well tonight, she reflected. After little to no sleep the night before, then moving all his things up a flight of stairs, and _then_ working all night he would probably drop where he stood. She planned to eat dinner with him, and then walk home when he had to go to work. Then she could finally take _her_ shower, she thought as she pulled her sweaty shirt away from where it had stuck to her back.

Alice had busied herself with trying to pull out a few things that Hatter would need right away so he wouldn't have to go digging for them after work. First on her list were the tea kettle and tea, and then the bread. He would also have leftover pizza, she reasoned, giving up the search for the bread for the moment. She heard the shower shut off, and the door open and close. She resolutely kept her eyes on the box she was sorting through, finally putting it in the 'give away' pile. The last thing she needed after last night was another image of near naked Hatter stuck in her head.

She almost swallowed her tongue as he emerged from his bedroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Oh, not fair!_ She bemoaned.

"Alice, can you help me find my clothes? I don't remember what box anything is in," he asked as he began to rummage through the stack of boxes along the living room wall, one hand securing the knot at his waist.

"Alice?" he repeated, this time turning to look at her, eyebrows raised.

Alice's gaze traveled down the length of his body, her eyes riveted to a rivulet of water as it dripped from his wet hair down his chest, finally disappearing into the top of the towel riding low on his hips. _Oh, my_, she exclaimed, hoping that the thought hadn't escaped her lips._ Well, I can't claim he has seen more of me than I have of him… _she mused. She felt the blood rushing to her face as he registered his effect on her. Hatter noticed all right. He smiled slowly, a cocky and very male smirk, looking very pleased with himself.

"Go, just go. Just get out of here I'll find you something," she answered, flustered.

Still smirking, he held up his free hand in surrender, "Sorry, sorry. I'll just wait in my bedroom."

And if his voice lowered on the word bedroom, Alice was sure he hadn't done it on purpose. She continued rummaging until she found a shirt, boxers and clean pair of jeans. He could help her dig if he wanted to wear something else, but at least this would cover all of the bare flesh. She cracked open his bedroom door and held the clothes out to him, then returned to unpacking. He knelt down on floor next to her after he had dressed, opening another box.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Alice, honest," he apologized.

_It wasn't _all _embarrassment,_ she thought, but before she could open her mouth to speak the doorbell rung. Pizza had arrived.

They ate, and Alice felt compelled to explain that all pizza was not created equal. Stephano's was something special. Hatter managed a "Mmmmph" in answer, but seemed more focused on food than conversation. After they had eaten, Hatter dug through boxes until he had located all his clothing, hats, shoes and accessories, and then stored them neatly. Alice laughed at his priorities; they still hadn't found the bread. He decided to change his clothes for work; she had a sinking feeling she would be spending a lot of time with Hatter just waiting for him to pick out his clothes. He tried to hurry; keeping the shirt she had picked out, but switched out the jeans for trousers and added a waistcoat.

Hatter smiled contentedly as he surveyed his new flat, his smile warming as it lit upon Alice lying on his couch. He wanted her here with him, staying with him. He wanted to wake up with her and come home to her…but it was too soon. _Slowly Hatter, don't scare her off again,_ he cautioned himself. The day had passed blissfully free of any arguments or episodes. Well, he amended, any _serious_ arguments anyway.

They had argued about Alice driving the moving van (she had a license, he didn't), they had argued about what could be considered breakfast food (turnips, of course), they had argued about taking the subway to the rental place (no need, he wouldn't have to cross town much anymore), and oh yeah, whether she would let him go shopping for _her(_they hadn't finished that one)_._ _Good arguments_, he thought. They were fun, and Alice gave as good as she got.

He sat next to her and brushed a sticky strand of hair off of her face. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked up at him with a yawn.

"You have to leave for work?" she murmured, stretching.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, let's go," she grumbled.

Hatter would be getting off late again, and Alice looked so tired he didn't have the heart to ask her to stay up late for him. Besides, he was dead on his feet. Alice had an early college class in the morning, and then she had to teach a class at the dojo that afternoon. She was free the rest of the afternoon, but he had to work. When he had hesitantly broached the subject that there were only two hours in the day they were both free, she had immediately asked if he wanted her to meet him at his place after she got finished at the dojo.

"Of course," he had instantly replied.

She had left him in the stairwell of his flat after planting a searing kiss on his lips. He groaned, leaning the back of his head against the brick. She was _killing_ him. He sighed as he walked around the building to the front and relieved James for the evening. He was missing her already…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, ok, gratuitous Hatter shower scene, but come on. Seriously, this was tougher witing than I thought it would be. Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 15

**A/N: A bit of Hatter anyone?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Work that night was rough. Hatter had done his best to engage his customers, but he was just so tired. He usually enjoyed his job, but tonight he couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He couldn't wait for the night to be over! No Alice tonight, so nothing to look forward to but sleep; he would get the rest of the flat unpacked tomorrow. He would have at least a couple hours with her tomorrow, which was better than none, he supposed. Whatever time they had together, it never seemed like it was enough. He wondered how this had happened to him, shaking his head ruefully.

He was looking forward to Friday; James had told him he could have the night off. Ordinarily, he would be off Sundays, and either Friday or Saturday off every other week. James had taken one look at him when he came in tonight, and told him he deserved two days off this week, and told him he wouldn't need him on Friday.

Hatter eavesdropped on his customers, learning what he could about life in Alice's world. He found he learned more from everyday conversations than anything else. After overhearing some college students' talk about a night out, he decided he would like to take Alice out on Friday. He would take her to dinner, and maybe one of the shows that the girls in the tea shop were talking about. He wandered over to the students' table and asked them with a smile if he could get anything else for them.

"Excuse me ladies, I hate to bother you, but I've just moved here. I overheard you mention a show, but I don't know how to go about getting admission to one. What can you recommend?" he asked with a practiced smile, adopting his charming but harmless persona.

The students were more than willing to chat with him for a while, telling him all about things he should go do and see in the city. They had nodded knowingly when he told them what part of England he was supposed to be from, but he had the feeling that England was one big blob on the other side of the globe to them. A short time later, he thought he had gathered enough information to surprise Alice with, and they had left him a large tip. He chuckled as he cleaned the table off after they left; one of the girls had left a series of numbers on a napkin along with her name and a lipstick blot. He swept it into the trash bin with the rest of the litter from the table, but he couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

He locked up at the end of the evening, worn out but satisfied. He had a free evening day after tomorrow, and a plan to surprise Alice. He hoped that she would like it, but he thought she might. In his experience, women liked to dress up and go out. Although Alice was different than… well anyone, he still thought this would please her. His brow furrowed in worry, he would tell her about it before the left. That way, it was still a surprise, but if she didn't like his ideas for the evening they wouldn't go.

He was distracted, preoccupied as he walked out the back door. The previous weeks of little sleep, little food, coupled with his growing exhaustion was to blame for his lack of attention to his surroundings. The kid would have never have gotten the drop on him otherwise.

He tossed the trash into the dumpster, and as he spun around he came face to face with a sneering young man with a very sharp knife. He held his hands up as he assessed the situation. He looked about twenty years old… The kid wasn't hungry, his clothes were in good repair, and he was clean, but his eyes had the feverish shine of an addict. Hatter knew addicts, whether a person used emotion tea, opium, or whatever the drug of choice was in this world.

"Your money! Now!" the kid snarled, gesturing with the knife.

If the kid would have been hungry, Hatter would have given him what he had for cash. Seeing the fever burning in his eyes, knowing that his money would just buy more addiction… Well, this kid was no Mad March.

Hatter had been in a few knife fights in his day, and he had the scars to prove it. He knew he could disarm the kid. The bad thing about knives was that you had to expect to get cut, accept that you would be cut, and react without fear. He _really_ wished he had worn a jacket. Stupid of him to assume he could drop some of his paranoia in this world. Leather provided him with a measure of protection, and it would have saved him from some potential injuries tonight. Maybe he could talk him down.

"I don't have any money, mate. You picked the wrong guy," he said, hoping it would be enough to discourage him.

"Let's go. Inside, empty the register," the kid demanded.

_Damn, _he thought, his hope sinking.

The kid stepped closer, shoving the knife close to Hatter's neck.

He stared into the kid's eyes coolly, his jaw hardening in anger.

"Don't do this," Hatter warned.

"You think I won't do it? Open the fucking door, or I'll kill you just to watch you die," the kid snarled.

"Alright. I have to get my keys out, don't get jumpy," Hatter cautioned.

He reached into his trousers with his left hand, jingling the keys as he drew them out of his pocket. It worked; the kid looked at the keys. Hatter drew back his right arm and punched, catching him in the side of the jaw. He felt the familiar tingle as he threw the punch, and pulled the force of impact back enough to keep from killing him. He looked down at the young man lying on the ground by the dumpster and sighed; he would have to call the police. Alice had explained these things to him, for that matter, so had Jack.

He waited for the police by the back door, keeping watch on the boy and holding a bar towel to the cut on his collarbone. He had gotten grazed by the blade, but it wasn't serious. Ruined a perfectly good shirt though. He wondered if this was the cause of all the burglaries in the neighborhood, but he doubted it. It didn't seem to fit. The police took his statement, and asked him if he wanted an ambulance for the cut, but he declined. The police had told him that the kid was wearing gang colors, and had cautioned him about retaliation. They said to call if he saw anything. He just wanted to go back to his flat and collapse.

He trudged up the stairs to his flat, unlocking the door and closing it behind him. He stripped off his shirt and dropped it in the trash bin as he passed by it. He stumbled to the bathroom, knowing that he needed to clean out the cut before he went to bed. He had much experience treating injuries, smuggling wasn't easy or risk free, despite what Dodo had believed. Even before then, his life hadn't been easy.

The gash was about the width of his hand, not terribly deep, but it was still seeping blood and it stung as he cleaned it. He was not looking forward to explaining this one to Alice. On a positive note, he reasoned; his trusty right arm still functioned. He took off his boots, carried them into his bedroom and dropped them on the floor. Next were his trousers, cast off on the ground next to his bed. He spared them a glance, halfway debating if he should put them in the laundry basket, deciding instead on sleep. Hatter crawled into his bed; he blinked slowly and wished he had bothered to find a blanket when he was unpacking, another slow blink and he wished Alice was there, the last time his eyes didn't reopen. The nightmares took him quickly, but he didn't wake, not until morning.

A few blocks away Alice lay staring at her ceiling, remembering the feel of lying on Hatter's chest, his arms around her, wishing he was with her. She missed him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This chapter is a little different, but I hope you still like it. More Alice/Hatter goodness to come, promise!


	6. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope you like this…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Hatter woke the next morning on the floor, and he felt as if he had spent most of the night there. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sandy feeling out of them. Pushing off of the floor with a grunt, he shambled into his kitchen to put on some water for tea. He would to stop in downstairs to let James know what had happened last night, and he wanted to warn him about what the police had said. He went to the bathroom to splash water on his face; it would be another long day.

Alice was having trouble concentrating, at this rate she would fail this semester. Hatter had given her the second key to his apartment as soon as James had handed them to him. He hadn't even thought about it, just gave it to her matter-of-factly. As frightening as the thought was, she had simply slipped the key in her pocket. She had even been tempted to use it last night. She had fantasized about letting herself into his apartment, letting him find her there in his bed waiting for him, but there was no way she would ever act on such a fantasy.

Ah, but it had been a _good_ fantasy. In her mind, he hadn't discovered she was there until after he had gotten out of the shower. After all, he had obligingly given her a Technicolor image to incorporate into her fantasy. He would come into the room, his still wet hair curling gently over his forehead, body damp from the shower, all of that wiry muscle on display, towel draped across his narrow hips…and then he would see her there, and he would give her that slow crooked smile as his eyes darkened.

She was _definitely_ going to fail this semester. She was hours away from seeing him, and it felt like days since she'd seen him last. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _I am acting like a fool._ She resolutely put him out of her mind for the moment, at least long enough to finish her test.

* * *

Hatter had gotten the tickets to the show; they were more expensive than he thought they would be. He had no idea about where he should take her to dinner, but he thought maybe he could enlist Carol's help with that one. He could use the telephone at work to call and ask while Alice was still at the dojo. Alice had told him he should get one of the little portable telephones, but he thought he would let her help him with that one. He had looked on the internet about it before, and he had just managed to get confused. The internet was an incredible thing, but it was a _lot_ of information to sort through. That was something else he would have to do at his flat, connect the internet, and perhaps the television. Alice had told him he should watch the BBC network, it would help him blend.

Hatter had been pacing back and forth through his living room, waiting on Alice. He had almost gone to the dojo, but he didn't want to disrupt her class. He sat on his couch, stood up, and then sat again. _The hell with it, _he thought. He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it over his shoulders and headed for the door. He could wait outside the dojo, but he would go mad if he stayed here waiting one moment longer. He paused, there was someone coming up the stairs.

Alice knocked at his door. She ran a hand through her hair self-consciously; she had been in a hurry to get there. She hadn't even bothered to look in a mirror before she left. The door flew open, and there was her Hatter. He swept her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. He broke away enough to look into her eyes for a moment, and then he kissed her with an intensity that left her breathless.

"Did you miss me?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Yes," he answered with complete solemnity.

Hatter cleared his throat as they separated, his emotions stirring within him. He wanted to sweep her up and deposit her on his bed… no, that was too far. Maybe just pin her between him and the wall. He turned away to head into the kitchen. _Absolutely killing me, she is, _he complained to himself.

"Would you like anything to drink Alice?" he asked, trying to give himself a few moments.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

He settled himself next to her on the couch, and asked her about her day.

Hatter seemed like he had something he wanted to tell her, he was all restless energy and nerves. She broke off her story about her class that morning and stared him down.

"Out with it," she demanded.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

"You look like you have got something to say, Hatter. You are _bouncing,_" she said looking at him in amusement, "Out with it."

"Okay. I was going to wait, but… okay. Well, I have Friday off and I'd like to take you out, somewhere nice. I made some plans…" he faltered, seeing her expression.

"Never mind. It was just an idea," he finished quietly.

"No, no. I would love to go. You just surprised me is all. Where?" she asked.

"Can it be a surprise?" he asked, hopefully.

She laughed, and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him to her for a kiss. He shifted backwards, but it was too late. She looked down and saw the angry red gash along his collarbone. She touched it gently with the pads of her fingers. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is this? And why didn't you tell me about it?" she snapped.

"It's nothing. Some dumb kid tried to rob the shop last night. I called the police, they arrested him. It's over. I didn't want you to worry for no reason," he explained.

"Well it didn't work," she exclaimed in frustration.

"Look, just don't keep things from me," she said finally, anger simmering beneath the surface of her voice.

"Yeah," he accepted, "And I'm sorry."

The few hours they had together went too fast for either of them. He had to work, and she really did need to catch up on her studies. Alice was looking forward to tomorrow night, although she wasn't sure what Hatter had planned, and she couldn't help but be a little concerned. He had walked her home before his shift started for the evening. He had wound his arm around her protectively, tucking her in against him. It felt like the most natural and normal thing in the world, but she had only known him for… a week on this side? She shook the thoughts from her mind as she breathed him in. It didn't matter. She kissed him goodbye on her front steps. It was getting harder to say goodbye each time instead of easier.

* * *

Hatter dished out the charm at work that night. He would have to tell Alice that he was converted; he liked the idea of tipping now. The girl that had left him her number was back tonight, alone. He smiled politely at her as he took her order for tea, and tried to ignore her flashing her cleavage at him. _That's _all _I need, _he thought, heavy on the sarcasm. He flirted outrageously with the group of four little old ladies that came in at the end of James' shift and left shortly after he arrived every day. He hoped the girl would get the message; he was just being good to his customers. She stayed.

He noted how busy the little tea shop was with approval. At this rate, James would have to expand the café. He had spoken with him about putting on a real tea at teatime every day; he had high hopes. His daily specials were doing well, and James had said his profits were higher this week than they had been all year.

He made the rounds of the tables again, checking in on everyone and wiping clean the empty ones. As he bent over to clean the table next to the girl that had been trying to flirt with him for the last hour, she slid her chair over.

She grabbed his lapel, speaking into his ear, "I thought I told you to call me?" she purred.

Hatter stepped back, wide eyed. _Girls are sure forward here, _he noted.

The bell rang on the front door as it swung open… for Alice.

_Ah. No, no, no. I'm cursed, _he bemoaned.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" he questioned.

He saw her eyes harden as she looked from him to the college student with the revealing top and made the connection. He shook his head at her, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea.

The blood drained from Alice's face. Here was Hatter, bent over the table as some girl whispered into his ear. She wondered how long he had been playing her. Enraged, she opened her mouth to tell Hatter what she thought of him, but he cut her off.

"Alice, come have a seat. Amy is it? This is my girlfriend, Alice," He gave a pained look to Alice as he turned to face her and mouthed 'help' as he strode towards her. Then he saw it, the accusation plain to read on her face

Alice shot the girl a withering glare and let Hatter seat her at a table next to the bar. She continued glaring as Amy gathered her things to leave, redirecting all the anger she had been saving up for Hatter. _I almost made a terrible mistake, _she thought. She hoped Hatter hadn't realized, but she was sure he had. He crouched down next to her so he could look her in the eyes. She saw the hurt and resignation there before the shutters closed in his eyes. She recoiled; he had never shut her out before.

"What can I get you?" he asked quietly.

She looked around the bustling tea shop, wishing they were alone, wishing they were anywhere but here.

_I'm sorry. _"What is the special?" she asked instead.

"_Stormy Skies, Stormy eyes," h_e answered with an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

Alice nodded, "That one."

Hatter carried on as normal while she sipped her tea. This blend was good, also. It was spicy and passionate. She was impressed at Hatter's apparent ability to evoke emotions by the taste of the tea he blended. He glanced at her as she sat waiting for him to come over to her again, but she could never catch his gaze. Although he smiled and laughed with his customers, she could feel the tension in him; see it in the way he held himself more stiffly. He was angry. He was angry with _he_r. She got up to leave, thinking she would just come back closer to closing time.

"I'll be back later," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Hatter froze, panic forcing the anger down. He rushed out after her, catching her right outside the door.

"Alice. Wait. Don't walk home alone," he begged.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been walking alone on _my_ street at night? I'm not stupid, and I'm not helpless. And you aren't talking to me anyway, so _let me go!_" she snapped, pulling her hand away.

He threw up his hands in frustration. How could he make her understand?

He took her hands in his again. "Alice, please just be reasonable," he pleaded.

It was the wrong thing to say. Alice's eyes crackled with anger.

"Be reasonable?" she said quietly, coldly.

"Alice, look at me. I will call you a car if you insist on going, but don't…" he paused as the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

He turned around, peering into the shadows surrounding the street. Someone was watching them.

"Alice, get inside now," he demanded.

His voice was different; it had a hard edge of command that brooked no argument. But Alice had to ask why.

"There is a reason isn't there? Something _else _you haven't told me?" she charged.

"Yes, there is a reason. Now go inside," he replied.

"You are going to tell me everything?" she asked.

He ground his teeth in frustration, "Yes," he gritted.

"And you are coming in too, right?" she added.

"Yeah. I'm right behind you," he muttered.

He had seen them, a group of at least six hiding in the shadows and alleyways. Watching him, watching Alice.

He warily watched the front window the rest of the evening. Alice sat at her table near the bar, feeling uncomfortable and angry. All his words about being honest with each other, and he had been hiding things from her, she fumed. Hatter brought her another cup of tea, setting it down without speaking.

As usual, the café crowd was mostly gone at this hour. He began preparations to lock up for the night, planning to lock the doors precisely at closing time. The shop was empty, save for Alice. He began to sweep up and collect the garbage, this time by himself. Alice was angry with him, but he wasn't happy with her either. He flipped the sign to 'closed' and counted his register, then stored the money in the safe.

He stood over Alice, looking down at her. He sighed, and then pulled up a chair across from her.

"Alright. Listen. I just didn't want to worry you. The police said that that kid that tried to rob me was a gang member. Besides that, I have felt people watching… and it was just a feeling. I know you can take care of yourself Alice, but I don't want to take the chance. I wasn't _hiding_ anything," he explained.

He watched her digest his words, nodding finally with acceptance.

"And Alice…" he said, waiting for her to meet his eyes, "I am _not_ interested in anyone that isn't you… and I can't believe that you thought I was interested in that… that… tart!" he hissed.

"Tart?" Alice asked, snickering.

He glared back indignantly, "Alice, I love you, and I don't know what that means to you, but to me it means that there is _no one else. Ever._"

"I was jealous. I admit it, and I'm sorry," she apologized, "But you were hiding something if you didn't want to tell me you have a gang after you," she countered, poking him in the chest with her finger.

He raised his hands in defense, "Truce, yeah?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Yeah."

"Do you still want to go home?" Hatter questioned.

She studied his face, so serious, "No," She murmured.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Yet more Hatter in a towel by proxy…Reviewers I love your input and thank you so much for your kind words…


	7. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much reviewers! They make me so happy! With the updates, if I see a scene in my head, I just have to write it, and I have been obsessively imagining scenes! Anyways, these two have more baggage than a Beverly Hills socialite…gotta make use of it, right?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Hatter leaned over the table and kissed her gently, "We are a mess, you and I," he murmured.

He stood, holding out his hand for her, "Come on, let's go. I thought I saw some people watching us out there. I'm going to go look out the back and see if they've gone. Wait by the front; I'll come around if it's clear."

Alice shook her head no, "And suppose they are waiting for you out back? We'll go together, and if you see anyone, then we are calling the police."

Hatter blew out his breath in frustration, "Alright, but you stay behind me."

He cracked open the back door and peered out. Seeing no one, he walked out to the dumpster behind the building and threw in the trash. He walked to the corner of the building, holding his hand behind him, gesturing for Alice to stay put. He narrowed his eyes, searching the dark. _They must have gone,_ he thought. He walked back to the door and motioned Alice through, pulling it shut behind her. They made their way to the front of the store, Alice watching as Hatter pulled down the cage and locked it. He pulled Alice closer, tucking her under his left arm as they walked to the rear of the building again to ascend the stairs to his flat.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck again as they rounded the corner to the alleyway. He let go of Alice, motioning for her to get behind him. He really didn't want these people to realize that he lived above the shop. He wondered if they could make it up the block to the diner on the corner, then they could wait them out.

"Hatter," Alice said quietly, her voice tight.

He turned to look back at her, and saw their exit was blocked by three men. His eyes flew to the other exit, but that was blocked three more men. Big men, mostly. These were no young punk kids out for a quick high. He glanced at Alice, his eyes flicking from her to the man on the right. They would have to do this quick, before the others joined in. Luckily, the others were at the opposite end of a long alleyway. Alice shifted her weight on the balls of her feet beside him, nodding imperceptibly. He made for the man on the left, moving so that he kept the second man in between them. He would have to trust Alice to take care of the third. He just had to keep them busy for a moment, and then they could split the last two between them.

Hatter threw a quick jab with his left, followed by a cross with his right. One down. He glanced over at Alice…looked like it would be two shortly. He was slammed into the brick of the building behind him, he shouldn't have looked away. Dazed, he slid down the wall.

The large man slammed him back again, "So you're the asshole that broke my brother's jaw. You don't look so tough to me," he growled.

"Yeah? That's why you brought so much backup?" he countered.

The man slammed him back again, harder, "We are going to cut you and your girlfriend into little pieces…after we have some fun with her."

Hatter struggled to break free, but the man had him pinned securely. Blearily he made out movement headed their direction, and fast. The others were coming.

"Alice! Run!" he yelled.

Alice spun around to see Hatter getting repeatedly slammed into the wall. He swung wildly at his attacker, and missed. The large man slammed him backwards again, eliciting another yelp of pain from Hatter.

She came to Hatter's aid, kicking the man who held him. She kicked him once more in the face, and then grabbed hold of Hatter, pulling him up. He stumbled as he stood; Alice threw her arm around him and they ran.

"Diner," he choked out.

Half a block later, Alice glanced back to and saw that they hadn't been followed. They slowed to a walk, and Alice glanced worriedly at Hatter. He was leaning on her heavily, and he had grown paler than usual.

"Alice…" Hatter said weakly, "Stop a moment."

He half-ran the couple of steps to the alleyway, and sank to his hands and knees. He vomited once, and then sank back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust. He reached up for the wall to pull himself back up, but Alice was there instead.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, voice heavy with concern.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy," he answered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

She helped him to stand, and they continued down the block to the all-night diner.

She got them into the diner and seated at a booth, then pulled out her phone and called the police. She planned to speak with her cop friend that went to her dojo, one of her fellow black-belts. He would do what he could to help, she was sure. She stared worriedly at Hatter; he was in pretty bad shape. Hatter was resting his elbows on the table, his head in his hands.

"Uhh. Headache," he moaned.

The waitress came by, Alice ordered a coffee. She touched Hatter's arm and asked him if he wanted anything.

"Water, please," he said without moving.

"What?" the waitress asked.

"Water," he repeated, but the waitress heard "Wa'uhh."

"I still didn't get that?" the waitress said, confused.

"Alice? Translate?" Hatter appealed, not in the mood for conversation about his accent.

"He wants water," she clarified.

"Oh, right away," she said with a smile.

"The police are sending by a patrol, they are going to meet us here," Alice said.

Hatter started to nod, thought better of it, and grunted his acknowledgement. His head hurt, and he was still a little nauseous. He had felt blood trickling down the back of his neck, but he would take care of it when he got back home. He'd not want to worry Alice. At least he had managed to grab his hat. The waitress brought his water, which he downed in several gulps. He was starting to feel more like himself, although he swore someone was hammering inside of his skull.

He sat up and gave Alice a weak grin, "You were great, love," he complimented.

"Thanks, but that was a little iffy. Let's never do that again?" she joked.

"That is a wonderful idea. Think they will agree?" he asked.

She just shook her head, "I think you might have a concussion, are you still nauseous?"

"A little bit, but not bad," he answered.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Alice stated.

"No. I'm fine now. Really it's okay. I just want to go home," He argued plaintively.

He still looked pale, but his gaze was clear, and he was making sense. She didn't feel good about leaving him alone, though.

"Okay, but I'm going with you," she agreed, finally.

He just nodded wearily.

She called her mother, and explained that she wouldn't be home because she was staying with an injured friend. They were given a ride back to Hatter's after speaking with the police. Hatter told them what the man had said, about being the brother of the kid that tried to rob him. They said the man was a local gang leader, and they were going to increase patrols in the area. Hatter had the feeling he had just created more trouble. He should have just let them beat the stuffing out of him, and then it probably would have been done with. If Alice wouldn't have been with him… but no. He probably couldn't have done that at all, he thought ruefully. He had never been one that could just take a beating. He would have to come up with something. He wanted his neighborhood to be safe.

He stood inside his flat, swaying slightly. Alice sat him down on the couch, and then got him a glass of water. She opened the two little packets of Tylenol she had bought at the register at the diner, and handed them to Hatter.

"Take these. It will help with the headache," she directed.

He swallowed them without comment, although he did give the pills a wary assessment, and then began shrugging out of his jacket. Alice helped pull it from his shoulders, taking it from him.

"Let me get you something to eat," Alice said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I don't think I can," Hatter answered.

She looked back at him. He was slumped down on the couch, eyes half closed.

She flipped on the kitchen light. Hatter winced, so she turned it back off.

"It might help..." she persisted.

She waited for his answer, "Hatter?"

"Okay. Bread and butter maybe," he answered finally.

Alice smiled to herself. 'Butter' was another one of those words she might find herself translating for him. She sliced him a piece off of the loaf of French bread on the counter, and then spread it with butter. She put it on a plate and brought it to him, then went back to make a piece for herself. Hatter had taken a bite, swallowed. He cracked his eyes open as she sat next to him.

"It is better, thank you," he said, finishing the slice of bread.

"You need to go lie down; the painkillers should kick in pretty soon. It should help a little," Alice asserted.

"I'm fine here. Really," he argued weakly.

"No, you're not," she stood, holding her hand out to Hatter.

He took it, rising with a grimace. She led him back to his bedroom and pushed him gently to sit on the bed. She had left the lights off for Hatter, but the door open so the light streaming in from the main room let her see. She knelt down to unlace his boots.

"Alice, no. I'll get them," he said as he began to bend down.

The world spun around him; he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead to try and stop the pain that shot through him when he leaned forward. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it back. _Movement bad, still is good, _he counseled himself.

"See!" Alice exclaimed, "Let me do it. I still say I should have taken you to the hospital."

He held up his hand, "Just give me a moment."

"No. Shut up and stop arguing. Would you just let me take care of _you _for once?" she insisted, "Please. I want to." She added softly.

"Well, when you say it like that…how can I refuse?" he answered.

She pulled off his boots and socks. She took off his hat, placing it on the bedside table, and then pulled his shirt loose from his trousers. She knelt between his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt; his breath hitched. She looked up to see the passion burning behind his eyes, despite the pain etched on his face. She stood, pulling the shirt off of him. It stuck to his back, and she moved behind him to see why. The blood hadn't been obvious on the darkly patterned rust red shirt, but the collar and yoke of the shirt was soaked with it, and dried blood had caked in his hair.

"Hatter!" She cried, dismayed.

He reached back and felt the lump on the back of his head, and the scab forming over the abrasion.

"Why is it always me head?" he asked.

"Come on; let me get you cleaned up some," she said, helping him to stand.

He followed her to the bathroom, and leaned his head on the washbasin with a groan. Alice ran the water, rinsing him off as gently as she was able. She looked at the other still healing cut on the back of his head and sighed.

"You really _do_ always seem to get hurt around me," she stated.

"Ah love, I'm much more hurt without ya, believe me," was his muffled answer.

She dried him off gently, and led him back to his bed, helping him to lie down.

"Alice, are you staying?" he asked, fatigue slurring his words.

"Yeah. I am," she answered.

"Good," he quietly replied.

She crawled in next to him, brushing the hair back from his face. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he wasn't quite asleep yet. Her eyes traveled down the line of his body, taking the opportunity to really look at him. He _was _beautiful. She traced the scars he had gotten on her behalf, and watched him shiver in response. He needed to sleep. She kicked off her shoes, and then drew the blanket up over them both. She pressed herself in close to Hatter, kissing him on his stubbled jaw before she laid her head on his chest.

"Alice?" he murmured.

"Yes?" she answered.

"This was not the way I intended for you to share my bed for the first time," he lamented.

She chuckled, "Well stop getting yourself hurt, then."

"Oh, is that all I need to do?" he asked.

"Go to sleep Hatter," she answered.

But he already was.

**

* * *

**

A/N: As for Alice's situational awareness…she seems to have a habit of failing to see what she doesn't want to acknowledge, but I think she has been forced to see some things differently now.


	8. Chapter 18

**A/N: Fluffy chapter, but more action to come. The plot bunny has already multiplied…I think the content of this chapter is important though, and I **_**really**_** hope you like it. Reviewers, it is ya'll that need the gold statue…you make me so happy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Light streamed in through the bedroom window, a patch of sunlight falling directly on Hatter's face. He groaned, trying to turn his head away and ate a mouthful of Alice's hair. _Alice? _He thought, confused. He tried to wake enough to force his thoughts in a linear direction, trying to figure out how Alice was in his bed, and why he didn't remember how she got there. Alice stirred next to him, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"How do you feel?" she drowsily asked.

He blinked rapidly, trying to understand why she was asking. They couldn't have…no…he would have remembered that!

"Do you still have a headache?" she murmured, closing her eyes again and snuggling closer to his warmth.

Last night's events came back to him in a jumbled mess. He vaguely remembered the diner, and getting back to his flat. Alice had cleaned him up and put him to bed… He had a dull ache behind his forehead, but the sickening nausea was gone. His back hurt, but he had been in much worse shape before. Nothing to worry about.

"It's better. Go back to sleep," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He rolled out of the bed, and then tucked the blankets back around Alice's still form. He definitely had a headache. He stopped in for a morning trip to the bathroom, where he decided upon looking in the mirror that he was going to have to shave soon. He usually did it at night so that it had some chance to grow back in a little by morning. He was beginning to push the definition of stubble to the extreme. He _hated_ being clean-shaven; he thought is made him look too young and soft. He put on the water for tea and debated making breakfast for himself and Alice. Last time it didn't go very well. He chewed on his lip as he thought about it. He was hungry, and he didn't like the idea of tap dancing around Alice's panic triggers, so he pulled out bacon, bread and cheese.

Alice smelled bacon. Hatter must be feeling better if he was up to cooking breakfast. She got out of his bed, and futilely attempted to straighten out the wrinkles in her clothing. She ducked into the bathroom, and borrowed some of Hatter's mouthwash and his comb. She splashed water on her face, decided that she was as pretty as she was going to get, considering the circumstances. She padded into the kitchen, watching Hatter. He was still wearing the trousers he slept in, but that was it. He had a large purple bruise on his upper back, but he didn't move as if it was bothering him.

"Morning Alice. Sleep well?" he asked as he turned to face her. She saw the hesitation in him, and wished she hadn't been the one to put it there.

"Yes, I did. What's for breakfast?" she asked, smiling shyly and trying _not _to stare.

She was rewarded with one of Hatter's blindingly happy grins.

"Bacon and cheese on toasted bread, unless you want some'in different?" He replied.

She shook her head no, and levered herself up to sit on the countertop across from Hatter.

"You know, most people would put on a shirt when they are cooking bacon…" Alice ribbed.

He turned to face her again, "I didn't want to wake you. Probably should have though," he answered, hopping back again as grease popped on the bacon.

"Go ahead, I'll watch it," she urged.

As they were eating breakfast, Alice racked her brain to come up with conversation. She had never been much for small talk, but she wanted to reassure Hatter that she was okay with this whole 'waking up to each other' thing. At least, she hoped she was. Truth be told, she had loved waking up with Hatter. She was determined not to let that feeling turn her into a panic-stricken idiot this time.

Hatter scrutinized Alice as she ate the breakfast he had made for her. So far, no moody silences. Although, it was a little awkward between them; he wasn't sure as to why. Alice seemed like she was almost trying too hard. She was making him go mad, although sometimes it was in a good way.

"So…are you still going to be up to going out tonight?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Hatter nodded as he continued to eat. For someone so slim, the man could put away some food. He sat back after he had finished, draining down his morning tea. He rose to pour himself another cup, quirking an eyebrow at Alice.

"More?" he asked succinctly.

"Yeah, sure," she answered.

He sat back down across from her and took her hand in his, "I feel fine, and I'm not going to let a few bumps and bruises ruin my surprise, yeah?"

She smiled back at him and nodded.

"Um…so I have a class this afternoon, but nothing this morning. I need to go home and change, but did you have anything you needed to do today?" Alice hesitantly asked.

"Hmm. A few things," he answered, thinking over his mental to-do list.

"Oh," she tried not to sound disappointed, "Ok, well I'll let you get to it. What time should I be ready tonight?"

His brow furrowed, "You're leaving now? Why? I was hoping you could help me…" he broke off, shaking his head "… of course, if you need to go that's fine. I just thought…never mind."

"I can stay if you want me to," she offered softly.

He took her hands in hers, his face grew serious, "Alice, I meant what I said. I _always_ want to spend time with you. Okay?"

He searched her face for acceptance. He needed her to understand, and he could only hope that she would feel the same. He willed her to see how sincere he was.

She nodded finally, "Okay."

She had waited for him to get dressed for the day, and then let him walk her to her apartment so she could do the same. She helped him set up his internet and cable, and they even got him a cell phone. He was delighted when he saw how many gadgets and applications were loaded on it, so much so that she was almost regretting helping him get one. He had asked her to take him to a library, but seemed somewhat disgusted when they arrived. He thought it was small, but she had taken him to one of the larger branches.

Hatter studied Alice's world's version of a library curiously. It was so…_organized._ He supposed that when one didn't have to hoard the knowledge in just one location, it allowed for a certain semblance of order. Alice had explained that there were many libraries, when he had been unimpressed with the amount of books. She said that he could even create an account on the internet for the library, and request that they transfer books to whichever library he wanted to pick them up. He was still confused about the library card itself. He didn't understand why it was necessary.

Alice smiled as he wandered through the rows and rows of books, picking out an eclectic mix. He was familiar with many of the authors of her world, just as he had said before. He laughed out loud when he found four new books in a series he had read over and over. Oyster books made it to his world, but much slower than they were published. He perused the non-fiction, grabbing a couple of European History books. He had always been interested in Oyster histories, but now he was reading it with a purpose. He should know more about where he was supposed to be from.

At the end of the day, Hatter had accomplished much of what he set out to do. He had a few hours to kill on his own before he had to pick up Alice for their night out, but he had a stack of books to keep him company.

Hatter dressed carefully for their evening out, wanting to look good for Alice. He settled finally on black trousers with a subtle deep brown pinstripe, a chocolate brown silk shirt, black waistcoat with brown and red paisleys, and a black velvet jacket. He completed the look with black half boots and a short top hat worn pushed back, his hair curling over the brim. He surveyed himself in the mirror and nodded. He hoped Alice would approve. He checked to make sure he had the tickets and the addresses, and then headed to Alice's.

He didn't know why he was nervous as he stood outside her door, but he was. Shaking himself mentally, he put on his confident face and knocked on the door. Carol opened the door with a smile, but Hatter barely registered her presence when he saw Alice emerge from the hallway behind her. He felt his jaw drop as he took in the red satin fitted cocktail dress and black heels.

"Beautiful…" he said as he gazed upon her.

She smiled as she walked towards him, looking him up and down with approval. He looked…yummy. There were no other words. Handsome was inadequate. She was pleased by his slack-jawed reaction to her outfit. She had him in mind when she had bought the red satin dress with cap sleeves and a deep scooped neckline. She narrowed her eyes slightly, was he wearing eyeliner?

"Good evening Carol," he said, finally noticing Alice's mother at the door.

"Hello Hatter," She regarded the pair of them with amusement. Her daughter had sure fallen fast and hard for this one. She hoped he wouldn't hurt her. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"The car is actually waiting for us, that is, if you are ready to go?" he asked Alice.

"Yes, one second," she gathered up her beaded black wrap and purse, and let Hatter take her arm, waving goodbye to her mom.

As they settled in the back seat, Hatter smiled at her.

"You really do look beautiful tonight, Alice. So, would you like to know what I have planned?" he asked with thinly veiled excitement.

Alice looked at him and smirked, "No."

"No?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Surprise me," she laughed.

Hatter had taken her to her favorite restaurant, although she didn't see how he had figured it out. She had finally managed to drag it out of him that her mother had fed him information. They shared a bottle of wine over their dinner and deserts as Hatter entertained her with his observations about her world. She didn't know why she had ever worried about making small talk with him. When she just relaxed and enjoyed his company, it was easy. Despite how different they were, they seemed to mesh well. She had been afraid that the attraction between them was built from all that they had gone through together. She had worried that maybe without the imminent threat of death, that they wouldn't have anything to pull them together.

Hatter was so different from anyone she had ever known, and the more she learned about him the more she loved him. She watched his animated face as he told her a story about one of his customers with a foreign accent thicker than his. He said they had resorted to pointing and gestures to finally understand each other. He had her laughing again, and Alice had rarely laughed in the last ten years. She had wallowed in sadness and pain for far too long. It was time she allowed Hatter to help her put it behind her for good.

Alice reacted ecstatically when the cab let them out in front of Broadway.

She turned to him with excitement, "A Broadway show! The tickets cost a fortune!" she said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Is this a good surprise?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes! Yes! I haven't been in ages," she exclaimed hugging him spontaneously, and then kissed him on the cheek.

He had got them tickets to _Wicked_, trusting Carol's advice. They had both enjoyed the show, but Hatter felt like he was missing many of the inside jokes. Alice promised him they would rent _The Wizard of Oz_ sometime. Alice had been comfortable and relaxed with him, laughing and bantering back and forth with him. He walked her back up to her door at the end of the evening, wishing the night didn't have to come to an end.

"What have you got tomorrow?" he asked.

"School, final exam. Then I have to take my mom to the airport, and then I have to fill in for another instructor at the dojo. I'll be done around nine at night," she listed.

Hatter nodded. A long day without Alice again.

"Can I meet you after class for a little bit at least? You can get a coffee," he asked hopefully, "Or I can just walk you home, as you like."

She nodded, "I'd like that, but be careful. You don't need to walk alone either."

He leaned in to kiss her goodnight, his hands moving restlessly over Alice's back, pulling her tighter to him. She nibbled his lower lip; she adored that perfect Cupid's bow mouth. He growled deep in his throat and pressed her against the wall with his body, kissing her with an intensity that left her gasping. He broke away, tried to steady his breathing. He cleared his throat, but his voice still came out hoarse and rasping.

_If I am going to be able to leave you here, it had better be now_, he thought.

"Goodnight, Alice," he said, turning to leave.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I have a shirtless Andrew pic link on my profile as my 'inspiration' piece for the previous chapter and this one. Nummy. I have made my poor husband buy five, count them, five hats within the last month. Three of which are fedoras. Of course, aside from the ability to cook, killer dimples and a fondness for avoiding a razor, he has little else in common with Hatter.


	9. Chapter 19

**A/N: Things just can't stay rosy and beautiful forever, but everyone does deserve their moments of bliss. More plot and action to follow in the next chapter…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Alice had the strongest urge to choke the life out of Hatter as he left her on her doorstep after their date. Why hadn't she said that they should go back to his place? She took small comfort in the fact that Hatter was likely as miserable as she was. She had the feeling that it had to do with the fact that her mother was home, and that she knew that Alice was out with Hatter. He wouldn't want to put Alice in a situation where she had to lie to her mother. He had already been upset when she told him about the small fib she told her about staying with an injured friend. It wasn't a lie exactly; it just wasn't the whole truth. Regardless of his reasoning, she wished she had argued. She tossed and turned throughout the night, thoughts of Hatter's smile, his laugh, the way his body felt pressed against hers spinning around her head. It was a long time before she slept, and when she did, her dreams were full of Hatter, but she woke alone.

* * *

Hatter was at a loss the next morning as he wandered through his empty flat. He had gotten a terrible night's rest after leaving Alice the night before, and leaving her there had left him aching and miserable. But Alice's mother had been on the other side of that door, waiting for Alice, and she had been fully in on the planning of the date. He had called Carol twice, first for the show, and then about dinner, and then a third time just to make certain. She had reassured him that it would be a good surprise for Alice, but until he saw her face light up with glee, he hadn't been sure. He was fairly confident that she had enjoyed the evening as much as he had. After all that, he had to leave her at her door. Worse yet, he had a whole day of no Alice ahead of him…fourteen hours at the least of no Alice.

Work dragged on for Hatter, but he tried to stay busy so that he could keep his mind off of her. Unfortunately, all he could think of all day was her soft skin and the smell of her, and the fire in her kiss. It was a sort of exquisite torture as he daydreamed about what he would like to with her if he could ever manage to get her alone again with enough time to fully explore the possibilities. Sunday was a day off for both of them, and he hoped he could talk her into spending it with him. He had planned to walk to the dojo after he got off of work so that he could see her home safe, and maybe spend some time with her tonight, if she fancied spending time with him. Her mother was out of town for another few days, so he wouldn't have to worry about her trying to sneak around. He was planning on being around as long as Alice would have him, and he desperately wanted Carol to approve of him.

The café was clearing out, and he was beginning to make preparations for closing up for the night when the bell rung on the front door. It was Alice. His heart leapt in his chest and his face stretched into a grin before he thought about how she had gotten there. He hadn't seen anyone suspicious all day, and true to their word he had seen more police cruisers in the neighborhood, but he wasn't taking chances with Alice. She turned back and waved someone away, and then turned back to face him. The smile had faded from his face to be replaced with a combination of worry and frustration.

"I had a cop friend from the dojo walk me over." she blurted, before he had a chance to lecture her… again.

"Oh," he answered, now contrite. "That's good."

He had missed his Alice. It was as if those weeks of not seeing her, not knowing if she felt the same way, of thinking that he had let her slip away forever all came crashing back on him at once. The intensity of what he felt for her was frightening, but he had already faced what it was like without her, and that was more frightening still. He seated her at what he had come to think of as her table, swallowing back his emotions. He had to work to make his voice sound normal.

"Well, um…can I get you a cup of tea?" he asked.

God, she had missed him. Just a day apart and she had missed him this terribly…what was she getting herself into? It couldn't be a good thing to be so…enraptured by another person. All day he had been on her mind. One of the students at the dojo had even stopped her after class and asked her if she was alright. She said that she seemed distracted. Alice had laughed it off and blamed it on finals, but she was embarrassed that she was letting this affect her work. She realized she was staring at Hatter's mouth. She blushed, looking at the table.

She cleared her throat and asked as casually as she was able, "What is it called?"

He met her gaze, his eyes darkened. "Hearts Ignite," he answered, giving her a slow knowing smile.

She swallowed, "Yeah. That one."

He brought her the tea, placing it in front of her with a mischievous smirk, "I think you will like it," he said with a wink. He was proud of this one; he had spent a lot of time tweaking it. He thought the flavor evoked what he felt when he was with Alice; he wondered if she would understand. He went back to work, surreptitiously watching Alice for a reaction as he counted stock.

She took a sip, curious to see what exactly 'Hearts Ignite' meant to Hatter. She gasped at the curious sensation of warmth spreading throughout her body. She narrowed her gaze at Hatter, innocuously counting stock behind the counter. What on earth did he put in his teas? Feeling her scrutiny, he stopped what he was doing to look at her.

"You like it?" he asked with a crooked smirk.

"What is _in_ it?" she challenged.

Hatter laughed, "Just tea and spices, I promise," he defended, leaning forward to watch her reaction.

She took another sip, closed her eyes and _thought_ about what she tasted. Besides the slow burn at the back of her throat and the warmth coursing through her, there were notes of cinnamon, chocolate, and chili. Lush and rich, she was left with the impression of caressing velvet. She smiled at the implications. She opened her eyes slowly to find Hatter staring at her from the other side of the bar, his lips parted, and his hands grasping the brass divider in a white knuckled grip.

Hatter recognized the passion echoed in her gaze as her eyes opened and met his, his eyes flew to the clock on the wall. Five minutes until closing; it was close enough. The bell rang on the front door. Hatter sighed in frustration and looked heavenward with a shake of his head before shooting a pained gaze at Alice and a decidedly irritated smile to the customer that had just entered. Alice would have laughed at the quick succession of changing expressions, except she wasn't finding the situation all that funny herself.

Hatter was as terse as she had ever seen him with a customer, using short one word answers. He seemed to never miss an opportunity to expound or explain the intricacies of tea; he called it 'education'. This particular customer was not getting the usual treatment, he was almost…curt. Alice went to the back to grab the push broom. She might as well help him clean up, the sooner he could lock the doors the better. He turned around to tell her it wasn't necessary, but she shot him a warning glance. He just shut his mouth, and got the customer what he needed so he could be on his way. He followed him to the entry, flipping the sign with a clatter and locking the door almost before the poor man was able to get outside.

They went through the closing procedure with brisk efficiency, speaking few words to each other. Hatter counted his register three times, he couldn't focus. He drew in a deep breath and blew it back out, trying to give himself a measure of calm. He had avoided looking at Alice as they worked together, and he knew if he touched her he wouldn't be able to stop touching her. After he stored the money in the safe, he made a brisk tour to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything. He hadn't seen anyone outside when he threw out the trash for the evening, but he had also noticed a police cruiser parked in clear view of the alley. He wondered if Alice had anything to do with that. Satisfied the shop was secured for the night; he looked to Alice and nodded.

"Ready?" he asked.

She just nodded and followed him out. He cast his gaze around warily, watching for signs of trouble.

He nodded his head the cruiser, "Is that your doing?" he asked as he pulled down the cage and locked it.

"I have a few friends on the force, they go to the dojo," she answered.

"Good friends to have. I'm glad they are looking after you," he said as he tucked her in under his arm and hustled her around to the rear of the building and up the flight of stairs.

His hand trembled as he unlocked the door, he hoped she hadn't noticed. His mind spun in circles, all coming round to the same end. Alice here with him, alone, safe. He opened the door, allowing her to walk through first. He closed the door behind her silently and turned the lock. They stared at each other for a moment, drinking each other in. Hatter opened his mouth to speak, his famously smooth fast-talking skills abandoned him, as they sometimes did with Alice, and he couldn't find words. She seemed to be able to strip away all his defenses with a look, with the slightest touch. He opened his arms to her, not trusting himself to speak. He was afraid he would say something stupid and ruin it. She stepped into them and sighed.

"I missed you," she murmured into his chest.

His arms tightened around her small form, "Alice," he breathed into her hair.

He pulled away enough to look into her eyes, searching for something that would tell him what he needed to know. She pressed a butterfly wing kiss on the corner of his jaw, smiling against his skin as he shivered. He must have shaved last night; his stubble was only a light tickling prickle. She kissed him again, on his neck, and then again on the base of his throat. He stood stock still, trembling under her kisses. She raised her head and kissed his bottom lip, nipping gently. A primal growl escaped Hatter's throat. He crushed her to him, capturing her mouth with his. He poured every bit of passion and emotion that had been roiling within him into it and Alice returned it with an intensity that rocked him, clawing at his jacket to pull it from his shoulders. He pulled away enough to let it fall on the floor, and then pulled her body close again, his mouth moving on her neck and throat.

She wanted to touch his skin…needed to. Alice pulled his silk shirt from his trousers, sliding her hands underneath to explore the smooth warm skin of his back. Hatter's eyes fluttered closed as her soft hands explored while she kissed his neck, his jaw, and his chest. His breathing quickened as she trailed kisses down the line of his neck, placing a gentle kiss on the still healing gash on his collarbone. He turned her head towards him, taking her mouth again for a deep kiss, Alice felt as if he was eating her alive.

Alice began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. She couldn't get them fast enough; Hatter helped, and pulled the shirt off of his shoulders. She walked him backwards without breaking their kiss until his back rested against his bedroom door. She gave a small scream of frustration when she was unable to get the door handle to open. Hatter laughed and broke away from their kiss long enough to turn and open the door. He picked up Alice and deposited her on his bed before crawling over her body.

Alice hooked his ankle and flipped him over on the bed so she could look down at him, his eyes widened at her ferocity. She kissed and nipped her way down his smooth chest, tracing the outline of muscles and kissing each scar. He was flushed, breathing heavily with irregular breaths. Alice delighted in the moans and growls she was drawing out of him. He trembled with effort as he tried to lay there for her and let her explore him. She looked up the line of his body at his lust darkened eyes and smiled wickedly.

It was too much for him to see her smile at him like that like that; he lost his small measure of control. He flipped her underneath him and kissed her until she was senseless and gasping. Alice gasped again as he pulled off her shirt and ran his hands over the bare skin of her ribs. It was his turn to make her shudder. He paused, looking at her for confirmation before he unlatched her bra. She shivered beneath him as he bent his head to kiss the expanse of bare skin before him, he was even better with his hands than she had imagined, and his mouth was clever with more than just words.

He wanted to be slow, to be gentle and soft with Alice this first time between them. What his mind and his body wanted failed to agree. It wasn't what he had intended, but it had been what they both needed. They had made love on his bed in a frenzy of need, trading biting kisses and pulling and shredding of garments that persisted in getting in the way. Alice had raked his back and chest with her short nails, and Hatter reveled in her show of passion. It was all part of what made her Alice. Tightly bottled and controlled until she had set it free…and she had done so with him.

She lay on Hatter's bare chest afterwards, listening to his heart beat underneath her as they both tried to remember how to breathe normally. He traced circles on her shoulder and back, and pressed soft kisses in her hair. _Alice you can't ever leave me now, I have become addicted,_ he thought.

"I love you, Alice," he said softly, watching her carefully.

He hoped she wouldn't regret this moment with him, because to him it was precious and perfect. He was afraid she would run, or make light of it. He was just afraid. His arms tightened around her.

She turned over to look at him. She traced his lips with her fingertips, staring into his too serious face. She traced the small crease in his cheek where his dimple indented when he smiled; she wanted to see him smile.

"I love you," she answered.

"Would you stay tonight?" he asked carefully, afraid to push but desperate to keep her there with him.

She nodded, "yes."

She warmed as he smiled for her then, and kissed him again. They lay there in each other's arms talking quietly about anything and everything. Hatter felt like he would wake up any moment; he thought this had to be a dream. He turned her head to face his, kissing her, interrupting her flow of words. She laughed into his kiss before returning it with growing passion.

The second time was slow and gentle, full of tenderness and love now that the urgency had passed. It was a perfect night, Hatter decided, as they finally drifted off to sleep together.

**

* * *

****A/N: The Missing Reel (I.E. Sexy M-rated scene that you can choose to read or not) for this is titled 'Finally.' I think you can figure out where it goes… www. fanfiction .net /s/5977948/1/Finally_An_Always_Missing_Reel (just take out the spaces) or you can clicky on my name by the story title to go to my profile page, and all my stories are listed at the bottom of the page.**

**More plot and action to follow in the next chapter(s), but I thought these two might explode if I didn't let them get some. I hope you like it, I was nervous about this one. **


	10. Chapter 20

**A/N: Ah! Reviewers I love you! I was so inspired by your comments, I had to start working on this chapter right away. It is so encouraging that someone likes my story! This one meandered away a little from my original plan. I swear, these characters have a mind of their own sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Alice woke sometime around five a.m. She was in bed with Hatter. She had slept with Hatter. She barely knew him, what was she doing, and what had she been thinking? She heard Hatter's deep rhythmic breathing next to her and slipped quietly from the bed so she wouldn't wake him. She needed to think, and she couldn't think clearly lying near him with his arms curled around her. She moved silently into the main room, drawn to the window. She sat on the floor by the window, staring up at the moon partially obscured by clouds as she let the cold breeze caress her face. She looked back over her shoulder through the open bedroom door at Hatter's still form; his arm outstretched where she had lain a few moments before. She sighed, turning to face the window again.

This was too soon, it was too much and it was too soon. She padded back into the bedroom, grabbing her clothing silently and began to dress. She stood at the window again, looking out at the night sky. The sun was hours still from breaking over the horizon. She moved to the front door. Alice looked down at her shoes and sighed. She didn't even know why she was doing this. The night had been perfect; Hatter was the best thing to ever happen to her. It was just so soon, it wasn't logical. She took a deep shuddering breath and bit her lip. This was her problem, not his. She had to decide if she could accept this, or not. And she had to decide now, before she did something she would regret. She made herself think of life without Hatter in it, and she forced herself to _really _think about what that would mean.

She shook her head, as the tears threatened to overflow her eyes. She wasn't going to do this. She wasn't going to do this to Hatter; she couldn't hurt him like this. Hell, she didn't want to imagine life without him. She had to make peace with this. Did it matter so much how long she knew him? Didn't it matter more that she knew _him _inside and out, as he knew her. Yes. This would be the last time, she promised. No more running, that was done, it was over. She would slip back into bed, he would never need to know how close she'd come to walking out on him.

Hatter woke at the absence of Alice's warmth next to him. He opened his eyes, the sun wasn't even up. Confused, he sat up in bed and noticed her clothes and shoes were gone.

"Alice!" he cried, terror filling him.

Alice jumped as she heard Hatter call for her in a panic. She turned to face the bedroom door, he was awake.

He leapt from the bed, launching himself into the main room in an instant. He looked around wildly, hoping against hope that she was here. He didn't see her at first, standing in the semi dark. She was standing near the front door, half tuned to face him. Relief flooded through him before his mind had time to process that she was dressed and her near proximity to the door. Drawing the conclusion that she had been leaving… leaving him, took a moment longer. He froze, his heart seized in his chest.

Hatter stood in the doorway of his bedroom, staring at her. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw as hurt filled him, then anger, then frustration. The emotions flowed across his face like water. Would it always be this struggle between them? Him trying to hold someone to him who didn't want to be held? Her leaving him now, after all this…after he finally thought she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her…it felt like a betrayal. He felt something break inside of him.

"Alice? What are you doing?" he asked in a small voice, his accent slurring the phrase so that it was almost incomprehensible.

He sounded frail, so hurt, so unlike him. _Oh God,_ _He thinks I'm leaving_, Alice thought. She could explain it to him but the harm had been done; she had just damaged something fragile between them. It occurred to her that she was likely not the only one with relationship issues. As much as she tried to squirm and wiggle and avoid entrapment, so did Hatter try to hold on. She supposed he must have his reasons, as she had hers.

His chest ached; he swallowed again to try to clear the choking lump from his throat. He waited for her answer, coiled and tense.

She went to him, desperate to take the sickening look of abandonment off of his face. She stopped short at arm's length, started to reach for his hands but he flinched back. Stung, she dropped her hands to her sides.

"Answer me," he demanded, his voice breaking.

"I wasn't going anywhere. Well, I was, but I changed my mind," she blurted.

His expression hardened as he studied her face, searching for truth. It was only then that she fully understood what she had done. He had worked so hard to gain her trust, but she had always had his. Her stupid impulsive act had just ruined it. She had ruined everything.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, but it won't happen again," she promised, "Please believe me?" she begged.

He had heard it before, and Hatter was no fool.

She didn't know how to fix this. Hatter hadn't moved, and his expression hadn't softened. He looked away, she saw him thinking over what she had said, turning the pieces in his mind like she was a puzzle to be figured out.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked softly as her eyes filled with tears. It was hard for her to ask, and if he said yes she would deserve it.

He had heard it before, but he had made her a promise. He had promised that he wouldn't let her push him away. He just didn't know when he made it the promise that it would hurt so much to keep it.

He exhaled, "Of course not."

A spasm of pain washed over his face again as he met her gaze, "Why Alice? Why now? I don't understand. What did I do?"

She was undone. He blamed himself. All he had done was try to be there for her, try to protect her, and love her despite all her baggage. She had hurt him more times than she could count, and yet here he was asking what he had done wrong. She could take pain, if it was her pain…but not his. She couldn't hold them back, the tears began to fall. She wasn't crying for herself, she was crying for the damage she had done to him, and to the trust he had in her.

Hatter's heart broke a little more as he saw her tears begin to fall.

"No, Alice. Don't cry," he said taking her into his arms, finally, "Just tell me."

She began sobbing in earnest, "Nothing. I was being stupid, but I changed my mind. I wasn't leaving. I promise you," _And you don't believe me, _she left unsaid.

"Shh, no it's alright. Just stop crying, please?" he comforted her, holding her close.

She was crying so hard she couldn't speak, taking hiccupping breaths in between sobs. It was as if once the floodgates had opened, she couldn't shut them again. She sank down on the floor, Hatter following her down. He couldn't get her to stop, he started to panic. He had to make her stop.

"Alice, I'm here. Whatever it is, it's okay," he murmured.

Slowly she regained control of herself, breathing deeply. Hatter turned her face so he could look in her eyes.

"Will you tell me?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "If you want to hear it."

He braced himself and nodded, "Tell me."

Alice swallowed and met his eyes squarely, "I woke up next to you, and all I could think about was that we barely know each other."

Hatter opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it, thinking it was better to let her speak, "Go on."

"But then I realized that it wasn't true. I _know_ you. Everything else doesn't matter. I thought about what it would mean to give you up, and I couldn't walk out. I can't give you up, and I couldn't hurt you." Her face crumpled and new tears began to form, "But I hurt you anyway, and then you didn't believe me."

Hatter sighed as he pulled her close. He kissed her tear-streaked cheeks.

"We are a mess for sure," he acknowledged.

He stood, pulling her up with him, "Come back to bed?" He asked calmly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

She stared at him. Just like that? He had accepted what she said and moved past it. He wasn't angry? Her brow furrowed as she studied him. No temper tantrums, no threats that this had better be the last time? He stood there patiently, waiting for her answer. He raised his eyebrows, question in his face.

"I love you. You are a remarkable amazing man, and I don't deserve you," she said, looking up at him.

He laughed softly, "Is that a yes? Because I am a little bit chilly."

She realized he had been out here in the cold living room wearing only his boxers. With the window open, the temperature had dropped considerably. He must be freezing.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"Good," he said, leading her back to the bed.

She snuggled in close to Hatter, closing her eyes and letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Hatter was awake a while after Alice drifted off to sleep. For all his outward calm acceptance, Alice had wounded him deeply. He wanted to believe her when she said she wouldn't leave again. She hadn't walked out, that counted for a lot. He loved her, and wasn't going to give her up, and he hoped that would be enough for her.

When they awoke (again) that morning, Hatter acted as if their early morning fight had never happened; Alice wasn't sure what to think about that. They stayed in bed until hunger drove them from it, reluctant to leave each other's arms to face the outside world. Alice insisted on making breakfast, and after choking down the first couple of bites of burnt eggs, she let Hatter make the second breakfast. It was wonderful.

Her cell phone rang as they were getting ready to walk to her place for a change of clothes. It was one of her cop friends from the dojo, they had picked up the gang leader and they wanted her and Hatter to come by and identify him. She promised to stop by the station within the hour, and they walked to her place. Alice showered and changed while Hatter explored her CD collection. He had made an offhand comment about how he missed listening to music, so she told him he could borrow anything he liked.

She came out of her bedroom with a small duffle bag packed with necessities for the next couple of days slung over her shoulder. Hatter shot her a questioning look.

"What's that for?" he asked warily, afraid to hope.

Suddenly nervous, Alice looked at the floor before answering, "Well if I am staying at your place for the next couple of nights, I want a change of clothes…and a toothbrush."

"Really?" he asked.

"If you want me too," she answered.

"Oh yeah," he affirmed, breaking into one of his blinding grins as he picked her up and swung her around.

She shrieked and smacked his arm, "Put me down!"

He did, but he was still smiling as they walked out the door. He would have Alice all to himself for two whole days at least. He started to believe that she might have meant what she said before, about not leaving again.

Hatter looked around the police station with such curiosity that Alice jabbed him in the ribs. He smirked at her and tried to keep his staring to a minimum. Wonderland had nothing like this; it was incredibly interesting to him. He had no trouble picking out the burly man that had smashed his skull into the brick wall of his building about a dozen times. Alice confirmed that it was him, and they both agreed to come to court to testify. It seemed that this particular thug has gotten off several times because people were afraid to testify, but neither Alice nor Hatter had much back-up in them.

Alice's friend pulled him aside as they were leaving to tell him that a couple of people that had been planning on testifying against the gang leader had disappeared. He said he just wanted to be sure Alice was cautious, and that they needed to call if they saw anything suspicious. Hatter worried about Alice, he made her promise not to go anywhere alone. She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded. Alice thought that he was overreacting; after all, the guy was in jail. Hatter wasn't so sure. He had experience with these kind of people, and in his experience, they didn't let these things go unpunished.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun dun dahhhh (dramatically ominous music plays)

**More to come. Did you like it? I hope so…it was a harder one to write.**


	11. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you like this! And reviewers… if you could see how big I smile when I get a new review… It makes me squee like the ending kiss on Alice….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21

Hatter was overjoyed when Alice explained that although she had to go to class tomorrow, it was just to drop off her final paper. He not only had Alice to himself for the rest of Sunday, but all the way until five-thirty pm on Monday when he had to go to work. She had to teach at the dojo Monday night anyway, and then she had a black-belt class that followed. He planned to go and watch again, he loved to see Alice in the dojo. Unfortunately, she apparently liked seeing him there too. She had asked him if he was coming to her Tuesday beginner class, and she looked so hopeful, he couldn't say no. All this free time with Alice was enough to make him happy, but what really thrilled him was that Alice was planning out the next couple of days _with_ _him_.

After leaving the police station, Alice had decided that they needed to go grocery shopping again, especially since she would be eating his food. Hatter wore a bemused expression throughout the grocery store, he still hadn't gotten used to the sheer amount of food available in one location, and the varieties that were available. He let Alice pick out all of the food, nodding agreeably at her selections until they got to the produce isle. Here at least, he mostly knew what he was looking at.

Standing in line to pay, Hatter picked up one of the tabloids, reading the headlines with confusion. He looked at Alice questioningly.

"Aliens abducted my cat?" he asked.

Alice just laughed and pointed to the print at the bottom 'for entertainment purposes only.' He shook his head and put the tabloid back on the shelf. The cashier finished ringing up the groceries, giving the total to Hatter. He reached into his pocket for his money only to have Alice push him out of the way.

Alice argued with him heatedly about who was paying for the groceries, and Hatter finally threw up his hands and let her win. She said since he would be cooking it, the least she could do is pay for the groceries.

Hatter grinned and said, "Whatever it takes to keep you from cooking."

He got another punch in the arm for it. His Alice had a violent streak. But truly, she wasn't a very good cook. He thought maybe she didn't have the patience for it.

They put away the groceries together, and then tried to decide on what to do next. Hatter was all for staying in, but Alice wanted to take him to a movie. They settled finally on a compromise, they would rent some movies and stay in. Alice said they would have to buy popcorn and candy to make it more like the real thing; Hatter just smiled at her enthusiasm. He liked seeing Alice happy and laughing again, he was determined to do whatever it took to keep her that way.

They wandered around the video store, hand in hand. On a whim Alice headed to the children's section and picked out _The Wizard of Oz_, handing the box to Hatter. He chuckled and nodded, he wanted to watch it after seeing _Wicked. _She spied Disney's _Alice in Wonderland_ and picked it up next, showing it to Hatter. His smile faltered, as he took the box from her hand. He looked at the back of the box, the images of his world turned into a caricature. All the destruction, the death, the suffering caused by the insane whims of tyranny…and it was a joke. Alice took the video box from his hand, pulling hard to remove it from his clenching grip. Maybe that wasn't such a good choice.

"Hatter, they just think it is a story. They don't know," Alice said quietly, moving close to him.

His jaw ticked, then relaxed, "Yeah," he said, nodding, "You're right. But let's pick something else, yeah?"

_A comedy,_ _something silly, _Alice thought. She saw the _Evil Dead_ movies and picked them up. They even had _Army of Darkness. _Perfect. She had the feeling that they would appeal to Hatter's twisted wit and sense of humor.

They spent the night snuggled together on the couch, laughing together at the ridiculous plot and bad special effects. Alice discovered that Hatter was a 'movie talker.' He just had to comment, out loud, on _everything_. He even argued with the actors. She made a mental note that when they made it to a movie theatre, she would have to explain that he had to whisper. After a marathon five hour stretch, they took a break to eat dinner. Hatter had offered to cook, but Alice was craving Chinese food and she knew a great place that delivered. Besides, Alice delighted in introducing Hatter to new things in her world.

They spread out the food on his small kitchen table and opened all the cartons. Hatter stared down at the strange assortment, picking up a carton to sniff it.

"I hope it tastes better than it looks," he muttered.

He sampled the sesame chicken dubiously, and then dug in with relish.

"Mmmm, 's good." he acknowledged.

She knew trying to talk to Hatter while he was eating was an exercise in futility. She wouldn't get much conversation out of him until he was satiated. The best she could hope for was a few words in between bites. She let him eat in peace for a few moments until he had eaten enough to slow down.

"Is there anything you _don't_ like?" she asked.

He chewed the mouthful he had just shoveled in as he thought about it, "Peas. They are all squidgy. But I'll eat them if I have to."

"Well, you don't have to eat them," she declared.

"I hate to waste food. I haven't always had it to spare," he explained.

Alice stopped eating. Hatter so rarely voluntered any information about his past. She nodded, afraid if she spoke she would discourage him. He looked at her; she could see the gears turning in his head as he decided to tell her more. He set down his fork and picked up his cup of tea. He took a sip as he thought about how to best explain it.

Wonderland was not a good place to be an orphan, and Hatter had become a homeless orphan overnight. It was a bad age to be on his own; too old for much sympathy and too young to really take care of himself. He had nothing, no money, no clothing, and no family. His family had never had much, but he had been fed, and warm, and loved. For a time right after his parents' death he hadn't even made much effort to survive. He had lived in gutters and alleyways, surviving off of the castoffs of others. But he was too stubborn to just lie down and die.

He decided he would do what he had to do to stay alive. He had always been a charmer, and he learned in short order how to use his charm and his witty words and his fists to make a sort of life for himself. He decided that he was never going to be homeless again, or poor, or hungry. He became the one that people asked favors of, instead of the other way around. And he helped them, for a price. He established contacts and gathered favors and debts until he didn't have to worry about going hungry ever again. He paused in his story, looking to Alice for her reaction.

"You had no other family?" she asked.

"No," He pushed his tea away and stood, turning away from Alice.

He wanted to come clean with her. He didn't want to hide what he was, or what he had been from her, but he couldn't bear to look at her and see condemnation.

"Alice… I did some things…some bad things. But I hated it, I hated the lies and the games and the deception. All so I would have something of my own, and then later it became necessary so I could stay alive," he stated flatly.

She rose to stand behind him; her arms encircled his narrow waist as she pressed to his back, "It doesn't matter," she asserted.

"It does. I have killed people, Alice, and I've done other things that are maybe worse than that. I am not a nice man. You need to know, and I should have told you before," he argued, but he couldn't make himself step away from the comfort of her embrace.

"I know. One of those times was when someone was trying to kill me, remember? And what about all you did for the Resistance, feeding them and smuggling for them?" she defended.

"That was different. They were starving, and that gave me Resistance contacts anyway," he argued, "Even then, I got something from it."

She moved around to the front of him. He stood with eyes downcast, braced as if for a blow. She hugged him to her tightly, relieved when he accepted then returned the embrace. He held on to her tightly, amazed that she took his admission with such aplomb. She acted as if she truly didn't care about his past. She separated from him enough to look at his face, cupping his cheek with her hand.

To Alice, what he had been before didn't matter. She _knew _what was in his heart and soul, and it was fierce and good. His offhand comment about how his feeding the refugees was 'different' was more revealing than he realized. She knew Hatter didn't give himself much credit. She remembered sitting by the fire with him in Wonderland as he talked about his people needing _his _help. He had said it like it was incomprehensible to him, that he could be someone to be depended on. That he could be valuable. He had even let her go; despite what he wanted… because he thought Jack was better than him.

"It doesn't matter," she repeated.

Alice had done it again. She had taken away his words. He bent to kiss her instead, to try to say with his body what he couldn't begin to express with words. She was more than precious to him, and he would do anything to keep his Alice happy and safe.

Alice tasted the desperation in his kiss. She thought she understood a little bit more of him now, what had caused him to walk the fine line between the Hearts and the Resistance. He had thrown everything away for her, she realized. The first time was when he stepped in front of the gun for her, and then enabled her escape from Dodo, and then again when he came after her to her world. All he had sacrificed for had been thrown away in an instant and he did it without flinching or hesitation. For her. She molded her body into his as she melted into his soft lips, the leftovers of their dinner left cooling and forgotten on the kitchen table. She returned his kiss with fervor born of the intensity of emotion that Hatter alone could stir in her.

Alice lay in bed, curled next to Hatter. They had been asleep for hours, but she was awakened by the sound of sirens from a police car parked within sight of Hatter's building. The sirens had been shut off, but the bubble lights were still going, casting a lightshow through the window. She rose to look, careful to not wake Hatter. The lights shut off after a few moments; she went to get a glass of water before she returned to bed.

She slipped back into bed next to Hatter, who was tossing and turning restlessly. He muttered words under his breath that she strained to hear. He was apologizing, over and over again. He whimpered…a lost miserable sound. She cradled him to her, stroking his hair until he quieted and sank back into a restful sleep. She lay with her head on his chest, smiling as his arms came around to hold her to him, even in his sleep. She pressed a kiss to his chest and closed her eyes, content with where she was and who she was with.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I wanted to explore more of Hatter's issues. Such a secretive man, he is. Yes, more action is coming…the plot bunny has multiplied. I hope these two brace themselves….

**Oh, and I thought Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland would piss him off, and make him pehaps a little sad...Hmm. Something to do with his expression when Alice said "that's a story in a kid's book."**


	12. Chapter 22

A/N: Reviewers please, let me know what you think about this one…it seemed to grow on its own. We are marching steadily towards more action…promise.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Alice had settled back into sleep, snuggled in safe and warm next to Hatter, snoring slightly. The doorbell rang, followed by a few short knocks at the front door. Hatter rubbed a hand over his face, blearily peering at the clock. _Five am?_ He disengaged from Alice's arms and legs, curious and apprehensive about who would be outside his door at such an early hour. Another set of knocks and Alice began to stir.

"What is that?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I dunno love, stay here," he answered.

As usual, Alice ignored him. She climbed out of bed, pulling on the sweatpants she had discarded on the floor earlier in the evening. Hatter was almost to the front door when Alice emerged from the bedroom. He turned back to her, exasperated, motioning her to go back in the bedroom.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Who is it?" she called out as the knocks rained on the door again.

"Police. We need to speak with David Hatter," came the reply.

"Just a minute," Alice replied.

"Hatter. Pants," she whispered.

He looked down, confused, "I'm _wearing_ me pants," He said, looking down at his royal blue silk boxers in confusion.

"No _pants. _Put some clothes on," she hissed.

"Oh. _Trousers_. Right," he jogged back to the bedroom and snagged a pair of jeans from the closet, pulling them over his boxers. No sense in wrinkling perfectly good trousers.

He opened the door a crack to verify it _was_ the police, and then let it swing open all the way, "I'm David Hatter," he said warily to the pair of police officers standing outside his door.

Alice waved at them to come inside, growing concerned. What on earth would they want with Hatter? Hatter was apparently thinking the same thing. His hands twitched, and she got the feeling he was wishing for a hat in his hands. She had noticed that his hat tricks were like a nervous tick for him. When he was feeling uncomfortable or nervous or just plain bored, he would flip his hat or make it dance or do any number of intricate tricks. The more complicated the trick, the more uncomfortable he was. She went to stand near him, taking his hand in hers as they waited for an answer.

"Did you hear anything unusual within the last few hours?" asked the officer with the nametag that read 'Jackson.' The other officer remained silent.

Hatter shook his head in the negative, confused by the question, "No. Why? We were sleeping, up until you knocked on the door," he answered.

He didn't feel the need to tell them that prior to falling asleep for the evening, a marching band could have been in his living room, and neither one of them would have noticed. He shot a sideways glance at Alice…or heard it. His Alice had a set of lungs.

Jackson looked disappointed, his partner looked bored, and Hatter was growing more concerned by the moment. He shook off the last vestiges of sleep.

"What happened?" he asked, now wide awake.

"The store downstairs was vandalized. Do you know the owner, James Waverly?" Jackson asked.

Hatter nodded numbly, "Yeah. I do. He's me landlord, and I work there."

"He's on his way over to come see the damage," Jackson's partner chimed in.

He wanted to go and see for himself. He looked over at Alice, and she just nodded at him. They told the police that they'd like to go downstairs and take a look. Alice could see how worried Hatter was getting about his boss and his shop; she hoped the damage was minor. She was certain Hatter was upset when he emerged from the bedroom fully dressed in less than three minutes. Although he was not nearly as accessorized as usual in jeans, red t-shirt, chocolate brown leather jacket and of course, a black derby hat, he still looked gorgeous. _Not fair,_ Alice thought as she looked down at her own rumpled oversize t-shirt, sweatpants and sneakers.

"Oh, hell," Hatter breathed as they came around the corner.

The glass of the storefront had been bashed in, and the red brick walls were tagged with red paint. Alice tried to read the writing, making out 'East Side Locos'. The same gang that Hatter and Alice had a run in with. _Damn_, thought Alice. This was about the thugs they were pressing charges on. She didn't think Hatter would make the connection, being unfamiliar with this sort of thing, but she had underestimated him again. His jaw tightened and his lips compressed into a thin line.

"Those bloody bastards. They don't quit, eh?" he growled.

He strode to the storefront and surveyed the damage inside. He clenched his fists as he saw the overturned tables and bins. It was bad. Alice came to stand beside him and could only gape at the destruction. Hatter spotted his boss, James, walking towards them and was overcome with guilt. This was his fault. He had brought this upon someone who had only tried to help him. He strode over to meet him in front of the store. The cop ambled over at the same time to give him the details of the report.

"I din't hear a thing all night. I'm sorry. I'll help you clean up," Hatter offered.

James looked older than his sixty-five years as he sadly surveyed the damage. He patted Hatter on the shoulder.

"Shop's closed tonight son, I won't need you until the insurance gets this repaired. I'd appreciate the help cleaning this mess up, though," he smiled wryly, "I'm glad I emptied out the safe yesterday, it could have been worse," James reasoned.

The policeman gave Hatter the go-ahead to enter the shop, and he began to sweep up glass. He tried to convince Alice to go back up to bed, but she wouldn't hear of it. She dug in and helped, sweeping glass and spilled tea, righting tables and helping to sort inventory. They stretched a sheet of heavy plastic over the broken windows to keep out the rain and then surveyed their work. In a few hours they had managed to set the shop mostly to rights. Hatter hoped he wouldn't be out of work for long; he had debts to pay now. He didn't want to have to dig into his shrinking nest egg. James chased them out of the shop with the assurance that he was just taking care of a few minor details, then he would be leaving. Hatter's temper had cooled to a low burn by the time they had finished cleaning up, but he was now even more determined to set things right in his neighborhood.

Hatter's stomach growled, alerting him to the fact that he had gone about fourteen hours with no food. Too long. Alice teased him about his ridiculously fast metabolism, but he actually did seem to burn through food more quickly than most people. He had wondered if it had something to do with his extra ability, or if it was just the way it was made. Regardless, he needed to eat something.

Alice smirked at him as she overheard his stomach rumbling, amused, "How about breakfast at The Diner? It seems to be the place to go after a crime…" she joked.

He glanced back at the tea shop and shook his head sadly, "Might as well."

Hatter ordered a stack of pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, toast and biscuits with a cup of coffee. She looked at him strangely.

"Coffee?" she asked.

He had never ordered coffee before, the food she was used to.

"Have you seen what they have for tea here? Gah! It's horrible. And I din't get my morning tea," he answered.

She watched him pour so much sugar and creamer into the coffee that it almost overflowed the brim. He picked it up and took a sip, grimacing slightly, and then added more sugar. Alice tried to suppress her giggles, failing miserably.

"What?" he huffed.

"Would you like some coffee with your cream and sugar?" she snarked.

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time," he grumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes and raised her hand at the waitress, "Could we maybe get the biscuits out right away?" she asked, looking pointedly at Hatter.

Hatter devoured a few biscuits slathered liberally with butter and strawberry jam, then smiled wryly at Alice,"Thanks. I was starving."

"I know," she answered.

"You have to teach tonight, yeah?" he asked Alice.

She nodded; her mouth was full of biscuit. Hatter wasn't the only one that was hungry, all the clean-up had been hard work.

"I'm coming with you. I've got a bad feeling that those blokes are out to get us," he asserted, gesturing with his coffee and biscuit.

"I think it's more you they're after, but alright," she agreed amicably.

Hatter disagreed; he knew how this sort of people thought. If Alice was his, she was in even more danger than he was. But she hadn't argued about him coming with her, so he would let it be for now. Hatter looked at her suspiciously. That _was_ entirely too easy.

Alice smirked, "Since you will be there anyway, you can join in. It's all intermediate and below tonight, there will be some other white belts there."

_Ah, so that's why she gave in so easy. _He determined.

"Yeah," he answered with forced levity, his voice raising an octave, "Brilliant."

The waitress brought the rest of the food then, and Hatter was spared the rest of the conversation. This day just seemed to be getting worse by the moment. The only good thing about it, he reflected, was that Alice was spending it with him.

After breakfast, they headed back to Hatter's so Alice could change. She still had to drop off her paper, so they made a side trip to Alice's apartment to grab her essay and then caught the subway to the university. Hatter had of course taken the opportunity to accessorize while she was changing, adding a waistcoat over the t-shirt and switching out his black hat for his brown one.

Although he was assimilating remarkably well to her world, he was still just as uncomfortable in a subway car. He held her so close to him on the ride over that she thought she would have a bruise where his hip pressed against hers. She reached back to the nape of his neck and stroked his hair like she would calm a cat. He relaxed infinitesimally against her, soothed by her touch.

She dropped off her final essay as quickly as she was able, and then they made their way back to Hatter's flat. They had originally planned to go buy some things for his new place, but in light of him being short a few days of work on his upcoming paycheck, they decided against it. Hatter was more subdued than usual, but Alice hoped that the class tonight would help him work out some of the anger and frustration that had been overshadowing him all day. She was looking forward to her black-belt class for the same reason.

* * *

Clad in his snowy white gi, Hatter fell in line with the other students. He and Alice had been practicing together before the class started, and he hoped that it would help him do better in class. He stepped into the back row with the two other white belts attending the class, everyone else was higher rank. If possible, he was even more uncomfortable this time around. He had not failed to notice the glares he was receiving from another student. He thought Alice was a stunner; it only stood to reason that other people would think so too. He smirked at the man, raking him with an assessing gaze that clearly showed disdain, and then ignored him as Alice called the room to attention.

Unbeknownst to Hatter, he was getting more than a few curious (and interested) glances from Alice's female students. She knew he only had eyes for her, but it still made her grind her teeth. She impulsively changed her lesson plan for the evening, deciding to focus on body punishing throws. She debated adding in some sparring, but a glance at Hatter made her doubt if it was really a good idea. She smiled slowly as she decided to go ahead with it… it would be good for him.

After warming up the class with pushups, crunches and stretching she ran them through basic kicks and punches before separating them into two lines. Hatter ended up paired with one of her more advanced students, Alex. Alex had always acted as if he had a little bit of a crush on her, and she had a moment's indecision about if she should switch his partner. Not wanting to attract attention to it, she let it go.

Hatter looked up to the man across from him and emptied his expression. It was the same guy that had been glaring at him at the start of class. _Lovely, _he thought sarcastically. Alice never had to take him to task for hesitating with his throws; he enthusiastically tossed the larger man to the mat each time. Alex returned the favor, throwing him faster and harder than he ordinarily would with a white belt. Unfazed, Hatter ignored him and paid attention to Alice's instructions. After all, he was the one with Alice; he could afford to be generous. He was more amused than angry.

Alice paired off a few students at the end of class to spar. Hatter shifted uneasily, adjusting his gi. The first two students sparred, and Hatter was relieved that the intensity was nothing like the black belt class sparring session. Alice herself paired herself against the winning student, although she just deflected their attacks and gave advice. She moved through this cycle a few times, and then called Hatter and Alex into the center. Hatter shot Alice an annoyed glance before taking a position in the center of the mat.

Alex and Hatter bowed and then stepped back into fighting stances. Hatter watched him warily, circling with him. Alice approved of his restraint. Many white belts rushed in swinging during their first sparring session. Of course, Hatter was not new to fighting, just to martial arts. Alex swung at Hatter, but he dodged easily. Hatter could move remarkably fast. Hatter kept his arms up, blocking the next few punches and kicks. Alex was getting frustrated, he had thought he could show this cocky little man up pretty quickly, but it was not going as he had planned.

Alex finally connected with a roundhouse to Hatter's ribs. Hatter clenched his jaw, but he didn't otherwise acknowledge the hit. He was unfamiliar with blocking martial arts moves, and Alex made the connection and began focusing on kicks. Hatter had enough. He threw a right hook to the man's ribs, lifting him with the force of the blow, followed by a knee to the chest, then another right hook. Alex fell to the floor. Alice stopped the match, declaring Hatter had the win.

Hatter reached down a hand to help Alex up. Alex looked up at him and cracked a grin as he accepted the help up. Evidently he had decided that Hatter was an alright sort of guy, or at least, the sort of guy he _really_ didn't want to mess with.

Alice stepped into the center opposite him and he swallowed hard and shook his head. Alice smiled a predatory grin, but Hatter didn't find it funny. As a matter of fact, the thought of striking Alice made him ill. She noticed his discomfort and moved in close enough to whisper to him.

"It's just like practicing. You don't honestly think you can hurt me do you?" she said in a quiet undertone.

He nodded, smiling slowly, his dimple flashing in his cheek. She was right…this could be fun.

He tried to get through Alice's defenses, but she was _good._ He had succeeded in making her work to defend, though. The three minutes passed quickly, and when the student keeping time called a halt, they were both breathless and sweating.

Hatter peeled off the soggy gi in the changing room, finding himself a corner to change in. A few of the students told him he had done well, and had welcomed him to the class. Alex had told him again how well he had done. He _had_ enjoyed it, he thought with surprise. He hadn't thought of the problems with the gang the entire time. He suspected that had been Alice's aim.

Hatter wrapped his arm around Alice as they walked back to his flat. After all, they were both sweaty, although he had dried somewhat as he waited for Alice's black belt class to finish. Hatter's mind was filled with thoughts of Alice. The sparring session with Alice had got him to thinking about other activities that left them both breathless and sweating, and he was having a difficult time making conversation. All he wanted to do was get her back to his flat and make her sweat some more. From the looks he had been getting from Alice, she had the same idea. He was once again grateful that he lived only a block from the dojo. They hurried.

* * *

A rough looking man leaned against the brick wall of the alley, watching the young couple obliviously heading towards him. They rounded the corner and stopped walking. The man that was responsible for the leader of the Locos sitting in a holding cell froze as he spotted him. He disengaged from the girl, putting his body in front of hers.

"Oh that's cute," he growled at the couple.

"What do you want?" the man asked in a thick British accent, his arm outstretched to keep the girl behind him.

"I'm just delivering a message. Drop the charges," he snarled, and then began to walk away.

"That's not happening," The girl answered.

He didn't even turn around.

"That would be a big mistake," he warned, calling over his shoulder.

* * *

Alice and Hatter traded a stubborn glance between them. The cop friend that had warned her before about the gang leader had filled them in on a few more details after the black belt class had let out. The gang leader was nasty and slippery. He had done atrocious things, but the police had never been able to make any of it stick. His warrant evasion together with the assault charges they had filed might be enough to finally put him away for a while. She didn't want to be responsible for setting him free, and neither did Hatter.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow this chapter got large. I hope it meets with your approval!

**As a side note, added another shirtless Andrew-Lee to my profile. Did I mention yummy before? **


	13. Chapter 23

**A/N: I have absolutely the best reviewers in the world. Ya'll are inspiring, and your kind words make me soooo happy **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Hatter slammed the door of his flat behind them in a fit of temper. He growled audibly as he stalked across the flat, and then turned to pace back after running out of room to stalk across, grumbling under his breath. Alice watched with a raised eyebrow. Hatter was not usually prone to such demonstrative fits of temper, and this was approaching a tantrum.

That thug downstairs was threatening his Alice, Hatter fumed. If they so much as touched a hair on her head… He stopped and looked at Alice.

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere alone? I don't want them to get their hands on you," he demanded.

Alice looked at him speculatively before nodding her agreement, "One condition," she bargained, "You don't go anywhere alone either."

Hatter fought back the argument rising in him, a thousand reasons why he could take care of himself. He narrowed his eyes at her; she probably felt the same way. Of course she did.

"Alright. Fine. But promise me," he demanded.

"I promise," she acceded.

He blew out a deep breath, attempting to let go of the helpless anxiety that he had disguised as anger. He went to her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. I should have just given the kid the money," he said, holding her to him.

She pulled away to look at him, "No. You shouldn't have. You did what you thought was right."

She kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled at her, a brief twist of the lips before he moved to kiss her again. She had a way of making him feel like he was a better man than he was. She danced out of his grasp and laughed.

"Dibs on the shower," she called over her shoulder.

Hatter smiled slowly, a delicious idea forming in his mind. He slipped out of his jacket and boots as he listened for the water to begin running, and then knocked on the door.

"Do you need anything, Alice love? Towel, washcloth…me?" he asked through the door, stripping off his waistcoat in anticipation.

Alice giggled and decided to play, "No. Don't need a thing."

He sighed and picked his waistcoat off of the floor. She listened for his footstep, waiting for the precise moment that he would begin to walk away…there it was.

"Hatter?" She called out.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Could you make me a cup of tea when I get done?" she requested.

"Yeah," he answered, and he didn't bother to hide his disappointment, "Anything else?" he asked acerbically.

"No. That's all," she answered, enjoying the game.

She listened again for his footsteps.

"Oh, one more thing," She called out as she heard him begin to move away.

She heard him sigh through the door, then a thud as if he had just hit the door with his forehead. She had tormented him enough…and the thought of him joining her in the shower was too good to pass up.

"Could you wash my back?" she asked.

Hatter could move _very_ fast, when he was properly motivated. To Hatter, a soapy wet Alice was highly motivating. Alice laughed out loud against Hatter's mouth as he pressed his still clothed body against hers, pinning her to the wall. Within the next three seconds, she had forgotten what was so funny. Within four seconds she had forgotten how to stand, his intensity leaving her breathless. He kissed her fiercely, barely restrained hunger and desire coursing through him to spill over into her. She pulled at his soaking wet t-shirt, desperate to get to his skin. He pulled away long enough to strip it off along with his jeans and boxers, and resumed his quest to pay Alice back for her teasing.

The water turned from steaming hot to cool, but neither of them noticed for a good long while. Alice thought it might turn to steam on her skin, as hot as she had become under Hatter's clever hands and questing mouth. The water was tuning from cool to cold, and it was getting difficult to ignore. They would need to continue this elsewhere. Hatter paused to turn off the taps; he thought ice chips might start raining down instead of water if it got much colder. He reached for the towel hanging outside the shower, and began drying off Alice. She looked up at him and her heart stopped. His hair was even darker than usual from moisture, and even sopping wet his hair was wild and untamed. It curled gently over his forehead, flipping up in other places, still dripping water although he had hit it briefly with the towel. His skin gleamed, his dark eyes held heat and passion, barely contained as he worked to dry her skin.

Thoughts of the soft, warm, and waiting bed dissolved as she looked into his smoldering dark gaze. He was struggling to slow his breathing, holding on tenuously to the edge of his restraint. She wanted him to lose his self-control. Alice wound herself around him, wresting away the towel, and Hatter let her, deciding the bed was too far away.

Hatter spared a moment afterwards to be impressed with the skilled craftsmanship of the building he lived in; the washbasin was awfully sturdy for such a delicate looking piece of ceramic. Well, it _had been._

* * *

Alice let Hatter cook dinner as she sat on the counter and observed. His hands flew as he peeled and chopped potatoes and onions; he was handy with a knife. She couldn't help but be impressed. He broke down the chicken with the same ruthless efficiency. He pulled out a pan and arranged the chicken and vegetables, and then doused them with oil and spices before depositing their dinner in the oven with a flourish.

"Simple dish, but it's tasty," he promised, wiping off his hands with the kitchen towel.

Hatter was full of surprises. She would miss coming home to him. She told him so before she could censor the words that flew from her lips; she regretted it instantly. Some of the light left his eyes as he realized this was their last night before her mother returned. He wanted to ask her to stay. He wanted her to be with him like this always. He had gotten so comfortable with her presence here that he had almost forgotten that it wasn't permanent. Almost.

Alice had to study for her last final of the semester, as much as she hated to spend precious time with Hatter studying. She figured she only needed about an hour, and then they could eat and watch _The Wizard of Oz. _Hatter waved off her apologies, he didn't mind. _As long as you are here with me, _went unsaid. He settled her in at the desk in his bedroom, and he stretched out on the bed with her I-pod. Of all the remarkable things in Alice's world, this was one of his favorites. He loved music; it soothed and transported him, much like books. Like the books that made their way to Wonderland, music from her world had as well, albeit slowly. He also knew Alice's choices of music would prove interesting and insightful. Besides, he could watch her as he listened.

Alice tried to avoid casting glances at Hatter, stretched out on his bed, eyes closed as he listened to music. His presence made it difficult to concentrate, but she didn't want him to leave. He had his hat pulled low, casting his face in shadow. She thought she felt him watching her, but each time she looked over, his eyes were closed. Hatter watched her through his lashes, smiling inwardly each time she looked over at him. He was going to miss her.

Alice complemented Hatter on dinner; it _was_ good. He spoke with her throughout the meal, but he was not as animated as usual. His gestures were smaller, his attention less focused. He carried an air of melancholy with him, and she was at a loss as to why. She snuggled in next to Hatter on his couch and turned on the movie after they had finished dinner. Hatter smiled and laughed as he began to understand some of the references from _Wicked. _He kept up his dialogue with the actors, yet he was still subdued_. _Alice wondered out loud if Oz was yet another world that existed outside of her own, and Hatter nodded, saying he had been thinking the exact same thing.

She turned to him as the end credits rolled, remembering their promise to tell each other when something was bothering them. Something was definitely bothering Hatter. He felt Alice staring at him, and turned to meet her serious gaze.

"What is it?" he asked immediately.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she answered.

He thought over how to answer without scaring Alice, or making her feel guilty or uncomfortable. He danced on the edge of truth, but it was truth.

"I'm going to miss having you around so much," he answered.

"Oh," Alice answered, at a loss for what else to say.

He had an unspoken question behind his eyes, but she let it be. She wasn't ready to hear it yet. Not yet.

Alice woke before Hatter, and had begun to pack up the few items she had brought over with her. She went into the bedroom as soon as she heard him begin to stir and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll put on the water for tea," she offered.

Hatter grunted his reply and rolled out of bed. He stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later, staring at the kettle and willing it to boil. Alice was fiddling with her phone, a concerned look on her face. He looked at her questioningly, but she just held up a finger as she listened to her messages. She frowned, then nodded, then smiled. Hatter waited for her explanation, but patience was difficult this early in the morning with no tea in his system. He paced, drawing Alice's attention.

Alice clicked the phone off.

"Mom is stuck at an airport, bad storm blew in. She won't be in until tomorrow night, well more like the next morning...four am," Alice explained.

Hatter tried to suppress his smile, "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. She got a hotel," Alice answered.

Hatter grinned, "I wonder how we will ever fill the time…" he murmured, sliding in close to her.

Alice smacked him on the ass, "Perv."

Hatter laughed. He had her another day.

She had to teach a class later that afternoon, and Hatter planned to go with her again. She had her final tomorrow though, so after a quick breakfast she got to studying. Hatter got a call from his boss, asking him if he could come in for a little while to help him re-stock. The boxes were heavy and James wasn't as young as he used to be. Hatter readily agreed, after all, he could use the money. He dressed for heavy work; to him this meant jeans, boots, t-shirt and leather coat and hat. Alice said she didn't mind him helping out for a while; she really did need to study. She asked if he minded if she just stayed behind, and he said of course he didn't. He just reminded her to lock the door behind her and gave her a lingering kiss goodbye.

* * *

James was glad for the help of the affable young man he had hired. The chance he took on him had paid off well, except for the vandalism. He could tell that David was torn up about it, but all he had done was refuse to let the store get robbed. He didn't fault him for it. The insurance would cover the damage, but he wished the deductable wasn't so high. He was going to have trouble scraping it together. He mentioned that he would appreciate the rent a little early for this reason, and David had agreed.

He worked quickly, handling the heavy crates as if they were much lighter than they were. David turned to him as he was finishing up and asked him how much he needed to cover the repairs. James answered that it was only a three thousand dollar deductable, but he was still recovering from going into the red a few months ago. It was bad timing, although business had been getting better.

Hatter debated internally, nodding as he decided to act. He offered to put up some money in return for a percentage of ownership. He explained that he had some savings, he didn't want James to get the idea that he had been holding out on him, or that he hadn't needed a job as badly as he did. He wished he could just give him the money, but Hatter could ill afford that. He wanted to have _something_ to offer Alice. Besides, James would never accept his charity. He understood him, and respected him. He reminded Hatter of his father…he couldn't even bring himself to tell James not to call him David. He had about lost it when James had called him son, even though he knew it was just a kindly expression.

James promised to think on it, but he had already decided to accept the young man's offer. He had a true love of tea, like his wife had before she died. He knew that David was smart and ambitious, and he would do his best to make the business successful. He had never had children, but this charismatic young man had begun to fill that void. He would give David an opportunity to build the business with him, and he would be able to retire knowing that his wife's dream had continued on. He stopped David at the door on his way out, and told him he would accept the offer. As soon as he transferred the money over, he would be part owner in _Specialty Teas and Imports._

* * *

Hatter couldn't wait to tell Alice. He took the stairs two at a time up to his flat. He called out to Alice as he turned his key in the lock, but it opened before the lock engaged. He had a moment's irritation at Alice for failing to lock the door, but he was in too good a mood to hold on to it. He called out to her again, but was met by silence. His heart in his throat, he entered the flat to look for her. He saw her black duffle bag on the floor by his bedroom. She hadn't decided to leave then. His brow furrowed, he wondered if she might have just stepped out. He remembered the mobile in his pocket and pulled it out to check for a message. He selected Alice's number and dialed. It rang from the bedroom.

Cold sweat broke out on his body; he ran the few steps to the bedroom. Alice's phone lay on the floor. He scanned the room, noting the hole in the wall by the door, the drop of blood on the carpet. Blood on the carpet. Alice… _Alice, AliceAlice, his Alice. _His heart sped in his chest as he tried furiously to _think._ He didn't have his contacts, no one owed him favors, and he had not a clue as to where to search for her. One thing he was sure of, they wanted a piece of him. They would have it if that's what they wanted. He had to get to Alice.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun Dun Dahhh. (Ominous music plays). I hope you liked this. I know; I left it as a cliffhanger this time. I'll write quickly, I promise. Oh, I know, I just can't seem to keep Hatter out of the shower, but hey...he was really worried about her…and horny. Besides, come on. Wet Hatter? On a serious note, I hope you liked this…


	14. Chapter 24

**A/N: Evil cliffhangers! Reviewers I cannot thank you enough for your encouragement. You make me have a NEED to write ****Keeps me from getting lazy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Alice's mobile rang, still open on the floor. He picked it up and stared at the name that flashed on the display, Alice's mother. He swallowed hard and let it ring. How could he explain this to her? _I'm sorry Carol, Alice has just been kidnapped by some gang members that I aggroed. _He pocketed Alice's phone. He debated on the wisdom of calling the police as he stared down at the drop of blood on the floor. One drop, but somehow he knew it belonged to Alice. Maybe if he could speak with her friend from the dojo, the police friend? It was his only lead, but he was afraid the police would make it difficult for him to get to Alice in time.

Hatter decided that he didn't have much choice. He didn't know enough of her world to track her here. Maybe once it was nightfall he could find someone that could tell him where to find the Locos. Broad daylight was not the time one could find the seedier segments of society very easily, especially if one didn't know where to look. He nodded to himself as he finally decided on a course of action. He'd go to the dojo to find out how to get a hold of her copper friend, and if he wasn't able to find her by nightfall he would try interrogating the locals. Someone would talk…they always did.

He took the steps two at a time again, this time not out of excitement, but out of fear for Alice. He opened the door that exited into the alley and stopped short as he spied a beat-up brown van parked directly outside the door. Before he had time to analyze the prickling feeling on the back of his neck the cold unyielding metal barrel of a gun pressed hard into his temple. He shifted his eyes to the right to try to see how many of them there were. Just three. He was shoved forward a step, but the barrel stayed in contact with him constantly. Hatter thought furiously, trying to find a way out.

"What do you want?" Hatter asked.

"Shut up and get in the van. Hands up. You twitch and I'll kill you," Replied a hard voice.

He got into the empty cargo compartment; the man with the gun climbed in after and pushed him to the floor, motioning for one of the others to hold him down.

"If you want to see that pretty little whore again you'll stay still, don't give me any trouble," the man with the gun stated blandly.

Hatter re-evaluated the likelihood of escaping. Not happening. Besides, they had Alice. Simple enough, he's go with them, get to Alice, and they would figure it out from there. His brain couldn't seem to process thoughts beyond 'get to Alice.' He would think of something, he always did.

"What have you done with her?" Hatter bit out.

The man with the gun leaned down to look into Hatter's furious gaze. He had emptiest eyes Hatter had ever seen, and he had seen plenty. A trail of black tattooed tears ran down his cheek; it struck Hatter as ironically funny. He doubted this man could feel anything enough to cry. Hatter had always been good at reading people, and every instinct within him was telling him that this was a _very bad man. _He would kill unflinchingly and without remorse, Hatter felt it in his bones.

"You'll see her. If you give us trouble_, I'll_ see _lots _of her," he smiled malevolently.

Infuriated, Hatter pushed against the men holding him down.

The tear-tattooed man moved lightning fast, pressing the barrel of the gun between Hatter's eyes. Hatter pressed hard against it with a growl, veins standing out in his neck.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. She's going to pay for that," the tattooed man said softly.

Hatter slumped down, forcibly relaxing. The tear-tattooed man was right about one thing, losing his temper right here and now would gain him nothing. He pushed the rage back, buried it deep, saving it for when he needed it. They would pay, if they hurt her.

The van stopped, and the thug holding Hatter down wound a dirty bandanna around Hatter's eyes. He was pushed forward into the main room of a house, walking blindly. Noise from multiple people talking loudly all at once made it difficult for him to determine how many captors he actually had. Two of the gang members moved to flank him. They pushed him down to his knees, and then yanked his arms behind him. They bound Hatter's wrists together tightly, then his ankles and knees. They had done this before…they moved too quickly for him to believe otherwise.

Hatter shifted slightly, trying to determine how much slack he had in his bindings. The click of the hammer being pulled back caused him to still his movement. The bandanna was removed roughly; Hatter scanned the room, evaluating his situation. Not good. A group of men in gang colors surrounded him. A few of them looked barely old enough to shave, but they all wore the same cold expression that spoke of violence as a way of life.

"What do you want?" Hatter snarled.

"See, that all depends on you. We could just kill you both; that's what I want. Lucky you, my brother is the boss, and Boss don't want to wait for his court date, so he's making you a deal. You and your little bitch call the police and drop charges; we'll let her go after they release him. He'll make bail easy without the assault charge. Seems pretty generous to me," the tear-tattooed man explained in a disinterested voice.

"I'll not do a thing till I see her," Hatter growled.

He glared up at the gang members as he tried to come up with some sort of plan. One of the young ones smiled down at him and kicked him viciously in the ribs. Hatter clenched his jaw on the pain, not making a sound. The kid stole his hat from his head and smiled, depositing it on his head. His buddies laughed, telling him he looked like a pimp. Hatter was not amused. He wiggled his fingers, trying to maintain circulation to his hands. His legs had been bound together so tightly that he thought he would have bruises on his knees and ankles. He wondered what they had done to Alice.

Alice woke with a blinding headache. She blinked rapidly, trying to force her brain to process where she was and how she got there. The room was so dim that she could only make out shadows beyond the circle of light from a lone dust bulb hanging above her. She shifted, gasping as her shoulder wrenched painfully. She was tied to a pillar, her arms pulled behind it, wrists secured to each other. Her ankles were bound with duct tape, painfully tight. She had the faint coppery aftertaste of blood in her mouth and her lip was swollen.

She peered around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, coming to the conclusion that she was in some sort of basement. Empty mostly, a few boxes scattered along one wall, a workbench scattered with car parts, a few tools. One folding chair pushed against the wall by the staircase, no other furniture in sight. She struggled futilely to loosen whatever bound her wrists together, but all she accomplished was to hurt her wrists. She settled back with a sigh, closing her eyes against the pounding in her head.

The last thing she remembered was studying for her final while listening to music, then somebody slamming her into the wall. _Oh God, Hatter! _She could imagine him coming home only to find her gone. He would probably think she had walked out on him again. After all, she had given him little reason to believe in her commitment to stay with him. It would crush him. He wouldn't even know where to look for her, if he even decided she was worth coming after again. If they went after him too, he wouldn't even see them coming. If Hatter got hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself. She had to hope that he would believe in her and call the police when she went missing.

Alice heard a door open upstairs, and the movement of many pairs of feet. They were loud, laughing and joking. She overheard a few words, but couldn't follow a conversation with all of them talking at the same time. A loud thump on the floor over her head, a muffled cry of pain. A round of laughter, and then the basement door opened, spilling bright light down the stairway. Alice winced, flinching away.

"Cut it out, Boss wants him. If you fuck him up first he's gonna take it out on you," she heard from the top of the stairs.

She lolled her head against her chest, pretending that she was still unconscious as she heard her captors dragging someone down the stairs. _Please not Hatter, don't let them have Hatter. _She heard a grunt, and she cracked her eyes to look. Wild dark hair, a pale face, and leather jacket. Her heart sank. They had him. They had her Hatter.

He was yanked across the floor to the other pillar opposite Alice by his collar. Out came a roll of duct tape, they wound it around his arms and the pillar, securing him tightly. Mindful of the warning he had been given about Alice paying for his actions, he allowed it without struggling until he caught sight of Alice tied to the pillar across from him. She was tied similarly to him, but she wasn't moving.

"Alice!" he cried, struggling against his bindings despite himself.

She didn't move. Tear-tattooed man shot him a warning glance and then bent down to look at Alice. His hand flashed out, smacking her hard in the face. Her head rocked back, and then lolled forward again.

"Don't… touch… her," Hatter demanded, his voice cold… dangerous.

Alice bit the inside of her lip, but she didn't cry out. She hoped if she played unconscious it would buy them a little more time. She hoped Hatter had a plan.

Tear face man was apparently satisfied that Alice was still out cold; he shot Hatter a disdainful look and started up the stairs.

Alice peeked out from under her lashes, waiting for the door at the top of the stairs to shut. As it closed she sat up, lifting her head so she could finally see if Hatter was alright.

Hatter watched her raise her head as the door slammed shut to the basement they were held in. Relief flooded through him, he hadn't been completely sure that she was alive. He took in the blood on her lip and the darkening bruise on her cheek. He didn't think it was possible, but he got even angrier. They would pay for this.

"Alice? Are you alright?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. You?" she asked in return.

"Fine," he lied in a quiet tone.

"Why haven't they killed us?" she asked.

"They say if we drop charges against the leader of the Locos, they'll let us go once he is released from jail," Hatter answered.

He knew if he told her the deal was just for her release she would never go along with it. She had shown over and over that she wouldn't leave him in danger. From Dodo to a Jabberwock to this…she wouldn't leave him willingly. If anything proved that he was no good for her, this certainly did. She seemed to have some sort of crazy death wish, throwing herself into impossible situations or aligning herself with dangerous people…like him.

"Do you actually believe that?" Alice asked him.

His mind spun furiously, analyzing. She was right, he had been kidding himself. They would never just let her go; it wasn't the way these people operated. He met her gaze squarely. He couldn't lie.

He sighed and answered, "No. But it buys us some time."

_Time to do _what? He thought.

"So that arm thing you do? Any chance you could use it now?" she asked.

"Doesn't work like that, love. Only with a punch, dunno why," he answered morosely.

"Don't suppose you have a plan?" she asked urgently.

"I'm working on it. You?" he replied.

"Not yet," she answered with a sad smile.

"Try to get your hands loose. Twist 'em back and forth," he said.

They sat in silence for a short while, racking their brains while they tried to loosen the tape that bound them. He had to find a way. He continued to pull and twist his wrists, ignoring the numbness deadening his fingertips.

They stilled as the door the basement cracked open, Alice tried to get into position to fake unconsciousness but she wasn't fast enough, Tear Face saw her move. Hatter held himself tense and coiled. One moment, one opening, one slim chance and he would take it. The thug had come down to the basement alone, good odds.

The man strode over to Hatter, and then looked down at him with a predatory grin.

"Looks like your girl needs the same lesson you did," he said.

He kicked Hatter in the ribs on the same exact side as the kid that had swiped his hat. Hatter swallowed back his yell, but a grunt of pain escaped him.

"Leave him alone!" Alice screamed.

The man just grinned wider and kicked him again. There was an audible snap this time, and although Hatter hadn't acknowledged the pain, his face drained of blood and sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Hatter tasted blood as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He fought back the urge to cough unsuccessfully and tasted more blood.

"Keep yelling and I'll break his leg," the tattooed man stated calmly.

Alice froze, and then nodded, "Okay. Okay."

"Bring down the phone!" the man yelled to someone upstairs.

A couple of men came down the stairs, and one woman. Alice assessed her harsh demeanor and determined that she could not look to her for any help. The woman handed the telephone to him. He looked between Hatter and Alice, and then asked them if they would take the deal. Hatter got the distinct impression that he was hoping for a 'no.'

"How do we know you will let us go?" Alice challenged.

"You don't," The man answered, "But I could just kill you now."

He shot an amused glance at Hatter; the tear-tattooed man had not failed to notice the substitution of 'us' for 'me' in the deal he had offered Hatter.

"We'll take the deal," Hatter answered.

Any thoughts Alice had at alerting the police that the call was made under duress were squashed when they put a knife to Hatter's throat when it was her turn to speak. They wanted her to come in, but she flatly refused. She did her best to be convincing and thanks to a knife at Alice's throat Hatter did the same. She didn't know if it would work, but the gang's second in command assured them that it would. Regardless, they would be held until he was released.

Hatter was thankful the gang was scared enough of their leader that they didn't want to chance damaging his prize captives. The second in command was apparently the only one that made decisions autonomously. Hatter was grateful, but it seemed like they were in the eye of the storm, the worst was yet to come.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. This would be a REALLY long chapter if I didn't stop somewhere. Here is to hoping you like this.


	15. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry this one took a little while, it was rough writing. I hope it proves worth the wait.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Alice studied Hatter, concerned, after the thugs had left the basement. He had been coughing at regular intervals since getting kicked in the ribs, and he was breathing pretty shallowly. He held his body stiffly as if trying not to move more than necessary. He dropped his chin to his chest, hiding his face from her after he had spoken with the police on the telephone. Seeing him like this was frightening, and she was beginning to lose hope that they would be able to escape this time. If Hatter had given up, she knew their chances were nil.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, hoping for his ready smile and assurances that they would make it out of this alive.

"Promise me something?" he asked softly, instead of an answering her question.

She stared at him silently until he raised his head to meet her eyes. She blanched at the pain etched into his face. She nodded, ready to agree to almost anything for him.

"Promise me if you have a chance to get out, you'll take it," he pleaded.

Except for that.

"No," came Alice's heated reply, "I'm not leaving here without you, and don't even try to convince me," she hissed.

He sighed, wincing at the pain the beep breath caused him. She definitely had a death wish. He didn't know if he would be able to get them out of this, he could barely breathe, much less fight. Alice put up a good front, but he knew that her anger masked her fear. He wished he could hold her. She liked being helpless about as much as he did, neither one of them were used to relinquishing control. Unfortunately, he was unable to do a thing about it as of yet. Their captors acted like they would be keeping them for a few days, they would have to have a moment of complacency at some point.

He explained to Alice that they had to be ready; they would have to take the chance when it was offered up. Meanwhile, they would have to convince their captors that they were cowed, that they couldn't possibly pose a threat. Alice was relieved that Hatter had dropped the subject of her leaving without him, and was finally beginning to talk about their escape like it was possible. She couldn't help but notice the blood that flecked his lips when he coughed, or the sweat on his paler than normal face. She knew she might have to get them out by herself. She didn't buy his bravado and assurances that he was fine, but she wouldn't leave Hatter behind. No matter what.

Hatter spoke to Alice quietly as the hours passed, trying to keep her from succumbing to hopelessness and fear. He asked her about her life and her childhood, trying to steer her towards happy memories. She told him about her first day in the dojo, when she was ten years old. She had told her sensei that he needed a new belt. Hatter looked at her quizzically as she smiled to herself, not understanding the significance or the humor. She proceeded to explain to him that the age of a black belt's belt signifies how long they have held the belt. The older it is, the more experienced they are. She said that she knew a fellow black belt that kept rubbing his belt on a tree trunk to try to make it look more worn than it was. She looked at him expectantly and he smiled gently. Alice realized what Hatter was trying to do, but she knew that despite his intentions, it was helping him more than it helped her.

"Your turn," Alice challenged.

"Okay," Hatter answered, but he looked uncomfortable, "What do you want to know?"

Alice considered. There was so much she still didn't know about him, but she didn't want to stir any bad memories in him either. There was something she had been curious about since she had first heard the little lady at the Great Library tell Hatter to keep his right hand in sight. She had been dying to ask about it, but it just seemed a strange thing to ask. It felt like she was asking why his eyes were brown…it just seemed weird.

"The arm thing you do, 'the sledgehammer,' what is it?" she asked sheepishly.

Hatter smiled at her question. This was an easy one.

"I dunno, to be honest. A lot of people in Wonderland had a touch of talent of some sort, though. It's not that uncommon to have a special skill…like Charlie. He can find people. That's a pretty useful one, some aren't," he answered.

Alice wasn't satisfied by half, and she told him so. She wanted details. He looked at her hopeful expression, so out of place in this situation, and relented. It wasn't a happy tale, but Alice deserved to hear it.

Hatter had discovered his strange ability while he had been living on the streets shortly after his parents' death. Most Wonderlander's talents showed up around puberty, he just happened to have the bad luck of going through it alone. Neither of his parents had any touch of talent, he had never thought he had any either.

One day he had been scrounging for food, and he had found a whole loaf of bread. He remembered being so excited because he hadn't had that much food at once for a long time. He was always hungry, then. He had hidden his find, saving it for dinner. He could sleep with a full belly for once. He huddled in an abandoned building that served as his shelter and was enjoying his good luck at scoring such a prize, when an older and much larger boy stumbled upon his hiding spot. The boy demanded his bread, and Hatter refused. The boy had bloodied his nose, and taken it from him anyway.

Hatter was so tired, so cold and hungry, and this boy had come and stole something _else_ that belonged to him. He had lost so much, and yet, this boy would take what little he had for himself. He had gotten so angry that he just…snapped. He had launched himself at the boy, knocking him to the ground. When he pulled his fist back to strike him, it was as if all his anger concentrated in his right hand. It tingled and grew hot, and when he let it fly, the boy never got back up. He had taken the boy's hat as a reminder.

He paused in his story, surprised that this still bothered him. It had been so long ago, but the memories had come back to him like it was yesterday. That day, he had ceased to be David, and had become Hatter. Hatter, because he got the reputation that he had killed someone just because he fancied their hat. He had encouraged the story, because it had discouraged people from trying to take advantage of him, and he was done with that. He wouldn't allow it any longer.

It had taken him a long time to gain full control of his talent, and he had hurt some people more than he intended to while he was learning how to harness the strength of his sledgehammer fist. He had continued to wear a hat. He found that it was not only a reminder for him, but for everyone else as well. He had never told anyone the truth…that it had been an accident. That he wore the hat not as a trophy, but as a reminder of what happened when he lost control.

He searched Alice's face, desperate for her understanding, and perhaps if he was truly being honest with himself, a measure of forgiveness.

He found it in her gentle smile, and he wished more than anything he could take her into his arms. Alice understood, because she wanted the same. She needed to cradle him to her and tell him that it was okay. He shouldn't feel guilty, he didn't know. He wasn't a bad person at all. Somehow, across the distance between them, she knew the words wouldn't be enough.

"I love you." She said instead, and she hoped those words would be enough.

Hatter looked at her in awe. It was enough…it was more than enough for him. He _had_ to get her out of this. Whatever it took, he would do it.

He had an idea, but it was a long shot.

Hatter told Alice to yell to use the toilet. They would have to untie her arms all the way because they had tied them around the pillar. Hatter needed to see how their captors would handle the request; it would give him a few more options to think about even if Alice couldn't escape this time. She had to yell for a while to get someone to come…they seemed to be partying pretty hard upstairs…he filed that away for future reference.

One of the young punks came down to see what she needed, then disappeared back upstairs only to return with the second in command, who was _wearing his hat_. Hatter's hopes plummeted; he held a bowl in his hands. Alice's eyes widened in panic. He meant for her to go in front of them! She looked to Hatter for reassurance; he looked sick with guilt. He shook his head slightly, trying to tell her she didn't have to. This wouldn't tell them a thing; it would just put Alice through hell.

She saw Hatter shake his head at her, but the problem was she _really did _have to pee. She hardened her jaw; she wouldn't let them see how uncomfortable she was. She would do what she had to do, and act like it wasn't happening.

The young one yanked Alice to a standing position, and then pulled out a knife from his pocket to cut through the tape at her knees and ankles. The second in command motioned for the guy with the knife to watch Hatter, after he had removed the bindings. They were beginning to write him off as a threat, or they would have had someone on him the whole time. Hatter coughed forcefully, allowing the blood to spill over his lip and the pain to show on his face. _Come on, I'm no threat to you. _Maybe they had a chance, although it was slim.

Hatter steeled himself as the tear-tattooed man unbuttoned Alice's jeans and zipper. Alice locked her eyes with his, silently begging him to maintain eye contact. If she could just look at him, she could pretend this wasn't happening. He was here with her… suffering through this with her…she wasn't alone. Hatter wanted to look away; he didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see his Alice humiliated like this, but if she had the courage to go through it, he would find the courage to watch.

The second in command pulled her jeans and underwear down around her ankles, and then set the bowl on the floor under her for her to squat over. With her arms still tightly bound behind her, there was no way to hide or cover herself. She hurried, but it seemed like the seconds ticked by like hours. She kept her eyes locked with Hatter's the whole time, as she tried desperately not to allow her revulsion to show on her face. She wasn't fooling Hatter, though…he saw too much. Every shudder and flinch reflected in his eyes, although his face revealed nothing.

Hatter had lived his life on a perilous edge; he hadn't survived this long without iron control and strength of will. But this…this tested him. His mind screamed for action as he watched a humiliated Alice stand, her back ramrod straight, after relieving herself in front of her captors. The tear-tattooed man tugged her knickers up slowly, watching Hatter for a reaction. A red mist clouded his vision as Alice bit out a sound of protest when the man's hand moved up her inner thigh.

He pulled up Alice's jeans, his hands lingering over her rear. He glanced over his shoulder at Hatter and laughed. He slipped his hand down the back of Alice's jeans and pulled her hips into his, grinding himself against her. Alice slammed her eyes shut; the man had blocked her view of Hatter. Alice clenched her teeth together, but a whimper of denial escaped from her. She was finding this difficult to take, she had never thought of herself as a victim. Right now, in this place with this thug's hands down her pants, she had become one. The roaring in his ears didn't cover Alice's sounds of distress. His right hand tingled and burned, begging Hatter to allow it freedom to punish, to pummel, to destroy.

Hatter glanced up to the man holding a knife on him. He held it loosely, his attention focused on the show in front of him. He concentrated, pulling all his buried rage into his chest, and willed his talent into action in a completely new way. It had to work. It just _had _to. He yanked his wrist free with a rip, and wrestled the knife from his captor's hand. He reversed the grip, stabbing the gang member in the femoral artery of his inner thigh, twisting the blade sideways viciously as he pulled it free. Hatter cut the tape from his knees and ankles, letting the rage carry him through the pain.

Hatter advanced on the second in command, but Alice had taken her cue from him and had kicked her captor in the knee, dropping him to the floor. Alice had taken out his kneecap, but he had pulled Alice towards him as he fell. Her arm wrenched painfully, and she slid down the pole to the floor. Hatter kicked him out of the way, sending him flying back into the workbench along the wall. He knelt down next to Alice, and cut her free. She moved her arm and bit back a cry of pain, her shoulder was dislocated.

"Hatter!" Alice cried as the tear-tattooed man came up behind Hatter.

Hatter turned, but the man was fast. He grabbed Hatter around the torso, and pulled him to the ground next to him. Hatter cried out as pain tore through his chest. Alice was there in an instant. She yanked the man off of Hatter, but he managed to grab hold of her dislocated arm as he fell back eliciting a scream from Alice. Hatter's vision narrowed as he looked at this man that had dared to hurt his Alice. He allowed the rage to flow through him as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his furious gaze.

"I told you not to touch her," Hatter snarled.

He pulled back his fist to strike.

Alice stood gingerly, cradling her arm to her chest. She moved to stand near Hatter, disconcerted at the change in him. This was not her Hatter, and yet it was. This was the dangerous razor blade edge of Hatter, the side he held beneath the veneer of charm and gentility. This side of Hatter didn't hesitate. Cold, practical and efficient, he would kill this man.

"I think I want this one," Alice interrupted.

Hatter froze, and then nodded. He shifted his grip to his right hand, and then held the man for Alice. She stepped back and kicked him. Hatter dropped him to the floor in disgust.

Hatter pulled Alice towards him, holding her for a brief few seconds. They had to get out, and it might prove difficult with the injuries they had sustained. He gasped for breath, growing dizzy. He glanced over at the man he had stabbed, lying on the ground motionless. That one wasn't going to be a problem again. He looked at the narrow basement windows and winced at the thought of squeezing through. _No help for it._ He rescued his hat from the floor, depositing on his head with a flip.

At the click of a hammer being pulled back, they both turned slowly to face the tear-tattooed man.

"Drop your weapon!" commanded a voice from the stairway.

Hatter and Alice cast a glance over their shoulders to see several policemen aiming their guns at the tear-tattooed man. The man shifted his aim to the police. Hatter edged toward him, moving closer. Hatter's heart seized as Alice jumped in to wrest the gun away. He surged forward, pulling his fist back, then released it full force at the man. His cheekbone and eye socket collapsed, and he fell lifeless to the ground. Hatter shook out his fist and turned slowly to Alice, afraid of her reaction.

She stepped into his arms and held him gently, careful not to hurt his ribs any worse. He cradled her to him, kissing her face, her hair, and her tear-streaked cheeks.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whew. That was a marathon writing session. I sure hope ya'll like this, I wasn't sure. Plus more Hatter back story! What do you think?

**A/N pt 2: Ok so I'm going with Alice being proficient in more than one style. Hey, my Sensei taught American Karate and Kung Fu so…. Alice does kick some, and she uses a knife hand strike in the movie, plus she tells Jack that his kicks need work. Judo and Kempo it is...**


	16. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well here she is… another chapter. She's a little bit shorter than my last two monster chapters, but she's an important one. Reviewers thank you so much for taking the time to let me know you like this! It makes me super happy, and I had to hurry just for you! I hope ya'll liked my take on 'the sledgehammer's' origin, and Hatter's name. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

The police swarmed into the basement surrounding Alice and Hatter. One of them grabbed Hatter's arm to pull him away from the body of the tear-tattooed man cooling on the floor. He gasped in pain, and then broke into wheezing coughs. The adrenaline was draining from him, leaving him weak and dizzy. He gasped for breath again, and this time he was unable to ignore the stabbing pain in his shoulder and chest. It drove him to his knees. He faintly heard Alice's panicked voice next to him, but he didn't understand the words. His vision grew spotty, blackening around the edges. He fell as blackness took him.

Alice sat by the hospital bed, holding Hatter's hand. He was pale, so quiet and still. There had already been an ambulance inbound to the house where they were held, thankfully, so when Hatter collapsed an EMT was there almost immediately. Hatter's boss had seen them shove him into the back of the van at gunpoint, and that combined with Alice failing to show up to teach her class, Hatter's empty flat, and the telephone call to the police had been enough to send in the cavalry. Alice wished they could have come just a little bit sooner.

Hatter had a broken rib from the violent kick he received earlier in the evening, and during his efforts to get them free it had punctured his lung. They had to insert a chest tube, and now here he lay, unconscious in a hospital bed. He was dosed on morphine, dripping into his veins through a large IV needle in his left wrist. The chest tube was shielded with gauze, and a purple bruise covered the upper half of his left ribcage. Alice had screamed and railed when they tried to get her to leave Hatter so she could be treated, she couldn't bear to be separated from him. Finally, a kind doctor had talked her down; they re-set her arm, dressed it in a sling and gave her some painkillers. As soon as she had been released, she rushed back to his room only to be stopped by the police. She made them take her statement from his bedside. On a positive note, they returned her and Hatter's phones.

She had been holding his hand for hours, but visiting hours would be coming to a close soon. She imagined how Hatter would react if he woke up here alone, in this strange place without her. She knew she would tear the place down to get to him if their roles were reversed. She _had_ to stay with him. When the nurse came in to tell her visiting hours were over for the night, she told her that he had no other family. When that didn't work, she said she was his fiancée, _and _she had signed for him at the hospital, assuming responsibility for his bill. "Bill" seemed to be the magic word, she let her stay. Alice popped the top off of her bottle of painkillers, downing one with a sip of stale hospital water.

Alice was exhausted and dirty and her shoulder was killing her. Her eyes drooped, but she couldn't sleep upright in a chair. She took off her shoes and climbed into the bed next to Hatter's uninjured side. Snuggled in next to his familiar warmth, she relaxed enough to doze off. Alice was woken shortly after by the shift nurse making her rounds; she ousted Alice from the bed to check Hatter's vitals and left, then Alice climbed back in next to him. He whimpered as she shifted in the bed and she stilled, afraid she was hurting him. His eyes fluttered, then cracked open.

"Alice?" he rasped.

"I'm here," she answered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tears welled up in Alice's eyes. He was going to be okay. And he was concerned about _her. _Embarrassed, she dashed them away.

"I am now," she answered softly.

He turned his head and kissed her cheek. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he had a warm fuzzy feeling merrily coursing through his veins. He tried to puzzle it out…he still felt the pain, but he just didn't care about it. He struggled to open his eyes, but Alice was with him, and he was warm, and they were safe. Hatter slept.

Hatter's fidgeting woke Alice, he was awake. She blearily sat up in the narrow hospital bed and glanced towards the window at the early morning light streaming in through the edges of the blinds. They had been woken several times throughout the night by the nurse, but it was now morning. Time to get up. She caused both of them to cry out as she jostled their respective injuries.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, crawling out of the bed.

Hatter groaned. But then he gave a short laugh.

"Ow," he said.

He appeared a lot more awake this morning, although his color still wasn't good. Hatter (of course) insisted that Alice tell him what had happened to her before he would hear anything about his own injuries. He looked so worried that she minimized her shoulder injury down to 'it will just be a little sore for a while.' In truth, it hurt, and it hurt a lot. She wouldn't be able to use it for about six weeks, and then it would be a slow recovery after to gain back full mobility. She knew the dojo would still let her teach, after all, there was nothing wrong with her mouth.

Alice explained what had happened to him, and why he was lying in bed with an IV in his wrist and a tube in his chest. She broke the news that he would be in the hospital for three to four days to let the chest tube do its job, and Hatter got so agitated he gave himself another coughing fit. The nurse came in to check him in the middle of it, and told him it was good to cough. If he didn't forcibly breathe deeply and cough he could develop pneumonia.

The nurse hooked him up with a PCA morphine drip; he would just have to push the red button when he needed a dose. It was metered so that he couldn't give himself too much. The nurse cautioned him not to tough it out; he wouldn't breathe deep enough if it was hurting. Hatter tried to wheedle and charm his way out of the hospital early, but the nurse raised her hands and said it was up to the doctor, and that it wasn't likely happening anyway. She had pulled Alice aside to re-enforce her assertion that he follow the doctor's instructions. Most cases like his made a full recovery, but he could very easily die if he got an air leak and he was unable to get medical attention in time. He needed to stay in the hospital and recover. Alice knew that keeping Hatter still would be next to impossible… they were going to need _a_ _lot_ of morphine.

The nurse has given him a dose of medication as she hooked up the pump, and Hatter was beginning to go all fuzzy again. A nurse brought him a tray of food for breakfast, telling him he needed to eat. Alice sided with the nurse, gaining her an irritated glare from Hatter. His stomach felt woozy, but hungry at the same time, so he ate. Besides, he was not one to waste food, and he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He made faces at Alice as he ate, the meal was tasteless and bland, but he ate it all. Hatter tried to get Alice to eat some of his meal, but she said she would get something when she went home to change. He begged her to bring back something palatable for him, knowing that if he did so she would actually stop and eat something herself.

Hatter was starting to doze off again when Alice's phone rang. It was her mother. Carol had been frantically trying to get a hold of Alice since the day before. She was none too happy, but relented when she told her mother that Hatter was in the hospital with a punctured lung, and she was staying with him until he made a recovery. He was going to be weak for a while, at least a couple days after he was released, and she didn't want to leave him alone.

Hatter shot her an astonished gaze, and then a delighted smile. Carol was worried for Hatter, which Alice thought was sweet. Unfortunately, Carol had to ask how something like that had happened. Alice pulled the phone away from her ear as she told her mother that they had both been kidnapped by a local gang. Hatter winced in sympathy as he lifted one shoulder in a shrug. She smiled, reading his silent reaction. _Well, what else could you have told her?_ Alice managed to convince her she was fine after about ten minutes of assurances and then five more of promises that she could be careful.

Hatter's eyes were beginning to glaze, and he seemed to be having difficulty focusing on their conversation. It was as good a time as any to go home and shower, change clothes, see about re-scheduling her final, and to stop in to see Hatter's boss. Hatter was going to be okay, he knew she was staying with him, and he needed his sleep. She could tell that he was worried about losing his job, and she was going to do what she could to prevent it. She swallowed hard at the thought of how much money an extended stay in the hospital would cost, combined with aftercare. She put it from her mind, they would think of something.

Hatters eyes closed, opened, then closed again. She took a seat on his bed and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded with heat, wrapping his right arm around her to pull her closer. She broke off the kiss after a few moments, surprised that he could kiss her so intensely while drugged to his eyeballs. He gave her a cocky grin as if he knew what she was thinking, and closed his eyes again, the smile fading slowly. She took a few moments to look at him before she left.

She had been afraid he was dying when he fell to that basement floor. He was cold and clammy, struggling for breath, his lips tinged blue. She thought she might lose him, and if the paramedics hadn't gotten there so quickly, she would have. The thought elicited bone deep terror of the sort Alice had never known. It made her fear of commitment laughable in comparison. She stroked his hair back from his face, touched the scar over his eyebrow lightly, remembering another time when she thought she had lost him. She traced his perfect lips with her fingertips, smiling as he cracked his eyes and kissed her fingers.

"Shh. Sleep. I'll be back soon," Alice whispered.

He nodded at her sleepily, but snagged her hand as she turned to leave. She paused, looking down at him expectantly.

"I love you Alice," he said.

She bent down to kiss him, "I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

A/N: The tone in this chapter is very different, but I hope you like it. Poor Alice and Hatter went through a pretty rough night, but they aren't out of the woods yet…Please tell me what you think.

**Oh, and I have had the personal pleasure of a PCA morphine pump...it is strange to say the least. **


	17. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank-you my faithful reviewers! This chapter came together quicker than I anticipated, and it seemed to take a ridiculous number of words to get out. I had actually intended this day plus the one after to be in this chapter, but hey…these things have a mind of their own. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Alice had gathered Hatter's library books, his toiletries, and a couple of pair of sweatpants and boxers for him. Thankfully he didn't have to wear one of those silly hospital gowns because it would prevent access to to his chest tube, but she thought he'd be considerably warmer and more comfortable in some sweatpants versus just wearing his boxers. Besides, no one else needed to see him parade around in only his boxers but her. She had spoken to his boss, and had been reassured that Hatter would still have a job. She told James that he shouldn't let Hatter do any heavy lifting for a while; she knew Hatter would never volunteer the information. James had been more concerned over Hatter's welfare than anything else; she had waved off his concerns about losing his job with a laugh and stated that he could never replace 'David.' He was _very_ popular with customers. Besides, he wasn't even re-opening until Monday.

She was able to take her final next week, and with the exception of the mounting hospital bill, things were well on their way back to normalizing. Well, the hospital bill, and them both missing more than a few days of work, and an impending visit to the police station, trying to keep Hatter still long enough to heal, and worst of all…facing her mother. Alice was anxious to get back to Hatter's side, but first she had an idea that was sure to cheer Hatter up. It should be simple enough.

Hatter woke alone in his room with a pressing need to use the toilet. He pulled away his sheets and blanket and carefully stood, wincing slightly. He took a hold of the IV tower and pulled it along with him. He took care of his nearly exploding bladder and then turned to look into the bathroom mirror. He looked rough, even by his standards. He splashed water on his face and ran his hands through his thick unruly hair. He was uncomfortable, sore, and his chest still hadn't stopped burning, but he was happy to be able to walk around, even if it wasn't very fast or far.

Hatter was standing at the window when Alice returned. She had opened the door quietly, so that she wouldn't wake him if he was sleeping. He held onto the IV tree loosely, but was standing straight and upright looking outside with interest at the parking lot far below… wearing only his boxers.

"Hello Alice," he said.

She jumped, he hadn't even turned around.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

He turned to face her with a blindingly wide dimpled smile and feigned innocence.

"What have you got there?" he asked instead of answering her, gesturing at the bag over her uninjured shoulder and the hand behind her back.

Typical Hatter. She walked over to him before showing him what she had concealed behind her back. Through much internet searching and many telephone calls, she had found an upscale haberdashery that was able to provide her with a fairly close approximation to the hat that Hatter had been wearing in Wonderland. He had mentioned that he wished he had brought it with him when he crossed over, it had been his favorite.

"How did you get it?" Hatter asked in alarm, before realizing it was not the same exact hat.

"It's almost the same! This is brilliant Alice! Thank-you!" his eyes lit up with glee as he gave it an experimental twist to see if it would have the same perfect balance as the one he had left behind. He was so delighted that Alice knew the effort was worth it.

"I haven't seen anything like it, how did you find this?" he asked, still grinning.

Alice smirked. "I am the high priestess of Google," she answered. Two could play the 'I've got a secret' game.

He flipped it onto his head and pulled her close to plant a shiver inducing kiss on her lips, followed by a very gentle embrace.

"Wait until you see what else I brought," she pulled out his books with a flourish, earning her another smile.

She stacked the books and her I-pod by his bed, and helped him into a pair of grey sweatpants and socks. He placed his new hat on top of the stack. It clashed with his sweatpants. He was happy to have some things to occupy his time; he was going stark raving mad. Now he could even work on some new hat tricks. Alice had even ordered a pizza on her way over to the hospital; it should arrive within the next half hour or so.

She asked him if he was supposed to be up and around, and he told her yes. As a matter of fact, he had seen the doctor, and he was supposed to be up as much as was comfortable, and do some breathing exercises every hour. The doctor had stressed that his recovery and length of his stay depended on him following instructions. Hatter was determined to do what he needed to get him released as quickly as possible.

Alice told him that James had said that Hatter need not worry about his job. At the mention of his job at the tea shop, Hatter suddenly remembered that he had not told Alice about his deal with James. He let her help him back into bed, lying against it for a few moments with his eyes tightly closed to try and catch his breath. He coughed painfully, and then spit out the mucous that came up with every cough into a tissue with disgust.

"Sorry. I'm supposed to do that," he said to Alice at her look of concern.

She nodded, but the sweat beading on his brow and his trembling hands weren't very reassuring. Seeing her glance at them, he hid his hands under the sheet. She would bet that he had pushed himself a little too far too soon. Once again, typical Hatter.

"Alice, I've got some good news," he said after he had recovered somewhat.

He told her about the deal he had worked out with James, and she could hear the pride in his voice when he announced he was part owner, or he would be as soon as he transferred the money over. He expected her to be happy for him, to show some excitement, but she had just looked startled.

She didn't know how to begin to explain how expensive the hospital stay would be. She didn't want to destroy his dream, either. Seeing the pride and hope shining in his eyes, she didn't have the heart. But Hatter didn't miss much, especially when Alice was concerned. The excitement began to fade from his eyes as he sensed Alice was withholding something from him.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and shook her head. She would help with the bill, they would make payments _forever_ but she couldn't kill his dream. She took a deep breath. This was a _big_ step. Her heart began to beat faster, she grew warm…she was getting legitimately panicked.

"Alice?" she dimly heard Hatter say.

"Alice, look at me," he demanded.

Alice forced herself to look into his dark concerned eyes. The panic flowed out of her and away, and she was left just filling silly. This was her Hatter, it would be okay. He would never leave her, and he most certainly would never leave her with a thirty thousand dollar hospital bill. Maybe they could check if there were some financial aid options. Alice was a student, and only worked part-time and Hatter had been employed for less than a month; if anyone deserved to catch a break, they did. Matter of fact, they needed to get the money to James before the hospital found it. She'd take care of it today.

Hatter watched her go from panicked to calm in the space of about five seconds; he was left simply feeling confused. He waited patiently for an explanation, now that Alice wasn't in a wide-eyed full bore fluster.

Alice took a deep breath and blew it back out, steeling herself for an argument. Hatter wouldn't like this, not one bit. She drolly debated hitting the morphine button first. She analyzed her angle of attack, and decided straightforward was best. After all, Hatter knew manipulation when he saw it.

"Okay. You need to hear me out. Listen to what I have to say before you interrupt," she stipulated.

His brows drew together, and she could see the wheels spinning as he tried to fathom what she could be hiding from him. He nodded and gave a rolling gesture with his hand for her to begin.

"We have a little problem," she began.

Hatter raised his eyebrows, but waited.

"Hospital stays are very expensive, and you don't have medical insurance," she explained.

He looked confused, so she spent a few moments explaining the concept of insurance to him. This concept was truly alien to him. It was moments like this that reminded her how out of place he must feel sometimes in her world. He was adaptable though, and once he understood he nodded thoughtfully.

"You act as if the costs are sometimes impossible to pay for people without… insurance…" he said, trying out the word gingerly.

"Well, your costs will probably run somewhere around thirty thousand," she admitted.

Hatter blinked, "Come again?" he said.

"Thirty thousand dollars was the estimate at the front desk. A little less if they release you tomorrow or the day after," she clarified.

Hatter tried to understand how his stay could cost that much. He was dumbfounded. He racked his brain to come up with a way to pay. His savings had been promised to James, and it would barely make a dent as it was. He would have to back out of the deal. So much for having something of his own again, something he could offer up for Alice. His hope dying, he looked down at the sheet knotted in his hands and nodded. He should be used to this by now. When life handed him something sweet it had to be a trick, had to be a con. He supposed it was his comeuppance; it was what he deserved.

"I should have given the kid the money," he said after a long moment of silence.

"Okay, this is the part where you listen," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"First, we are going to transfer the money to James. Second, we are going to talk with financial services at the hospital. Neither one of us makes much money, and besides, I'm the one who agreed to financial responsibility when I signed you in. They have grants and cut rates for people like us," Alice stated.

She paused, smiling inwardly when she realized that she had assumed financial responsibility when he was admitted without even a second thought. Hell, she had _already_ decided to help him. So much for her great epiphany.

She saw him opening his mouth to speak, but he shut it with a snap at her warning glance.

"Third, we will set up a payment plan so you can make payments to pay off the debt. You will still have your shop, and if you have trouble paying then I will help," she asserted.

"I can speak now?" he asked tightly.

Alice nodded, "Yes."

"Forget it. You are _not_ paying for this. It was my fault, and you have your own debts to worry about. I'll manage it somehow," he argued.

"But I'm not, and you will be. I just said if you needed help I would help. Don't you think you have helped me enough? Let me do this. Please," Alice pleaded.

His jaw ticked as he thought about it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it… but Alice was determined, and he honestly didn't know what else to do. It was a lot of money. He thought that maybe he could put some of his plans in place for the tea shop in place sooner than he planned. If he was able to bring in more profits, he could get out from under this debt. He didn't like it, but he would try Alice's plan.

"One condition…you are not to pay for this, okay? I'll manage," he acquiesced.

Alice smiled, but she didn't answer. She allowed Hatter to take her silence for agreement.

Hatter knew her better than that.

"Alice, I mean it," he said.

She sighed and nodded, "Yes, fine! You are lucky you're hurt, or I'd smack you for being so stubborn."

Hatter laughed, then winced and panted through the resulting pain.

"You calling me stubborn? Pot. Kettle," he said when he could speak.

She told him he needed to do his exercises and probably give himself some painkillers, to which he responded with rolled eyes. He wanted to eat first, but Alice argued that she didn't want to see his meal twice. Besides, the damn pizza wasn't even there yet. The fact of the matter was that Hatter didn't want her to see him do the exercises, but she was bound to soon enough. He had been through them once already, and he rated them up on his list of most unpleasant experiences.

Alice watched as Hatter sat upright in the bed, and then clutched his pillow to his chest as he drew in a deep breath, held it, and then coughed forcefully out. He wadded up the tissue he coughed into and grabbed another. He went through a series of ten deep breaths followed by coughs before collapsing back against the bed. Alice unstuck a piece of sweaty hair from his face and pressed his morphine drip button before he was able to realize what she had done.

He wanted to argue with her about it, but he couldn't find the energy. Where the hell was the pizza anyway? Alice knew it was bad when she only got an irritated glance for pushing the button on him. She kissed his forehead.

"I should have asked," she said.

Hatter lifted a shoulder, "No. Good call. 'S okay."

Alice and Hatter split the pizza once it arrived, and Alice was thrilled to see Hatter tuck in with his customary gusto. His eyes had already began to lose focus though, and he was taking longer and longer to hold up his end of the conversation.

She kissed him goodbye, telling him she'd return once she had transferred the money to James. She just had to stop by his place and grab his checkbook, come back for a signature and then drop it off again. Her shoulder was aching, and she didn't relish the idea of all that running around.

Hatter patted the bed beside him drowsily, "Come have a lie down with me, Alice. Just for a bit. And take one of your pills, you need it."

She looked at him lying there with half lidded eyes and relented. She could use a nap, and the images that filled her mind when she closed her eyes were bad enough that she wanted Hatter beside her. Everything else could wait.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Like I said…this one took up a lot of words for a brief period of time, but I think everything in the chapter is necessary for what I'm trying to convey. Hmmm. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this although not a lot of action occurred exactly…

**Wow, did some research about hospital bills. Ouch. Very ouch. Glad I have good insurance.**


	18. Chapter 28

**A/N: Another monster long chapter! I blame the setting…time moves slowly in the hospital. I am blown away by all the wonderful reviews! Again, thank-you for taking the time, it makes my day. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Hatter woke as a nurse came in again to check his vitals. He looked down at Alice's still form curled against him in the narrow bed and smiled at her gentle snores. He knew she hadn't slept very well last night; he hadn't either due to nurses coming in at regular intervals to check on him. Although her physical injuries weren't outwardly as severe as his, she had been damaged by their captivity far more than he had. She hadn't said a word about it, but he knew his Alice. The image of her horrified gaze locked on his kept coming back to him, replaying in his mind again and again. He hadn't been able to do a thing to prevent it, and that would probably haunt him forever.

"Please don't wake her," Hatter whispered to the nurse.

The nurse nodded, but told him the doctor would be in soon to make his evening rounds and check his incision and tube. She would have to wake up for that. The nurse left a paper menu beside his bed and told him to call when he was ready to order his meal, but that he needed to get the order in within the next hour. He promptly crumpled it up and threw it in the bin. After Alice's explanation of hospital charges he had decided it was cheaper to ask Alice to bring him food. Tonight would be leftover pizza. He spent several moments just watching Alice sleep, content to have her safely beside him.

Hatter nudged Alice gently as the doctor entered to wake her.

"Wake up love, doctor's here. You need to get up," he urged.

Alice blinked up drowsily at him before her eyes opened wide in alarm. She looked at the clock on the wall and groaned.

Alice levered herself off of the bed and glared at Hatter, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Taken aback, he lifted his hands in a defensive gesture, "I was asleep, too!"

Alice shot him another irritated glance before sitting down in the chair beside him. Financial services would be closed by now, and she _really _was hoping to get some kind of plan in action by the end of the day. She reached out to touch Hatter's arm to reassure him that she wasn't actually angry with him, just annoyed at the situation.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Hatter searched her gaze, satisfied with what he found there, he nodded before turning his attention to the doctor that was watching their interlude with an amused smirk.

The doctor pulled away the gauze and checked the incision where the tube was inserted, and then looked at the drainage bag. Hatter underwent the examination with clenched jaw and a series of dramatic face pulling expressions to match his bitten back curses. Alice would have laughed if it wasn't so clear to her that his theatrics were not completely feigned. It did hurt, but Hatter was dramatic by nature, and he knew his exaggerated response would minimize Alice's concern. If he would have tried to quietly bear the pain, Alice would have grown alarmed. Besides, a few curses did make him feel better.

The doctor pronounced that he was healing well, and as long as he had no complications he could be released the day after tomorrow. Hatter deflated at the news, he had hoped to go home tomorrow. Alice was just as despondent, she wasn't enjoying this either…and she could swear she heard a cash register go 'ca-ching' as the doctor spoke.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Hatter suffered through his breathing exercises while Alice sympathized. He begged her to bring him some proper tea tomorrow, hot water was free. She smiled at his request and told him there was a coffee shop in the lobby that also sold tea if he wanted a cup right away. At his enthusiastic grin, she went to fetch him one. It was still bagged tea, but at least it wasn't _Lipton brisk_. She debated bringing him back an iced tea just to rile him, but decided he had suffered enough for one night.

Hatter watched Alice shake herself awake for perhaps the tenth time that evening. She should go home to bed so she could get a decent sleep. As much as Hatter loved having her near him, and he _did_, he knew being woken every couple of hours wasn't good for her. There was no sense in her suffering along with him for no reason, she needed her rest.

"Go home, love. Go get a decent sleep tonight, I'm fine. Really," Hatter entreated.

Alice didn't want to leave, but in the end she acceded. She thought that he couldn't possibly be comfortable sharing the tiny bed with her, especially with her injured shoulder. He had hardly moved all night, and Hatter was ordinarily as restless in sleep as he was awake. She didn't tell him how frightened she was of sleeping alone; she didn't want to admit to it, not even to herself.

They both slept fitfully, but Hatter at least had the benefit of Morphine in his system. Alice woke repeatedly throughout the night in a cold sweat, her chest constricting painfully as she tried to forget the crawling sensation of the gang member's hands on her skin or the look in his eyes. She missed Hatter. She missed his solid presence and unquestioning support. Even when he thought she was wrong, he was always there for her. Always. If she would have opened her mouth and told him how she felt, she could be with him now instead of fighting with her blankets. She gave a short scream of frustration and went to the main room and flipped on the television. In the wee hours of the morning, she slept. She didn't even wake when Carol Hamilton got home from the airport. Carol covered her with a blanket and let her sleep.

* * *

Hatter woke early in the morning. He flipped through the channels available on the television and rapidly grew bored. He charmed a nurse into fetching him a proper cup of tea and a pastry from downstairs on her break, and then busied himself with reading. By the time a couple of hours had passed, he was going mad with inactivity. His eyes lit upon Alice's I-pod and his hat and he grinned. He turned on the music and then worked his way through his favorite tricks he could do while seated. He began with the simplest of flips and twists and progressed to his more intricate ones, finally standing up so he could have his full range of motion. The IV tree was an obstacle, but Hatter was nimble, and he adapted. He concentrated, throwing in new variations of older tricks, delighted as he invented a few new ones. He practiced them until they flowed from him as naturally as the others. It wouldn't do for the Hatter to fumble a hat trick.

He set down his hat after he decided he had enough. He made to climb back into bed and realized that he had an audience. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and aimed his broad dimpled grin at the group of two nurses, a doctor, and an orderly that stood in the open door. He then pantomimed a bow to cover his chagrin at being caught unawares... he blamed the headphones.

* * *

Alice entered Hatter's hospital room, anxious to see him again. It had been a long night without him, and she wasn't sure she could do it again. She pasted a smile on her weary face and pushed open the door. The room was empty, no Hatter in sight. His books were beside the bed, the bathroom door was open. Where was her Hatter? _Oh god, what if he got bored and was off wandering through the hospital? _She worried. At her panicked expression, a nurse stopped in the hall and asked if she needed help.

"Yes! Hatter… _David_ Hatter is supposed to be in his room. Do you know where he is?" she asked as a note of panic crept into her voice.

"The cutie with the dimple? Does hat tricks?" the nurse asked for clarification.

Alice narrowed her eyes as her suspiciously, but nodded her agreement.

"You must be Alice. Come with me," she said with a conspirator's smile.

Alice trailed along behind the nurse, following her into an elevator, ridiculously comforted that the attractive nurse knew who she was and was taking her to Hatter. _What was Hatter doing in another ward?_ She wondered. As they exited the elevator, Alice was assaulted by bright colors and cartoon characters. They were in the children's ward of the hospital, and there in the dayroom, surrounded by an audience of enthralled children was her Hatter. He wore a hospital gown like a jacket, tied loosely around his narrow waist and sweatpants, socks, and his hat. He should have looked ridiculous… but he didn't. Not to Alice.

He flipped his hat up, up, up, and remarkably it landed almost square on his head. A new round of applause broke out for his latest trick. He did another, making his hat roll up his arm, over his shoulders, and down the other arm, ending in a curious twist and flip, his hat resting once again on his head. How he managed that with the IV in, she had no idea. He was really incredible. She had seen a lot of his tricks, but never in a continuous stream like this. It made them seem even more impressive.

The nurse whispered to Alice, "We saw him practicing, and the doc asked if he'd mind coming down here to cheer up the kids. He is incredibly talented! Some of the kids are very ill, this has made their week. They get so bored being stuck indoors. You are so lucky; he's such a sweet man."

Alice nodded her agreement, entranced with the scene playing out in front of her. Her heart swelled a little more for this unique man of hers. She _was_ lucky. Hatter finished his show with a slow bow and a flourish, hiding the ensuing wince from his audience. His eyes snapped to Alice as if he had known she was there.

Hatter felt Alice's presence as soon as she entered the room.

"I have to go; can you make it back to the right room?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, no problem. And thank you." Alice answered.

He finished his show, promising to come back again soon, returning the small children's hugs with the gentlest expression she had ever seen.

He strode over to Alice, his eyes moving possessively down the line of her body. He cast a glance behind his shoulder at the kids and hustled Alice into the elevator. He pressed the button for his floor, and then turned the full force of his intense gaze on Alice as the doors closed behind them.

"I missed you," Alice preempted, beating him to it.

Hatter's lips twisted in a brief smile before he pinned Alice against the wall of the elevator to kiss her breathless.

She pulled away for a moment, "Does if this mean you are feeling better?"

"I am now," he breathed before he resumed his quest to turn Alice into a quivering puddle of lust.

The elevator door opened to Hatter's floor. Oblivious, the couple continued until an all too familiar voice interrupted them.

"Alice!" her mother cried, embarrassed at her daughter making out in the elevator like a teenager.

As Hatter and Alice broke away from each other, Hatter suppressed a groan. He stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway, pulling a reluctant Alice behind him. Alice gave an apologetic smile to both Hatter and her mother; she had completely forgotten that her mother was on her way up after she parked. Hatter had a way of scattering her wits, and the ride in the elevator had scattered them far and wide. Her mother had not only offered to drop her off at the hospital, but she had wanted to check on Hatter too. She sensed an ulterior motive, but she let it slide because the thought of her mother liking Hatter made her happy. She didn't want to examine it any deeper.

Carol Hamilton took a look at the red-faced young couple and shook her head in disbelief. She would never have thought Alice would ever be this head-over-heels for anyone. Alice was sensible and responsible. Carol supposed she should be satisfied that she had never had many of the worries that other mothers did about their daughters. Alice would have never snuck out to meet a boy, she never came home drunk or come home with her dress on inside-out. She never took the car without permission…as a matter of fact, she outright refused to drive Carol's car even now. She said she worried too much about getting in an accident with it. Alice was also so cautious… so afraid that any man in her life would walk out on her that she never let them get close enough for them to do so. She worried that Alice had not had enough laughter in her life, but that was just Alice.

This Hatter boy made no sense to Carol at all. Alice had jumped into a relationship with him overnight, and was now so wrapped up in him that she didn't even notice the outside world. Carol couldn't help but be charmed by Hatter, but it was plain to her that he was _very_ used to charming his way through any difficulty. Alice was her mother's daughter after all; she came by her suspicious nature honestly. Carol had found his charismatic smooth-talking ways off-putting until she had caught an unguarded glimpse of the very sincere, very honest young man that lurked inside the smooth shell he presented for the world to see.

Despite his outward confidence, Hatter had a forlorn quality to him, as if he _needed_ human contact and attention. He had said he was young when he lost his parents, she supposed he was just trying to fill the empty spot losing a parent leaves. Carol understood, she had lost her parents too soon. He joked and smiled and charmed people into liking him easily, but what they liked wasn't really him, it was a façade… much like Alice's tough as nails attitude. He was a mystery, but he adored Alice, and he made her happy. Carol would have loved him for that alone.

Hatter had the good sense to pretend to be embarrassed at being caught with Alice, but it was for Alice's sake, not his own. He held Alice's hand as they made their way back to his room, nervously avoiding Carol's sharp gaze. He hoped she didn't blame him for what happened to Alice, because he certainly blamed himself enough for both of them. He undid the tie on the hospital gown and allowed it to hang open so the nurse would have access to his wound again. He let Alice help him back into bed gratefully, he was tired and hurting. He truly hoped he wasn't about to be subject to Carol's pointed inquiries. He wondered how much Alice had explained to her mother about what happened…

"So what happened?" Carol asked, earning her a stunned expression from Hatter.

"Alice won't tell me anything; she just said she would tell me later. It is later, so explain," she continued.

Hatter looked at Alice, begging her to explain… or at least to begin the explanation. Alice summed it up fairly succinctly, and thankfully left out most of the details that he would rather not think about…

Carol eyed the purple and black bruise radiating out from under the gauze on Hatter's chest with a critical eye. Hatter jumped in to explain.

"They had us tied, and one of them kicked me in me ribs. Alice fell, popped out her shoulder because her hands were tied behind her," he elaborated, knowing that _this_ was what Carol actually wanted to know.

"Carol… I'm so sorry Alice got dragged into this. It was all my fault," Hatter admitted.

Carol took one look at his miserable expression and knew that he meant what he said. She leaned over the bed and gave him a gentle hug, "I'm glad you are okay. You just had the bad luck of being robbed by the wrong person."

Hatter swallowed hard at the unexpected emotion rising in his throat. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. He could only nod to Carol.

Carol said she had to go, and offered to pick up Alice when she needed a ride home. Alice shocked both Hatter and her mother when she announced she was staying. She glared at both of them so fiercely that neither would dream of arguing. To her vast relief, they didn't. As Carol made to leave a knock came at the door. She opened it to see an older man waiting expectantly outside the door.

"James! What're you doing here?" Hatter asked in amazement.

"I just came to check on you, and to see Alice. She said she would stop in later, but I didn't want to take her away from you," James explained.

Carol hugged Alice goodbye and left, allowing James to take her empty seat after a hasty introduction. James spoke with Hatter for a short while about how the repairs were going before he got around to explaining that he had seen Hatter get taken by the gang. He apologized for not going out to stop them, but he knew when he was outmatched. Hatter waved off his concerns, stating he was glad James hadn't put himself in danger. James said he had spoken with the police already, and that Hatter shouldn't worry.

Hatter looked confused by this statement, and looked to Alice for clarification. She gave a brief shake of her head. Hatter raised an eyebrow but let it drop for the moment.

Alice pulled Hatter's checkbook out of her bag and had Hatter sign the check she had already filled out. She studied his signature curiously before handing it over to James. James stood to leave, and patted Hatter on the shoulder.

"I miss you son, get better soon," he stated kindly.

Alice noted the softening of Hatter's expression at the sentiment and squeezed his hand. Hatter was well on his way to building a new life with her in her world, and she was glad to see him accumulating people that cared about him like James… and her mother.

As the door closed behind James, he turned to her with a question in his eyes, "What's this about the police?" he asked, his expression hardening.

He didn't appreciate Alice keeping things from him, and he told her so. She argued that he couldn't do anything about it anyway, so she didn't want to worry him needlessly.

He sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers, "Alice… no secrets… remember?"

She nodded, and then informed him that he was going to have to go down to the police station after he was released from the hospital. Even in as clear-cut situations as theirs had been, two men were dead by his hand. He would have to answer why, and how, and hope that that was the end of it. She felt compelled to tell him that it was a remote possibility that he could face charges himself, although it was unlikely.

He was silent for a long time, his expression pensive, his eyes shuttered. Finally he just nodded and said he would deal with it. He had to hope that the police would get it sorted, and it would work itself out. Alice hugged him to her, and if his return embrace was a little desperate, she didn't mind. For all her words of comfort, she was still worried. She would relax only when they could put all of this behind them. As a matter of fact, she would go see financial services now, while it was still early in the day.

Hatter nodded absently when she explained where she was going. He was still deep in thought, a crease indenting between his brows. She tilted his chin up so she could kiss his lips.

"We will deal with it, okay? We will deal with it together," she insisted, as she stared into his eyes, willing him to believe it.

"Okay," he answered finally.

She kissed his lips softly, and then left to go beg favors of the finance department… she hoped some of his charm had worn off on her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, they are STILL in the hospital. What can I say, it was a bad injury. I hope ya'll like this, and I promise to get them out of the hospital next chapter. Poor Hatter will sure need some comforting…


	19. Chapter 29

**A/N: Another monster big chapter! They have a mind of their own… I just put it on paper. As a side note, I switched out the links to my chapter 10 and chapter 17/18 inspiration to high def bigger images on my profile page. Yay! High def shirtless ALP! Reviewers… I have to thank-you again for all the kind words and motivation, so thanks again!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29

Alice had reassured him it would work out. More importantly, she had told him that she would go through it with him, whatever happened. She had insisted upon staying with him tonight, although he wasn't positive that it was in her best interest. She had looked so worn down, as if all her energy had been sapped by their ordeal. He had hoped that a night's rest would have done her good, but if anything, she appeared to be even more exhausted today. He laughed at himself; it seemed he was doomed to spend his days worried about Alice. She was probably the most capable person he had ever met, but he still worried.

Alice, on the other hand, seemed to only to be concerned about him, even at the expense of herself. Hatter had taken care of himself… and, he admitted… _only_ himself, for a long time now. He found it incredible that _anyone_ was so concerned over him, when he had spent most of his life without anyone to care if he lived or died. Well, except for to worry where they would get the services he could provide, whether it be the Queen's tea, or food and supplies for the resistance, he amended. And still more incredible, _Alice _cared for him…loved _him. _

And what had he done? Put her in danger, gotten her hurt, put her in debt, got her in trouble with the police also by association (although she didn't admit it, Hatter was no fool). And now she was currently fighting his battle with the finance department. He didn't deserve her, he mused. He didn't deserve her, but he was bloody well not going to give her up. He had tried it once, and it had about killed him. But what he _would_ do was try to sort out the situation he had gotten them both in... if he only could figure out how.

* * *

Alice had spent the better part of two hours in the finance department; forty-five minutes was spent just waiting to speak to someone. She had pleaded their case, filled out forms, and after all the build-up and worry she was told they would contact them with a decision later. Great. She trudged back to Hatter's room, disheartened by the fact that she would have to give him still more bad news. She was trying to put the best face on their situation as she could; she knew Hatter was having a hard time dealing with it. For him, being helpless was the worst part… the lack of control of his situation. She hoped he didn't regret his decision to come to her world; it hadn't treated him very kindly so far.

Hatter was in the same position she left him in; he hadn't moved an inch. He looked up as she entered with hope in his eyes. She frowned and shook her head, dying a little as she saw the hope fade. She explained that they hadn't been denied or anything, but that they would have to wait for a decision. Hatter nodded and tried for a smile for her sake, but he was down in his melancholy and sinking. Alice ached for him… it wasn't fair. Her own apprehension must have shown through, because Hatter's face showed that he had seen it. Alice did the only thing she could think of to help them both; she held him. Neither one of them was sure who was comforting who. Perhaps it didn't matter. They clung to each other and were reassured that some things were still good in the world... when all was lost they would still have each other.

Hatter captured her mouth with his, needing to have her closer. Alice responded tenderly, and then with growing heat as she ran her hand up the smooth skin of his chest, traced up his neck, then tangled her hand in his hair. He growled low in his throat and Alice laughed softly. She loved to see him like this… passion hot in his eyes, breaths coming faster, and she loved the low growl of lust that she elicited from him when she pulled his hair or bit down on his lip. She trailed her fingertips back down his chest, carefully avoiding the bandages and bruises. She smiled as the muscles in his stomach danced at her light touch. Hatter grabbed her hand, stilling it.

"Please no, it hurts to laugh," he begged, his voice hoarse.

"No?" she teased.

"Well, no to tickling me. Yes to anything else you have in mind," he clarified.

She smiled. A sharp predatory show of teeth… then resumed her explorations of his chest and stomach with her mouth. Hatter closed his eyes and knotted one fist in Alice's hair and the other in the sheets. He growled and bit out incoherent curses and promises and tried his best not to thrash against the bed as her hand moved south of his belly button, following the trail lower. He felt a fit of coughing coming on and had to stop her for a moment. When it had passed, Alice slipped from the bed to get him a glass of water.

"You're killing me," he gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hell no!" he answered, and pulled her back into the bed.

Things were just getting interesting again when a brief knock on the door interrupted them. Hatter sighed dramatically.

"What _is it _with the interruptions? Am I just cursed?" he whispered to Alice as the nurse entered.

Alice couldn't help but laugh.

The nurse told them both that the doctor wanted to step in to speak with Hatter briefly, and this time Alice sighed. Hatter turned to Alice, wearing a distinctly cat-ate-canary expression. Hatter had an idea, if he could manage it.

"Alice, love…could you possibly pick up some lunch for us? I am _famished_!" Hatter asked.

Alice was instantly suspicious, Hatter was up to something… but she trusted him. She would play along.

"Sure. Sandwich okay?" she inquired.

"As you like. You know I'm not picky," he answered sardonically.

His doctor had just wanted to stop in briefly to tell Hatter how much he appreciated him doing the impromptu show for the children's ward. The doctor knew how difficult it was for some people to be around terminally ill kids, and he was always grateful when he was able to find someone to come in to entertain them. Hatter said he would be happy to come back on a regular basis if they would let him. The doctor took down Hatter's number and said he would set it up.

His doctor stood up to go, saying he would be back when he did his rounds to check on Hatter's wound. Alice's worried face as she told him how much the expense of an extended hospital stay would cost flashed before his eyes. Hatter swallowed his pride and asked for help. He made it clear that he would do shows for the kids no matter what, but that there was no way he could afford the cost of his stay. Hatter explained that Alice had shouldered his debt, and she barely made enough to get by. He wanted to pay, he asserted, but he would have to make payments, and the papers the nurse left for him said payment was expected in full.

Hatter's doctor wanted to do what he could for him. The children's ward staff had told him that his patient was very good with the children, besides being entertaining. He seemed like a nice young man with a good heart, and it was a shame that he would be in debt up to his eyeballs because of something that was out of his control. He had been on call when David Hatter had been brought in, accompanied by the police and his fiancée. He had come closer to death than he probably realized, and all because he had stood his ground to a gang.

"I will see what I can do. Maybe we can work something out," the doctor promised.

Hatter felt an immense weight lift off of his chest, "Thank-you."

The doctor chuckled, "Don't thank me just yet, but I can probably convince them to let you make small payments at the very least. That fianceé of yours is lucky to have you," he said, and then exited.

_Fianceé? _Hatter wondered if he had heard him correctly.

* * *

Alice returned to his room about half an hour later with a meatball submarine sandwich for Hatter and a turkey and swiss for herself. She figured that with his love of pizza and every Italian dish he had tried so far that he was likely to love this. Plus, it was large enough to satiate his considerable appetite. But first, she would make him tell her what was going on.

Hatter's eyes lit up as she entered with a bag of food. He inhaled deeply, smelling marinara.

"What have you got there?" he asked, feigning disinterest.

She held up the bag and gave him an evil grin, "Spill it. What were you up to?"

"You are holding food hostage! Woman, you are just evil," he teased.

His face grew more serious, but his eyes twinkled mischievously, "The doc stopped in to think me about the show for the sick kids," he began. At Alice's impatient nod he continued, "And I said I would do shows for them anytime, and he was real grateful. Said that people didn't like to be around them?" he looked confused by his last statement, as if he didn't understand why it would be a problem for anyone.

"Because they are dying, some of them are, anyway. It is just sad. Some people can't deal with it," she clarified.

At this statement he nodded thoughtfully, "Seems worse to me to not do what you can for them while they _are_ alive. Just because their situation is dreadful doesn't mean that it goes away if you don't see it," he argued.

She kissed him impulsively on the cheek, "You are a good man, Hatter. I'm lucky to have you."

He gave a half-chuckle, brushing off the compliment deprecatingly, but he couldn't hide the blush that rose on his cheeks. Alice smiled. She liked making the unflappable Hatter blush.

"Well that is a nice thing to do anyway; I guess I'll let you eat," she said as she handed him his bag of food.

He waited until he had his sandwich out and had taken a couple of ravenous bites before he stopped eating long enough to tell her that that hadn't been what he was up to. He deliberately took another bite, making her wait.

"Turnabout is fair play, love," he teased.

He finished off the entire sandwich before taking pity on her and answering, "The doc was here, and so I asked if he could speak to finances on my behalf. He said he could probably get them to take small payments. He wanted to help…can you believe it?" he asked, the awe plain in his voice.

"That's great! Hatter, there are good people in this world, you know," she asserted.

He looked at her with a gentle smile full of tenderness, "Oh I know that, love. I'm looking at the best one."

The rest of the day passed slowly, as time seems to in a hospital. Hatter tried not to sleep while she was there, but it was a losing battle. He hadn't slept well without Alice beside him last night. She said she honestly didn't mind, so she curled up beside him and they napped together. Alice was paranoid about people walking in on them, so they didn't resume their lusty activities, to Hatter's extreme disappointment.

They ate a quiet dinner together, after the doctor had stopped by to check on Hatter's injuries. He said he would take the tube out in the morning, and he should be released later that day. Meanwhile, he cautioned Hatter to continue his exercises and to use the morphine as needed. Hatter of course, took that to mean 'not at all.'

He tried to convince Alice to go home to sleep, but she was unmoved. At the look in her eyes, he stopped arguing and just pulled her close. He had plenty of experience fighting the demons in his own dreams, and he'd not make her do it alone if he could help it.

* * *

The next morning the doctor arrived early to remove his chest tube. He had received a strong dose of painkillers about an hour before, and the tube had been clamped off. He watched the doctor pull out the sutures nervously; he had the feeling this would hurt. He was instructed to close his mouth, pinch his nose and blow out a breath as hard as he could on the count of three. Alice had been asked to leave, and Hatter would have done just about anything to have her with him.

It was quick, but it _hurt._ He felt as if he had been punched in his bits while simultaneously his chest was set on fire. The doctor slapped a dressing over top of the wound and taped it down.

Hatter wanted Alice.

They let her come back in so she could hear his post-care instructions. She would be the one taking care of him, after all. She took one look at his pale face and hand outstretched towards her and had to work hard to keep the distress off of her face. They had to wait for a few hours, and he had to have a clear chest x-ray before they would release him, but he could finally go home.

Alice let him sleep after his tube removal, the pain and the narcotics had gotten to him. She dropped off his prescriptions at the pharmacy, planning to stop and get them on the way home. Her mother would come to give them a ride when Hatter was ready to go. By the time she was done they had wheeled him into x-ray. She decided to go speak with the finance department again. They had left a message on her phone, and she hoped it was good news.

* * *

Hatter was slowly getting dressed by the time she made it back to his room. She had been speaking with financial services for ages. He was struggling to slide his arm through the sleeve of a t-shirt she had brought for him and she moved quickly to assist. He was pale and sweating, but happy.

"I can go! They said I have to get rechecked in a couple of days but I can go," he said with glee.

Alice whipped out her phone and told her mother they were ready. She said she'd be there within the hour.

Hatter deflated a little at the prospect of waiting for a ride, but Alice knew something that would cheer him. She told him that the finance department had waived a large portion of the bill, and the remaining five thousand could be made in small payments monthly. He grinned hugely and hugged her to him enthusiastically.

"Ow!" they both said at the same time.

Alice pulled him to her again, carefully this time. If the visit to the police station went well, she would finally relax. She was afraid to get too happy too soon, but at this moment she just wanted to bask in contentment. All was well with the world…for the moment anyway.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay…they get to go home finally. Well…what did you think? I hope you liked it. I couldn't see Hatter ever asking Jack for help with the bills, hope you liked my alternative. And see my reviews…hospitals do actually do this on occasion as one of my wonderful reviewers pointed out.


	20. Chapter 30

**A/N: Large chapter again, but I really hope you like this! Reviewers, thanks for taking a minute to tell me you like what I write. It motivates me to keep going. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Carol dropped them off in front of _Specialty Teas and Imports_. Alice was amazed that she didn't have to suffer through one of her mother's special lectures. Alice thought that perhaps her mother felt so bad for Hatter that she let it go just this once. He very obviously would need help until he recovered a little more, and he had no one else to do it but Alice. Besides, Alice was a grown woman. She could stay with Hatter if she chose.

As she helped Hatter up the stairs to his place, she couldn't help but think of how difficult this would be for him to do on his own. As it was, he leaned heavily on her as they made their way up the steps.

Hatter overdid the leaning on Alice, just a bit. He was thrilled that she was willing to stay with him, and he was determined to convince her how necessary it was. She helped him sit down once they made it inside, and then sank down beside him on the couch.

"It's good to be home," he said with a sigh.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Alice asked curiously.

"Tuesday, provided my check-up on Monday goes well… at least I have a couple more days to recover. It _is_ Friday, yeah?" Hatter questioned.

Alice thought about it for a second, "Yes."

"How about you? When do you go back to the dojo?" he asked.

"I am supposed to teach tonight, but I have someone filling in for me. Tomorrow I have to teach in the afternoon. Closed Sunday, then a Monday evening class… we will have to see the police on Monday. I called my friend Toby on the force… he said we _had_ to go in on Monday or you would have a warrant put out on you," she explained.

"Mmm. So I take it we need to go to the police station early then? I'll tell James that if I don't show for my shift on Tuesday it's because I'm in prison," he said acerbically.

"It was self defense, Hatter. You used _his _knife. And _then_ you were preventing the other guy from shooting me or the police! I think that the police witnessing it will go a long way to help us. And the guy was a scumbag. Toby said he was about as violent as they come. He had a history of rape, murder and gang violence. He spent most of his life in prison; he had only been out a week," she continued.

Hatter wasn't so sure. He seemed to always have bad luck with this sort of thing. He nodded to himself and shrugged. It would do him no good to worry about it now, and if he was worried then Alice would worry.

"Well, let's try not to think on it? We'll see what happens on Monday, yeah?" he asked.

Alice nodded, but she wasn't convinced that he meant it. He looked pensive, and she had yet to see him smile although she knew he was glad to be home. Hatter stole a glance at Alice. He wanted to ask her about the 'fiancée' thing the doctor had mentioned, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

Alice stood and strode over to the kitchen; she knew of a sure way to make Hatter smile. She put on the tea kettle for Hatter and then rummaged through his cupboard searching for one of his special blends of tea. Alice stared at the row of glass jars, debating on which to pick. Written in on labels in Hatter's narrow angular script, the teas were named like his specials in the tea shop. She saw _Softly Warm, Good Times, _and _Wake up!,_ smiled as she saw _Missing Alice_ and _Stormy Skies, Stormy Eyes._ She had tried those two. Her eyes lit upon one named rather simply as _Comfort._ She chose it, and made her Hatter a cup of tea.

He stared after Alice as she entered his kitchen, curious as to what she could be doing in there. When he heard the sound of the kettle set on the hob, he smiled. Alice couldn't cook to save her life but she made a mean cup of tea. She came back into the main room with a cup in her hand and a smile. He took it from her and smiled in return, dimple flashing in his cheek.

"Thank-you, love. _Now _it feels like I am finally home," he declared.

She returned to the kitchen for her own cup, put some music on, and then sank back down next to him. She took an experimental sip; one thing she had learned about Hatter's teas was that they were far from ordinary. She closed her eyes to better experience the sensation. She was taken back to her childhood, although she didn't see how the flavors had brought her there. A touch of chocolate, cardamom perhaps? Warm cookies and milk, a hug… She opened her eyes to find Hatter staring at her intently.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. How do you do that? Do you realize how unusual you are? I have never experienced anything like what you can do with tea. With food sometimes, although not as strong…but not ever a drink," she maintained.

He shrugged it off depreciatingly, "It is just a matter of understanding flavors, and emotions. I have had a lot of experience with that, you know."

Alice adjusted herself on the couch, wedging herself in the corner, and then pulled Hatter closer to lean against her. They sipped their tea in comfortable silence as they listened to the music playing in the background. Alice had decided on Pink Floyd, knowing that Hatter enjoyed it and it set a soothing mood. He had said that he had listened to it back in Wonderland, and it was one of his favorite bands. It was good to be home; it was better to be home with Alice beside him.

Hatter set down his cup on the floor as he drained the last dregs. Alice's presence, the tea and the music had done much to soothe him. He felt as if all was well with the world for the moment. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at how sticky it was. Except for how filthy he felt after his hospital stay, he amended. He wasn't allowed to get the incision site wet yet, so a shower was out. Maybe a bath, but he would need Alice's help. He smiled slowly; he was sure he could get her cooperation. He waited until she had finished her tea, and then broached the question.

"Alice, could you maybe help me with something?" he asked.

She blinked up at him, "Sure. What is it?"

"I _need_ a bath. I can't get my incision wet, and I need a little help. Still interested?" he asked, smirking.

Alice laughed, "I think you might have an ulterior motive."

"Possibly," he answered with a slow knowing smile, "But I really do need help. I have _got_ to wash me hair, and gah! I feel like I have dirt on top of dirt."

He turned his head again to look up at her, "Please?"

Alice grew warm just at the thought. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and was lost. She had come so close to losing him again. Emotion rose in her chest, choking her suddenly. Hatter's brow furrowed as he saw tears standing in her eyes. His Alice was not one to cry, and they were just teasing each other a second prior. He sat up and turned to face her.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair.

Alice just shook her head mutely and buried her face in his neck. Hatter held her, pressing kisses into her hair and murmuring reassurances. Alice cleared her throat and gave a short laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy you are okay," she apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. We are both fine, and it's over," he asserted. His bent his head down towards her to kiss her softly. He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Will you help?" he asked, his voice huskier than normal.

She nodded and followed him into his tiny bathroom. Alice tried to compose herself, concentrating on the task at hand. There would be time to satisfy the other needs later. She helped him remove his t-shirt, thinking she should have brought a button down as she saw him struggle to hide the ensuing pain that resulted from the contortions needed to extract himself from it. She turned to run the water, and then went to fetch a cup from the kitchen so she could rinse out his hair. When she returned, he had lowered himself into the water and was turning off the taps. Her heart sped up and blood pounded in her ears.

She folded up a towel to pad her knees and knelt beside him, waiting until he needed her help. Her eyes wandered over his body as he lathered and rinsed, washing what he could reach. He handed Alice the washcloth as he leaned over the edge, giving her access to his injured side. She washed as gently as she was able before handing him back the cloth. She motioned for him to lean back, and then poured a couple of cupfuls of water over his hair. She moved behind him and worked the shampoo into his hair. Hatter gave a low pleasurable sigh as she massaged the shampoo into his scalp, relaxing bonelessly against the back of the tub. Alice rinsed him off, and then resumed her position by the edge of the tub. The pounding in her chest grew louder as he stretched and then stood.

She caught up the towel in her hands and stood with him. Modesty had never been much of a concern for Hatter, and Alice was already intimately acquainted with his body, but this flagrant display made her blush. He stood in front of her unashamed, water dripping from him, the evidence of his arousal in plain view. He stepped out of the tub and stood in front of her, dripping water on his floor. He took the towel from her nerveless fingers, but instead of wrapping it around him he used it to dry off his hair. Her breath quickened. He gazed down at her, waiting. His eyes darkened with the mixture of lust, love, and tenderness that was uniquely Hatter.

She moved in close to him, resting her hand on his chest lightly, tracing the outline of the purple/black bruise that was fading to ugly shades of brown and green on the edges. He stood still for her, reading her actions for what they were, a reassurance that he was alive and was recovering. A reassurance that he was not going to die on her, too. He knew that he would be forever trying to undo the damage that her father leaving, and then dying in her arms had caused. For Alice, for the acceptance she gave him, despite the ugliness inside of him, he would do his best.

She traced the burn scars on his ribs and stomach, slightly more faded than when she had first seen them. Her soft hands even moved over the old scars, as if she could soothe them away. She traced the old bullet-wound scar over his hip, wondering if this was why he had taken to wearing body armor. There was still much she didn't know about him. She had gathered her knowledge of him in bits and pieces. He would let slip something from his past, and usually she would be able to get the story from him. There were few things he wouldn't tell her if she asked, but his past was so full of pain that she hesitated to. She raised her hand to his face, her fingers lighting on the barely noticeable scars on his forehead and his eyebrow. She hoped he could stop collecting scars, her heart couldn't take it.

She pressed herself to him, unmindfully ignoring the moisture on his skin or his nakedness. He wrapped his arms around her, moving finally. He brushed her lips with his, softly, gently. She opened her mouth to him, silently seeking to deepen the kiss. He obliged, languidly exploring her mouth with his. He broke away after a few moments, pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

"Come on," he said softly, leading her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

He helped her slip out of her sling, and then began unbuttoning her shirt. Alice held herself still under his touch, allowing him the same time for careful exploration as she had taken with him. His expression darkened at the discoloration on her shoulder, but her bruises were nowhere as severe as his. He caressed her shoulder gently as he slid the shirt from her shoulders, pressing the lightest of kisses on the darkest spot. He trailed a hand down to the valley between her breasts, making her very conscious of her body exposed to the open air. She had neglected to wear a bra after spending an inordinate amount of time just trying to get her arms through the straps. She shivered at his light touch, her breath quickening.

Hatter's hands rested on her waistband, a question in his eyes. Alice nodded slightly. He undid the button and zipper on her jeans and knelt down to pull them down her legs, taking her panties with them. She braced herself on his shoulder as she stepped out of them. Hatter's hands traced up the length of her legs as he stood to face her again. He froze as he caught sight of the bruises on her hipbones and rear. His serious expression changed to sorrow as he registered the cause of the injuries. His mind flashed to the tear-tattooed man roughly grabbing hold of Alice's arse as he ground her hips into his. He shut his eyes against the memory, but that just made it more vivid.

He traced over the bruising lightly with his fingertips. He looked into Alice's eyes and tried to form words to express the desolation, the misery that he felt at seeing her hurt. He crushed her to him, cautious of her shoulder but ignoring his own injuries, ignoring the pain. It was nothing next to what he felt at the thought that he had caused this atrocity to be brought upon his Alice. He breathed her in, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. He had her with him now, and she was safe.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out, his strangled voice betraying his emotion.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. We are safe," Alice whispered.

Alice turned his face to hers to look him in the eye. She kissed his lips to try to take some of the despair from him. He allowed her love to wash over him, cleansing the sorrow. He led her to the bed as they broke apart, both lying on their uninjured sides to face each other. They took turns exploring and touching, trading languid kisses, taking their time with each other until the building tension left them both gasping and desperate to be still closer.

Hatter moved as if to raise himself over Alice, but she pushed him back gently against the bed.

"No. You stay there; I don't want you to hurt yourself," Alice asserted as she moved over him instead.

Hatter had kept the rhythm slow and gentle, guiding their movements with his hand on her hips. For all of the tenderness of their lovemaking, the ending served as a volatile counterpoint, leaving them exhausted, satiated and leaving Alice hoarse from screaming. Hatter began coughing before he was even able to catch his breath afterwards, but it was worth it. Alice snuggled in next to him after he lay back down. She traced her fingers over the scar above his hip again.

"Is this why you were wearing body armor when I met you?" she asked.

Hatter nodded absently, "Yeah. I'm a fast learner."

"Will you tell me about it?" she asked.

He nodded, "If you will tell me why the doctor called you my fiancée," he answered.

Alice blushed, embarrassed that she had been found out.

"Well, they only allow family in to visit outside of visiting hours. I told them I was your fiancée, that we lived together, and that I was responsible for the bill," Alice explained.

Hatter smiled gently; it made sense. He figured he should just be happy that Alice had done whatever necessary to be close to him. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though, and he was unsure as to why. He filed it away to examine more closely later on.

"I was smuggling supplies, and got caught. Buggers took a shot at me as I was jumping into me boat. They hit me, but I made it out of there. Duck and Owl took care of me until I healed up enough. I wore body armor every time I was smuggling since," he explained.

"So… you were doing a smuggling mission the day you met me?" Alice asked.

At his nod she continued, "And the little lady that held the gun on us, she's one of the ones that took care of you when you were shot?"

Hatter nodded again, his expression sad. Alice rested her head on his shoulder. So many people had turned on him in his life; she was determined to never be one of them.

"So are we going to stay in bed all day, or are you as hungry as I am?" Alice asked to lighten the mood.

"How about we eat in bed?" came Hatter's flippant reply.

Alice laughed, but Hatter wasn't exactly joking.

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Hope you liked this one. I'm pretty happy with how it came out. There is a Missing Reel for this Chapter titled 'Softly Warm' and it is an M rating folks...fair warning. Click on my name to go to my profile where all my stories are listed, or take out the spaces in the link and go to www. fanfiction. net /s/5768451/1 / Softly_Warm_An_Always_Missing_Reel

**As a side note, my musical inspiration for this chapter is "Drumming Song" by Florence + The Machine. **

**More to come! As long as I have avid readers/reviewers for my story I will keep it going to its end.**


	21. Chapter 31

**A/N: This chapter ended up really long. It was very tough writing, it took much longer than usual for me. I want to thank my readers/reviewers for inspiring me to keep this going. It helps, especially when wrestling with the plot monster. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Alice was laughing as she jumped out of the bed, but she couldn't help the touch of melancholy that seemed to come with every new piece she learned about Hatter's past. It was no wonder he kept so much if it to himself; she wouldn't want to share much either if she had lived his life. He shrugged off all the bad experiences as if they were unimportant... irrelevant pieces of information. What was worse was that he acted like he deserved all the bad things that had happened to him.

For someone who came across self-assured, confident, even arrogant… he actually had a low opinion of himself. His old life was never 'irrelevant' to Alice; and she desperately wanted to help him build good memories.

She motioned for Hatter to help her with her sling after she had pulled on her shirt and panties, prancing into the kitchen afterwards.

"Alice? You're not planning on cooking anything are you?" Hatter called out.

She had been rummaging through his cupboards to do just that. "Maybe," she answered.

"Ah, no. Don't touch a thing, I'll be right there," he called back.

At the sight of Alice staring confusedly into the interior of his refrigerator, clad only in her shirt and knickers, he smiled. He thought she looked terribly cute, but knowing Alice, he thought it best not to tell her. Alice glanced up as she heard him enter the kitchen. He was leaning on the counter, watching her… as she met his gaze his small smile deepened into the full out crooked grin she loved so much.

Hatter loved that she was here with him, and happy to be here, and comfortable enough in his presence to wander into his kitchen in her knickers and rummage through his pantry. She acted as if this was her home, too. He debated asking her to stay… to move in with him for good.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head in the negative, not deigning to answer, "Nothing," he paused, "Alice, if you are _that_ hungry I'll make something. No need to burn my flat down," he said to distract her. He danced out of the way of the smack that he knew was coming.

He wasn't moving as fast as usual, and Alice still managed a slap on his silk boxer-clad ass.

"You are supposed to be recovering, not feeding me," she admonished.

"Like I am going to lie in bed all day…if you're not in it? You are the one that got out of the bed. Anyway, I am _supposed_ to be moving about as much as I can. I'm fine, I will go easy. I promise, okay?" he answered.

He appreciated that she worried, but if she thought he was going to lie about for three days she was mad. His stomach growled loudly, causing Alice to break into a fit of giggles. She rolled her eyes at him but waved him into the kitchen.

She pulled over a chair and sat, watching him gather ingredients to make them a quick meal. He was moving more slowly, and he failed to hide a wince when he twisted the wrong way, but he seemed much better than when he was in the hospital. She looked over his body appreciatively as he chopped potatoes, turnips (of course) and onions, then threw them in a pan with butter and sausage. She wondered if she would be able to get him to cook clad only in his boxers all the time. It was a great view. _My god, he has got to be the sexiest thing alive,_ she mused.

"That is a heart attack in a pan, but it smells great," she complimented.

He dimpled, but continued to watch the food cooking. He kept sneaking back glances at Alice. He would cook for her all day long if it would keep her sitting in his kitchen half-naked. His smile faltered a little as something occurred to him.

"Are you sure your mum is okay with you staying here?" he asked.

_He would have to ask that,_ she thought.

"Yeah. She knows you need help for a few days. Besides, I told her I was sleeping on your fold out couch in the living room," she admitted.

Hatter shot her a dark gaze at her admission. His lips compressed into a thin line, but he didn't respond. He concentrated on the food as he thought about what she had said, deciding how to respond.

Alice tried to beat him to it, "Look. There is a difference between letting your mother suspect you are fooling around and coming right out and saying it. I'm grown, and she's not stupid, but I, for one, don't think that she really needs to know about my sleeping arrangements with you. I also firmly believe that _she_ doesn't want to know about them either."

He nodded, but he wasn't happy about it. He wanted to ask her to move into his flat, but it was starting to look less and less likely that she would agree. It wasn't that she didn't want to come out and say that she was sleeping with him… he got that… it was more that she had felt it was necessary to clarify that she wasn't. _Okay, so she's not ready. Don't ruin the mood…let it be,_ he counseled himself.

He forced a smile as he turned to look at Alice, "I hope not. I think she might be starting to like me a little bit. And the couch doesn't fold out."

Alice smiled back, failing to notice the strain in his voice, or that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"She actually likes you a lot, and she doesn't know that," Alice countered. "I am _so_ hungry. How long?" she asked impatiently, changing the subject.

"It's done," he answered, turning off the heat.

They spent the day and evening together in quiet domesticity. Alice took a couple of hours to study for her final _again_ while Hatter worked on his new hat tricks in the other room. He said it was because he didn't want to distract her, but he also didn't like anyone seeing him when he worked out the kinks of a new trick. He worked on a routine for the kids at the hospital, determined to give them a good show. His doctor had mentioned him coming every other week if he could manage it, and Hatter assured him he could. He got two days off work every other week; he would perform on one of those days.

It wasn't long before Hatter acknowledged that he was pushing the limits of his energy more than he should have in one day. He was feeling shaky, so he went into his bedroom to lie down and watch Alice study. She had her headphones in her ears and books strewn across his bed as she lay on her stomach, head at the foot of his bed, her head propped on one hand. He lay down next to her on his back; eyes closed, and began to play with her hair idly. Finally she admitted that she knew as much as she ever would and gave up.

* * *

Alice cursed a blue streak when she spied the stack of movies they had rented. She had forgotten to take them back to the video store with all the excitement and worry of the past week. Hatter watched in bewilderment as she picked up her mobile and dialed in to listen to her messages and cursed. He raised his eyebrows as her face clouded in anger, she even stomped her foot. Baffled by her actions and troubled that something else had gone wrong, he moved to stand in front of her, trying to catch her eye. She waved him off, distractedly. Frustrated by her avoidance of him and her failure to explain the problem, he sat and waited, tapping his hand in a cadence against his knee.

Alice closed her phone with an angry snap, "Video Nazis!"

Hatter blinked up at her, waiting for the explanation.

"We forgot to return the movies, and the rental people act like I stole them or something! They are only a couple of days late! Then they tack on all these late fees…"

Hatter laughed, wincing as he did, but he had to laugh. Alice glared at him before dissolving into giggles of her own. All that they had been through in the past few days, and _this_ caused her to lose her temper… it was a little silly, she admitted. Something so mundane and normal, no loss of life or limb on the line and she had gotten so furious. She collapsed beside Hatter with a smile and tried to find a movie on cable television.

That night, they curled up beside each other in bed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Alice had yet to have one of her panicky moments since they had gotten back from the hospital, and Hatter had managed to stay within the parameters of 'go easy' for the most part... she had a hard time getting him to stay still.

* * *

Alice woke before Hatter on Sunday morning. She rose up enough to look down at him as he lay sleeping next to her. He had shaved last night, after Alice had made a comment about 'rug burn' on her thighs. His stay in the hospital had been razor-free, and he had been on the border between what was considered stubble and beard. He had been embarrassed when he emerged from the bathroom cleanly shaven and Alice had stared in shock at the difference it made in the way he looked. He had looked young…innocent even, and she realized exactly why he chose not to present himself to the world like that, especially in as precarious a position a he had held in Wonderland. It was strange to see his jaded gaze looking out from such a young face. It was already starting to grow back, casting his visage back towards what she had come to know as _Hatter_.

Hatter's eyes cracked open as he felt her scrutiny. He smiled sleepily up at her, content with his lot in life. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him to brush her lips with a kiss.

"Good Morning, love," he murmured.

"Morning. Tea?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

They passed the morning in the same manner as before, Alice making the tea while Hatter put together a breakfast of sorts. He promised her he would make her scones as soon as he bought cream. She had been surprised to learn he could bake, but Hatter had just grinned and said he liked to eat good food. He found that the best way to get it was to make it himself.

By noon, Hatter had taken to pacing his small flat. Alice determined that they _needed_ to get out. He had been disappointed when she told him that a trip to the library was out, they were closed on Sunday. She ended up suggesting a picnic out of sheer desperation, her last ditch attempt at cheap entertainment. She could show him another part of the city, they could get fresh air, and it was free. Hatter no longer had much money to spare, and she didn't want to make him feel as if he needed to spend it on her to make her happy. She was happy just to be with him. Of course, they also needed to make a stop at the video store, and by Alice's place to pick up some more clothes.

She took Hatter to the park after dropping off the videos and paying the fees. They had stopped by the deli counter at the grocery store to pick up some chicken and sides, and Hatter was already in a better mood. Hatter had dressed in shades of brown and dark green, complete with hat, jacket and waistcoat, although he had worn jeans at Alice's recommendation. He still seemed to take great pleasure at the prospect of dressing to go _out, _even if_ out _was a park_._ They lay in the grass after they ate, staring at the trees waving above them, letting the sun warm them through. Alice was curled up under his arm, her head resting on his chest. She made him happy, a remarkable thing, for him. He had never known such joy in the violent existence he led before he come after her.

He didn't want to ruin it, and he was terrified he would. Alice wasn't the only one with a bad track record with relationships. Something had been bothering him for a while, and Alice's offhand comment this morning had brought it right back to the forefront of his thoughts. He didn't want to ruin what he had with Alice, but he didn't want to be something he wasn't, either. They had made a promise to talk about things like this with each other, and it would eat at him if he ignored it. He couldn't keep this in any longer; he had to at least ask. As it was, this was a compromise, but he _knew_ that he couldn't ask for all that he wanted… not yet.

Hatter stole a glance at Alice, steeling himself.

"Alice… why did we have to stop by your place again?" he asked, trying for casual.

She turned her head to look up at him, her brow furrowed slightly, "I need a couple more changes of clothes. That's all."

"How long will you stay with me?" he asked carefully, hoping that she would read between the lines.

"I had planned on Tuesday, when you have to go back to work. You should be pretty self-sufficient by that time," she answered, laying her head back down.

_No help for it then. Come on Hatter, just ask,_ he thought, trying to get up his nerve. He sighed. She looked back up at him, questioning.

"Could you stay longer?" he asked softly.

Alice still refused to understand, "How long?" she asked curiously.

Hatter sat up, pulling her up with him so she faced him, capturing her hand between his larger ones. He stared into her eyes intently; he didn't want her to misunderstand.

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and answered truthfully, "Forever. Always."

He held his breath as Alice stared at him, growing uneasy as she failed to speak.

Alice stared into Hatter's deep brown eyes, her mind frozen. Her first impulse had been to agree, but then she counted the days they had been together in her world, and even added together with the days spent in his; the sum equaled _not enough_. Arguments piled up in her brain, one right after the other, as to why this would be a _bad idea. _Hatter was waiting for her answer, looking nervous but hopeful, and Alice suddenly got angry.

How dare he push her like this! How dare he make her feel guilty about telling him she wasn't ready!

"Can't you just be happy? Can't you just accept what I can give you!" she answered, pulling her hand away, her voice low and dangerous.

Hatter's mouth opened and closed. His jaw hardened in a stubborn line as frustration and anger replaced bewilderment, "We said we would be honest with each other, remember? We would tell each other what we were thinking?" he argued.

Alice stood, pacing away from him before she turned to face him again.

"Well this is what I want. I want you to move in with me. I want to be with you. Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" He asked, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Why do you have to always _push_! It's too soon, okay?" she yelled.

"Why? How long do you need? And I don't even know why you are angry!" he lamented.

Alice just glared at him.

"Can't you just admit that you want to be with me?" he countered as he stood to face her, his own volume rising despite his intentions to stay calm.

"Can you just stop…_smothering me!" s_he shouted.

Hatter flinched, stung by her words.

Alice regretted the words as soon as they flew from her mouth. She had said them because she knew it would wound him, but she didn't mean them. She was so angry (and she kept telling herself it was anger) that she stood behind her words, regardless. She glared at him defiantly, pretending that she didn't care that she had hurt him.

He pressed his lips together and nodded, "Yeah. I can. You can have all the space you need; I'll not be bothering you further," he answered finally.

This always happened. He wanted more than anyone could give; he just thought Alice was different. He thought he had finally found someone who wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to lose her, but he refused to lie to her. This was what he wanted, and truth be told, he wanted more.

He stood staring at her, stone faced. He refused to be the one to leave. He told her he wouldn't leave and he meant it. If she wanted space, she would have to be the one to initiate it.

Alice turned on her heel and stormed away.

He let her go.

Hatter sat in the grass, desolate. She had left him. He sat alone in the park as the sun set, unmindful of the change the park was undergoing with nightfall. It grew cold, the wind whipped through the trees, making them seem to sigh along with him. He sat and thought, running her words over and over in his mind, hoping that with enough repetition the effect would be numbed. His chest ached worse than could be attributed to his injuries; she had ripped his heart out. She had left him again. She didn't want him. She didn't want him. He was smothering her. He asked for too much, and she didn't want him. She had said she loved him, but she didn't want to. She didn't need him. He had made a mistake… no. No, it wasn't a mistake… but it _hurt._

* * *

Alice had gone home first, fuming and furious. She had waited there, thinking Hatter would come after her any minute, any second. He would apologize for pushing her into something she wasn't ready for.

He didn't come.

Her mother had come home and taken one look at her tear-streaked face and hugged her. She had asked her what had happened, causing Alice to break into a fresh bout of sobs. She told her what had happened. Her mother had been confused.

Carol had first remarked "so soon?" And then she had asked why Alice had gotten angry with him. He might be rushing things, but all Alice would have had to do was say no. Alice had finally admitted that she actually wanted to move in with him, she was just afraid. Carol wasn't happy about it, but she believed in letting Alice make her own decisions, her own mistakes. She had allowed her the freedom to try to find Robert, when Carol knew in her heart he was never coming back. Alice was a bright, determined, and responsible young woman. She would support her, no matter what she chose.

Alice had looked for him at his place, but it was empty. She had even called James. She began to panic, thinking that maybe he meant that he would leave her world. She checked her phone, but she didn't have any messages, no missed calls. She called him after waiting in his bedroom for hours, but his phone rang from the kitchen counter. It was getting late, and he was injured, and still unfamiliar with her world. She caught a cab back to the park, hoping against hope to find him there.

She walked over to where they had spent the afternoon, pausing as she spotted his still figure. There he sat, where she had left him. He stiffened as she sank down next to him. He stared ahead, refusing to look at her. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

Alice would have to break the silence. She placed her hand along his face, and kissed his lips.

Hatter didn't kiss her back, he turned his head away.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, his voice rough.

Alice swallowed her pride, "To say I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her, his expression guarded, but he was listening.

"I'm sorry. I don't think you are smothering me. I love you. I love spending time with you," she continued.

"Okay," he answered, waiting.

"I want to stay with you. I want to move in. I wanted to say yes, but I got scared," Alice admitted.

Disbelief flashed over his face, followed by cautious joy, "Really?"

He wanted to believe her. He wanted to trust her.

Alice nodded, "I even told my mother."

She laughed softly at his look of blatant disbelief, "Honest. I told her."

She put her arms around him, relieved when he returned the embrace.

"Can we go home?" she asked him.

"Yeah," He answered, feeling the ache within him recede.

She tried to kiss him again, and this time he returned it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well folks, I hope you liked the latest installment. I have big plot bunnies in my head, but only a little one came out in this chapter. I hope you still found it engrossing and entertaining. It was a necessary chapter…but I think I am happy with it.

**Have you seen Andrew-Lee Potts clean shaven? Strange...**

**P.S. Thanks to those that read my 'Missing Reel' story…I'll have to try to write another ****:)**


	22. Chapter 32

**A/N: What is it with these giant chapters? Reviewers, I am completely overwhelmed with the response from the last chapter. Thank-you so much! I am so glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Alice stood, offering a hand to Hatter to help him up. He took it, rising to his feet stiffly with a grunt. He had been sitting in the cold in the same position for hours, and his body had suffered for it. He hadn't noticed it before, or perhaps he just didn't care enough to notice, but he couldn't help but notice it now.

"Your hands are freezing! Come on, let's get out of here. This park gets dangerous at night, and I don't want you taking on another gang," Alice chastised.

Hatter gave her a wan smile and nod, but she didn't get the laugh she had hoped for. They were not very far from Hatter's home; it was near enough to walk back. He wrapped his arm around her and headed home.

As they made their way back, Alice regretted that she didn't call them a cab. Hatter was in no condition for a long walk. He was still shivering, and he had spoken only in monosyllabic spurts. He had a few coughing fits on the way, and Alice chalked up his reticence to pain and the cold autumn air.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she caught sight of the tea shop Hatter lived above. She was growing worried, he had been doing so much better this morning that she had almost forgotten how badly he had been injured. She used her key to unlock the door, and then held on around his waist as they entered. She eased him down to a sitting position on the living room couch.

"Stay there," she commanded, as she went in search of his painkillers and a blanket.

He flashed a smile at her in response, but it lacked the usual strength. Hatter was cold, and he felt weaker than he had since his first day in the hospital. His back was aching, and he was fighting back yet another bout of coughing. He hoped Alice would hurry with the blankets… and tea. He wanted tea and to hold Alice.

Alice found his pills in the bedroom, a strong narcotic painkiller and an antibiotic. The seals were unbroken on both bottles. He hadn't been taking his antibiotics. _What a stubborn idiot_, she fumed. _Pot, kettle, Alice,_ she amended. She had no room to talk. Not only was she a stubborn idiot, but she had also left her painkillers mostly untouched. She gathered up both bottles and the heavy blanket off of his bed and strode towards the living room. She held out the bottles in her hand, a challenging expression on her face.

"Explain," she said shortly.

He rolled his eyes up to look at her and shrugged sheepishly.

He looked so miserable that she just sighed, and then moved to help him take off his jacket. She covered him with the blanket and handed him the bottles.

"You _need_ to take the antibiotic or you could get pneumonia or worse. Take them until they are gone, even if you feel fine. Promise me," she demanded.

"Yeah. Sorry," he answered.

He had finally stopped shivering and the ache in his back was much more bearable now that he was warming up. Not the brightest idea he had ever had, to sit outside in the cold all evening. He stared down at the bottles in his hand. He didn't much like the idea of taking pills; he had an aversion to taking anything thanks to his experiences with the Queen's special teas. But Alice looked so frightened when she saw he hadn't taken any…

She knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands, "You scare me sometimes, do you know that?"

He looked at her quizzically, shaking his head in the negative, "Because I don't like pills?" he guessed.

"No," she replied.

"No?" he repeated, lifting an eyebrow, "Then why?"

Alice had been about to tell him that he didn't take care of himself, and he had too many brushes with death already to be chancing pneumonia, but she abruptly changed course. She decided to be honest. She owed him that, after what she had said to him, done to him… again.

"I thought I had chased you away. I thought I had managed to hurt you bad enough to…" she broke off. "I thought you had gone home to Wonderland, that I had pushed you away too hard this time," she continued. Alice pressed her fingers to Hatter's lips as he began to speak, "Let me finish," she pleaded.

Her voice was wavering, and she knew she had to get it all out quick before she lost it. Hatter nodded, kissing her fingers as she removed them. He would let her say what she had to, he understood.

"I was a coward. And I hurt you because you wanted me to think about things that I was afraid to. I hurt you so you wouldn't get close enough to hurt me. You didn't deserve what I said to you, it wasn't true," her face burned as she admitted her rationale, her weakness.

She dropped her gaze, hands slipping from his face. He caught them up in his own.

"Alice. Look at me," he said gently.

She met his gaze, steeling herself for the recrimination she knew she would find there. All she saw was love. Her lip trembled, but she held together.

"My home is where you are. If you think you can chase me off, you are mistaken. I told you, Alice. I'll not leave you," he waited until she nodded her acknowledgement before he continued, "And yes, you did hurt me," he admitted.

Alice recoiled, but he held her firm.

"But that won't stop me from loving you, needing you, or wanting to be with you… always. You can't possibly hurt me more than being away from you would. Okay?" he asserted.

Alice buried her head in his neck and held him close. She cursed her injured shoulder, wishing she could hold him to her with both arms.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Shh. S'okay," he murmured against her hair.

A coughing spasm came over him, racking his thin frame. He tried to push Alice away but she held onto him, ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder. It was a bad one, the aftermath leaving him pale, sweating, trembling and gasping for breath. He pushed the blanket off of him; he was burning hot. Alice ran to get a glass of water and a cool washcloth. She opened up both bottles of pills, measuring out the correct dosage, and made him take them both. She laid the washcloth over his forehead until his color began to return to normal.

"I'm going to be really angry if you die on me," she said.

Hatter smiled, "I'm made of tougher stuff than that, love."

"I just need some rest…and some tea?" he asked hopefully.

She made him his tea, making a cup for herself. He had pulled the blanket back up over himself, lying still and quiet. He took the tea from her with an unsteady hand, she noted. The pills should kick in soon, and she would see if it allowed him to rest easier.

"We have to speak with the police tomorrow," Alice reminded.

"Mmmhmm," Hatter acknowledged.

"When is your appointment with your doctor?" she asked.

"After lunch… one" he replied, remembering to add the time in.

Time mattered more here; the days were much more stable than Wonderland's erratic daily course. In Wonderland, some days were twenty-two hours, and some as long as twenty-six, and all variances in between. The denizens of Wonderland were not very… scheduled.

"I have to teach a class tomorrow night. Then I have a black-belt class," she continued.

At this, he opened his eyes to look at her, "You have to go to your black-belt class with a dislocated shoulder?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. They'll be careful of it, and I won't be able to do everything, but I am still expected to go," she answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm going with you," he stated flatly.

He didn't want her to do anything to injure herself worse, and he knew she would be more cautious if he were there to watch. He also wanted to ensure no one made her try to do something she shouldn't be doing. Alice didn't take enough care with herself; he would just have to do it for her. Besides, he liked watching her in action…he thought it was terribly sexy.

"Okay. _If_ your doctor says you can. He may tell you to stay in bed now that you were stupid and didn't take your meds," she answered with a smirk.

"I'm _fine_," he argued.

Alice snorted and moved Hatter to a reclining position so that his head lay in her lap. She played with his hair, willing him to relax and let the painkillers do their work. He blinked up at her sleepily.

"Let's go to bed Alice," he murmured.

She slid in next to him in bed, laying her head on his bare chest. His breathing had already slowed; he would likely be asleep soon. She started when he spoke, his voice soft in the dark.

"You meant it when you said you wanted to live with me?" he asked, half afraid of her answer.

It seemed easier to ask in the darkness, safer. He tensed, awaiting her reply. He didn't want to guilt her into doing anything she didn't want to.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"I'm not smothering you? You can tell me," he asked uncertainly.

"No. I miss you every second I am away from you. You are all I can think about when we are apart. If anything, I worry that I am smothering you. Aren't men supposed to want their space?" she answered.

"Not this one," he demurred, and she heard the smile in his voice.

She shifted in the bed, feeling to find his face in the dark. Alice guided her mouth down to his, intending to place a chaste reassuring kiss on his lips before they slept. They had a long exhausting day, and a long day ahead of them that would begin early. Hatter needed to rest, and frankly, so did she.

Hatter felt her soft lips brush his. It wasn't enough. Hatter craved touch, physical contact, a manifestation of what he couldn't see, only feel. He hungrily took possession of her mouth, passion dissolving the lethargy he had felt only moments before. Alice responded eagerly, shocked by the intensity of her own reaction. One kiss and she was left panting, flushed and needy. Only Hatter could do this to her. He rolled with her, so he lay on top of her, hovering above her, supporting himself on his elbows to avoid placing weight on his injured ribs or on her her bad shoulder.

He kissed her again, hard and needful before breaking off to feed at her neck, her shoulders and breasts. Alice gasped at his aggression, he was ordinarily much more tender, although no less passionate. There was something possessive, almost angry, roiling in him. He murmured words against her skin in between stinging kisses, but she couldn't understand them. Her eyes rolled back as his hands roved over her, his mouth following suit.

She tried to take a measure of control, to lick and bite at his neck and chest, to capture his mouth again; but he growled against her skin; that wasn't what he needed. He held her in a state of constant pleasure, not allowing her enough time to formulate thoughts, stealing her ability to reason. She wasn't able to think beyond the moment; she clutched him to her, surrendering to the onslaught. She gasped and shuddered in release twice before he allowed himself to enter her, although she had begged him to, had pleaded in breathless moans.

He held her tenderly afterwards, raining soft kisses on her face and hair. Alice clung to him, needing to maintain contact after emotional maelstrom they had ridden. Alice flinched as she felt hot tears drip on her upturned face.

"Alice…don't do this to us again… please," Hatter whispered.

"I'm trying," she answered softly, emotion choking her.

"I know, love. That's all I can ask," he answered.

He tucked her in close next to him, and they slept as exhaustion finally overwhelmed them both.

* * *

Hatter jumped as Alice's alarm rang on her mobile the next morning. Alice fumbled for it, pressing buttons until she got it to quit yelling at her. She smacked Hatter on the thigh as she rose. He pulled the blanket over his head, muttering obscenities. Alice dragged it off the bed, earning her a glare, but he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. Alice went to put on the tea, choosing the one labeled _Wake Up!_ She smiled as Hatter stumbled into the kitchen a few moments later, his hair plastered flat on one side, and sticking up wildly on the other.

He grunted as he realized the tea wasn't ready, and then headed to the bathroom wordlessly. Alice had discovered fairly early on that Hatter wasn't a morning person, but he was worse when it was _this_ early. At least they could get the police business squared away, finally. It had been hanging over them both like a dark cloud, allowing neither one of them to fully relax.

Alice had suggested Hatter dress a little less…'Hatter' for their trip to the police station. He obliged, trusting Alice's judgment. He wore black jeans and a long-sleeved orange t-shirt, topped by the lightweight brown jacket he'd worn the first day she's seen him in her world. She never failed to be amazed by his chameleon-like ability to blend in to any setting. All though he was wearing his ever-present hat, he could very easily blend in with any other young man in the city. As it was, hats were making a comeback in fashion, and he was rarely the only man in a crowd that wore one.

* * *

As they entered the police station, he lost the nervousness he had displayed on the way over. Instead, he adopted a quiet, unassuming, still composure. She studied him as his entire manner shifted; she watched him become someone else.

He moved slowly, allowing the discomfort he was feeling to show. He wanted his injuries to be present in the detective's mind while questioning him. He knew better than to play the victim too heavily; half the force had watched him kill a man with one punch. Playing 'harmless victim' would only earn him distrust. He knew his best bet was to show how much danger he and Alice had been in to justify the deaths he had caused. He needed to paint a picture of dire jeopardy… and Hatter had a way with words.

Alice listened in awe as he spun the tale of being held up at the tea shop by the gang leader's brother, the concussion he received as he and Alice were initially targeted for retribution, the warnings, Alice's kidnapping, his subsequent capture, their confinement and finally the escape. He shaded his words to evoke emotions, designed to sway the listener. Still, he spoke truth… and it rang out from him sincerely. When he began to talk about what they had done to Alice, his composure broke.

Alice wasn't sure if it was an affectation or if it was real, or maybe a little of both. She placed her hand on top of his, and he gripped it tightly. He fixed his eyes on the table and breathed out in a huff, attempting to recapture his equanimity. He glanced towards her, meeting her gaze briefly before dropping his eyes back down to the table. She no longer had any doubt that his agitation was not feigned after getting a glimpse of the pure hell she had seen in his gaze. Alice was glad he hadn't been awake when she had given her statement to the police. There were things she hadn't told him yet, and seeing his reaction, she wasn't sure she should.

He cleared his throat and continued, finally. He couldn't tamp down the anger that still burned in his belly at the thought of what had been done to his Alice. When he finally got through the part where Alice was freed from the pillar she had been tied to, he was able to calm down enough to raise his head. He saw a flash of sympathy, carefully masked in the detective's eyes.

They let him tell the story… and then came the questions. Then more questions. Then the same questions said differently. They made him go over the parts with Alice getting groped repeatedly, and Hatter almost lost it. Alice moved closer to him, pressing the length of her leg next to his to get as close as possible, it calmed him somewhat. They asked how he got out of the tape, and he answered that he had been working on stretching it and he had managed to rip it a little bit. When he yanked on it and it gave, he just acted. Then they asked him again, and again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they were allowed to leave the station, but neither Hatter nor Alice was to leave town until the investigation officially closed. Hatter would be cleared; no charges would be brought, provided no new information turned up. One of the detectives mentioned offhand that they were having trouble bringing up Hatter's records; Alice's insides clenched, she hoped it was nothing.

Hatter was silent on the ride back to their home, and Alice didn't press. He had been talking continuously all morning, and he had also been coughing all morning. Although he said he felt fine, he didn't look it. She wanted him to lie down when they got back, but they would have to leave for the doctor's office in an hour or so. She put together sandwiches for them (something she _could_ make), and they ate quickly before they left again for the doctor. Hatter refused a pain pill, although he took his antibiotic with lunch.

Like Alice had predicted, the doctor had told Hatter he needed to rest. He removed the dressing and checked his sutures, then listened to his lungs. He told Hatter that his lungs didn't sound as they should, and asked if he had been taking his antibiotic as directed. Hatter sat through another lecture (from the doctor this time) and again promised to take it every day. He was told to call immediately if he developed a fever or if his breathing worsened, he might be developing an infection. The doctor didn't recommend him going back to work so soon, but he admitted he should be fine for light duties. Hatter needed the money; he would work.

They had a few hours before Alice had to teach, so Alice suggested Hatter lie down and rest, since he was adamant about accompanying her. Hatter agreed, to her surprise. His acquiesce minus any argument, more than anything else gave her cause for concern. He must feel worse than he let on. She kissed him on his forehead, and put some music on at his request.

**

* * *

****My Sensei would _SO _make me go to class with an injury...**

**A/N: Missing Reel is now up for this chapter. 'Possesion and Lust', published as an M-Rated one-shot. I think it's important to the story as well, but trying to keep the rating to a 'T.' I got such good feedback from the last one, I had to give it another go. Just take out the spaces and go to www. fanfiction. net /s/5779907/1/ Possesion_and_Lust_An_Always_Missing_Reel OR you could click on my name and go to my profile page :)**

**Anyway….hope you liked this…good?...bad?**


	23. Chapter 33

**A/N: Unsure about this…this is another one that is different in tone, but I'm hoping ya'll dig it.**

**I've got to give a big thank-you to my reviewers for continuing to give me encouragement by reviewing! Also to the few folks that enjoyed my 'missing reels' enough to review them, thank-you also! For some reason I am a bit more unsure about them, but hey…it's what was in my head. Also, to you silent folks that author/story alert/favorite me….thanks to you too. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Alice decided that she'd go pick up some of her things from her house…her _mother's_ house, she amended, while Hatter napped. She needed some more clothes, and she wanted a few other things like her own shampoo, her robe, and favorite coffee mug (although she mostly drank tea nowadays). She didn't want to wake Hatter to tell him she was going out; she was afraid he'd want to come along. He _needed_ the rest. She decided to go ahead and go, but she would leave him a note so he wouldn't worry. She smirked…she had an idea.

Hatter woke a couple of hours later, sweating and nauseous in a tangle of sheets. He moved to pass a hand over his face; his hand closed over a tiny piece of paper. He heaved himself up and rubbed his eyes, and then peered blurrily at the piece of paper that had been placed in his hand while he slept. It was from Alice. She said she was getting together some more of her things, and she would be back before she had to teach. He peeled off his sweat soaked shirt with a grimace, dropping it in the laundry basket as he headed into the kitchen.

He smiled as he saw another note taped to his bedroom door. This one said she wasn't back yet, but she missed him. He headed into the kitchen where a teacup complete with dry tea sat on the counter, another note on top. He picked up this one and read that he just needed to turn on the water, and that he should have some tea while he waited, and that she loved him. He cut himself a slice of bread and slathered it with butter, hoping it would settle his stomach. He stayed in the opening of the refrigerator for a few moments, letting the air from the interior cool him, and then turned on the heat under the kettle and went to the main room to wait for Alice. He laughed out loud as he saw notes on the television, the front door, the stereo, the window, and even on his couch.

He collected and read them, one by one. Each one said she loved him or missed him, or both. Hatter was touched by her efforts to make him smile and to reassure him that she was coming back. He went back into his bedroom and placed the notes inside the leather bag he had brought with him from Wonderland. He wanted to keep them.

He felt better with something in his stomach, and his skin no longer felt as if he had been rotisseried over an open fire. He decided to shower before Alice made it back; the doctor had given him the okay to get the incision wet, and he no longer had to wear a dressing over it. He examined his injury in the bathroom mirror, making a face at the mottled brown, green, blue and purple pattern that still covered his ribcage. He pressed it cautiously with his fingertips, wincing. It _did_ hurt less, but it looked beastly. His mobile rang from the kitchen counter, startling him. He strode over to fetch it, and then looked at the name displayed on the face, it was Alice.

"Hello, love," he purred into the phone.

"Did you get my note?" Alice asked innocently.

He chuckled, "Yeah, almost missed it, though."

She laughed at his response, "I'll be on my way home in about a half hour."

Hatter heart swelled to hear her say the words. She had said she was on her way home… to him. He laughed at himself derisively. _I'm going soft, _he thought. He would have never thought something so simple would make him so happy.

"Good," he answered.

He had quickly showered and changed by the time Alice made it home. She unlocked the door and entered, looking around for Hatter. She had stuffed her black duffle bag to overflowing, but she wished she could have carried more. She'd packed up a few boxes, and as soon as her mother had some free time she said she'd drive them over. Alice was anxious to show Hatter she'd meant what she had said when she told him she was moving in. _Where was he?_ She wondered. She inhaled, and followed her nose to the kitchen.

Hatter had changed clothes, and was occupied with a skillet and spatula at the stove.

"We need to go grocery shopping," Hatter said as she entered the kitchen.

He turned to look at her, gracing her with one of his broad dimpled grins.

Her knees went a little weak as the force of his smile hit her head on. She could get used to coming home to this… a ridiculously sexy man who adored her cooking for her in the kitchen. _Too bad he wasn't in his boxers this time_, she lamented_. _She shook off the urge to pounce on him right there, although knowing Hatter, he wouldn't object.

"It's just fried bread...that's about the only bit of nosh that is left. Thought you might be hungry, and we'll be at the dojo for a while," he offered.

She smiled back at him, "You are going to make me fat. How much butter is in that skillet?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Enough. We need butter too."

Alice giggled. He turned to her questioningly.

"What's funny about that?" he asked.

She shook her head, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Say it again."

"What?" he asked, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"Butter," she answered.

He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to the skillet, shaking his head. He portioned out the bread on two plates, fetched the marmalade and small chunk of butter he had reserved for this purpose and set them on the table.

"Here you are, Alice. Feel free to use as much of the _butter_ as you fancy," he said as he began to eat.

He smirked as she giggled again. A giggling Alice was a good thing. He'd like to see more of it, even if it was at his expense.

Alice emptied out her duffle bag, and re-packed it with her gi. She asked Hatter if he was ready and he nodded, and then took her bag from her to sling it over his shoulder. They walked down the street to her dojo, Hatter's arm around her. He had a couple of bad coughing spasms that afternoon, but he was in high spirits and acted as if he was refreshed from his nap. She hoped the antibiotics were fighting off any infection, now that she had forced him to take them.

"So why'd you change clothes?" Alice asked curiously.

Hatter smirked, "You have a few admirers at the dojo. I have to show them that they are outmatched, yeah?" he said with a wink and leer.

Alice laughed as he intended, and didn't press the question any farther.

She left him at the row of chairs for observers and went in back to change her clothes. She emerged a few minutes later, hair slicked back in a no-nonsense ponytail, barefoot and sporting her gi. He leaned back in the folding chair, studying her as she formed up the class and took them through the basics. Hatter tried to absorb as much as he could; he would be going to her classes again as soon as he was able. She used the higher ranked students in her demos, to his relief. She kicked, but did nothing that would further injure her shoulder.

The black belt class, however, was a different kettle of onions, he mused. She had to spar against the other black-belts, and they didn't hold back as much as he would have liked. She seemed to be doing fine; he continued to watch her face for signs that she was hurting. They moved next to some holds and throws; Hatter leaned forward in his seat to watch more closely. This interested him, after seeing what Alice could do with the right application of leverage. _This_ was what he ultimately wanted to learn.

Alice was paired with a rather large man to practice throws. Hatter shifted in his seat, uncomfortable at the thought of her being thrown at all. She sat out the first one, but the second was one she could complete, on one side anyway, so she nodded at her partner to give him the go ahead.

He moved into position behind her, one arm around snug her throat and the other holding her good arm back behind her. Her partner's body pressed up against her, the pressure of arm at her throat, her other arm held behind her combined…catapulted her into black memory. Her blood ran cold, she couldn't breathe. She froze, as the recollection came back to her full force. She hadn't remembered at first, probably because of the blow to her head, or maybe because she didn't want to, but it had come back to her in her dreams that night, then every night… and then even while she was awake.

The man that had taken her, he had held her just like this after he slammed her into the wall. It had made her dizzy, disoriented. He had his friend search her for money, weapons, whatever it was he was looking for. Her vision had been tunneling; she was fighting to hold on to consciousness. The last thing she remembered was his hands under her shirt as her vision went black, and then she had woken tied to the pillar. She didn't know what else had happened after she passed out, but she hadn't seen any evidence that it went beyond touching. It could have been so much worse. She hadn't wanted to tell Hatter, it was no worse than what he had witnessed for himself… probably.

She screamed and collapsed to the floor of the dojo, folding her knees to her chest to curl in a fetal position, but in her mind she was reliving it. Reliving being held helpless while someone put their hands on her; seeing Hatter's rage-filled horrified gaze as he watched the thug that kidnapped them running his hands up the inside of her thighs. Him grinding against her as he groped her ass. She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed.

Hatter saw Alice fall, her partner letting go of her as she screamed. His first thought was that she had been injured somehow, but then he heard her call out for him… and she sounded terrified.

"Hatter!" she cried.

Hatter sprinted across the floor to her. He fell down on his knees next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Alice. Alice, open your eyes. Look at me, Alice. It's alright," he said to her, forcing back his own panic.

"Hatter?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes love, I'm here. Look at me," he commanded.

She shook her head and began to sob harder, "No, you're not here."

Hatter looked up at the circle of people surrounding his Alice and held up a hand to motion them to back away from her.

"Please, can I take her in back?" he asked.

At the Sensei's nod he moved to pick her up. Stabbing pain shot through his chest and back. He cursed bitterly, and looked to the nearest person.

"Can you help me carry her? I can't." he asked.

The man next to him nodded and moved to pick up Alice.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as she felt someone _not_ Hatter touch her.

Hatter looked at her helplessly. He had to get her somewhere quiet, alone. She would hate this… being on display. He would do this for her, consequences be damned... it was only pain.

"It's okay love. I'm going to move you," he said to her quietly.

He thought he saw a small nod of assent.

He gathered her in his arms and lifted her, clenching his jaw against the pain and ignoring the deep ache in his chest. He carried her into the back office and laid her down, and then shut the door. He sat beside her again, gathering her in his arms. She let him hold her, but she was still shaking, crying silently, her eyes screwed tightly shut. He was nauseous and lightheaded, but he ignored it, focusing on Alice. It would pass.

"Alice what is it? What can I do?" he asked, desperate to break her out of this.

She didn't answer, but away from the noise and lights, she was quieting.

"Please? Please open your eyes. Tell me what to do to help, love. I don't know what to do," he begged.

The desperation in his voice got through to her. She cracked open her eyes, saw Hatter's face, frantic with worry above her. She glanced around, her mind finally back in the present.

"Just hold me for a little while?" she whispered.

"As long as you need," he answered, pulling her to him.

She clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort and love until she had calmed enough to breathe normally. She pulled away to look at him and sighed.

"I don't know why that happened. I was fine, and then… I wasn't," Alice explained.

"S'okay love, we'll sort it out," he reassured.

Alice blew out her breath in a huff, shaking her head. "I just saw it again, like I was there. It wasn't that bad, what happened to me. Why did I freak out like that?" she wondered aloud.

"It was bad enough," Hatter argued.

He still had nightmares about it, and Alice had actually been the one to suffer through it. He would kill them again for her, if he could. He _wanted_ to.

It was the not knowing, she decided. She had lived through the rest… but she didn't know what had been done to her when she passed out. It was that she had been completely helpless and at their mercy. _It could have been worse. You weren't raped, you just got felt up, however rough it was... it wasn't rape. Deal with it, Alice._ She scolded herself.

"Oh, no. I have to face everyone after that? Can we just sneak out?" she asked.

"Look, your police friend Toby is out there, he knows what happened, he was there. I'm sure he'll smooth things over, explain what happened. I'll get your things, and we'll just go quickly," he suggested.

"No," Alice answered.

"No?" he questioned.

"I'm going to finish my class. I'm _not_ a victim. Those men are dead. They can't hurt me anymore," she asserted.

He searched her gaze, finding determination and steel inside of her. He was proud of her; she was brave to face down her fear. She wouldn't let it stand in the way of living her life.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm sure."

To her class's credit, they acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She joined in the last fifteen minutes of class, and acted as if nothing had happened. Alice was composed and confident as usual, if a little quieter than normal. She was taking a page from Hatter's book. She would act confident, she would pretend that it didn't matter that she had just had a nervous breakdown at work and in front of friends. At least it hadn't been in front of her students.

Hatter simply sat and watched the remainder of the class nonchalantly, if she could do this, he would help her by acting as if nothing was amiss. When she was done, he waited for her to change, gave her a quick kiss and asked if she was ready to go home. He wound his arm around her as they walked up the block together to their flat. As usual, Hatter watched the shadows, but his neighborhood had gotten a lot safer recently.

She stepped into his arms as the door of their flat closed behind him. He hugged her until she finally shifted and stepped away, smiling up at him sadly.

"Alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. That was embarrassing."

"Alice, you are the bravest person I have ever met," came Hatter's heartfelt reply.

She shook her head in the negative, looking at the floor.

Hatter tipped her chin up so he could see her face, "You _are. _And don't you _dare_ to be ashamed," he demanded; his voice breaking.

Alice was surprised by the vehemence in his voice, but he was right. She would get past this, too. She nodded and walked over to the couch to sit, bringing him along.

"There was more. It's not important, but I don't want to hide it. If I tell you about it, maybe I can put it behind me," Alice said quietly.

Hatter tensed, but forced himself to relax and just listen. This wasn't about how he felt. She told him about it, the part he didn't witness for himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached down deep for control. He _really _wished he could kill them again... slower. He pulled Alice down to rest her head against his shoulder.

"It's all over, love. You're safe. You're okay," he said.

"Of course I am… I'm with you," she answered, wedging herself in closer to him.

"Always, love," he promised.

**

* * *

**

A/N: What do you think? A little light, a little dark…a whole lot of heart. More excitement to come…promise.

**Um...and thanks to the reviewer that pointed out my typo (shit is a little different than shirt...heh) *blushes***

**Musical inspiration for this one also courtesy of Florence + The Machine: You've Got the Love.**


	24. Chapter 34

**A/N: Reviewers I adore you! I had to get this chapter finished for ya'll : ) I really hope you like it…I do. Please tell me what ya think!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34

Alice's cell phone alarm went off early; she quickly shut it off, casting a nervous glance at Hatter. He murmured and twitched but didn't wake. She had set the alarm at the lowest volume setting so as not to wake him. She would have loved nothing more than to curl up next to him and sleep for a few more hours, but she had a final to make up. She had missed it initially, but the excuse of 'kidnapped and held at gunpoint' had been deemed acceptable by the university…barely. She looked down at Hatter sleeping in the bed next to her and wondered how she could have ever been afraid of this. Why did she run from him, when all she had ever wanted was right here sleeping next to her?

She studied him, as he slept. She loved to watch him sleep, face smooth and calm, his soft mop of hair in total disarray. Alice admired the line of his strong angled jaw and his square chin; it had a stubborn set even in sleep. She had never been fond of facial hair on men, but she thought his trademark light stubble gave him a roguish air, and she adored it. She resisted the urge to brush his perfect Cupid's bow lips, slightly parted in his sleep, with her fingertips; she didn't want to wake him. She knew from experience that his lips felt even softer than they looked.

His dark brows stood out in stark relief against his pale skin above his wide set eyes. She frowned at just how pale his skin was. Faint wrinkles on his brow were virtually the only indication he was older than he looked; they creased now as he dreamed, his brows drawing together. She gave in to the urge to stroke it smooth to calm his dreaming… she did this often for him to keep him sleeping; she frowned deeper at how warm his skin was under her hand.

He blinked up at her as she touched him, eyes going to the window to see how much light was streaming in, looking past the clock as if it didn't exist. She smiled at the evidence of his otherness that he still hadn't shed. He depended on the angle of the sun more often than not to tell time. Dawn had barely broken; his brow crooked in confusion. Alice kissed him softly on the lips, traced a finger over the crease in his skin where his dimple appeared. He obliged her by flashing her a sleepy smile.

"Go back to sleep. I have to take my final. I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said.

His arms slipped around her, hugging her to him briefly.

"Okay. Good luck," he murmured drowsily.

She gathered her clothes from the bedroom, so as not to disturb his sleep any more than she already had. She dressed and made ready to leave, setting out a cup and tea for Hatter for when he woke. She'd take her final, and then maybe they could go get some groceries before he had to go to work. She had to teach tonight; she didn't look forward to facing anyone at the dojo, but there was no help for it.

Alice wished Hatter had another couple of days off. He wasn't as healthy as she thought he should be to be on his feet for a whole shift. She knew he was desperate to go back to work; he missed it, missed the people, and mostly he missed using his mind. He was not well suited to idleness. She wished she could just tie him to the bed to recover. She smiled… she would love to tie him to the bed. _Bad Alice!_ Those images would _not_ help her concentrate on her final.

Hatter pushed the sheets away onto the floor in a jumbled heap. He was hot; sweat soaked his skin, stuck his hair to his forehead and cheeks. His eyelids fluttered as he sank back into an uneasy sleep. Fever-ridden dreams full of bad memories from his far back past, bad memories from the last week, twisted up with happy memories spent with Alice.

He dreamed of the first day he saw her in her world, but instead of running to him, she didn't know him and pushed him away. He dreamed that his flat was on fire, and he could see Alice at the window, stuck inside. She pounded on the glass, calling out for him. He saw a cattle prod pressed against the soft skin of his stomach, watched the skin underneath char and sizzle as he fought to hold back a scream of agony. He saw the bully that had given him his name fall to the ground lifeless after his fist connected to his face. He saw himself, young and scared of what he had done…he had taken his hat. Remember…remember it forever. He saw himself, now grown, pull his fist back and let it fly at the man that had _touched his Alice_. He had taken his hat back from him; he had taken what was _his_. He was kissing Alice and it was magic and warmth and love and _home_, and he was searching for her and she had left him… like everyone leaves him.

He sat up in the bed with a strangled cry and frantically looked for Alice before he remembered she was taking her exam. He sat with his head in his hands, trying to push away the dreams and the nausea and the chills that were making him tremble, making his teeth chatter together. He pushed himself out of bed, shaken to the core by the nightmares. He'd not had them as often since Alice had begun to sleep beside him; he had forgotten how bad they could be. He dug out his leather bag, pulling out Alice's notes to him. He re-read them, letting her words sink into him and surround him with warmth.

Alice hurried back home, anxious to check up on Hatter. He was up and dressed, although with less care than he usually put into his appearance. His hair even seemed to droop, although it was no less messy. Dark circles ringed his eyes, and his skin was ashy pale. He had risen from his perch on the couch as she entered, and looked at her expectantly with a heartwarming smile that lit up his eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

Alice had to think hard for a second to figure out what he was asking about. He seemed to have that effect on her; she wondered if it would ever wear off.

"Oh. Yeah, I think I did well. Now I can at least enjoy my little break between semesters," she answered as she walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked, concerned.

He looked terrible.

"Tired," he answered honestly, "But I feel alright besides that. I'll be fine." he smiled.

"Are you sure you are up for grocery shopping?" she asked, halfway tempted to put him straight to bed.

He assured her he was, but Alice was determined to make it a short trip. She wondered if she could talk him out of working tonight. She was sure that James would understand. Hatter was quiet on the way to the little market that was nearest his flat, letting Alice do most of the talking. He asked her to explain the university to him, enchanted by the prospect of learning on such a grand scale. When she explained that there were even internet classes and programs, he had been stunned… and intrigued.

After a particularly nasty bout of coughing that left him hunched over with his arms folded around himself, Alice asked him if he really had to go to work. He countered with the same question directed at her. She sighed and admitted defeat. She made him promise to sit down as much as he could, and drink lots of water. He made her promise to stop the class if she needed to, and to ring him if she needed him and he would be there. Hatter told her he would meet her at the dojo, to walk her back. Alice demurred, arguing that she could _see_ the tea shop from the dojo, and he didn't need to be moving around more than he already had to. They compromised; she would call when she was leaving so that he could watch for her.

Hatter was glad to be back at work, and James was happy to see him as well. He smiled and joked with customers, plying his trademark charm and wit, but he knew he must not look well by the constant sympathetic looks he was getting. Halfway through his shift, he was tired of explaining that he had cracked ribs, but he was fine. However, it did have the pleasant side effect of a very full tip jar. By the end of his shift, his chest and back ached, he was exhausted, shaking, and convinced that he should have listened to Alice and stayed home. Maybe he would feel better in the morning.

He was beginning to sweep up when Alice called to tell him she was on her way. She was early; he still had a half hour before closing. He watched from the window, smiling when he spotted her making her way towards him. He opened the door for her, and led her to 'her' table.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked, smiling at what had become a shared joke between them.

"What's the special?" she asked, challenge in her gaze.

Hatter looked at his feet, "Happy Home," was his halfway-embarrassed reply.

Alice melted. She reached out and snagged his hand, wished they weren't at his work, wished that he didn't have customers in the store. He raised his eyes to meet hers, smiled softly at what he saw in her face before squeezing her hand gently and going to fetch her tea.

Alice sipped her tea, conscious of Hatter's eyes on her. He was acting as if he was occupied with straightening out the counter, but she felt him watching. She closed her eyes to concentrate, trying to sort the flavors and impressions out in her mind. There was the sweetness of love, and heat of passion, and comfort and strength… and friendship. She tasted allspice, chamomile, and orange, felt warmth coursing through her veins…belonging, laughter, and a touch of melancholic longing. _How can you taste laughter?_ she wondered.

Alice was overwhelmed. She wanted to cry; her heart moved up in her throat. It was beautiful… _he_ was beautiful. She cleared her throat and walked purposefully over to where he stood behind the counter, now watching her openly.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and this time there was challenge in _his_ voice.

He had worked on it the entire evening, planning to put it out as a special for tomorrow. When he heard Alice ask him what the special was, he gave in to the impulsive desire for her to be the first to try it. This one was special, and he hoped she would understand.

She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and pulled him gently towards her so she could speak in his ear. "I love you," she breathed into his ear, her voice dark with promise.

She understood.

He shivered; closed his eyes and brushed the side of her face with his lips as she pulled away. Hatter groaned as she sauntered back to her table wearing a smug smile. He would be staying behind the counter for a few moments, it seemed. Alice smiled at the effect she had on him; he did wonders for her self-esteem.

Hatter disappeared into the back room of the shop, to re-appear a few moments later. He kept watching the clock, desperate for his shift to end. He wanted to lie down, preferably with Alice, eat and then sleep for hours. He went to the back room again to cough, hugging his ribs because he felt like they would come exploding out of his chest if he didn't. He rested his forehead on the wall, catching his breath before he had to go back out to the front of the shop.

Alice waved him over to tell him she was going up to pop a frozen pizza in the oven, and then she'd be back down to help him close up. Hatter smiled enthusiastically at the mention of pizza for dinner. He wasn't looking forward to cooking, and he certainly didn't want Alice to give it a go again.

Hatter and Alice shared their dinner of pizza companionably, although they had built a delicious tension through creative uses of innuendo throughout the dinner. She helped to clear away the leftovers from the table, awkward with her dominant arm in a sling. Hatter waved her back down, gathering the plates and clearing off the leftovers. He put on a pot of tea; he had brought up a jar of his new special for his own stock, and he prepared it for them both.

As had become their custom, they shared an evening cup of tea and talked. Alice had a niggling question that she hoped Hatter would answer for her, and he seemed more open than usual. Calmer and happier; she wondered if it was the tea. She bit her lip and looked into his dark eyes and hoped she wasn't asking another question that would end in a sad story. Curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you learn to do this…whatever it is…with the tea?" she asked.

He leaned back in his chair and considered.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious. It's an incredible talent," she added.

"I'm just thinking how to start," he answered, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip.

Hatter took a sip of tea and smiled, his eyes lost their focus as he brought up the long buried memory. This one he had buried because it was precious to him; he didn't want it tainted. He nodded to himself and stood.

"Mind if we lie down on the couch while I tell you?" he asked, offering her a hand up.

She took his hand, and allowed him to help her up. "So you _will _tell me_?" s_he asked as she moved in closer to him.

He gazed down at her, his face set in serious lines. He was done with hiding; he had left that all behind him. She may not always like his answers, but he would answer.

"Alice, I will always tell you anything you ask," he answered.

She nodded, and continued to close in on him until she was pressed flush along his front.

"How about you tell me while we lie in bed… after I'm done having my wicked way with you?" she asked in a throaty voice.

He laughed softly and bent his head to kiss her lips softly. He pulled away enough to speak, "You have the cleverest ideas, my Alice," he whispered.

He moved closer to recapture her lips, but she pulled away this time, "And you have the cleverest mouth, my Hatter," she murmured as she took his lower lip in her teeth to pull him back into a scorching kiss.

He broke off after a few moments, his breath coming faster, "So now I'm _your _Hatter?" he questioned the endearment he had never heard slip from her lips prior to this.

She smiled up at him in surprise, "I suppose I have never said it out loud. You _have been_ **my **Hatter, since I figured out that you wanted to be."

He bent to kiss her again, a soft brush of his lips against hers, "Love, I think I have been yours since I first set eyes on you."

He led her to the bedroom.

She pushed him to lie back on the bed, determined to make _him_ relax and enjoy. He was exhausted; she could see it in him, even though he tried to hide it. His kisses, his caresses, his eyes were strangely tender, although even as gentle and soft as they were, they never lost the intensity and heat that was uniquely Hatter. She matched his mood to hers, as she bade him to lie still and began a slow massage of his body. She felt awkward, using only one hand, but Hatter purred under her touch so she continued. She had to pause as he coughed, and would have stopped altogether if it weren't for Hatter's protests.

She began again with his shoulders and neck, soft skin over taut muscle below. She had meant for this to be a gift to him, but touching him like this… it was for her, too. She had turned him into a melting puddle of relaxation by the time she had finished with his feet. She had to push his hands back down to the bed a few times, insisting that he let her finish. Finally, she had threatened to tie him down… and she swore she saw a flicker of interest behind his eyes. She filed it away for later.

When Alice traced her hand back up the line of his body, he captured it with his own. He opened his eyes and she felt a rush of heat at the barely restrained lust and love she saw within their depths. He pulled her towards him, to lie over him. Alice was careful of the bruised area on his chest, but Hatter just wanted her close. He was moved by Alice's thorough attention to his aching body, but he _needed_ to touch her. She sensed it from the hunger in his kiss and abandoned herself to his touch.

As they lay in the dark after, Alice wondered if he would tell her the story he promised her. She didn't want to ask; he needed his sleep and after _that_ he would _really_ need his sleep.

Hatter choked back a cough rising in his chest. Alice raised her head off of his shoulder to look at him, concern in her eyes. She held onto him as he hacked and coughed, and she could feel him recoiling in pain with each one. She laid her hand on his forehead and cheek, alarmed at how warm he was. He captured her hand with his.

"I'm fine," he gasped.

He cleared his throat and repeated it, his voice coming out stronger this time. Alice grabbed the empty glass from the nightstand and got him some water. He drank it down greedily, and sighed. He lay back down and motioned Alice to move back to her spot next to him.

"So you want to know how I learned to mix tea?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

He told her about his father. His father had been a good man, although a rather unremarkable one… save for one thing. He made a mean cup of tea. He had a way of understanding how the sense of taste and smell could combine to paint a picture for the taster. His father had been good at understanding what lie within someone's heart, in their soul. He had learned all he could from him, fascinated by how much one could learn by simply paying attention, by being observant.

His father had told him he had the aptitude to become a master tea crafter like he was, and his father before him. A generation ago, their family had been well off. People came for miles to buy teas, even just to try them. But then came the emotion teas, and no one seemed to care about regular tea anymore. If they wanted to feel something while they drank their tea, why settle for a weak impression? So his family scraped by, but he learned tea crafting anyway for love of it, and for love of his father.

Alice kissed him softly, "Thank-you."

He nodded as he tucked the memory back where it belonged. He missed them, his family. His arms convulsed around Alice involuntarily.

"I know, Hatter," she whispered, "I'm here."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he blinked the moisture out of his eyes. She _was_ here, he had a home again. He sank into the warmth and love that was his Alice, held her to him closer. Maybe someday he'd even have a family of his own, he thought distantly as sleep dragged him down into oblivion.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah, fairly soft this time…I think we needed a bit of fluff before I dig into some of my foreshadowing …well, you'll see. (Don't fret...I am a hopeless romantic)

**Seriously, I am very happy with this chapter and I hope you are too. Hmmm...I know they spend an _awful lot of time in bed together but...it IS Hatter...and a new relationship. :)_**

**Missing Reel for this Chapter is named 'Being Hers'...now published (just take out the spaces) www. fanfiction. net /s/5796003/1/ Being_Hers_An_Always_Missing_Reel**


	25. Chapter 35

**A/N: Missing Reel is up for Ch 34, titled 'Being Hers'**

**Hope you like this one. And as always, thank you to everyone who liked what I wrote enough to let me know :) It makes this humble fanfic author all warm and fuzzy…plus it inspires my muse!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35

Alice was warm, unusually so. Hatter liked the temperature cool in the apartment, and usually Alice compensated by wedging herself in close to him to take advantage of his body heat while they slept. Her nightshirt was damp and sticking to her, a small irritation that grew steadily more irritating until it roused her from her sleep enough to notice the pressure on her bladder. She tried to ignore it, but she grew more and more uncomfortable until she _had_ to go. Alice slipped off the edge of the bed, trying not to disturb Hatter. She almost ran to the bathroom, and as she sank down on the toilet seat still halfway asleep she was grateful that Hatter never left the seat up. He was definitely a keeper.

She got a glass of water and returned to the bedroom, pausing as she heard Hatter thrashing back and forth in the bed. He whimpered, and she was at his side in an instant; reaching out to smooth his hair and calm his dreams. She flinched as her hand made contact with his forehead. He was burning with fever, his skin wet with sweat. He was pushing the blankets off of him; he was even trying to escape out from underneath Alice's hand. Alice flicked on the lamp by the bed; Hatter didn't wake.

He was soaked through, his damp hair stuck to his face. He moaned in his sleep, a small lost sound that broke her heart. She ran to fetch a cool damp washcloth; it was the only thing she could think of. She sank down next to him on the bed, sponging off his flushed cheeks, his damp forehead and his neck and chest. His eyelids flickered, opened; his glassy stare focused in Alice's direction, but he didn't see her. He was still seeing the tortured memories that had been in his fever dreams.

"Alice?" he asked, his voice ragged.

His hand snaked out to grab hers, quicker than she could follow. He squeezed it, harder than he meant to. Alice let out a little yelp and dropped the cloth; he relaxed his grip as he started at the sound.

"I'm here," she answered.

"Hot," he rasped, dropping her hand to run a hand through his damp hair.

The washcloth was warm from contact with his skin. Alice patted his arm, "I'll be right back."

She grabbed the biggest bowl she could find from the kitchen, dumped in some ice and water, and returned to the bedroom. He was trying to sit up in the bed when she re-entered. Alice placed a pillow behind him and pushed him gently back. She began to sponge him down with the washcloth again, trying to force down her worry.

"Thirsty," he gasped.

Alice wished he didn't sound so breathless, so tired. Wordlessly she handed him her glass of water off of the nightstand. She watched his throat work as he swallowed convulsively, a few drops escaping to run down his chin and neck. His eyes looked clearer as he handed her back the empty glass, and passed a hand over his chin to catch the wayward drops.

"Are you with me?" she asked… surprised at how strong her voice came out when inside she was so scared.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding.

He took hold of her hand again and kissed her knuckles. His voice had smoothed out a little, and although the shine of fever was still in his eyes, she could see _Hatter_ in there too.

"Did you take your antibiotic?" she asked.

He looked confused, but then nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I don't think it's working. You are going back to the doctor tomorrow. No work. Not until you are better," she asserted, worry turning her tone fiercer than she intended.

"Alice, we'll be homeless if I don't get back to work. Well, _I _will be anyway," he answered softly.

She would have smacked him, but as sick and injured as he was it would feel like she was kicking a puppy so she settled for a glare as she continued to move the cold cloth over his chest and shoulders.

"Where you go, I go. And I owe half of the rent and bills. I've got it covered," she stated.

"Alice, no. No. I can't live off of you…it's not right," he argued.

Alice took a deep breath, trying for patience. "Put your damn misplaced chivalry away and think about what you just said."

She could see the cogs turning as he looked at it from her perspective. He wasn't happy about it, she could tell, but his jaw lost the stubborn edge that meant he wouldn't back down. She had won. He gave one sharp nod. She got him to take some Tylenol to help bring down the fever, and kicked him out of the bed to change the sheets. He went to the kitchen for more water; he was still thirsty.

Alice went looking for him after he failed to return to the bedroom by the time she had the bed remade. She found him clutching the edge of the counter, head down and shivering.

"Hatter?" she asked.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just…cold," he answered through chattering teeth.

She got him back to bed, wrapped up in blankets. He stopped shivering finally, only to start sweating again. And then came the shivering along with the sweltering heat that radiated off his skin… and after that the coughing. He tried to hide it, but she raw red in the wadded up tissues he was using to cough into. Alice sat up with him all night. He slept fitfully, nightmares plaguing him that even Alice was unable to chase away. He called out her name often, revealing that she played a starring role in his bad dreams. Her heart about broke in two when he called out for his mother in a broken voice, tears escaping to run down his cheeks. She kissed his face and stroked his hair, trying to give what comfort she could.

When he started talking about how hard it was to breathe during one of his lucid moments, she almost called an ambulance. Hatter had vehemently protested, giving himself another coughing spasm that left him breathless and gritting his teeth against the pain.

She gave in just to get him to calm down again. She had decided she would call them anyway, but about that time he finally settled into a calmer sleep, near dawn. She watched him carefully for signs of worsening, fearful for him… but she didn't call. The doctor's office would open soon, and then it would be okay. It had to be. It hadn't occurred to her before that he maybe was a little different genetically from the people in her world. She hoped that antibiotics worked on him. She hoped.

The doctor said to bring in Hatter right away, as soon as she finally got through to speak to him. Hatter was still sleeping fitfully, and she let him sleep until she had already got herself dressed and ready. He got out of bed with little protest, and allowed Alice to help him dress, woodenly putting his arms through sleeves and buttoning buttons with clumsy hands. She swallowed hard at the sight of him, weak and shaky and pale, eyes still glassy with fever and pain. Despite how horrible he felt, he tried a smile for Alice. She flew into his arms, hugging him gently. He kissed the top of her hair and pulled away.

"It's okay. I'm fine. The doc will get me a new medicine and I'll be good as new," he reassured.

The doctor confirmed that Hatter had pneumonia…a 'mild' infection. Hatter's eyes had widened at that. If what he had was mild, he didn't want severe. The doctor ordered Hatter hooked up to an IV for fluids and an intravenous infusion of antibiotics. He prescribed a stronger antibiotic in a larger dose, and emphasized the importance of taking them _as prescribed_, eating, and _resting_. Hatter got angry at the looks the doctor was giving Alice to punctuate his instructions, as if she was to blame for his idiocy. Worse yet, Alice was looking guilty about it.

"See here…don't look at her like that. I'm the one who didn't listen. It's me own fault," he defended.

The doctor snorted and left, leaving the nurse to move Hatter and Alice back to another room so she could run an IV on him. Alice glared at Hatter after the nurse had finished and left the room.

"Don't get angry with him, he is doing us a big favor right now! Most doctors would have just shipped you off to the emergency room. This is a _lot_ cheaper," she explained.

"Oh," he answered, "Well, I still don't like him glaring at you like that, love. Can't help it, can I?" he grinned.

She was so relieved that he was okay, would _be_ okay… and he was smiling that dimpled crooked grin that lit up his eyes, all humor and acerbic wit and _Hatter._ Even laying there pale and weak with a giant needle in his arm and bags of fluid dripping into him, he was smiling at her. Her lip trembled, but then she broke into a wide smile of her own and kissed him full on the lips. He sighed into her mouth as he returned it. He hadn't meant to scare her.

She knew he felt better on the way home, although he didn't look a whole lot better, because he complained about the clothes she had chosen for him. She had just rolled her eyes and sighed, muttering something under her breath. Hatter caught a few curses along with the words "fashionista, ridiculous and men," the last word uttered with a particular sneering exasperated inflection, and decided he didn't really want to know what she had said.

She pushed him towards the bed, and promised she'd bring him food but he had to _stay._ Hatter laughed at her softly, raising his hands in the universal sign of 'I surrender.' He stripped out of his clothes and lay back in bed. He felt better, stronger already. With a tyrant like Alice in charge of his recovery, he didn't have any choice but to get better.

"Alice…what on earth are you trying to cook?" he called out, shocked at how much effort raising his voice took. He didn't think she had heard him.

She came walking back to the bedroom, "What?" she asked.

He thought the better of his previous statement, but he couldn't help teasing just a little. It would reassure her, and besides… it was fun.

"I asked what delicious meal you were making for me," he stated, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Alice rolled her eyes at him and held up a can of soup, "Happy? I promise…I know how to heat up soup. Although now I don't know if you deserve the grilled cheese I was making to go along with it," she countered.

Hatter gave her a skeptical eyebrow raise and Alice stormed back out of the bedroom, but he had heard her giggle. He smiled as he closed his eyes. There… she would worry less now. Mission accomplished. He dozed until Alice came into the bedroom with soup; she set it down by his bed and walked out. He blinked up at her and then propped himself up to eat. She came back with a cup of tea and a smile, and then left again. Bemused, he watched her come back in a third time with a small plate.

"I hate making all the trips. I can't wait till my shoulder heals," she said, watching him eat the canned soup.

He nodded in empathy. He understood completely.

"So you decided I was worth the grilled cheese, eh?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes and went to get her own bowl of soup. He had the sandwich in his hand, and was looking at it curiously when she returned. She sat in the chair near the bed and took a bite, watching him examine the sandwich curiously.

"Is it supposed to have all these black bits?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Alice's face fell. She could make a grilled cheese… she could… but it was so awkward with her left hand. And she had been worried about Hatter, and she kept losing track of time as she was making it. She just wanted to get some food into him, and she couldn't even do that right.

"Aw, Alice love, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. It's lovely; I didn't mean to make you sad," he said, abashed. He set the food down and got out of bed to crouch in front of her carefully. He took the soup from her hands and set it on the floor. He kissed her softly, "I'm sorry. You are trying to look after me and here I am teasing you about it," Hatter said, berating himself.

Alice sniffed once and then threw her arms around his shoulders, "I know you were teasing. It's ok. That's not what's wrong," she explained, her voice wavering.

"What's the matter, then?" He asked gently.

"I was so worried about you. Last night was bad. It was scary, and I didn't know what to do. I'm just happy you are okay," she murmured into his neck.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'll be good, okay?" he promised.

Alice snorted indelicately, "Right. You are already out of bed, and you haven't eaten your food or taken your pills."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, glad to see a small smile back on her face, "Okay. I'll try harder to be good? How about that?" he bargained.

She kissed him, melting into him.

"Okay. Enough of that. Back to bed. Eat," she ordered.

He thought she was adorable when she got that commanding tone that brooked no argument. He leaned in to kiss her again, tongue tangling with hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit gently.

"Bed," she ordered again, but her voice didn't come out commanding like she had intended.

It had sounded more like an invitation.

Hatter gave her his slow knowing smile, before obeying her directive and climbing back into bed. He ate the blackened grilled cheese sandwich, every crumb of it. He drank his soup, and sipped his tea, watching Alice all the while. He took the pills she had set on his plate into his hand with a disgusted look, but he ate them. He asked Alice to lie next to him as his eyes drooped and grew heavy. She looked so tired, he wanted her to sleep. She rested her head on him and he stroked her hair until she fell asleep, and then he joined her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I sure hope you like this…. it was begging me to write it.


	26. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here I go with another radical tone deviation, slightly smaller chapter. Next one will be BIG. I sure hope you like this one. And as always, reviewers you keep me going :) Thank you for all your kind words… It's so pathetic how excited I get when I see a new review, but I'm fine with that. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36

When Hatter woke, Alice was no longer beside him. He heard her moving about in the flat, and relaxed. He felt better, although he still carried a heavy lethargy that he couldn't seem to shake. He pushed himself out of bed and stumbled to the toilet. As he exited he came face to face with Alice, concern on her face.

"I feel better," he said.

"Good. I called James. I told him you need at least three more days off. He said no problem," Alice said.

Hatter swallowed back the argument rising in him, and nodded.

"I need to call the dojo, tell them I won't be in for a few days," she continued, walking into the main room.

Hatter trailed along behind, "I'm fine. Fever has broken. Go to work," he asserted.

"You were 'fine' before… remember," she countered.

Hatter sighed, "Okay. Stay in tonight, but if I am still fine tomorrow then you go back to work," he reasoned.

Alice looked like she would argue, but in the end she just nodded, seeing his logic. She had missed a lot of work, too.

They passed the evening watching movies on cable, snuggled together on the couch. Hatter lay with his head in her lap, dozing periodically while Alice played with his hair. Alice woke him for dinner, finding some leftovers in the refrigerator. True to his word, he did seem better, just weak and tired. He'd had a few fairly rough coughing spasms, but the doctor said it could take a couple of weeks for them to go away completely. When they went to sleep that night, Hatter had rested quietly. No nightmares, no night sweats, and no nausea.

* * *

The next morning, Hatter definitely felt better. The problem she had now was trying to keep him resting. He of course thought that if he felt better, then he was better, and he could do whatever he wanted. By the end of the afternoon he was twitchy and on edge. He had to rein in his temper and sharp tongue on several occasions to avoid taking out his irritation on Alice. He had been so happy to finally be able to get out again, to go back to work, and then lung infection hit him, forcing him back into idleness. Hatter's frustration combined with Alice's dogged determination for him to _be still_ brought out the worst in him.

He tried not to snipe, but he did anyway. He apologized immediately; he had desperately wanted to avoid hurting Alice… especially when she was trying so hard to look after him. Alice understood that he wasn't angry with her; he was just sick, hurting and bored. She tried not to take it personally, and she knew he felt terrible for snapping at her. As the time grew nearer for her to go to work, and Hatter grew grouchier, she decided that he would be fine without her for a few hours. She could always call and check on him, and frankly her nerves were frayed raw. Hatter seemed relieved that she would be going to work, too, although he made her promise to call him when she was on her way home.

Alice had finally left for work. Hatter heaved a sigh of relief; he was sure he would say something he would regret if she had stayed much longer. He had not failed to notice the hurt in her eyes when he had snapped at her to leave him alone, but she didn't even want him to get up to go to the loo! He loved her desperately, but Alice had a stubborn streak that could be infuriating. Besides, she was doing too much herself with her bad shoulder, and she had reacted the same way as he had when he suggested she take it easier... she ignored the suggestion.

He waited until she had been at work for a half hour before getting dressed and making his way downstairs to speak with his boss and business partner, James. He pulled up a chair and spoke with him about some ideas he had for the tea shop, and he also wanted to reassure himself that he would still be employed when he was able to work again. While it was true that he had bought into the business, he hadn't put enough funds in that he couldn't easily be bought out, and he was worried. James said he would bring up the contract tomorrow, and they would make it official.

Hatter put together a tea blend for James to sell as the special the next day; something he could do while seated and resting. His blends were attracting customers, and he had a vested interest in his business making more money. He knew Alice would be furious at him for this, but he planned to play it off as just coming down for a chat. Technically, that's all he was doing… tea blending wasn't really _work. _Besides, tea blending settled and calmed him. It would be easier for him to stay idle after he had done something besides sleep and watch the bloody television. Maybe he would ask Alice to get him some more books.

He headed back up to his flat, his heart lighter than it had been. He put on some music and decided to lie down for a little while before Alice got home. He would need his strength for the hell she was going to put him through after he told her he had gone down to see James. He smiled to himself; she was cute when she was angry.

Alice unlocked the door and hurried inside the apartment she shared with Hatter. He hadn't answered her call, after he insisted she call on her way home. She stopped dead as she saw Hatter lying on the couch, dressed. She rushed over, afraid something had happened to him, but Hatter was already blinking and pushing himself into a seated position.

"You were supposed to call. Is everything alright?" he mumbled, attempting to push off the cobwebs of sleep from his mind.

"I _did_ call. Why are you dressed? Why didn't you answer?" she demanded.

"Um. Well I went down to talk to James for a little bit… just to talk. And I never heard the mobile ring at all. I must have slept through it," he explained, pulling the mobile phone out of his pocket.

Alice took the phone from him and looked at it curiously, "It has to be turned on first," she explained with a smirk, tossing it down to him.

He caught it deftly and turned it on, "I knew that."

"You just went down to talk?" she asked.

"Yes. Didn't even stay long. James is bringing by a contract for me to sign tomorrow, about me owning a share of the business," he continued.

Alice considered it. It was hard to be angry when Hatter was looking up at her with his earnest deep brown eyes. He was all action and movement, idleness did not suit him. He was already acting more like himself; she was sure it was getting out and doing something that was responsible for the change in mood. Besides, he could have changed his clothes and never said a word.

"And… I came back up to have a lie down as soon as I got done. Alice, I can't just sit here. I'm sorry, but I can't," he pleaded for understanding, and thought he might be getting it.

He smiled at her hopefully, dimple deepening in his cheek as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his lap, "I missed you. And I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I know I'm not a lot of fun to be around right now," he apologized, his face settling back into serious lines.

Alice kissed the tip of his nose, "Oh, I don't know about that. It's nice to have you available whenever I want you," she teased.

As she intended, Hatter slipped back into levity. His lips twitched, but he kept a straight face as he sent an assessing gaze down the line of her body and pulled her closer to him.

"So are you saying you want me?" he teased back; he made his voice low and sexy.

Alice laughed, but felt her breath hitch despite herself, "When you look at me like that, how can I help but want you?" Honesty spilled the words from her lips before she had time to catch them.

Surprise and smug pleasure flashed in his eyes before he kissed her heatedly, "Likewise," he murmured as they broke away for air.

Alice hopped off of his lap and smiled down at him, amused at how quickly she could make him react. At least it wasn't one sided. But it could wait. She giggled to herself as the image of bunnies appeared in her head, madly reproducing. It was a good thing she had a birth control implant, as busy as they had been recently.

Hatter had been mightily confused when she explained how it worked. He said that in Wonderland there was a tea you could take or there were surgical options if you had the means. He was about as unbalanced as she had ever seen him when it dawned on him that she could be pregnant from all their recreational activities. She hadn't the heart to make him suffer for it, as tempting as it was to do so. She felt bad for even thinking it when he had promised that it would be okay if she was, and he had gotten a wistful look in his eyes. That was so atypical of men she had known before Hatter that she had been rendered speechless. Hatter was far from typical… and he was staring at her with a mildly curious raised eyebrow. _Oh yeah, words, _she thought.

"Well, you are dressed and I am hungry, and I know I was making you crazy asking you to stay cooped up in this tiny place. Let's go down to The Diner and get something to eat," she offered.

Hatter smiled one of his blindingly happy broad grins and jumped up off of the couch, "Let me get me hat," he agreed enthusiastically.

Hatter had polished off an enormous amount of food, plus a cup of overly creamed and sugared coffee by the time Alice had eaten her pancakes. She knew her cooking left something to be desired, but Hatter was eating like he had been starved. Maybe he would teach her to cook. She excused herself to go to the restroom, leaving Hatter to ask for the check.

Hatter wiped his mouth with the napkin, placed it on his empty plate and sighed happily as he asked for another cup of coffee with more cream and sugar. He pulled out his mobile to listen to his messages as he waited for Alice to get out of the loo. He frowned as he saw a missed call from an unfamiliar number. He dialed the voicemail, listening to the unfamiliar tinny voice recording.

It was from a place called the 'U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Bureau.' The message said that they had been contacted regarding his residency. They had been unable to locate proof of his birth in the United States, and he would need to contact them, and fax or bring by a copy of his birth certificate to their office. He had the paper, back at the flat in his leather bag...the only thing he had been able to bring with him. He swallowed hard as he remembered the circumstances prior to his departure. He hoped that it wasn't coming back to bite him now.

He saw Alice coming towards him and forced a smile as the next message began to play. This one was from her, "You sound a bit miffed, love," he said as he closed the phone and tried to act like he hadn't been punched in the gut.

There was no use worrying about it now. He had the paper, he would get it to the immigration people and everything would be fine.

"You look pale… Paler," she corrected. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah! But let's head home, yeah?" he asked.

Alice smiled at him; she liked it when he said it that way. She liked living with him, even when he was a pain in the ass. _Who would have thought? s_he wondered.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**On the Birth Control issue... I just wanted to make it abundantly clear that they are not going to be populating the worlds with baby Hatters in this fic, but as a character, this conversation would have come up, and Hatter would most definitely have a reaction.**

**Don't yell at me! *ducks* It's coming up next… partly… So next chapter I'll be delving into some backstory. I hope you enjoyed this, and more action/plotty works to follow. *grins***


	27. Chapter 37

**A/N: Much backstory ensues….**

**BIG Chapter…it ran away with me.**

**Big shout-out to those that take the time to review my story! Thank you! Thank you! Very much thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37

Hatter couldn't sleep. Alice had been asleep for hours, lying next to him, her arm curled over his waist. He slipped out of bed, thinking maybe if he made a cup of tea to calm him down it would help. He paused, watching Alice for a sign that he had awakened her, but she just rolled over and continued to sleep. He sat in the semi-dark of the main room, teacup shaking in his hand. He took a deep breath and another sip of the calming tea, willing it to work. He had managed to put it out of his mind until he had tried to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes his thoughts began to circle and twist. _Stupid. You are so stupid, _he berated himself. He should have known, but of all the things that could happen to him in the mad world of Alice's, he had hoped that this was not one of them.

Back in Wonderland, he had watched her fall through the glass, and he thought his heart had gone with her. She was leaving him, and he hadn't even tried to stop her. He had told her to go home. He had talked about pizza of all things when she had asked him to visit her, and when she gave an indication that she was ready to accept something more…that she might want something more from him…he had been too slow to understand. The one time that he had desperately needed to be quick thinking and he had blown it. He had told himself it was better that way. She obviously still cared for her hero, the 'King,' resistance fighter… rich… tall and good-looking. Why would she ever want a scruffy two-bit conman tea dealer like him? Jack was a better choice, and she had made her choice, hadn't she?

He had been sitting in the ruins of his office in the tea shop that had been his home, her coat still in his hands when Charlie had found him. Charlie had asked him why he hadn't gone with Alice; she had been waiting for him. She was expecting he would follow her, just like he had since they met. Just like he had told her he was planning to do before he decided to stay and fight. This innocent question from mad Charlie was enough to drop the bottom out of his self-pity and force him to _think_. He analyzed their awkward, stilted conversation again. Remembered her confusion, her surprise and the flash of hurt when he told her he just wanted to say 'goodbye' …which he reinforced when he told her 'Hell no!' she shouldn't stay.

Charlie had then told him that he had heard Alice turn down Jack's proposal… again. Hatter had run back to the palace, back to the Hall of the Mirror, but it was closed and dark. Jack had found him, staring dejectedly at the lifeless mirror in the frame. He had told him he wanted to go after her; he had made a mistake to let her go alone. He had no life here, not anymore, not one worth living without her. Jack had been sympathetic in a condescending sort of way. Jack had even offered Hatter a position on his staff, to Hatter's amazement. Hatter had laughed derisively at the thought. He still could barely stand to look at Jack, after what he had put Alice through.

Jack _owed _him this. He would have no kingdom if it wasn't for what they had done. Jack had agreed to send him, but he wouldn't let him go without all the documentation he would need to make a life in Alice's world. Jack said he was doing it for Alice. He also told him that if Hatter left, it was possible he couldn't come back. The portal was to be closed indefinitely; its use would be limited. Hatter had agreed immediately, and even saw the logic of getting what he needed to legally exist in Alice's world. He wanted to be able to come to her self-sufficient. The last thing she needed was someone else who was using her.

He had thrown himself into learning everything he could about Alice's world while he waited for Jack to gather what he needed, but he wasn't sleeping, he could barely force himself to eat, and he was getting more impatient with the process every day. Every day he would ask if it was _the day_, and every day he was told 'not yet.' Worse yet, he didn't even know if Alice would want to see him. He was following her on blind hope, but if the empty ache he carried with him now was any indication of the tie they had…she would feel _something_ for him. She had to.

Hatter had reached his breaking point after two long weeks of waiting had come and gone. He had dressed that morning for his journey to Alice's world, and then demanded to see King Jack. He had enough of waiting. He accused Jack of delaying him for no purpose other than spite. He had just passed by the hall of the mirror, and it was active again. There was no good reason he couldn't go, paperwork be hanged. He would sort it out somehow. Jack had spread Hatter's legal identification papers out over the table, explaining to Hatter that all of the documentation was necessary, but it took time.

Jack had informed him that they were just finishing up on the last part, electronic records. Jack had assured Hatter that he could calibrate the glass to take him to the same approximate time as Alice had gone through, so he need not worry about how much time passed on this side. As a matter of fact, it was already set up for his journey. Hatter had sneered, telling Jack he didn't expect a self-absorbed condescending prat like him to understand it. After all, he had used Alice… _Alice…_ as a pawn in a bid for power against his mother. And Alice had followed him because she didn't want him hurt, only to be tossed into a lion's den. He couldn't imagine him caring for anyone more than he did his own skin.

Jack had almost seemed genuinely grateful to him when he had begun the preparations for him to leave Wonderland, but Hatter had worn through the limits of his patience and it was beginning to show. Despite his desire to help Hatter for Alice's sake, he couldn't stand him… and it showed. Hatter was too sharp to buy into Jack's duplicity; it only made his disgust for the King grow stronger.

Hatter was well on his way to calming himself back down and gaining control of his mouth again when Jack lost control of his. Jack scathingly asked why he was so sure of his welcome in Alice's world. After all, she had seemed pretty eager to leave, and he was sure she would not want anything to do with a worthless parasitic criminal like Hatter.

Hatter had seen red, rage clouded his judgment and thought.

"Well she turned you away quick enough, maybe because you lied to her, set her up, used her and two-timed her… something I never did. You could have got her killed!" Hatter raged.

Jack had moved forward, his fists held tightly at his side. The king's jaw clenched as his lips pulled back in a snarl of anger.

"Do it! Hit me _'You're Highness'_" he sneered.

How he wanted him to do it. Hatter had been begging for a reason to beat this sniveling excuse for a man into a bloody pulp. Hatter didn't even want to think about why Jack had become the focal point for all his anger… he just wanted someone to strike at. He certainly deserved to pay for what he had done to Alice… at least a little bit. Hatter had been picking at him day after day, and it seemed that he had finally managed to get under Jack's skin. Good.

"Hit me!" he growled.

Hatter easily ducked the bigger man's fist.

The worst of it was that deep down, he agreed with Jack. She didn't need him. She wouldn't want him.

He slammed his right hook into Jack's jaw, pulling some of the strength back at the last moment in a flash of lucidity. Jack fell. He enjoyed a brief moment of triumph, quickly followed with regret and shame. _Oh hell._ What if he had just killed the King of Wonderland? Hatter knelt down to check him; he still breathed. Hatter let out a sigh of relief, followed by panic. He had to go… he had to go_ now_. He had just laid hands on the King; he could be beheaded… or worse… he could be refused access to the looking glass. No Alice. The thought sped him into action. Hatter packed the bag he'd brought with him with the papers and documents Jack had prepared and ran for it. He made it to the Hall of the Mirror with no resistance and jumped through. She may not want him, but he had to try.

Hatter had made it, but the way back to Wonderland was most definitely gone for him. Not an option to return… ever. He would never leave without his Alice anyway. He took another sip of tea, gone cold now in his cup. The words 'just finishing up on the last part, electronic records' kept echoing in his head. They had no electronic record of his birth. Surely the paper copy would suffice. Alice said that there were glitches in computer systems all the time. _I am such an idiot._

The memory cycled again… starting with Alice being pushed through the glass. Alice leaving without him.

He jumped nearly a foot when Alice padded into the main room, searching for him. She took one long look at him and curled up next to him on the couch, tugging the blanket around to cover her also. She laid her head on Hatter's chest as he wound his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Bad dreams?" she hazarded.

"No. Not this time," he replied after a few moments of silence.

Alice murmured a sound of relief; she was already half dozing on his chest.

He stroked her hair, glad that she had fallen asleep before she had been able to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to lie to her… didn't even know if he _could_. He didn't want to tell her yet, either. Best to see if it could be sorted out first. He laughed to himself; the government would have a hell of a time actually deporting him to his homeland. He sobered at the thought of deportation. He couldn't leave Alice, and he wouldn't want her to have to deal with him being an illegal resident. He had read about it on the internet. She could go to jail for helping him. He was no Jack Heart, he'd not do that to her.

* * *

Alice knew that something was on Hatter's mind, but he wasn't offering up any information. She wondered if it had to do with his insomnia the night before. He _had_ finally fallen asleep on the couch, but it hadn't been for very long and it couldn't have been very comfortable. She knew he wasn't happy about being stuck at home, so she thought maybe she would compromise by asking him if he wanted to stop by the library, and then watch her teach at the dojo this afternoon. At least he would be able to get out for a little while, even if it wasn't terribly exciting. He seemed to feel so much better, she thought getting out… in _small_ controlled doses… would be good for him.

Hatter was cheered by the trip to the library, although the librarian told him he was pushing the regulations about how many books he could check out at once. Alice mused that the only time she ever really saw Hatter be _still_ was when he was reading or sleeping… or sometimes when he was watching her. She blushed at the thought, and impulsively kissed his cheek. He looked up from the _Annotated Histories of the British Isles _and smiled at Alice warmly.

Hatter took a deep breath as Alice left the room to get ready for work. He didn't like this, and he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. It didn't feel right.

"Alice. I'm sort of tired. You don't mind if I don't go with you?" Hatter asked.

Alice appeared back in the doorway, a look of concern on her face, "Are you alright? I can stay home," she asked.

"No. I'm fine…just need to have a bit of a lie down is all," he answered.

Guilt sat heavily in his stomach, and suddenly he really didn't feel well. Alice had certainly done a number on him. His former associates (although not friends…didn't have those) would never believe how difficult it was for smooth-talking Hatter to lie to his girlfriend. _Especially_ to his girlfriend. He didn't even want to meet her eyes, but he forced himself to. _Just tell her. Just open your mouth and tell her._ But he didn't fancy trying to explain the circumstances of him leaving Wonderland, and somehow it seemed like if he pretended he didn't know why there might be something wrong with his records it was an even bigger lie than _this _was. He would have to come clean if the paper copy wasn't enough for them.

Alice studied his face, she knew something wasn't right… but she trusted him. She kissed him goodbye, and that was different too. He had seemed so sad; she wondered if he was missing home. She had been afraid to ask him. She didn't know what she would do if he said yes…she just knew she couldn't let him go without her. The thought of not having her Hatter with her made her blood run cold. Somehow, someway, he had wedged his way into her heart so tightly that she could no longer imagine life without him.

Hatter watched her go, guts clenching. He dressed quickly (a feat in itself for him), and called a car to take him to the Immigration office. They had told him that he needed an official from the Vital Statistics office to issue a letter of '_no birth record found'_ for him to keep his citizenship. He had handed over the paper copy of his birth certificate and his passport, hoping that they would just record the data and tell him everything would be fine. He had watched as they copied his certificate and told him they would need the _letter of no record_ as soon as possible. At the look of abject terror on his face, the clerk had taken pity on him and wrote him out the instructions he would need to request the letter. She reassured him that with the paper copy of his birth certificate and a passport, he should have little trouble sorting out the records.

Hatter rode back to his flat in silence. He stopped in downstairs to talk with James briefly, and went ahead and signed the contract for him to officially own part of the shop. He figured it would save him a trip up the stairs, not an easy task with James' arthritis. James asked Hatter if he could make up a special blend for tomorrow, since Hatter wouldn't be in to work until the following day. Hatter agreed; it would do him good. He presented it to James with a sad smile, taking a small glass jar for himself. He had named it _Conscience_. He advised to offer it with milk and sugar.

He walked the short distance to Alice's dojo. He would catch the end of her class, and then maybe he could figure out a way to tell her where had been without talking about what had happened with Jack. If this was what lying to her would always feel like, he was done with it. He couldn't stomach it. Alice would be furious with him as it was, and he would deserve it.

Alice was mildly shocked to see Hatter creep in and take a seat in one of the chairs at the back of the dojo. She had thought he was sleeping at home. She tried to catch his eye, but he was wearing his fedora pulled low over his eyes. She was tempted to give her class a break so she could find out what was going on, but she didn't have that much longer to go.

Hatter sat nervously, waiting for Alice. He left his hat on his head, she knew him too well; if he started playing with his hat she would know something was amiss and stop her class. He chewed on the inside of his lip, and tried to think through what he could say to Alice that would ameliorate the damage. Once again, add Alice into the equation and all his logic and thoughts and fast-talking left him. He would just have to tell her.

After class he waited for her by the door. He accepted her quick kiss with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but wound his arm around her as usual for the walk home.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting?" she asked.

"I decided to get out for a little while. I had something I had to do," he answered, his face solemn.

Alice stopped and spun to face him, "What do you mean?" she asked, suspicion growing.

Hatter took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her closer so he could meet her eyes, "I'll tell you when we get home? Okay?" he pleaded.

Alice warred with her urge to demand he tell her, and fast. Hatter saw it and tried again.

"Please?" he asked softly.

Alice nodded brusquely, "Fine. It had better be good," she muttered as she stalked the rest of the way to their home.

Hatter followed in the wake of her anger, wisely not trying to put his arm back around her. Alice strode into the bathroom and slammed the door. Hatter heard the shower running and grimaced. Alice was very obviously upset with him. No help for it now, he would just have to deal with it.

Hatter put the kettle on the hob and turned on the flame. He pulled out the small jar of tea and set it on the counter. He considered the tea before him and made himself a promise. He wouldn't do this again. _Not_ worth it.

Alice let the water sluice over her, fighting back the anger rising in her. He had _lied._ She blinked back tears as she acknowledged how hurt she was. She tried to calm down… she would let him explain.

Hatter was sitting on the couch when she finally finished showering and changed clothes. He was flipping his hat over his hands, sending it twisting and twirling over his arms. His hands stilled as she entered the room; he dropped his hat. The incredulous look he gave it was almost comical, as if he couldn't believe it had the audacity to fall, but Alice couldn't find it in her to smile. He set it on the table between the two cups of steaming tea. He waited silently as she sat down at the other end of the couch.

She moved to pick up her cup of tea, but he stilled her hand, "Wait. Let me explain first."

"I'm listening," she answered.

"I got a call. The Immigration Bureau has no record of my birth," he stated flatly.

Alice paled, "So there _was_ a problem with your records," she uttered.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" he charged.

"No. Not exactly. One of the detectives said they had a problem finding you in the system, but I never heard anything else so I figured it was nothing," she explained.

Hatter's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. He breathed out in a huff as he tried not to be angry. Here he was tearing himself up inside, and she hadn't even had a second thought about withholding this from him.

"It wasn't nothing," he argued.

"There was so much happening and I just…" Alice trailed off.

He sighed and nodded. He was not exactly in a position to be angry. She wouldn't like what came next.

"So I brought down the birth certificate, and I didn't want to worry you so I did it while you were at work… and I'm sorry for it. I'm not going to do it again, I promise you," he asserted.

He took Alice's hand in his, "I'm sorry."

He handed her the cup of tea. She took it from him and took a sip, closing her eyes reflexively. It was bitter, much more so than his typical creations. She tasted grey smoke and tannin, sadness, regret and pain... Complex and heady, the tea filled her mouth with a viscous quality although it was just water, tea and spices. She was left with a feeling of suffocating loss.

She opened her eyes, "Me too."

Hatter swallowed hard.

Alice knew without question that Hatter had meant it. After all she had put him through, he deserved a break. He didn't have the monopoly on bad decisions; she had her share.

"Okay. But we tell each other the truth, remember?" she answered.

Hatter nodded mutely, unable to get his throat to work.

"So you brought them your birth certificate?" she asked, wanting him to continue.

"And passport," he continued, blowing out the breath he had been holding, "But I have to get a letter; I'll show you later what I need to do. Then I should be okay," he answered.

Alice pulled him towards her for a hug. He crushed her to him. He murmured how much he loved her into her hair. She realized how afraid he had been that she would reject him, or turn on him, and she held him tighter. She was sure they would hurt each other again, they were both too stubborn, too willful and too in love with each other not to. One thing that Alice could be absolutely sure of… lying to her, hurting her…it was something Hatter would avoid at all costs. He had suffered for it, just as she had when she had hurt him. She kissed his cheek, tilted his chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"I love you, my Hatter. Even when you are an idiot," she asserted.

He searched her expression, and found truth. He kissed her deeply, needing to show her he understood all that she had meant, not just the words that had been spoken. Heat and desperation answered him back. She knew.

He would tell her about leaving Wonderland if she asked, he decided. And if it came up, he would tell her on his own. She loved him, she would understand… and she would love him anyway.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Got a little bit angsty didn't I? Can't help it… my generation invented angst. Seriously, this got a wee bit dark, but you can't appreciate the light without the darkness.


	28. Chapter 38

**A/N: Well here it is...another chapter. I am so appreciative of all the awesome reviews that I got on the last chapter! Thank-you soooo much. Ya'll inspire me to keep this going to its end.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38**

Hatter didn't sleep well that night. He was plagued by bad dreams that triggered painful coughing spasms which he fought vainly to suppress. He didn't want to wake Alice. He slid out of bed for the second night in a row and lay down on the couch. He wished he could just _sleep_. He was so tired, and horribly sick of being constantly tired despite his strictly enforced idleness. Another hour of staring at the ceiling and he gave up attempting to get any more sleep that night; it was near morning anyway. He put the kettle on and sat down at his desk and tried to figure out how to format the letter of request he needed from the Vital Statistics office.

Once he had his request letter complete, he stuffed the envelope with the letter and the copies of his birth certificate and passport and set it aside for Alice to review. He then set about trying to figure out how to pay all of the bills that sat in a small neat pile, yet unopened. Hatter was a very intelligent and resourceful man, but he had to admit that he was a little confused. He groaned in frustration as he quickly realized he was going to have to get Alice's help with this, too. He was picking up on many things in this world, but every now and then he would be confronted with something like this… a simple everyday task that had him baffled on how to proceed.

He heard Alice stirring in the bedroom and moved to put on a fresh kettle of tea. By the time she emerged from the bathroom he had a cup ready for her.

"Did you sleep on the couch again?" she asked, yawning.

"Um… yep. I was coughing still, and I didn't want to wake you," he answered.

"Alice, I have the letter ready to send to Vital Statistics…could you take a look at it?" he asked, changing the subject.

Alice nodded as she drank her tea, "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" she asked, evaluating the dark circles under his eyes.

"Some," he answered evasively.

"You are worried still?" she guessed.

He looked down at the floor and nodded, "A little bit," he admitted.

She set down her tea and leaned in to kiss him.

"We'll deal with it, okay? Just put it out of your mind until you actually have something to worry about. Computer glitches happen all the time. I'm sure Jack had your records straight, they must have just made a mistake," Alice persuaded.

Hatter sighed. He poured Alice a fresh cup of tea and prepared to explain, "Well, about that…I umm," he began.

Alice looked at him curiously, eyes narrowed.

"I sort of… left before I was supposed to. I was tired of waiting, and I got into an argument with Jack because it was taking so long," he admitted, his words coming out in a rush.

"What sort of argument?" Alice questioned, suspicion growing.

"A loud one," he answered. He looked up at Alice, shame easy to read in his open expression and continued, "I hit him. I punched him in the face, and then I ran through the glass before he woke up," he confessed.

He watched Alice carefully for a sign that she was angry with him, was disgusted with him, or maybe that she was just disappointed in him.

She started giggling.

He stared at her in disbelief. _Unbe-fucking-leavable, _he thought_._

"You hit Jack?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. And it's not funny Alice," he exclaimed.

She was _still_ giggling.

"I think that is why my records are messed up, as well," he explained.

Alice just giggled harder, but then sobered, "You're right."

"That part isn't funny at all. Sorry," she acceded.

"Wait a moment… you think it is _funny_ that I hit your ex-boyfriend? I thought you would be angry for sure," he stated, confused.

"He was okay afterwards, right?" she asked.

Hatter shrugged, "I think so, pretty sure anyway. He was breathing."

"Well... call me spiteful, and I know he had his reasons, and I even understand them… but I think he deserved it. Although if he wouldn't have done what he did, I would have never seen my father again… or met you. That's the only reason why I forgave him, you know," she answered.

What she didn't say out loud was that she didn't appriciate the way he had treated Hatter. He had treated him like he was scum that he couldn't bother to aknowledge, and it had bothered her... _a lot. _What bothered her more was that she had let him do it. Hatter deserved to hit him, at least once for what he had done to _both _of them.

Hatter smiled slowly. His Alice could be right bloodthirsty when provoked.

"We'll deal with whatever comes of it, okay? Just don't try and hide things from me again," she ordered with a flash of anger.

Hatter grimaced. It seemed she was _still_ a bit angry about that, though.

"I promise," he answered.

The issue settled, Hatter pulled out a bowl, flour, butter, sugar and milk and began combining ingredients. Alice watched him curiously.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"I promised you scones, love," he answered with a dimpled grin.

Alice pronounced his scones as tasty and wonderful just like he was, to which he responded by pulling her into his lap so she could taste him better. Alice was enjoying this leisurely breakfast and had planned on topping it off with an early dessert of Hatter when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Hatter groaned in disappointment, but got up to answer it. Alice's mother stood outside, a box in her arms.

"Carol! Come in, come in," Hatter said as he ushered her inside his flat.

Hatter took the box from her and set it down on the floor against the wall. This was the first time Carol had been to Hatter's flat, and he glanced around nervously, hoping it would pass muster. He didn't think she exactly approved of Alice moving in with him so soon, and he hoped he hadn't damaged the tentative relationship they had been building with each other. She had seemed to genuinely like him and it was… nice.

Carol gave Alice a hug, and then pulled Hatter into one as well. Blinking in surprise, he returned her embrace and led her to the kitchen table and served her a cup of tea and a scone, telling her that he and Alice would bring up the rest.

He went down with Alice to help bring up the rest of her things after settling Carol in. Alice grabbed a bag that she could easily lift with one arm, and cautioned Hatter not to lift anything too heavy and hurt his ribs. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a box.

Carol looked around Hatter's little apartment curiously. He didn't have much in it, but it was immaculate aside from the evidence in the kitchen that the scone he had plated for her was homemade. She nibbled on the scone as she waited for them to finish bringing up Alice's things, nodding with approval at the flavor. Alice wouldn't starve here, anyway. Alice had seemed happier than she ever remembered seeing her since she had moved in with the strange British man with the charming smile and unusual wardrobe. He was far removed from her usual type, but thinking back, that was probably a good thing.

She only stayed for a few minutes, saying she was on her way out. She asked how Hatter was doing, stating that Alice had said he had gotten pneumonia and was stuck at home and she had been worried about him. Hatter was touched by how kind Alice's mother was to him, he had not expected it. Of course, then she admonished him for being up and cooking breakfast when he should be resting.

After her mother left, Alice looked over the letter he had drafted, and the bills he had opened and set aside. Once she explained how to read the statement, how to figure out the due dates, and when he needed to get them in the mail, he went to work on them. Alice left him to it, and started unpacking the boxes her mother had dropped off. Hatter kept sneaking glances at her as she unpacked, setting up little parts of her life in their home. He had a hard time keeping a ridiculous smile off of his face. She caught him watching her and walked over to him, a sly smile on her lips.

She swung her leg over his legs and sat on his lap, facing him, "What are you looking at?" she asked.

Hatter chuckled as he wound his arms around her and pulled her in for a heated kiss. He broke away a fraction to answer.

"You, love. I was just watching you," he answered before capturing her lips again. He began to kiss down the line of her neck when her phone rang.

She sighed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it. Hatter looked at the ceiling in mock appeal while he waited out the latest interruption.

It was her mother, and considering she had just seen her earlier today, she had no idea what she could want. Alice froze, her features taking an expression of shock and disbelief as her mother started talking. She stood up and paced as she listened, making small noises of assent. Hatter stood up also, trying to figure out what had Alice so upset by listening to half of the conversation.

"Of course, mom… yes, I can get someone to cover at work…Do you need me to stay with you tonight?...Ok, well do you want me to come over? Yeah, I'll be right there."

Tears began streaming down her face as soon as she hung up the phone and flew into Hatter's waiting arms. She had held it together on the phone with her mom, but in the comfort of Hatter's embrace the floodgates were open. She clung to him as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Hatter asked her what was wrong, and finally she calmed down enough to answer.

"My aunt is in the hospital. She was in a car wreck and it doesn't look like she is going to make it. She's our only other family," Alice took a shaky deep breath and continued.

"Mom wants me to fly out with her to… to say goodbye," Alice finished softly.

Hatter hugged her to him again. "I'm sorry love. You were close, then?" he asked.

Alice nodded against his chest, breathing in his spicy scent to comfort her. She was going to miss him, but she had to go. Her mom needed her.

"I'm going over to see Mom, but I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said.

Hatter nodded, "Okay."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and watched her go. His heart ached for Alice, and he wished that he could just hold her and comfort her… but her mother needed her right now. As sweet on him as Carol Hamilton acted, he knew that in a moment like this, she would only want her daughter. He would be unwelcome, a resentful intrusion, and he'd not put Alice in a position to choose between him and her mother.

Alice called him when she was about to leave her mother's flat, and he went out to meet her. He still didn't want her walking alone at night, despite the neighborhood being safer.

Alice pulled the door closed behind her; her mother had insisted that she would be fine on her own. She had booked them two tickets to Milwaukee, to leave tomorrow. She needed to go, but she hated that she would be leaving Hatter. She couldn't exactly invite Hatter along, and besides, he had to work. She raised her eyes and saw the focus of her thoughts standing underneath the streetlamp across the street, leaning against it. He pushed himself off of the pole and strode towards her.

"Alright?" he asked softly as he took her by the shoulders, searching her expression.

"Yeah," she answered as she pulled his arm around her for the walk home.

Alice didn't want to talk and Hatter didn't press her; he just gave her what comfort he could by being there for her. Alice leaned into his body, grateful he was with her; she couldn't find it in her to tell him he shouldn't be out. His warm presence settled her… she began speaking before she realized what she was saying. She told Hatter about her aunt Helen.

Aunt Helen had come to stay with them when Alice's father had disappeared. It was Helen that had held the household together. She had taken care of Alice, cooked them dinner, paid the bills, and most importantly she had been there for her and her mother to lean on. She had lived with them for a year, putting her life and career on hold to take care of her big sister. Helen had never had children, and treated Alice like she was her own.

Alice had never known her grandparents on her mom's side; they had died when her mom was twenty. Helen was the only other family she had known. She supposed she had cousins somewhere, but her father's family lived in California and she didn't know them. She had never even met them.

By the time she had finished talking about her aunt they were home. Hatter brushed away the quiet tears that were falling from Alice's eyes and held her close. She melted into his arms; she would miss him. She held him tighter, burying her head in his neck.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

Hatter stilled, his heart stuttered. _Of course. She had to go._ It hadn't occurred to him that she would be going away. It should have; she had said she was going to 'fly out' with her mum.

"Is it far away?" he asked.

"Yes, about fourteen hours by car. We'll fly there. We leave tomorrow morning," she answered.

_Too soon! h_e thought. He made a small sound of consideration.

"How long will you be away?" he asked, pulling away so he could look at her.

Alice's face crumpled as she thought about it, "Probably a few days. No longer than a week, I guess. Mom said they didn't expect her to live much longer, she's on life support. We may not even get there in time."

"Aw, hell. Love, I am sorry. Whatever time you can get with her, you take… okay?" he stated, attempting to convince her.

Alice nodded.

After a short while, Alice had managed to calm down. They scrounged for leftovers enough to make a meal, and Hatter forced Alice to eat by saying he wouldn't eat if she didn't. Alice packed for the trip with a heavy heart and then Alice and Hatter shared an evening cup of tea together. Hatter couldn't imagine being without Alice, even if it was only for a few days. The thought was enough to choke him. He tried not to let it show; he didn't want Alice to feel bad about going. _I don't want you to leave… _he thought.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," she said, her words echoing his thoughts.

"I'm going to miss you. But your mum needs you, and it's only a short while. And we can talk every night, won't we?" he added.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Alice promised.

Hatter wasn't fooling her. She knew he didn't want her to go. When he leaned over to kiss her rather than answer, she knew it for certain. There was something desperate about it; as if he was afraid she was going to disappear out from under him. That she would go away and never come back to him. She kissed him back with all of the longing that was beating in her veins. She had never _needed_ anyone before. She had never needed _anyone_ for _anything,_ but she needed him.

She pulled at his shirt, growling as she struggled to get it off of him with one arm. He stripped it off himself, and then took possession of her mouth as he began unbuttoning her shirt. He made quick work of it, and then gently took her arm out of its sling. He pulled her close again, settling her on his lap facing him.

"If you don't want…" he started.

Alice crushed her mouth down on his. She appreciated the thought, but the truth of it was that there was nothing that she wanted more.

"I want you," she breathed.

That was all the encouragement he needed. She would be leaving tomorrow, but he would make sure that he gave her a memory to take with her as he would hold this memory to his. Alice gasped at his feverish assault, returning it just as frantically. She needed him as badly as he needed her. They made love on the couch, intensely wild and uncontrolled… both of them trying to show how much they needed the other.

They lay twined together afterwards in a mess of sweat and limbs, trying to breathe again. He would miss her, he would miss this. But this time, she would come back to _him_. She _loved_ him. He could get through it, because she would come back.

Alice closed her eyes and listened to Hatter's heart beating rapidly against her ear. She didn't want to leave, but she knew he would be here when she returned. He would never disappear from her life; he would always find his way to her side. Always.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The M-Rated Lemon Missing Reel is called "Remember This" and is now published. I hope you enjoy it. www. fanfiction. net /s/5813380/1/ Remember_This_An_Always_Missing_Reel Just take out the spaces :)**

**So...what do you think of this chapter? Good? I hope you liked it. I really do. A little fluffy and a little sad...**


	29. Chapter 39

**A/N: So this one is different a little from my typical chapters. Don't wish to spoil it, so more notes at the end. And once again…the reviews keep me writing, thanks for taking the time. No, seriously. I couldn't even get started on **_**this**_** chapter until I started seeing some encouragement from my last one…it was weird. :D So thank-you my Muses… (and thanks to those that read my latest Missing Reel ;) )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39**

Hatter stared down at the sleeping form of Alice. He hadn't been able to fall asleep, not with the thought that Alice was leaving in the morning. He looked at the window, saw dawn breaking, and then glanced at the clock for confirmation. He leaned over and shut off Alice's alarm. She hated being woken by it. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and then her mouth. She mumbled and her eyelids fluttered. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Wake up, love," he said softly.

Alice blearily opened her eyes to meet Hatter's dark gaze, his face half shaded in the early morning twilight, "Did the alarm go off already?" She mumbled.

"I shut it off, but it's time to get up. I know you hate to wake up to noise," he said as he smiled down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, blinking off the fog of sleep. Alice's brow creased as she blinked up at the very awake Hatter.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," he said, as he slid out of the bed and offered her a hand up, neatly avoiding the question.

"No. Hatter, you don't need to do that. Go back to bed," she argued.

Hatter turned to look at her, "Please, I'd like to."

She paused, searching his expression, hard to read in the semi-dark, "Okay. That would be nice," she agreed, acknowledging the desperate need for him to do _something_ for her.

He had a cup of his _Wake Up_ tea ready for her, along with a leftover scone by the time she had brushed her teeth, washed off her face, and then used the bathroom. She started to push away the food, but thought better of it. Hatter sat across from her, pushing his food around on the plate as he sipped his tea. He was oddly silent, seeming to be at a loss for words for once. He wouldn't ask her to stay, and that was the only thing on his mind, so he remained silent.

Alice reached across the table and grabbed his hand. Startled, he looked up at her.

"I won't be gone long," she said, trying to break down the wall of silence.

He breathed out in a humorless half laugh, "I know that in here…" he said, pointing to his forehead.

"But?" urged Alice.

_But I'm having a hard time convincing my heart,_ he thought, "I'm just going to miss you," he said instead.

"Me too," she said, pushing away the remnants of her meal so she could fold herself into Hatter's arms.

He tried for a smile and found one for her.

The morning flew by too quickly for either of them. Her mother called to say she was waiting to pick up Alice downstairs. Hatter took her luggage down for her and loaded it into the trunk and then turned to face Alice. He kissed her softly before holding her to him in a tight embrace, ignoring the pain it caused. He didn't care… he just wanted to hold her to him.

"Be safe," he whispered in her ear.

Alice laughed softly, "I should be saying that to _you_. Take your medicine."

"I love you, Alice. Ring me when you get there and any time you want to talk, no matter what time, okay?" he said.

"I love you too, I'll call," she answered.

One last kiss and she was in the car and away. _She will come back. She will be back,_ he told himself. He tried to believe it. He trudged back up to his empty flat and lay down on the bed. Her scent still clung there; breathing it in, he let exhaustion take him as he finally slept.

Hatter woke to his mobile ringing. He fumbled to answer it, he had no idea how long it had been going off. It was Alice, telling him she had arrived safe. He breathed a sigh of relief and spoke with her for a few short moments before she said she had to go, saying they were headed into the hospital. He passed a hand through his hair and decided he might as well get dressed for work.

Hatter was glad that he had been cleared to go back to work today, he needed the distraction. He had missed so many days; there would be a lot to catch up on. He hoped to talk James into letting him modify the shop so it fit in with his vision of what it could be. He would start slowly, a few changes here and there, and when James saw how successful the business could be, he hoped he would let him do more.

* * *

He reported to work early. He had about worn down the floors in his flat, pacing back and forth. He worked continuously through the night, catering to his customers. He laughed and joked, flirted outrageously with little old ladies, and even did a hat trick or two. Pulling the confident persona back over him felt odd after so long with just him and Alice... but it _was_ still him, and it felt good. It took some of the sting of her absence away to keep busy, and Hatter hardly stopped moving.

He worked on creating a tea blend for tomorrow's special, trying for something less morose than his previous two blends had been, and failed horribly. It was no use, as soon as he tuned into that part of him that created he found the empty ache that came from knowing that there was no Alice to come home to tonight. Shrugging, he gave into it. His father would have told him that he needed to get it out of his system before he could create anything else.

Finally it was ready. He prepared a cup, inhaling the scent before taking a sip. It was perfect. The top note of chrysanthemum, undercurrents of anise and mace, black pepper, heavy tannin, very bitter…this one would need milk and sugar to mellow it. The lingering aftertaste of cinnamon like hope on his tongue. It echoed the aching emptiness inside, tempered by anticipation of its end. He named it _Alone._

His tip jar was full at the end of the evening, and the shop had done well. It seemed as if James had told several of his customers when to expect Hatter back, and it struck him as odd that customers would come in purely to ask after his welfare. It seemed as if he and Alice had become neighborhood heroes of a sort for standing up to the crime wave that had overtaken the area. Hatter didn't mind, especially if it brought in business.

After hours, he wrote a proposal to James outlining what he foresaw as the future of the tea shop. It would take some time, and some money, but he knew people and what they wanted. Hatter had a sixth sense for business; he hoped James would trust him. He planned to keep saving until he could buy a larger portion of the business, and James had welcomed the idea. He had told Hatter that he would like to be able to pass over the business to someone who would take care of it when he finally decided to retire. Hatter had been stunned at the thought that James had planned on selling the business to him someday…he said he had seen it in him. With this in mind, he thought James would be willing to give his ideas a go.

* * *

Alice sat at the side of the hospital bed by her aunt. She held her hand, careful of the IV line and monitors hooked to her. Her mother had gone to check on Aunt Helen's house, promising to return shortly. Alice didn't mind, she didn't particularly want company…even her mother. She was glad they had made it to Milwaukee in time, could be here to see her. She was heavily sedated, but Alice thought she may be able to tell that there was someone there. She hoped it was so. Her mother was going to discuss "the options" with the doctor tomorrow. The doctor said she wasn't suffering, and Alice was grateful for that.

Alice lay in the guest bed in Aunt Helen's house later that night, thinking in circles. Helen's condition weighed on her heavily, and she felt alone in her misery. Her mother had opted to spend the night in the hospital. She was sad and lonely and she missed Hatter, wanted to hear his voice…but it was one a.m. She didn't want to wake him, and she had already talked to him earlier in the evening. It occurred to her that she didn't have a photograph of him. She didn't think a photo would do him justice, he was too much action and movement and spirit to be captured on film… but still… she wished she had a picture.

Hatter stared at his book, re-reading the same sentence for the fifteenth time before giving up on it. He sighed and pulled out his mobile, wished it wasn't so late. He didn't want to wake her. It rang in his hand… it was Alice.

"Alice! Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just... You weren't asleep were you?" she replied.

"No. Couldn't sleep," n_ot without you_, he thought.

"Good. I mean, not good that you can't sleep but…" Alice stumbled.

Hatter's soft laugh stopped her hesitant words, "I know what you mean, love. I miss you," he said.

"Yeah. I miss you too. It's been a rough day," she continued.

"Tell me," he said simply.

And she did. They spoke for a couple of hours, until they were both so tired that they were exchanging noises instead of words. Alice smiled and closed her eyes as they spoke; imagining the expressions that would be chasing over his animated face and lighting up his warm brown eyes. She let him ease the burden of sorrow on her heart, allowed him to let her forget for a short time how much she was grieving. Although they were miles apart, the connection between them was still there. Alice awoke the next morning still holding her phone.

* * *

Hatter got a call from James that morning, asking him if he could come to work early. James hadn't been feeling well, and would like to get some rest. Hatter readily agreed; he could use the extra hours. James sat with Hatter, reading over his proposal curiously before he left for the day. He seemed to approve, but he thought it would take more money that he was able to invest in it. Hatter assured him that they could take it in stages, first expanding the café into more of a comfortable lounge, and then turning the back storeroom into an upper scale tea market. He wanted to offer wireless internet, and offer cream tea once a week. He was relieved that James knew when he said 'cream tea' he meant tea served with scones, cream and jam… not tea with cream. He had to educate several customers on this fallacy already.

James smiled at his enthusiasm, but was dubious. He agreed to implement each change a little at a time to test the waters. He clapped Hatter on the back and told him he was to take care of himself, he didn't want him doing too much too soon and end up back in the E.R. Hatter laughed at that and said he didn't want that either, but Alice was away and he would be glad to work any extra hours.

"Ah, so that's where the idea for the daily special came from then?" James asked.

A little embarrassed, Hatter just nodded.

"You've got a gift, David. Don't be embarrassed of it… although we could do with something a little more upbeat next. We don't want to send all the customers into a depression," James joked.

Hatter smirked, "Of course."

Hatter worked with a lighter heart today after falling asleep talking to Alice the night before. He still stayed busy, clearing the storeroom out as he could between working the counter and the register. His head still turned every time a petite dark-haired girl walked by, although he knew none of them could possibly be his Alice. The strain he felt with her absence was ameliorated by the knowledge that she loved him and missed him and would be home soon.

When he set about crafting his special blend for the next day, he honored James' wishes. He crafted a blend that called to mind all the laughter and happy bantering that he and Alice shared together. He named it _Happy Thoughts_. He smirked at the label; it would amuse James to no end. He took some if it home with him that evening, he could use it.

The evening repeated as the last one had. Alice made a tentative call, Hatter's enthusiastic response… speaking for hours about their respective days until they could speak no more.

Alice related that Aunt Helen was hanging on, somehow, despite her mother deciding to remove life support. Hatter gave what comfort he could with his voice; although skilled at talking his way into and out of most anything, talking couldn't comfort her like she needed. He missed her…

* * *

The following day Hatter woke to his mobile ringing again. James was in the hospital, although he told Hatter not to worry. They were just evaluating him; he had some chest pains, but so far it looked like he hadn't had a heart attack. He was getting older, and so they didn't take chances. He wanted Hatter to keep the shop open for him while he was out for a couple of days. It meant working some very long days, and he knew Hatter was still getting over his injuries and a bout of pneumonia. James said he would understand if Hatter couldn't do it. Hatter, of course, insisted it was no problem. He dressed and went to open the shop; it would be a long day.

Hatter tried to remain focused, calling into play all of his considerable willpower. It was hard, to smile and fake his way through the evening…but he hadn't survived as long as he had without the ability to conceal his true thoughts and feelings. He just wanted his Alice.

He answered her call with a relieved sigh as he breathed out her name. He had desperately needed to hear her voice. He was worried for James, worried for what it would mean to the shop… and worried for what would happen to him and Alice if he lost his job and his home. James had said it was nothing, but it brought to light what a precarious position he was in. He really owned very little…it could all disappear out from under him in a heartbeat. He had been in this position in his life too many times already, and each time he swore he never would be again.

Unease clawed at his belly at the thought that he could lose all that he had built up here. Alice was asking him if he was okay, something of it must be slipping through into his voice. He tried for levity, but he didn't reach it. He didn't want to lie this down at her feet, not with what she was dealing with already. He changed the subject, hearing the sadness echoing through in Alice. Something was bothering her, too. His could wait.

She said her aunt Helen had woken briefly today, and Alice had started to move to hug her, but didn't do it because of all the tubes and wires. She didn't want to hurt her. She thought that Helen had seen her move to hug her and stop… she probably thought that Alice didn't want to hug her… and then she had closed her eyes again, only to fall into a coma. The doctors didn't think she would wake up again. Alice's voice finally broke as she related the story, and she began sobbing.

Hatter's heart fractured into a million tiny pieces listening to her; he wanted to be there. Where was her mother? Why wasn't she with Alice? He asked her, finally. Alice cried harder, saying she couldn't get her mother to leave Helen's side; she hadn't been there when she opened her eyes. Hatter tried to hold it together for Alice's sake, but he didn't know if he could. He needed to be with her now, she needed him. Frustration and sadness and worry fought within him for which was strongest; he sat with his head in his hands and spoke softly to Alice until she calmed.

He talked until he lost his voice, telling her stories of the white knights he had heard as a child, of the old Wonderland before the corruption of the Queen of Hearts. He told her tales of his own childhood, buried within him… but for her he would speak of them again. He told her about how his mother had made him eat peas, and he would hide them under the claw-footed table… and then she found them in a disgusting moldy wad while cleaning one day. He had been afraid he would be punished, but she had just told him that if he felt that strongly about it, he no longer had to eat them. It had made him feel so grown up.

Alice was laughing, and it made him feel better. He would talk until he turned blue if it would ease her suffering, and her guilt for a misinterpreted action. He would tell her about James tomorrow; today had held enough grief. He hoped that tomorrow would be brighter. As he listened to Alice's voice, he knew one thing for sure… he could lose everything all over again and it wouldn't matter, as long as he had her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Um, okay, I'll admit it's heavy on the sad this time…but I have my reasons! **

**And with the hug...I had to write it in. Like I said, I know about life support. Writing is cathartic... let the catharsis begin. **

**More to come, and we won't be in angst stew forever, I Promise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Musical inspiration: Love Boat Captain-Pearl Jam. Great song.**

**By the way…I am SO loving the extended scenes in my **_**Alice**_** DVD. Andrew-Lee pulling the cheese out of his pants is truly priceless…Oooo and I LOVE the horseback one where he tells Alice she can put her arms around his waist…..*giggle snort*…but I digress. **


	30. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank-you kind reviewers! I manically check for reviews each new chapter, and squee each time I see one. It makes me so happy and…inspired to write!**

**I hope that you like this one...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

Three days and four nights. It seemed like forever, felt like an eternity. The days stretched out surreally for Alice as she sat at her dying aunt's bedside. Her mother was suffering terribly, but she thought that she was at least beginning to make peace with the thought that her sister would never wake again. Alice felt guilty for wanting to go home to Hatter when her mother had no one but her for comfort. Alice had said her goodbyes; she was ready to let Helen go, but Alice would stay here with her mother, for as long as she was needed. She slipped her hand into her mother's and searched for words to comfort her.

"Let her go, Mom," she said finally.

When Helen had still managed to hang on after being taken off of life support, they had been told that sometimes the dying waited for permission to go. For whatever reason, they would hold on until a loved one was ready… sometimes for days.

Her mother met her eyes and nodded. She told her beloved sister that she would miss her, told her that she loved her, and it was okay if she was tired. She could go.

* * *

Hatter worked through Monday, exhausted but determined. He was recovering from the lung infection, but he still grew tired easily and yesterday's twelve hour shift had worn him down. He was just glad it was a Sunday or it would have been even longer…like today would be. He had put up a brave front for James, saying he was more than well enough to cover for him. It was no wonder the poor man had heart problems; he had worked all day every day for years before he had hired Hatter. James said he had a niece that could cover a few shifts here and there; that had been all the relief he had before he'd hired him.

He had managed to empty the storeroom, and had begun to clean it up and organize the tea bins. He had asked around where he could purchase the things he needed for the cafe, although he had no idea when he would find the time to buy anything until James was out of the hospital. He had heard from him that afternoon, he said he was being released today and would be back to work on Wednesday. The doctors had determined that the chest pains were just stress. He was working too hard and for too long at his age. Hatter instantly felt guilty, knowing that it was only due to his injury and illness that had James working such long hours again.

Hatter offered to cover for as long as he was needed, to which James outright refused. Hatter knew that he would refuse, but he had to make the offer. He thought back ruefully on how he had done everything he could to avoid laying in bed a few days ago when now he was looking forward to it with everything that was in him. He put on his most charming smile, hiding his fatigue, and moved among the customers…waited for the day to end. He prepared a batch of _Missing Alice_ as the special for tomorrow. He was too tired to create, and missed her too much to contemplate anything other than a variation on the same theme, anyway.

Alice called him late that night. He had been sleeping sitting upright on the couch, asleep almost as soon as his sat down. He hurriedly assured Alice that he wanted to speak with her, even though she could tell he had been asleep when she had called. He filled her in on James, glad that he could pass on that he seemed to be doing fine. He avoided telling her how many hours he had been putting in to cover for him, and instead told her his plans for the tea shop. Alice listened to him talk, letting the sound of his voice soothe her. She was worried for him, though. He seemed strained, less animated… tired. She asked him if he was alright, but he just laughed and said that he missed her.

* * *

Alice's mother woke her at two in the morning; Helen had passed away. Carol planned to stay a couple of weeks to get all of Aunt Helen's affairs straightened out, but she told Alice to book a flight home in the morning. Alice argued that she would stay and help her, but Carol insisted that she was going to hire movers, and most of it was paperwork and legal issues. This was something Carol would do for her sister, and for Alice. Carol knew Alice had a life to get back to. She had to register for her next semester's classes, had to get back to work.

* * *

Hatter stood under the shower, leaned against the wall and let it beat down on his aching back and neck. He had slept upright for too long, and his body felt it. He rolled his shoulders, trying to work the stiffness from his limbs. He had woken this morning in his clothes from yesterday, mobile phone in his hand. He didn't remember the last words he had said to Alice as he had fallen asleep talking to her again. His stomach growled at him, and he scrounged for a bit of food he could eat on the run. He didn't remember eating yesterday, although he faintly remembered eating bread the day before. He would be no use to anyone if he fell ill again, so he forced the food down. Once the first bite passed his lips, he realized how hungry he was and ate his first solid meal in days.

The knowledge that this was the last of the grueling long days he had been working made the day seem to go a little easier for Hatter. James had said he was stopping by to speak with him this afternoon, and Hatter was looking forward to seeing him again. He had most of the back storeroom prepped to be turned into a tea market, and he was excited to show James his changes. He found the energy to flirt and banter with his customers, teasing a young couple that had come in on their first date mercilessly. He made it up to them by bringing them a complementary cup of tea, one of his… warmer… ones that encouraged sharing. They left the store holding hands.

He was in a pretty good mood by the time James came in to speak with him. He had brought along his niece, Siobhan, and asked her to mind the store while he talked with 'David.' She shot him an interested smile which Hatter returned politely as he followed James to the back room. He showed him all the work on the storeroom as they walked through, but James seemed distracted.

James sat down in the back office, and gestured for him to take a seat across from him. Hatter started to get a little bit nervous; James wasn't acting like himself at all. He took in James' appearance with concern… he seemed tired, thinner... older.

"Is everything alright?" Hatter asked.

"Yes. I just can't act like I'm twenty years old anymore, it seems. Siobhan thinks I need to sell the business and retire. She thinks the strain is too much for me," James explained.

Hatter felt the blood drain from his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it with a snap. He wanted to see where James was going with this first.

"I _do _want to sell the shop to you, David. I just thought it would be further in the future. But... this latest trip to the hospital convinced me to reconsider," James asserted.

"I don't have the money yet. But I'll save every bit I earn; I'll work as much as you'll let me. Give me some time. Please?" Hatter begged.

"I can't do this forever. I'll give you as much time as I can, and if you are willing to come in a couple hours earlier every day, I'll try to keep the business for a while longer. Bottom line, I need to still have something to live off of after I retire, and this business was losing money for a long time. I'm getting to old to run it like it needs to be run, and it's killing me," James explained.

"I can make it work. I can turn a profit," Hatter bargained.

He racked his brain for something he could say to convince James, but then James was speaking again.

James nodded, "One year. It's all I can afford, and you are taking over management. I can't take the stress of it anymore. You'll be full time; I'll cover the mornings, and Siobhan or I will cover your days off. I just want to come in for a few hours every day and enjoy it. I need at least half the money in a year's time. If you can do that, I'll finance the rest."

Hatter thought furiously; numbers and profits and ideas and hope and fear… It would be tough, but he would work for it, or kill himself trying. And… he had turned over management to him? He wanted him to run the shop?

Hatter asked, just to be sure, "You want me to run the shop?"

"Yes, David. If you agree to the terms. If you think it's too much, tell me now. I'll give you some time to find work elsewhere," James replied.

"No. I'm in. You'll not regret it," Hatter answered quickly, excitement lighting up his eyes.

He studied James curiously, excitement quieting as he analyzed the situation. People didn't give something for nothing, not in Hatter's experience.

"But….Why? Why are you doing this for me? You have…" Hatter stopped, emotion getting the best of him. He collected himself and continued…"You have treated me like I was your s… like I was family. You hardly know me." Hatter fixed James with his intense gaze. He didn't understand it; no one had ever had this kind of faith in him, had such trust in him, aside from Alice. And Alice made him fight for her trust tooth and nail, he thought with a laugh. He had won it though; and _that_ he understood…but _this_?

"David, I made a decision a long time ago to trust my instincts about people. It has never steered me wrong. You have done everything you could for me, without question since I hired you. You have a sharp mind, a head for business, the customers love you, and you have a passion to make it grow. What else do I need to know? I'd like to give you a chance. I'd hate to see the tea shop close."

James hadn't failed to notice when he stumbled over the word 'son' and substituted 'family' instead. He wanted to tell him that he almost felt like a son to him, but he didn't know how. It was true; they didn't know each other that well, but maybe between James missing the son he never had and Hatter missing the father that had died too soon they had established a sort of foster-family bond. They just understood each other.

Hatter nodded. He still didn't get it, but he would accept his reasoning.

"So tomorrow... same time, or early?" Hatter asked.

"Take the day off. Siobhan will cover it tomorrow night. You look beat," James ordered.

Hatter laughed, "Pretty knackered, honestly. Okay. And I will see you at two o'clock on Thursday, yeah?"

Hatter worked the rest of the evening in a daze. He was excited for the opportunity, but he had no idea if he could make the kind of profits necessary to buy half of the business in a year. He thought he would need a miracle to actually pull it off; coffee was still most people's drink of choice in America. He knew he could make the tea shop profitable, but to come up with half of the value of the business in a year? He and Alice would be eating a lot of turnips and potatoes.

* * *

Alice was furious. She had booked a flight out early, but now she was stuck in Chicago. She couldn't get a flight out until eleven p.m. at the earliest because of a weather diversion. Even then, it was no guarantee that her plane would take off as scheduled. She had been trying to reach Hatter all day, but his voicemail kept picking up. She wanted to get home to him so badly. Why wasn't he answering his phone?

* * *

Hatter stumbled into his flat at the end of the evening, exhausted. He sat down on the couch and removed his boots, and then shrugged off his jacket and left it on the floor. He'd pick it up later, he blearily thought. He had unbuttoned his black pinstriped waistcoat, un-tucked his blue paisley shirt, and had half of the buttons undone before he fell asleep.

* * *

Alice unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was three a.m., but she was home. She spied Hatter's unmoving form on the couch and hurried over to him. Alice heaved a sigh of relief… he was just asleep. It looked like he had been in the process of getting undressed, and hadn't made it very far. She took in the shadows under his eyes and the gauntness in his cheeks. He had been pushing himself too hard. She leaned down and pulled his hat from his head, setting it aside gently. Her heart clenched as she looked down at him… she had missed him more than she thought she could miss anyone.

This was the longest she had been away from him since they had met, she reflected. Hatter had spent a couple weeks away from her after she had gone through the glass, but it had only been a day for her. She could very easily understand why he had punched Jack… she had wanted to punch the airline worker who told her she couldn't go home, and she hadn't even been gone half as long. Only the thought of going to jail, and being further delayed had kept her temper in check.

She bent down and kissed his lips softly. His eyes flew open; he blinked rapidly then rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Alice? Am I dreaming?" he asked, sleep slurring his words together.

"I tried to call you. And no, you are not dreaming," Alice said.

He stood and pulled Alice towards him in a tight embrace, as he buried his head in her neck his fingers dug into her as if he couldn't pull her close enough. Alice melted into him, desperate for the comfort that only he could provide. She let it go… all the misery she had been holding in so that she could be strong for her mother. All the sadness that came with knowing her very small family had shrunk yet again with the death of her aunt.

"You are really here?" he whispered.

"Yes," Alice murmured back, holding him to her.

"I missed you," He said softly, breathing her in.

His Alice had come back to him. She was really here, in his arms. He let her presence soothe his ragged nerves. He felt that everything would sort itself out, now that Alice was here. _Alice. My Alice. _He thought. And she was crying… Why was she crying?

He started to pull away to look at her, but she just clung to him tighter. He pressed kisses into her hair and let her cry. From the violent outburst of grief, he would bet that this was the first time she had let herself cry for Helen. He held her shaking form, letting her get it out. He felt his own eyes begin to tear at the waves of grief pouring from her. He hated to see her cry, but he was glad that she trusted him enough to let him see her like this. Alice hated to cry, hated to be seen as weak, and hated having her feelings exposed. For Alice, this was the ultimate expression of trust. Hatter took it for the gift that it was; for him, she had no hard protective shell.

He sank back down onto the couch as her sobs began to weaken, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy to see you… and I couldn't get a hold of you to tell you I was on my way… and I got stuck at the airport for hours… and I just wanted you…" she trailed off.

"Shh. I'm here," he said before kissing her gently.

"You look terrible. I thought I told you to take care of yourself," Alice said, her voice strengthening.

Hatter shrugged a shoulder and gave her a half-smile, "Well, I got a little bit busy. I'll tell you about it later, yeah? First…are you alright?"

Alice lip trembled; she swallowed and pressed her lips together, "Aunt Helen is gone. Mom stayed to take care of all the legal stuff, and to pack up her things."

Hatter nodded, "How is your mum holding up?"

Alice sighed and shrugged, "As good as she can be."

He hugged her to him again, "I'm glad you are home, Alice. I'm sorry about your aunt."

She relaxed into him for a few moments, enjoying his warmth and letting his love surround her.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" Alice asked, pulling back to look at him.

He smiled broadly, dimple flashing, "Day off! I guess I have some good luck after all."

"I never got your call…" he said, digging his mobile out of the pocket of his jacket. The screen was dead, "Oh."

He had forgotten to charge it. Alice had always plugged it in for him. Oops. Alice snuggled against him on the couch and closed her eyes. She was so tired, and she hadn't been able to sleep very well since she'd been away.

Hatter laughed against her, "Alice, love? Not to complain… but we do have a bed."

She laughed; Hatter felt the vibration on his chest. He warmed to hear her laugh... so much sweeter than her tears. He tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. Softly sweet and tender, full of love and desperate need. She moaned into his mouth as she moved closer to him, her hand burrowing into his thick mop of hair. He growled back in answer as desperate need took over, pushing tenderness aside. His kiss grew hard, insistent… but Alice matched him need for need. As worn down and exhausted as they had both been just a moment ago, it all fell away in the face of their growing passion.

Alice yanked his head back by the hair to expose his neck to her, licked and nipped a path down his jaw to his ear and down his neck. His breath hitched at the feel of her mouth on his skin; she ate at him like he was her only form of sustenance and she was starved. She broke away, gasping.

"Bed?" she breathed.

"Oh, yeah," he answered.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So…back together again. Missing Reel? Yep. Called 'Missing You' www. fanfiction. net /s/5831461/1/ Missing_You_An_Always_Missing_Reel (Take out the spaces)

**So… was I sneaky? Yes? More sneaky plot to follow…plus Hatter and Alice have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	31. Chapter 41

**A/N: ****Thank you for all the wonderful comments ya'll! 3 I am so happy to have people enjoy what I write. Thanks so much! **

**Ok… onward… hope you like it…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

Alice smiled wryly as she curled herself next to Hatter. Who would have thought that she would ever be so desperate to return to anyone… much less Hatter? Her first impression of him hadn't been very positive. She had thought he was slippery as an eel, more cocky than anyone had a right to be, and entirely too interested in what was under her 'very wet dress.' Yet the one person she had trusted the least was the one that had protected her time and time again, and was still protecting her. She was getting used to the idea that he was a constant in her life, especially when she didn't stop to think about it too hard.

He stroked her hair as they lay in the dark, sated and deliciously exhausted from their reunion. He had listened to her talk, afterwards, but he hadn't volunteered any information himself. When she had called him on it, he had said he'd rather save it for morning. As tired as she was, she was finding it difficult to drift off into sleep now that she finally had her Hatter with her again. It was silly, but she couldn't help it. She kept thinking that if she fell asleep she was wasting precious time that could be spent with him. It was on this thought that she finally drifted off, her body rebelling against her mind; Hatter followed suit soon after.

Alice woke well before Hatter the next morning. She crept around the apartment quietly; she didn't want to wake him. He had looked so exhausted last night (or this morning, depending on perspective) when she had come home, and then they had spend a good portion of time…saying hello properly. Alice's face heated as she thought back to the welcome she had received from Hatter. She was a lucky girl... he had _definitely _missed her.

She wondered what all he had been up to while she'd been gone. He normally kept the apartment meticulously clean, but there were clothes just dropped on the floor in the bedroom, dishes in the sink, and books strewn all over the living room table. She straightened up, trying to find something to do to occupy her time. After two hours and no sign of Hatter waking anytime soon, she was out of ideas.

She decided to run downstairs and speak to James; she had been worried about him since she heard about his trip to the hospital. It seemed that hospitals had been a theme of late in her life, she thought ruefully. James was a very nice man, and he had treated Hatter better than their employer/employee relationship warranted. Anyone that was that good to Hatter, she instantly liked.

A pretty… _very_ pretty, very curvy redhead was behind the counter instead of James. She looked up politely as she entered and asked if she could help Alice with anything.

"Where is James?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you know my Uncle James? I'm his niece Siobhan. I'm working for him today," she answered with a bright smile.

"I'm Alice. I live upstairs…I was just coming down to see how he was doing," she explained.

"Oh? I thought that David Hatter had rented that apartment," she replied.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend," Alice asserted.

She wanted to be clear with this girl… Hatter was taken. Very taken.

"Oh…he didn't mention you, sorry. I can't believe he didn't mention you. Nice to meet you," she replied cattily.

Alice smiled sweetly, ignoring the bait, "So how is James?"

"He is doing much better, but he is too old to be doing this anymore. It'll be a shame to have to close this place down. My aunt loved it so much…she was British, and this was a way to have all of the things she loved from home," Siobhan related, her tone softer.

Alice blinked in response. _Shut down? Why hadn't he told her?_ She smiled tightly and exited, telling Siobhan it was _so_ nice to meet her.

Hatter had slept into early afternoon, his body finally succumbing to the abuse he had put it through. He finally woke at the sound of the front door shutting as Alice returned. He heard her muttering to herself in the front room... and she sounded angry. He stumbled out of bed and into the loo, hoping Alice would calm down by the time he made it to the main room. She wasn't in the main room, so he followed the sound of slamming cabinets into the kitchen.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

Alice jumped, and then spun around. She looked a little embarrassed at her display of temper, but then her expression shifted, her eyes hardened.

"Who is Siobhan?" Alice demanded.

Hatter tried to mentally shift gears, his brain still foggy from sleep… that hadn't been what he was expecting, "Who?" he asked, confused.

"Downstairs…redhead," she clarified, and then held her hands up to her chest as if grabbing a pair of much larger breasts.

"Oh. Her. James' niece. Covers a few shifts here and there, he said. Why?" he asked, wondering why this was enough to get Alice in such a temper.

"She seemed to know _you_ pretty well," Alice challenged.

Hatter looked at her incredulously, "Alice…you can't be serious! For crying out loud, I just met her yesterday! I think I said two words to her," he protested.

Alice looked slightly mollified, but continued to watch him warily. He tried not to be hurt by her implication, but he was. He thought she had understood that there was no need to be jealous, he was hers… completely.

"She said the shop was going to be closed down," Alice continued.

He sighed, "Can I at least get a cup of tea? There is more to it than that. I'll explain."

Her expression softened, "You didn't tell me," she said, a note of hurt in her voice.

She turned to put on the water for tea, her anger fading once she acknowledged it for what it was. She was hurt. Hurt that he had kept something so important from her. If he had kept that from her, she wasn't surprised that he didn't mention Siobhan either.

"Wasn't time last night, or wasn't the right time, anyway… I had planned to tell you this morning," he asserted.

He moved behind her where she stood at the counter with her back to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He turned her to face him in the circle of his arms, waited until she met his eyes. Alice looked up at him, his expression deadly serious.

"Alice…if you trust me…then _trust _me, okay?" he said earnestly.

She nodded, "I do. I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly before pulling her into him for a hug.

"It's okay," he answered.

He tried to make his peace with it. Old habits die hard, and he had a lifetime of suspicion to overcome. His Alice was a lot of work, but she was worth it. And she _was _getting better about these things_. _From last night, he could tell that there was no place she would rather come home to. She had made it abundantly clear that she had missed him. It was a far cry from her trying to sneak out while he slept. He no longer feared she would do _that _to him... again. Of course, with Alice's stubborn streak and vicious temper... that just meant she would leave through the front door with him watching if she decided to go.

"_Now_ can I have my tea?" he joked.

True to his word, once he had managed to down a cup of tea and throw off the remnants of sleep, he explained what had transpired between him and James the day before. She couldn't help but see the strain that the last week had put on him, and he looked more anxious than excited about taking over the tea shop, although he covered it quickly with his trademark confidence. When he dropped the bombshell of his one year deadline, she understood why he was worried. She had the utmost confidence in Hatter, but this city was a difficult one to be successful in. Real estate was expensive, and even half of the value of the tea shop was a truly staggering amount.

Neither one of them would ever qualify for a loan of that size, especially Hatter with his dubious citizenship. She was sure James had expected him to get a loan to cover the remainder of the cost at the end of the year…he probably hadn't realized how difficult that would be for Hatter. No credit record… no loan. They would figure something out, she hoped. He was incredibly intelligent, and she believed in him. He would do it, she was sure.

She told him it was a very good thing she was sharing half of the living expenses. He had smiled uneasily at that, and that, more than anything else made her take the leap into her next statement. He wanted her trust… fine. He had it. She would put her own money into the tea shop, she wanted to help. She was determined to help him establish himself in this world. She loved him, she wanted him to be happy and have something of his own here... _and_ _because maybe he will leave if it gets too hard, if he's not happy here?_ She thought, tried not to think it.

"I want to help. Between my pay, yours, and the profit you will bring in, we can do it," Alice stated.

Hatter's eyes widened at the implications. He shook his head in the negative. He couldn't ask that of her. He wouldn't use her like that. He refused to. Alice's jaw hardened in a stubborn line, and he thought quickly on how to diffuse the argument before it got started. He settled on truth.

"I'll not use you Alice. You have had enough people do that to you already. I'll not be one of them," he asserted, his own jaw setting in stubbornness that rivaled hers.

She rolled her eyes, "Hatter…you are _not_ using me."

"Well, that's what it feels like to me." he argued, his voice raising. He took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"Okay, listen to me. I… I have as much stake in this as you do. I live with you, remember?" she countered.

"Suppose I can't do it? I'll be honest, I don't know if my pay, yours, and all the profit I can squeeze out will be enough. I don't think it will be!" he admitted, apprehension showing through his confident front.

He began to pace, the agitation he was feeling needing an outlet. How could he make her understand? James had given him a chance… true… but it was a very slim one. Still, he was grateful for the opportunity. He would do all he could, but he wasn't about to drag Alice down with him.

"And if…if I fail…then not only are we homeless, I'll be unemployed, and _you _will be skint as well. You'll lose everything, and if that isn't using you, I don't know what is!" he persuaded.

Alice stood up and put her body in the path of his pacing. He halted, as she intended, and she captured one of his hands. She figured if she could stop his hands from gesturing, maybe she could shut him up.

"I don't care. I want to help you. After all you have done for me…" _Given up for me_, she thought, but it went unsaid.

She looked into his dark eyes and was lost… it was her fault he was here. He had come here for her. Why couldn't he see that? Why wouldn't he let her help him?

"_I __do_ care. Alice, love…please…can we not argue about this? I have time, okay?" he reasoned.

Alice was not going to budge, but maybe she wouldn't have to. He thought about it… assessing his options.

"How about you put money away in savings, and if in a years' time I need it, I will ask for it? Deal?" he offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then nodded. It was an acceptable compromise. She would bet that he would never ask her for the money, whether he needed it or not, but she would work on that. He needed to understand that she was there for him… in every way.

"Good," he answered, and then kissed her forehead.

He opened his refrigerator and surveyed the contents critically, making a small noise of disapproval. He had slept well, he had his Alice back, and now he was ravenously hungry. Looked like it was going to be eggs and fried bread, and the couple of lone oranges that sat sadly on the counter. Better than nothing.

He and Alice spent a quiet day together, finding reasons to stay near each other. Alice called the dojo to tell them she was back in town, and then called her mother to check on her. She seemed to be holding up; her mother was a strong woman.

They had gone out to look for furniture for the tea shop, perusing thrift stores and Salvation Army centers for (to quote Hatter) 'loungy, comfy' chairs. He hated to spend _any _money, but he needed them to re-do the tea shop. They held hands as they shopped, and Alice had to drag Hatter away from some of the clothing racks. The loud silk shirts she could live with, but she would not tolerate polyester. He had scrunched up his nose as he touched them anyway. He liked soft clothes.

They bought groceries and rented a few movies and both of them tried to forget their worries enough to just enjoy each other's company. For now, in this moment, it was enough.

Later that night, laying in bed in the dark she felt brave enough to ask him what had been on her mind since he followed her here, to her world. He seemed to sense it, she felt him turn his head and touch her face in inquiry.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Alice steeled herself, took a deep breath, and plunged in, "Do you miss Wonderland?" she asked.

She held her breath, waiting for his reply. She felt fear trace down her spine as the moments ticked by in silence. She had been afraid of this.

"Why do you ask?" came his soft inquiry.

"I want to know if you are happy here. My world had been a little rough on you. I just wanted to know if you ever regretted coming here," she explained.

"Well, Alice. That is a completely different question. What exactly _are _you asking?" he asked, his voice deceptively soft.

She heard the steel beneath. He didn't like this line of questioning, but he had promised to answer whatever she asked of him. She just had to figure out exactly what she was asking...

"Do you miss home? Are you ever sorry you left?" she settled on asking.

He sighed and shifted, rolling away so he could sit up on the edge of the bed. Alice sat up and moved close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning her head on his back. She settled her injured arm on his waist, wanting the contact with his skin. He was tense, his muscles taut under her touch.

"It was stupid of me to ask. Never mind," Alice whispered against his skin.

He relaxed against her, settled his arm over top of hers, interlacing his fingers with hers, "No. It isn't stupid," he answered as he leaned his head back to rub it on hers like a cat. "I just wish you didn't feel as if you had to ask," he expounded.

He shifted again, moved the pillows to the head of the bed and leaned against them, pulling Alice down to rest against him.

"Do you miss Wonderland?" Alice asked again.

"Sometimes," he sighed. "But you are here, your life is here. I want to be with you… and I like it here, Alice. I do."

Alice made a noncommittal noise. Hatter sighed again, trying to think of a way to convince her.

"Do you wish I hadn't come over and made shambles out of your life?" he asked.

"Never," she answered.

"Mmm. And why would you think I would feel any differently?" he asked.

"Because it's your home," she countered.

"No, Alice. This is my home. _You_ make it my home. I love you, I'll always love you, and I want to be with you. _Forever. _I don't regret it, best decision I ever made. I have nothing left in Wonderland that I care about," he disagreed.

When Alice remained silent, he continued, trying to clarify, "What I miss about Wonderland is long gone. But I loved my home. How could I not? What I am trying to get you to understand is that I love this home too, the one we made together," he said, trying to convince her.

"You are really happy here?" she asked.

"More happy than I have ever been in my life," he answered, gently. _Marry me Alice, _he thought. Couldn't say it. Not yet.

"Me too," she answered.

She was quiet for a few long minutes, "Someday you are going to get tired of all my bullshit and leave," she murmured, as she began to slip into sleep.

He laughed softly, "Not bloody likely, love. You can't get rid of me, remember?"

She smiled, "Good."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hmmm. So? What did you think? I hope you liked it…more to come…twisty twisty me


	32. Chapter 42

**A/N: So here is another different type of chapter. Hope that you find it to your liking. Reviewers, thanks for all the kind words and motivation to keep plugging away at this. Ya'll make me so happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

Alice's alarm rang, much earlier than she would have liked. She had made a follow up appointment with her doctor, and the only time she could get in was early morning. Hatter stirred beside her, cracking open one eye to peer at the light coming into the window. He groaned and pulled the blankets up and over his head. Alice slid out of bed, pulled the blanket away from his face to look at him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and grumbled; Alice bent down and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to go with me," Alice said.

Hatter cracked open an eye and peered up at her. He hated mornings, but he loved Alice. If she was going to the doctor, then he was coming along. He sighed and rolled out of bed. Alice stopped to watch as he rubbed a hand through his dark hair, somehow mussing it further than it already was, and then stretched. She stared, her mouth dropping open as she watched the play of muscle and sinew. She slept next to him every night, she knew his body intimately, but this little display was enough to stop her in her tracks. She didn't think she would ever be immune. He noticed her watching him and smiled smugly; he was glad to see that she was as affected by him as he was by her. Alice rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the bedroom. Honestly, like he needed any more fuel for his ego.

They took the subway to the doctor's office, much to Hatter's dismay, but it was cost effective. Alice hoped that he would get used to this mode of public transportation, but she was beginning to think that it was unlikely. Too many people, too many unknown variables and too difficult to protect her, he said by way of explanation when she had asked him why it bothered him so much. Alice tried to tell him that she was very capable of protecting herself, but Hatter had just smiled and agreed but said he didn't like it anyway.

Her doctor told her she was healing well, and she no longer needed to keep her arm immobilized. Alice was thrilled to be rid of the sling; she was so sick of doing everything one handed. It was amazing how much you took the little things for granted…like buttoning your shirt without help. The first thing she did once the doctor exited was to wrap both her arms around Hatter. She had wanted to do that for ages. He hugged her back gently, bemused; but he was never one to turn away a hug from Alice, for whatever reason.

Alice had to work that afternoon, and so did Hatter. He made her promise not to push too hard at the dojo, just because she had use of both her arms again. Alice had wryly stated that she didn't think it would be an issue; her shoulder still ached, and she had to use it gently, if at all. She planned to stop by her mother's house and pick up a few more of her things after she was done teaching her afternoon class. Hatter would be working all night, so she had some time to kill. She didn't think Hatter or James would appreciate her hanging out for hours at his work like a teenager with a crush.

Hatter dressed carefully for his first day as manager, feeling like it was a special occasion. Alice had lay on the bed and watched him pick out clothing, an amused smile on her face. She had taken all of five minutes to pull her hair back into a high ponytail, don jeans and a t-shirt, lace up her sneakers and put her uniform into her gym bag. Of course, the dojo was a little more… casual. Hatter had been at it for half an hour already, and was not nearly decided.

He finally settled on his brown trousers, burnt orange silk shirt, and brown paisley waistcoat. He topped it with his brown trilby hat and chocolate brown leather jacket and spun to face Alice for her assessment. She laughed as he posed for her. He had chosen well, Alice noted. The warm colors brought out the chocolate tones in his eyes, the jacket and waistcoat emphasized his trim hips and waist, and made his shoulders seem broader. The man could dress, despite his proclivity for outlandish patterns and colors.

"Well?" He asked, giving his hat a practiced flip, showing off just a little for her.

She stood up and stalked over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him soundly and thoroughly, "You know you look good," she smiled as she broke away.

He grinned, all crooked smile and warm eyes… dimple flashing deeply in his cheek, "Well, I kind of like it when you tell me."

"My Hatter… you look good enough to eat," she acknowledged. She emphasized her point by taking a nibble at his neck.

"I bet had wished you hadn't taken up so much time getting dressed," Alice teased, breathing the words into his ear before taking the lobe into her teeth for a quick nip.

"Mmm. Not fair, love," he murmured, pulling her closer.

Alice had no doubt that she could waylay him… but that would make them both be late for work, so she wouldn't. It was an important day for him. Laughing, she danced out of his grasp, collecting her things for work. She was glad to know that she could, though.

Hatter bid Alice goodbye on the corner by the teashop. He stood there watching her walk down the block, smiling at her long confident stride and bobbing ponytail. He turned and entered the tea shop, _his_ tea shop. He'd have to pay her back for that little display upstairs, he thought, smiling to himself as ideas for revenge played out in his head. He greeted James and spoke with him for a few moments as he took over the shift. The shop was fairly empty at two in the afternoon, a sharp contrast to the steady flow he usually got from five p.m. on. Hatter began to work on the back storeroom in between gaps in customers. When he had done as much as he was able to, he began on his daily special for tomorrow. He smiled as he thought to his reunion with Alice; it was the perfect choice… he would surprise her with it when she came in.

Hatter looked up as the bell rang on the door of the shop, a professionally charming smile on his face. It frosted a little around the edges as he realized who it was.

"Hello Siobhan. Can I help you?" he asked.

He didn't appreciate the girl giving Alice the wrong impression. Alice had enough problems with jealousy without someone else mucking about with her. He thought it best to be direct and get Siobhan out of the tea shop as soon as possible. She smiled at him flirtatiously, green eyes flashing, long lashes lowered.

"I hope so," she answered, walking over to the counter and leaning across the bar.

Hatter never minded a bit of innocent flirtation, and he had often flirted back with his customers, but never with someone who would take it seriously. Siobhan was one of the latter. She was a predator if he ever saw one, and unfortunately she was also James' niece. He couldn't afford to alienate her; he was afraid she would push James harder to shorten his deadline for payment. After all, he suspected that selling the tea shop had been her idea to begin with. He was angry, suddenly. He pushed it down, hid it away. He was good at that, had lots of practice.

He lifted his eyebrows, silently asking her to continue.

Her smile faltered slightly as he failed to react to her, undaunted, she continued, "Uncle James said you had convinced him to keep the shop open long enough to turn it around."

Hatter nodded, "That's right."

"He said he's only working a few hours a day now, you are managing things," she continued.

"Yeah," he confirmed, busying himself behind the counter.

"Well, I suppose that is enough to take some of the strain off of him. I appreciate that, you know. I'll help out as much as I can," she smiled.

"Thank you," he said warily.

"So do you need me…today?" she asked, leaning forward further over the bar.

Hatter controlled the impulse to roll his eyes at her. He'd had plenty of experience getting rid of girls that wanted their tea fix, and thought appealing to his baser instincts was the way to get what they wanted… but he couldn't use those tactics on her. _Damn it,_ he thought. _This is all I need right now…could it get worse?_ He mused. And, as always, asking if things could get worse was like issuing an engraved invitation for them to do so. He looked out the window and saw Alice standing outside, watching his and Siobhan's exchange.

"No. I've got it, but thanks," he replied firmly.

Alice had stopped on the corner to watch Hatter through the window before stopping in. Her brows drew together in a frown as she saw Siobhan leaning over the counter talking to an irritated looking Hatter. He was smiling, but it was a tight cold smile that didn't reach his eyes. She saw the faint line in between his brows and the tension in the set of his shoulders. To anyone but Alice, it would appear that he was engaged in friendly conversation with the girl, but she knew Hatter, and this time she didn't allow her jealousy to blind her.

She was sweaty and mussed from class; she self-consciously smoothed a hand over her hair. She raised her chin and entered the tea shop. Hatter watched her enter, hoping that she hadn't got the wrong idea. Alice saw the wariness in his eyes, he was watching her like he thought she would explode at any moment, and smiled at him warmly. Relief flashed in his face as his smile deepened and warmed for her, lighting up his warm chocolate brown eyes and making her knees weaken in response.

"Alice, have you met James' niece Siobhan?" he asked, knowing perfectly well the answer, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Alice smiled…more of a bearing of teeth than a true smile., "Yes, briefly. What brings you in?"

Siobhan looked her up and down, an assessing glance that said plainly that she had been found wanting. Alice wished she was dressed a little better than she had, had on more makeup, had time for a shower. She felt plain and girlish next to the Jessica Rabbit standing next to her. She raised her chin again, she would be damned if she let Siobhan see it.

"I was just telling David that if he needed anything at all, I was here to help," she answered, sliding around the counter and placing her hand on his arm briefly before lifting it off to twirl a lock of her hair.

Alice glanced at Hatter; he lifted his shoulder slightly in a half shrug, a curiously inscrutable expression on his face. She noticed that he didn't bother to tell her to call him Hatter. She wondered at that… the only person that called him 'David' regularly was James, or complete strangers that didn't know better. Ah. She got it. Her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh, Siobhan had given herself away. Hatter lifted an eyebrow, the left corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk, catching her understanding and acknowledging that she had it right.

Siobhan noted this silent exchange, trying to figure out what was passing between the couple, failing horribly. She shifted, uncomfortable in the midst of an exchange that felt vaguely intimate. She was used to men falling over themselves to speak to her, and David appeared to be not only immune to her charms, but put off by them. She would have to try a new tactic with him.

Siobhan wasn't fond of rejection, wasn't used to it… and it made her angry and even more determined to snag him away from this Alice girl. What had started out as just a playful game with a handsome stranger with a sexy accent turned into something else altogether for her. It amused her to see if she could turn a man's eye with a flash of cleavage or a look from beneath lowered lashes. If he happened to already be attached, it was even more amusing. She _would_ have him, and then after she was done with him, Alice was welcome to what was left over.

"That's very kind of you," Alice replied softly, steel glinting in her blue eyes.

Hatter watched their exchange with a mix of chagrin, amusement, amazement and unease. He would bet that Siobhan met her match with Alice. After all, Alice had taken down the Queen of Hearts, this little tart was child's play in comparison. Things would be simpler if he owned the shop outright. Of course, things had a way of not ever being simple in his life.

"I told Uncle James I would help out here… I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of each other," Siobhan told Hatter with a smile as she turned to leave.

Alice shot daggers at the girl's back as she walked out, hips swishing. She turned to face Hatter again and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Not my fault!" he disclaimed.

Alice smiled and brushed his cheek with her fingertips,"I know."

Hatter warmed at her show of trust in him. He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. It looked like a sweetly chaste gesture to the people in the store, but they didn't see the flare of heat in his eyes which he kept locked on hers, or how his tongue flicked across her palm in an open mouthed warm kiss. Alice's lips parted as her breath slammed out of her chest. How he could do that to her with one touch was a gift that was uniquely Hatter. He led her to her table, a slow self-satisfied smile growing as he noted her reaction. Revenge was sweet. He couldn't wait for her to try his tea special.

He pulled out her chair and seated her, and then went to get her a cup of tea. She noted with amusement that he didn't even bother to ask if she wanted one. He knew she would say yes. He set it before her with a decidedly anxious smile, and then busied himself elsewhere in the shop, keeping her in the edge of his vision. He hadn't even told her what it was called. He wanted to see if she would figure it out on her own. If he had done it right, she would.

She picked up the delicate porcelain cup and inhaled. Hibiscus and something spicy she couldn't place. She took a sip and closed her eyes. Tingling heat, cardamom and ginger, and a sweet lingering thickness like caramel on her tongue. This was not the slow warming that she had before in one of his other concoctions, this was flash fire… like his touch. And like his touch, she was left craving more. She took another sip without opening her eyes, cassia and mace. Heat and spice and sweet, like touching him, like his mouth on hers… she opened her eyes to find him watching, like she knew she would.

He strolled over, stopping to check in with a few tables on the way. Smiled and joked with them, taking his time to get to her. He stopped in front of her, waited for her to speak.

"I don't know if you can sell that," she said, looking up at him.

His brow furrowed, "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that…" Alice laughed, "…but, it's just…" Alice struggled to put her thoughts into words.

He nodded, "Intense?"

Alice blushed, "Very."

"So you _do _like it, then?" he asked.

Alice smiled up at him and nodded, "It's incredible."

"My thoughts exactly," he murmurd.

Alice smirked at the double entendre, "What is it called?"

He cleared his throat then gave a grin, "Tangled Sheets."

Alice covered her burning face with her hands. Thanks to Hatter using her name with many of his specials, his clientele knew who she was. She didn't mind him using her name for such sweet things like _Missing Alice,_ but thanks to that, they all knew who Alice was.

"Hatter, don't call it that," she begged.

"Why not?" he asked lightly.

She looked up at him in openmouthed amazement. Surely he could understand why she didn't want their recreational activities publicized in the form of a daily special. He was staring at her with honest inquiry, but then she saw the glint of amusement. He was teasing her. She smacked him lightly on the leg.

"Funny guy," she said acidly.

Hatter laughed out loud as he walked away, "I think so."

He was planning to call it _Firestorm,_ had planned to all along, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Alice when it arose.

She stayed a while before excusing herself to go pack up a few things from her mom's house. Hatter was beginning to get a crowd, and she knew he was busy. She didn't feel right taking so much attention away from his paying customers, and she didn't figure Hatter wanted her hanging on him.

Hatter watched her leave, wished she wouldn't.

Alice packed up a small bag of photographs and mementos from her mother's house, and borrowed a couple of family albums. She had remembered to grab her camera; she wanted some pictures of Hatter. She wanted to look through the albums again, and she thought Hatter might like to see them. She didn't have very much left in her mom's place. She had relocated just about everything she owned to the small apartment she shared with Hatter.

Alice put away her things when she got home, and then showered and changed clothes. She spread out the albums across the bed and started looking through them, trying to occupy the rest of the evening. She started out looking through the albums to remember happy times, but seeing the old pictures of her mother and father together, and then pictures of her and Aunt Helen saddened her. She started crying as she thought back on how little she had talked to her these last few years. She dashed away the tears impatiently; she didn't want to be sad when she thought of Helen.

Her phone rang, startling a yelp out of her. She answered; it was Hatter.

"I'm locking up down here in a little bit…do you want to come down and keep me company while I close up?" he asked.

"I'll be right down," she replied.

Alice switched out her sweatpants for jeans and headed downstairs. Hatter met her at the door and flipped the closed sign behind her as he let her in. He took one look at her and pulled her close.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I was just looking through some old pictures. It's stupid; I thought I was okay with it…with Helen being gone."

He folded her into his arms, holding her close. She exhaled, let his warmth surround her. She pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm okay," she said.

He nodded and brushed her lips softly with his before releasing her.

She helped him close the store, let him entertain her with stories about his day. He was trying to make her laugh, and she let him. It was hard to be sad around Hatter; he made her too happy. By the time they went upstairs after he was done for the evening, she had a much lighter heart.

He lay on the floor with her as she showed him the photographic records of her early years. She was able to smile and laugh with him. Although she still felt grief, sharing the happy memories with him helped her through it. She noticed a wistful look on his face, quickly hidden; Hatter didn't have any family left at all. All he had was her. She jumped up and ran to fetch her camera, leaving Hatter to stare after her curiously. She returned with it in her hand, at a loss to explain what she wanted. He tilted his head at her curiously.

"I don't have any pictures of you…" she began.

"You want my photograph?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked in inquiry.

"For my album… and if you aren't around…" she broke off, embarrassed.

He smiled, joy and wonder lighting up his eyes, "You want me in here? With your family?" he asked, gesturing to her album.

She knelt down next to him and looked straight in his eyes, "Yes. I love you. Us two… we're a family aren't we?" she asked softly.

Hatter swallowed hard as emotion overcame him. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. He embraced her back and gave a soft wry chuckle at himself. _Turning soft…_, he thought. But with Alice's arms tightly wound around him, he found that he was okay with that

"Yes love, yes we are," he answered, when he could speak over the lump in his throat.**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so this is a very different chapter, with not a whole lot of action-y action…just emotional action. Very necessary emotional action I think…There **_**is**_** some action-y action coming up though…**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	33. Chapter 43

**A/N: Wow folks…thank you for the awesome reviews last chapter! I hope you like this one too!**

**Please tell me what you think of this… it truly inspires me to write more and brightens my day. Speeds up that muse of mine, too. And by the way, I never care how late after the fact a comment is made. It shows me that people are still enjoying my story. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

Alice stretched, reaching out by force of habit to touch Hatter and reassure her that he was still there beside her. She cracked open her eyes when she found the bed empty and still. It was early morning, not the time for Hatter to be up and about. Worried, she hopped out of bed to go find him. The main room was quiet and empty, but the lights were on in the kitchen. She crept towards it, curious at what could be important enough to get Hatter up at dawn. She hoped it wasn't nightmares again. They were getting less and less frequent, but he still woke up screaming and shaking on occasion. Still, she hadn't heard him wake.

He sat hunched over the kitchen table, files and papers fanned out in front of him. He had headphones in his ears and was nodding in time with whatever he was listening to as his fingers flew over a small calculator. He was dressed already, albeit comfortably, in a black pair of track pants and a snug fitting white t-shirt. She paused, studying him. It wasn't often that she had the opportunity to observe him without his knowledge; he was just too watchful. A steaming cup of tea was at his left elbow, but he was ignoring it in favor of the work he had spread out before him.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. It stood up in soft curls, haphazard and wild. He brought the other hand up to his head, both hands fisted in his hair as he brought his elbows to rest on the table, his head down, shoulders slumped. She started to go to him, stopped as he moved. He looked utterly defeated, but then he shook himself and took a drink of his tea.

"Right. Maybe…" he muttered to himself as he started typing in numbers again.

He was shaking his head in the negative as if seeing another failed solution. She wished she could see his face. She eased herself behind him, laid her hands on his tense shoulders and began massaging them. He froze, and then leaned back his head to look up at Alice. He pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. I just wondered where you were…you are not exactly a morning person," Alice replied.

Hatter gave a brief bark of laughter, "No. I suppose I'm not."

He gestured at the pile of paperwork on the table and shrugged, "Just trying to get this sorted, is all."

"How bad is it, Hatter?" she asked.

He licked his lips and looked down, "I'll make it work."

She moved to stand in front of him, "That's not what I asked."

He looked up into her stormy blue eyes, full of love, concern and trust… opened his mouth and closed it again. How could he tell her? How could he explain that it was like watching their future swirl down the drain? Tell her that he didn't know?

"That's what I was trying to work out, actually," he answered, a brief wry smile twisting his lips.

"I want to help," Alice asserted.

Hatter nodded, of course she did, "Okay."

Alice poured a cup of tea for herself and sat down next to him. They brainstormed together and crunched numbers and tried to think of inventive ways to stretch money farther than it ever could conceivably go. They had come up with a few ideas, but Alice was left with the same feeling of unease that she had seen on Hatter's face when she asked him how bad it was. She also had an even stronger appreciation of Hatter's intellect…she could barely follow his thoughts at times, and she had always been considered highly intelligent. He hid it well behind his roguish smile and disarming manner, but Hatter's mind was lightning quick.

Later that morning, Hatter told Alice that next week he would go to classes at the dojo again. The bruises on his ribs were now just a pale sickly green, he coughed only rarely, and the nagging fatigue from his bout of pneumonia was gone. She had smiled delightedly; she was glad that he would be attending her classes again. Martial arts were an important part of her life, and she wanted to share it with him. Hatter thought he would probably agree to anything if it got her to smile at him like that again.

Alice left right after lunch to go to work, and then directly after she was headed up to the university to register for next semester's classes. She had yet another class to teach that night, and then a black belt class to follow. She had told Hatter that he would probably be done with work before she got home. It was going to be a long day…and it had started much too early. He had given her a tender leisurely kiss goodbye in their doorway, and she knew he would be missing her as much as she would miss him.

A part of her feared the pull they felt towards each other; she thought it couldn't possibly last. It was too intense, too strong… surely it would fade over time. The thought that it would wither and fade terrified her. And yet, as she gazed into his eyes, she saw the other half of her soul reflected in him. She couldn't imagine ever feeling any differently. As each day had gone by with him in her life, the love and friendship they had together had only grown stronger.

Hatter went in to work early, thinking to catch James for a few minutes so they could talk. James greeted him warmly, and they began the transfer over from his shift to Hatter's. Surprisingly, James brought up the topic he wanted to discuss first.

"My niece said she stopped in yesterday, but you didn't want any help," James said with a note of accusation.

Hatter sighed, "Yeah, well…she was pretty rude to Alice. I didn't think it was a good idea for her to stay." He figured he would try for honesty.

James chuckled and nodded, "The girl is a handful, I know. She's family though, and I love her. She really is a good girl," he asserted.

Hatter didn't believe it for a second. Maybe she loved her uncle, and her heart was in the right place about _that_, but she was trouble.

"I'll have a word with her. But do me a favor and let her help out a little? If she gets to be too big of a pain in the butt then I'll tell her to stay away… but I know she wants to help," James offered.

"Okay…I'll try it," Hatter agreed.

_I think I'm going to regret this… _he mused. At least James hadn't turned on him when he had broached the subject of her being rude to his girlfriend. He hadn't even seemed shocked by it. He'd bet James had seen this behavior from her in the past. He shook his head; if Siobhan was a 'good girl' then he'd eat his hat.

He put together a simple tea for tomorrow's special. _Inferno_ was proving to be very popular, but he thought he could do with one that was a bit more calming for tomorrow. As usual, around five he began to get more customers. He was doing his best to work in the back store room, stocking it with the more expensive of the imported teas, but it was difficult to manage in between customers. He might stay after work to finish it, then he could unveil part one of his plan for the shop tomorrow.

He caught a flash of red hair as the door opened, and looked up to see Siobhan. Mindful of what he had told James, he pasted a polite smile on and went to greet her. He would give her a chance; he owed it to James.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression David. I'm just here to help," she said as she walked towards him, her expression contrite.

Warily, he nodded. He didn't want to take away time from Alice by staying late at work… maybe he'd let her help a little, "Well, if you don't mind looking after the front of the shop for a bit… I have some work to do back here," he offered.

Siobhan smiled, "No problem."

He began rearranging crates and unloading stock. It was hard work, and he was glad that he wouldn't be doing it at the end of a full shift. He stripped off his coat, thankful for the thin silk of the shirt he was wearing underneath. An hour's uninterrupted work and he had the area almost ready to be open to the public. He grinned as he surveyed his handiwork, proud of the transformation. His comfy chairs would be delivered tomorrow; he hoped that his changes would have the effect of bringing in more customers throughout the day. If he could bring in the amount of people between noon to five like he did from five o'clock on, they stood a chance.

Siobhan came up behind him and laid a hand on the small of his back in a familiar gesture that she hadn't earned. His brows drew down and he frowned as he began to step away.

"It looks great," she said.

Hatter jumped away like he had been burned as her hand slid lower to brush over his arse. He put more distance between them, "Thanks, but I'm finished. I'll take over the front again," he said firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just a 'touchy' person; I didn't mean anything by it," she apologized.

Hatter's senses were screaming at him that she was lying. He trusted his instincts, but he couldn't fault her words. Regardless… he was done with her. If she had been sincere about wanting to help, she had just thrown away her chance.

He nodded at her, "It's alright… I just don't liked to be touched uninvited," he replied, his tone icy. He raked her with a scathing glance.

A hurt expression on her face, she pouted slightly, "Do you need anything else?"

"No. I'll let James know if I do," he answered shortly, contempt dripping from his words.

He turned and strode away, dismissing her without a backwards glance. Siobhan huffed and then turned to leave. This man was going to be a tough one to crack…but they all cracked. If he thought this was the end of her, he had another thing coming.

Hatter sighed as she left. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do that, but in his experience women like that would just keep coming at you unless you made it clear to them that you were not, and never would be, interested. A gentle "no thanks" almost always served to encourage them. He felt badly for James, he obviously loved his niece. Hatter thought she was manipulative and mean, and no matter how much he liked and respected James, he didn't want her around him or Alice. He just hoped she didn't try to retaliate somehow.

The rest of the evening went fairly quickly; he was on his feet the whole evening. He didn't even have an opportunity to eat, or sit, but he supposed that it was a good thing. Lots of customers meant lots of money, but he was knackered. He missed Alice being around while he locked up for the night. He liked talking and working alongside of her at the end of the evening, but she would be home from the dojo fairly soon. He probably had time for a shower, and then he could meet up with her and walk her home. This business with Siobhan and James made him uneasy, and that, along with the stress of making enough money to buy the shop, made him desperately wish for his Alice and a hot shower. If he could combine the two, it would be ideal.

Alice trudged up the stairs, tired, sweaty and desperately needing a shower. She had jogged home, trying to beat the impending rain. She unlocked the front door and let herself in. The lights were on, and she heard the water already running in the bathroom. Alice smiled as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail and started removing clothing on the way to the bathroom. It wasn't often that she was able to surprise Hatter like this… it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity.

She cracked open the bathroom door; steam billowed out. She slid inside and shut the door behind her and then stepped inside the shower enclosure quickly and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He jumped and Alice laughed. He was difficult to startle, she swore he was part cat, and she had surprised him. She stopped laughing as he turned in the circle of her arms to face her and looked down at her with stark hunger. She stared back, entranced. Water dripped from his hair down his face; he ignored it.

"Alice," he said her name like it was a prayer or a talisman.

Alice had appeared out of nowhere, like an answer to his deepest wish. He framed her face with his hands, and kissed her deeply with every bit of longing within him. Alice didn't know what had happened to him today to make him kiss her like he was drowning and she was his air, but she returned it with equal force. The water fell around them, locking them inside their own world of Hatter and Alice. She kissed him back, melting into him, trying to give him whatever he needed from her. She had come into the shower with a lighthearted flirtatious romp in mind, but that fell away in an instant.

When their kiss broke apart, she looked up at him in confusion, "What is it?"

He shook his head silently, words failing him. He tried to explain, "I… I just need you."

Alice's heart clenched. She brushed her fingertips over his lips; his words had come straight from his heart. She realized how much he probably hid inside himself to spare her the worry. He met every obstacle with a confidence and aplomb that she envied. He seemed to just evaluate a problem and then tackle it head on, but seeing him this morning… shoulders slumped and head down in defeat… it had opened her eyes. He needed her too.

She ran her hands over his skin, wet and smooth under her hands. She looked at his face, eyes darkening with emotion, tiny water droplets caught in his lashes, need etched in the lines of his face. It was about touch and comfort and belonging and a physical manifestation of the intensity of the love he felt, the passion that drove him. She understood it.

"You have me," she answered.

She laid her head on his chest; he shuddered against her… his arms tightened around her. He sighed and kissed her hair, tension draining from him.

He smiled, bent to kiss her tenderly, gently, full of love, "Let me wash your hair, love," he said, his voice light.

She let him, relaxing into his touch. She made no move to stop him as he moved from washing her hair to washing her body. She closed her eyes and sighed at the sensation of his strong hands on her. They emerged from the shower and dried each other off, both aroused to a fevered pitch from their shared shower.

Hatter had seemed to shed the worries of the day, finding his calm center again once he was in her presence. His mood had turned from dark and needy to something softer but no less intense. She laughed at him as he threw open the window in the bedroom so he could hear and smell the rain that was now falling steadily.

He stuck his head out the window to stare at the lightning flashing across the sky; laughing, Alice pulled him back. She told him he was probably breaking an indecent exposure law or two. He kissed her as she laughed, and she tasted the rain on his lips. She reached up and wound her hands into his hair, pulling him tighter against her. The rain fell and thunder crashed as Hatter and Alice made love.

Hatter pulled Alice to him tighter as they lay together afterwards. Life was good, with her in it. He was a lucky guy to have her. Alice laughed as his stomach growled loudly and untangled herself from his limbs. She would bet he hadn't even eaten since this afternoon.

"Well now_ I'm_ hungry," Alice groused.

Hatter watched her flounce out of their bedroom, a huge grin on his face. He followed her out and helped her forage in the kitchen for food. Alice wanted pancakes, so they decided to go to The Diner instead of asking Hatter to cook something. She told him that she thought he had done enough work for the evening.

Hatter had Sunday off, so Alice suggested that tomorrow after he got off of work they go out for a drink. They hadn't been out anywhere together for a long time, and she thought it would do them both good to just relax and have a good time, and it was a lot cheaper than dinner and a movie. It was a good way to celebrate him taking over the shop, and besides, she wanted to dress up for him. Hatter had shrugged indifferently but agreed. It didn't matter to him if they just spent all their free time shut up in the flat together or not, as long as she was with him.

He told her about his run in with Siobhan, and his conversation with James as they ate their late night dinner. Alice was furious that this girl would throw herself at Hatter, knowing full well that he was attached. She fantasized about plucking out her eyeballs and garroting her with her own hair; she knew she would find it difficult to pretend to be polite to her. Siobhan had better stay out of her way. It was also tearing Hatter up that James cared about Siobhan so much; she could tell, although he made light of it.

She knew how Hatter thought. In his mind, Siobhan was James' family and therefore more important than Hatter. 'Blood and water,' as he had said before. Alice wasn't so sure about that. From the sound of it, James would keep her away if he had to. Of course, this meant less time off for Hatter. She wished he could afford to hire help, but it was out of the question. Maybe someday when he had the business more established, he wouldn't have to work so hard.

That night as she wedged herself in close to him and closed her eyes, she thought back over the whirlwind of events that had let her here to this quiet moment with a man she loved so much it made her chest ache. She might have had to go to another world to find him, but she had finally found someone that would never ever leave her, would always stand by her, and would protect her heart above all else.

His breathing was deep and rhythmic, and his hand had ceased stroking her shoulder a long time ago. She pressed a kiss to his chest, softly as not to wake him.

"I love you, stay with me forever," she whispered, knowing he was asleep and he wouldn't hear her words but needing to say them.

Her breath caught as Hatter moved, pressed a kiss in her hair and tightened his arms around her, "Always, love," he whispered in return.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so my action-y action hasn't made its appearance yet, but it's coming. **

**I'd also like to just remind my readers…hopeless romantic here, remember? Don't fret.**

**Also…wow this story has gotten long (like, um NOVEL length). Believe it or not, it **_**does**_** have an end, but I'll probably do a sequel. I still have quite a bit of it left though…it's a winding path to the end. **

**I would miss having Hatter and Alice in my head too much to abandon them, although I've had little Primeval ficlits running around in there too. I might have to do something about it. **


	34. Chapter 44

**A/N: Well here is another one…it kinda got away from me! It's giant! Hope it delivers for ya. As always… I wouldn't still be writing it if I wasn't getting such lovely reviews so thank-you, thank-you and thank-you for taking the time.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

Hatter had to be to the tea shop early Saturday morning. He was expecting a delivery truck, and the chairs he had bought from Goodwill were arriving today as well. He didn't expect James to unload the truck and store it away, although he wondered how he had managed it in the past. He left Alice sleeping in bed, pulled on boots, jeans and a black t-shirt, and topped it with his black fedora… plain but practical. He would be changing clothes before his shift, anyway. He kissed her cheek and promised to be back soon when she blinked up at him, waking slightly at his kiss.

He only had time for a brief hello to James; the delivery truck was already pulling in. Hatter unloaded boxes into the back room, thankful his ribs were not bothering him much these days. It was hard work, the boxes were heavy, and this was the large shipment for the month. James could have never managed it. Hatter figured that he must have hired help on shipment days. He was storing one of the last boxes on the wide storage shelves when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to look slowly, wondering who would be back there besides James.

Of course… Siobhan. He faced back to the stock shelves, turning the boxes so he could read the labels easily without having to sift through them constantly. James had not run the most organized operation. Maybe if he ignored her, she would leave.

Siobhan looked at the man working in the stockroom appreciatively. She licked her lips at the sight of him in the snug-fitting t-shirt that emphasized his well defined shoulders and biceps. If she would have realized what was under those loose shirts of his, she would have put more effort into chasing him. He was an enigmatic puzzle to her; he didn't seem interested in her at all. He must not understand exactly what she was offering him… maybe if she was a little less subtle?

"Need something?" he asked shortly, since she failed to leave after he ignored her.

She walked towards him, hips swishing and eyes lowered submissively. Hatter glanced to his right and left, realized he was in a corner. He began to move around her, but she blocked his path.

"Yes," she purred.

She had blocked him into the corner. Hatter cursed inwardly. He never would have let someone get the drop on him like this in Wonderland. Of course, this was a whole different type of danger than what he had faced there. He had come to realize that Alice's world was a hard place sometimes… just as treacherous and tricky as his own to navigate. He looked around; he was trapped unless he physically moved her out of the way.

She stepped in even closer, rested her hand on his chest, "If you are worried about your girlfriend…I can keep a secret," Siobhan said, her voice low and sultry.

"Get your hand off of me. For the last time… I… am… NOT… interested," Hatter ground out.

Siobhan smiled predatorily and moved closer still, her face inches from Hatter, "Oh come on… you don't mean it. Trust me… you might want to reconsider," he stated, her voice soft.

She ran her fingers down his chest, tangled her hands in the edge of his t-shirt.

He clenched his jaw, "Not happening. Get away from me _now,_" he growled.

She laughed and pressed her body to his, "Mmm. I like it rough. How about you make me?"

Hatter didn't hit women, but he wished he did in that moment. He picked her up from under her arms and set her aside, he backed away, "You'll break your uncle's heart with this sort of thing. Just go. Leave me alone, leave Alice alone and get _out,_" Hatter barked.

Rage contorted her face, turned it ugly and fierce, "I told you that you might want to re-consider," she hissed. Siobhan let out a loud scream and tore her shirt in a violent gesture. Hatter watched her in openmouthed astonishment. He raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked incredulously.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying hysterically. _Oh bloody hell, _Hatter thought. He should have known that something like this would happen. Siobhan was a vicious bitch, and she didn't care if she brought his whole world down around him because he had injured her pride.

James stepped out from the doorframe and looked at the scene in front of him. Hatter's horrified face, Siobhan's wails and torn shirt.

"He attacked me!" she wailed, pointing her finger at Hatter.

"No. No, I would never…" Hatter argued, shaking his head, pleading with James.

Alice entered the tea shop, glancing around for James or Hatter but the front was empty. She wandered towards the back, calling out for Hatter. She stopped cold when she heard a scream from the back room. Afraid someone was in trouble, she ran towards the screaming woman. Alice froze, taking in the scene before her as she stopped beside James. Siobhan was crying and shaking, and she was accusing Hatter of attacking her. She looked at Hatter for an explanation.

_Alice? Ah, no. No! h_e thought as she suddenly appeared beside James. He hoped she trusted him. She had to know that this was a set up. _She had to._

"Alice, please. Tell him that I would never do this," he implored.

Alice looked from him to Siobhan who was crying piteously and clutching together the front of her shirt.

"You disgust me," she said, her voice cold and contemptuous.

Hatter flinched, he thought his heart would shatter and fall into a million pieces. With three words she had just destroyed him.

"Every woman that has ever been _legitimately_ attacked… and had no one believe her about it… it was thanks to people like you. You should be ashamed of yourself," Alice continued, derision dripping from her words.

Hatter's eyes opened wide. She believed him! He swallowed hard, embarrassed that he had doubted her for a moment. He looked to James. This could still go badly. He tried to get a read on what James was thinking, but he was stone-faced. All he could read clearly was anger, but he didn't know if it was for him, or for Siobhan.

"And if you so much as lay a finger on my boyfriend again, I'll break your hands. You stay away from him," Alice warned.

"Uncle James, do something!" Siobhan wailed.

"Save your acting Siobhan. I was listening the whole time. I don't know why you are doing this… but I don't want you to come near my shop again, or David, or Alice," James said, sadness weighing on him heavily.

Siobhan's tears stopped, her face went from pathetic to angry in milliseconds. She turned on her heel to stalk out. Alice moved out of the way to let her pass, glaring at her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, trying a stunt like that. It was juvenile and mean; she was just glad that James had witnessed it. She had already dismissed Siobhan in her mind and had focused back on Hatter when Siobhan's hand snaked out and cracked her across the mouth in a hard slap.

Alice didn't think, she just reacted. Years of martial arts experience had built her muscle memory to the point where she reacted with her body before her mind even had time to process thought. She struck out with a palm heel to Siobhan's jaw, followed by a throw. Alice followed her to the floor, pressed her knee into Siobhan's chest, her hand poised to strike again. Siobhan stared up at her from flat on her back, blinking away real tears of humiliation and pain. Alice sneered down at her before standing up and backing away.

Hatter strode over and looked down at her, a small smile playing across his lips, "By the way… me girlfriend's a black-belt. I'd not try her further if I were you."

Siobhan jumped up and ran out of the store, humiliated. She'd had enough.

Hatter cupped Alice's cheek in his hand, tilting her face to see the large red handprint better. His brows drew down and his jaw clenched and released as he examined the damage, "I don't think it will bruise, love."

Alice just shook her head wearily and put her arm around his waist and leaned on him.

He turned to look at James, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, son. Don't worry about it. She's had a rough upbringing… I think it makes her do things sometimes that she knows is wrong. She is a good girl, it's just hard to see it sometimes. We did the best we could to help. I tried to be a father figure to her, but it never seemed to be enough," James explained.

James sighed deeply before continuing, "I need to go mind the front. I'll see you in a few hours, David."

Alice had seemed remarkably calm in the shop downstairs, but once they got back to their flat she exploded, "I can't believe it! What was she thinking! She could have got you fired, or put in jail!" Alice fumed.

"I'm fine. She'll not bother us anymore. James will keep her away," Hatter soothed.

"You're damn right she'll stay away! You don't need any trouble right now, your records are still messed up… she could have got you deported!" Alice continued, pacing across the room.

"Love, stop. It's okay," Hatter entreated, trying to calm Alice's temper, and then paused as her last few words sunk in.

"Wait, what do you mean she could have got me deported? All I need is that piece of paper and I already asked them to send it to me," Hatter disputed.

"We haven't gotten it yet, so you are still here unofficially. If you get into more trouble with the law, they could just decide that you are more trouble than you're worth and deport you," she explained.

"Oh. Well… she didn't. So… can we just… try to forget about it? Please?" he implored.

She paused, looked into his concerned face and nodded, her anger finally exhausted.

Hatter pulled her into a quick hug, "Although... you are awfully sexy when you're angry," he teased.

Alice smacked his rear and let go of him with a watery smile.

* * *

James was subdued as Hatter took over for him that afternoon. Hatter didn't press, understanding the cause. He could only hope that in time they could recapture a measure of the easy friendship that they had established before Siobhan's games. Although James had told him it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty about causing problems between them. The shop had already been destroyed once because of him, James had been put in the hospital for stress, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about that as well. He wished he could give James his dream; no worries about the business, just have him come in for a few hours every day to get out and speak to people.

His chairs still hadn't arrived yet, but he was able to open up the back section of the store today and unveil the posh tea room he had set up. The front of the shop would be casual and inviting, but the back would be something else altogether. He thought there might be a market for a formal tea house, one that served a proper tea. He had done his research, and there was nothing like it in the area.

Alice had promised to stop in after her class for a short time to help him set up the front once his chairs arrived, and then they had plans to go out after he closed up shop. He was fervently looking forward to his day off; he hoped Alice would agree to his plans for the day. So far had had planned out lots of sleep, lots of shagging, and lots of lying in bed afterwards with Alice.

Alice stopped in after she was done at the dojo to say hello to Hatter. Her classes would be starting up again next week, and she would miss having so much time to spend with him. She opened the door to the tea shop, and like he always did, he seemed to instantly sense her presence. He looked up from the customer he was helping and for that moment, all that there was in the world for him was his Alice. Her heart fluttered as he smiled at her, she smiled back and went over to the counter to wait for him.

The shop was busy, and Alice could plainly see why he had asked for her help. There was no way he could continue to take care of the constant stream of customers and still get anything else accomplished towards his renovation plans. He had admitted that he thought he was going to have to come down tomorrow sometime and finish up while the shop was closed, but Alice thought he needed the time away. She was determined to do what she could to convince him that staying in for a day was a good idea. She was looking forward to their night out, even though it was just for drinks and maybe… just maybe… dancing. _Does Hatter dance?_ She wondered. There was still so much she didn't know about him.

She had left Hatter to finish locking up downstairs, wanting a little extra time to get ready to go out for the evening. She dressed in a slim-fitting pair of dark washed jeans, high heeled knee length black boots, and a soft midnight blue satin sleeveless camisole. She posed in the mirror; noting that the blue of the top set off her eyes perfectly, and its draped cowl front and the snug jeans made the most of her slight curves. She twisted the top of her hair up and secured it with a pair of hair sticks. She smiled at her reflection; she couldn't wait for Hatter to see her.

Hatter hurried up the stairs to his flat; he was tired, but Alice had wanted to go out and 'celebrate' his new position in the tea shop. He didn't want to disappoint her. He opened the door and strode inside, calling out to Alice that he was home. She walked into the main room as she heard him enter, anxious for his assessment. Hatter froze as he saw her, his jaw going slack. She smiled, pleased with his reaction.

"You like?" she asked.

He nodded, "Oh, yeah. You look beautiful."

"I know I'm asking a lot, Hatter… but could you _try _to hurry up and change clothes? I'd like to get there before midnight," she ribbed.

He rolled his eyes at her, but shot her a quick grin, "I'll try love, but I've got to look good if I'm to be seen with a stunner like you."

"Go!" she replied laughingly.

Hatter did her proud, emerging in only twenty minutes. He had chosen black jeans (he had developed a true fondness for jeans), black velvet jacket with a paisley swirl pattern embossed in the velvet and satin lapels, a crimson silk shirt (one of the rare solid ones in his wardrobe), black waistcoat with red paisleys, shiny black ankle boots, and a black pork pie hat pushed back on his head, his hair flipping over the brim. She licked her lips as he came out of the bedroom. He looked delicious. He smiled at her, moving his arms out in a questioning gesture. She reminded herself to breathe.

"Do you think I need a tie?" he asked.

Alice thought he looked great in ties too, but she didn't want him to cover up his delectable neck.

"No. You look great. Yummy, even. Let's go," Alice asserted.

She didn't know what Hatter would think of the club. As a general rule, he wasn't a big fan of crowds, but he loved music. The club they were going to was nearby, a benefit of living in a business district, which meant it was only a short couple of blocks away. It wasn't as pretentious as some of the other ones she'd been to, the cover was cheap and the music was good. She hoped he would like it, but if he didn't they could leave and grab a late night coffee instead.

Hatter's arm tightened around her as he peered into the darkly lit club that Alice had brought him to. He spotted several watchful bouncers spread throughout the club and relaxed somewhat. There were people here charged with the safety of their customers. It was relatively safe. After getting a couple of drinks at the bar, they found a table near a wall…Hatter always insisted on sitting with his back to a wall whenever possible, and sat down with their drinks.

Hatter pulled her chair closer to his so that they sat side by side. He turned his head to speak in her ear, "There. Now we don't have to shout at each other."

She shivered at his breath on her ear. She returned the favor, "Are you okay with this? We can leave if you don't like it," she offered.

"I'm fine, Alice," he smiled wryly. "They have security everywhere."

She nodded and watched the dance floor as she sipped her drink. Curious, she turned to look at Hatter, "Did they dance in Wonderland?"

She could tell that her question had caught him off guard. He was silent for a few long moments, and she was afraid he wouldn't answer. He flashed a smile at her, and reassured, she waited. He was simply thinking through his answer.

"Not like this," he answered, gesturing at the people on the dance floor, "Not for a long time. But the kids… they would sometimes," he shrugged.

"The queen has big formal fêtes, but not for the likes of me. I never really learned how, bein' as where I grew up. Din't seem important," he expounded.

Alice nodded, "That makes sense. You don't have to dance with me. I was just curious."

Hatter downed the rest of his drink and stood, extending his hand to Alice. A slow song had come on and he was fairly sure he could manage it, "A dance, love?"

Alice nodded and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed in time with the music. Alice would bet that Hatter could learn to dance if he wanted to, he could certainly move. He kissed her softly as the song ended, and they made their way back to the table. He grinned broadly as they sat back down. He had enjoyed dancing with Alice; anything that had her body pressed to his was a good thing.

They talked and laughed and danced to every slow song that played. He was having a great time, despite his initial reservations about going out that evening. Alice told him that on occasion, they had live music that played here. At his confused expression, she explained that a local band would come in and set up on stage and play. His eyes grew wide at that, and he got so excited that she promised she would find out when, and they could come back to watch. It turned out that musicians were also in short supply in Wonderland. Hatter explained that all of the arts had suffered under the rule of the queen. Alice decided that a museum would have to be their next excursion.

Hatter excused himself to go to the loo, and Alice sipped her water as she waited for him. She smiled, self-satisfied at the looks Hatter drew as he made his way across the crowded room. Of course, Alice had been drawing attention, as well.

One of the men that had been ogling her all night stood and made his way over to her, now that she was alone. He had noticed that her date was a fairly small man anyway; he didn't figure he would get much trouble from him. He leaned over Alice's table. The aroma of scotch wafted off of him, making Alice wrinkle her nose and lean back.

"Want to dance with me?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"Um. No thank-you. I'm here with someone," Alice replied, leaning backwards and trying not to breathe.

"It's just a dance. Doesn't mean nothing. Come-on," he cajoled.

"No," she asserted.

She looked around for a bouncer, but they were engaged with a drunken argument near the bar. He leaned in closer and grabbed her hand, started to pull her up. Alice gripped the edge of the table and tried to pull her hand away. She went from annoyed to angry.

"Let go of me. I said no," she snapped.

"I'd listen to the lady and let her go, mate," Hatter stated from behind him.

The man let her hand go, but turned to face Hatter with a sneer, "I just asked her if she would rather have a real man show her a good time," the drunk laughed.

Hatter's jaw tightened, but mindful of what Alice had said about causing trouble and getting deported, Hatter held his temper, "And she said no, so piss off," Hatter growled.

The drunken man's buddies that had been watching his drunken attempts at hitting on Alice where now openly laughing and jeering at him. Alice rolled her eyes. That's all they needed. Hatter held his hand out for Alice; she took it and rose to leave.

One of the friends made a loud comment about 'Ed' being scared off, and 'Ed' took it upon himself to prove that he wasn't. He moved to shove Hatter and missed, pushing Alice down instead. Hatter's temper snapped at seeing him lay hands on Alice. He downed the man quickly with a right hook and then helped Alice off of the floor. Hatter looked to 'Ed's' friends warily, afraid there would be more trouble but they were just laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Hatter asked her as she dusted herself off.

"Fine. Uh, floor is nasty," Alice complained.

"Hatter… we need to go," Alice said, noting a bouncer now making his way over to them.

He'd seen him. He nodded and moved them quickly toward the door, his hand at Alice's back. They weren't fast enough, and got intercepted at the door. Alice quickly spilled out the story, exaggerating slightly how hard the man had pushed her down on the ground. The bouncer looked at 'Ed' who was sitting up with the help of his friends. The bouncer nodded grimly when he identified the drunken man, and waved Alice and Hatter on. He said that the guy had been trouble before, and he'd be banned with this incident.

Hatter wrapped has arm around Alice as they began the walk home.

"Did you have a good time?" Alice asked.

Hatter laughed.

"I meant except for the idiot at the end…" Alice corrected.

"Yes, love. It was a good night," he answered.

"Although…" he murmured.

"What?" Alice asked.

"If you would like to make it better…" Hatter flirted. He was grinning broadly, awaiting her response.

Alice rested her hand on his ass and squeezed, "I have some ideas…" she flirted back.

Hatter laughed and pulled her along more quickly, anxious to explore her 'ideas'. Alice was the creative type.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So was I sneaky? You didn't really think Alice would believe Siobhan over Hatter, did you? Well folks…Siobhan got hers. Nasty little thing that she was. **

**There is a Missing Reel for this, titled 'Teasing or Desperation' Just take out the spaces: www. fanfiction. net/ s/5855048/1/ Teasing_Or_Desperation_An_Always_Missing_Reel **

**I hope you liked it…please tell me what you think!**

**Side note, Hatter's jacket exists and I was SO upset that they didn't have it in my hubby's size. Sigh.**


	35. Chapter 45

**A/N: If you haven't read my latest Missing Reel, 'Teasing or Desperation?' it belongs between the last chapter and this one so you should read it first if you had planned on reading it. There are bits of the story in it (relevant, but not required), but it's M rated and lemon flavored…so your call. **

***Dances the 'Reviewers are the Best' dance* Many thanks! I know I say it a lot, but they do mean so much! **_**And**_** they say to me "write!"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45**

Hatter woke before Alice. He smiled as she snored softly beside him. It wasn't often that he had the opportunity to study _her_ as she slept. She looked young, he mused. He didn't think about it often, that she was young. Last night in the club, she'd even had to show proof that she was old enough to get inside.

Alice was so self assured, responsible and serious, and she had dealt with so much tragedy in her life that it had matured her beyond her years. Fierce and determined, so independent and strong and at the same time so delicate, so afraid to feel, afraid to love and be loved… the dichotomy that was Alice fascinated him. It probably always would.

Convincing Alice that he was hers for good had been a study in patience; he believed he had done it, finally. He smiled gently as he thought of the words she had whispered against him while she thought he slept. She wanted him forever. It was a good thing because she had him forever whether she wanted him or not.

He grinned as a thought occurred to him… he could surprise her with cream tea in bed. It also had the advantage of keeping her in the bed, and he planned to keep her there for a good long while. He slid out of the sheets quietly and snagged a pair of track pants to slip on while he made breakfast. After a few moments to wake up and take care of basic bodily and hygienic functions he began making scones. He'd found a small jar of clotted cream at the grocer's last trip; Alice had never tried it. He thought it was a far cry from proper clotted cream, but it would do rather than none at all.

He heard Alice get up, and hurried to intercept her. She stepped out of the loo, blinking at him confusedly as he blocked her path to the kitchen. She moved to step around him and grinning, he blocked her again.

"Back in bed, love. I've got a surprise for you. Don't spoil it," Hatter ordered.

Alice started to argue, but he looked so proud of himself that she let him walk her back into the bedroom without argument. This of course made Hatter slightly suspicious, Alice _always _argued, but he attributed it to her still being half asleep and thus too foggy to think properly.

Alice sat in bed and waited; she tried to be patient, tried to control her curiosity. She was dying to know what Hatter had planned. A few moments later she was rewarded for her patience. Hatter entered their bedroom balancing a sheet pan in his hands loaded with two cups of tea, a plate of scones, a jar of clotted cream, butter for Alice in case she didn't like the cream, and a jar of strawberry jam. He sat the tray on the bedside table, and then crawled back in bed with Alice before settling the tray on their laps.

"Do you fancy some breakfast?" he smiled at her hopefully, anxious for her response.

Alice brushed her lips over his and smiled. She wiped off a smudge of flour from his brow, "Thank you. I've never had breakfast in bed before." Alice disclosed.

Hatter chuckled, "Well, I've never served it in bed so we're even, yeah?"

They both tucked into their breakfast heartily; they had skipped dinner last night in favor of more urgent needs. Afterwards, they had both been so tired that they wanted sleep more than anything else. It had been an emotional and exhausting day for them both. Alice was determined to dedicate this day to recovery and relaxation.

Alice let Hatter get some food in him before she began to attempt conversation with him. She had ceased to be shocked at how much the slight man could eat a long time ago, or the single minded attention he gave to eating when he was hungry. Truth be told, she thought it was awfully cute. Matter of fact, she thought he was perpetually cute, whatever he was doing. Well, possibly except when he was being seductive… and that was nowhere close to cute. It was something else altogether.

By the time she had been dating most guys as long as Hatter (and not many made it that far), the little quirks in their personality had usually begun to irritate the hell out of her. Hatter however, was different. She laughed to herself at the irony of the statement. Different was an understatement, he was categorically unique. He had his share of quirks, but she found them unbelievably endearing. Even his more annoying idiosyncrasies were still cute at the same time. Yep, she had it bad.

"So…why do I rate breakfast in bed?" she asked.

Hatter looked at her askance, a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. His lips twitched before he schooled his expression into serious lines, "Were you not paying attention to the words 'in bed'?"

She looked back at him, bemused, "And?"

"And I'd like to keep you here…" he purred.

His tone was light and flirting, but Alice saw the very real desire in his eyes. She couldn't help but react, she flushed and her breath quickened. She took another sip of her tea, tried to force her brain to function. It was difficult…no… _impossible_ when he was shirtless, his soft skin pressed next to hers; and he was smiling, dimple flashing, dark eyes lit up with desire and happiness and his perpetually mussed dark hair streaked with flour, as if he had pushed it back off his face with a floured hand. She wanted him so badly it hurt.

"So is this a bribe?" she answered, trying and failing to match his light tone.

"Yes. Is it a tasty yummy one?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes it is…so hard to make these decisions on an empty stomach," Alice murmured.

Hatter moved the makeshift tray to the end table before turning back to her, "So? Did it work?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer.

He pulled her down towards him, kissed her until she was left senseless and reeling.

His plan worked. It was late afternoon before they were ready to leave the comfort of each other's arms, the soft bed and tangled sheets. They spent the remainder of the day watching movies, listening to music, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't able to keep Hatter away from the tea shop, but she made him promise that they wouldn't stay long.

She helped him arrange the front of the shop to his liking, and then researched bakeries on the internet that could supply them with baked goods while Hatter blended one of his special teas for tomorrow's special. They had become a major draw for the clientele, and he was afraid he'd lose potential customers if he didn't have one ready for Monday. She sensed his frustration that there wasn't enough money to do everything that he wanted to, as fast as he wanted to. She saw the strain and worry creeping back into him in the tense line of his jaw, the stiffness in his shoulders.

Hatter worked at blending a special for tomorrow, but he allowed his mind to wander, his hands working on autopilot. Tea blending could act as a sort of meditation for him sometimes. It allowed him to work out problems, helped him to calm down his mind enough to think things through. This time, it only occupied his hands while he worried about ever finding the time or money to accomplish what he needed to in the tea shop.

Next Sunday would be taken up by a visit to the Children's Hospital, but he was looking forward to that. He had expanded his repertoire of hat tricks considerably, and he thought the kids would love it. The money _was_ coming in, but slower and less than what he needed and he didn't want to spend his tip money. He was saving that, plus a chunk of his wages for a very special purpose… and he almost had enough. Maybe by next week he could buy Alice's ring.

The thought choked him with fear and excited him at the same time. He was petrified that it would be too much for her, and she would run from him… or worse, she would say no. He had promised himself he would wait until she was ready, but he found two problems with that option. One, she may never be exactly _ready_. Two, he was afraid that if he waited too long they would settle into a comfortable groove and she'd be hesitant to break from it. She would be comfortable just living with him, and would never commit herself fully to him.

Hatter couldn't help what he wanted; he wanted all of her. Heart, soul, mind and body, and for always. He wanted Alice to be his wife. He would be satisfied to wait if she would say yes. He could handle a long engagement as long as she truly wanted to be his wife, and he was willing to bet that Carol would insist on it.

He was getting ahead of himself, really. He hadn't even bought the ring… and what if she said no? Maybe he should wait… but it felt like lying to her. Was it worth the chance? It felt like he was hiding something. It felt like his stomach was tying itself into a Gordian knot! He shook his head. It was no good. He couldn't imagine living like this for any length of time. He would just have to ask her… after he bought the ring…but what if she said no?

"Hatter!" Alice yelled.

He jumped, turned to face her wide eyed, "What?"

"I just said your name five times," Alice replied.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking," He cast his eyes around the shop, implying that he's been thinking about work.

"Got a bit lost there, din't I?" he laughed, trying to ease her worry.

"Yeah. You did. I think we need to go. Enough time at work today, it will all be here tomorrow," Alice entreated.

She had to physically pull him out of the tea shop, but she got him to leave. She knew she shouldn't have let him sweet talk her into coming in at all. Again, she wished there was more she could do. She didn't like seeing him so stressed.

Alice was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching Hatter make their dinner. He had been badgering her about watching _real_ musicians all afternoon, and now he was conducting one of his 'interrogations' as Alice had begun to think of them about live music in this world. This was one of his more irritating quirks, but it was part of what made him Hatter, so she bore it with amused tolerance. She didn't think she had ever met a person that absorbed knowledge quite like Hatter. If he found a topic he was interested in, he had to know absolutely _everything _about it. Everything. She had found that pointing him in the direction of the computer usually served to satisfy his basic inquiries, and she wouldn't be stuck playing twenty questions.

Alice's cell phone rang, and she picked it up to look at who would be calling her. It was her mom. She hopped off of the counter and mouthed "my mom" to Hatter when he turned to look. Hatter turned back to cooking the meal, trying to listen in on the conversation. A surge of concern moved through him; he hoped that Carol was holding up okay. Carol was nothing like his mother, he mused. She was tough and independent; Alice was a lot like her.

Alice paled and sank down into a kitchen chair. Hatter moved the pan into the cooker and turned to face Alice, concerned.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

Alice just shook her head no. He sat next to her, swiveled the chair to face her and took her hand. Whatever it was that her mother was telling her, it had shocked her. Hatter held her hand between his, stroking the back of it. Alice's side of the conversation told him nothing. She had mumbled yes a couple of times, and said "uh, huh." Hatter swallowed hard, he hoped nothing had happened to Carol.

"Is Carol alright?" he asked. He hated to interrupt her again, but he had to ask.

Alice nodded, Hatter sighed in relief.

"How much?" Alice whispered through the receiver.

Hatter's brow furrowed in confusion.

Alice told her mother that she'd see her soon, and she loved her, and then closed the phone. She looked into Hatter's concerned gaze and opened her mouth, closed it.

"Alice, love… what is it? Is everything okay?" he asked.

She nodded, but tears were forming in her eyes. Hatter pulled her into his arms, settling her on his lap. He murmured words of comfort to her, whatever it was; he didn't want her to cry about it. Alice tried to speak; she knew she was probably freaking Hatter out, she wasn't usually a crier, but she couldn't get past the lump in her throat. She buried her head in his neck and breathed him in, let him calm her. His hands stroked her back soothingly, and he was warm and safe. She stopped crying. She wondered when Hatter had come to represent safety and security for her…he just did. She sat back down in her own chair, but reached for Hatter's hand. He covered her hand with his and waited for her to explain.

"Aunt Helen…well, I told you she helped raise me?" Alice began haltingly.

Hatter nodded encouragingly.

"She never had kids. She was married once…but no kids. So I guess I was like a daughter to her," Alice continued. Alice paused, gathered her thoughts and took a deep breath, "She left me some money. A lot of money, Hatter. A lot."

He tilted his head at her, silently inquisitive. He tried to understand why this was a cause for tears.

"She's still taking care of me," Alice stated.

He nodded, "Yeah. She loved you."

Alice's lower lip trembled. "Why didn't I hug her? She gave me so much and I didn't even hug her! I hadn't even talked to her in a year… and she does this for me?"

"Shhh. It's okay, love. She knew you loved her," he soothed.

Alice cleared her throat and stood up, Hatter followed her.

"I'm okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Alice began.

Hatter pulled her into a hug before she could finish, "Don't be."

He kissed her hair and then pulled back to study her face, "Allright?"

Alice nodded and gave a watery smile.

Alice was quiet throughout dinner, despite Hatter's attempts to draw her out. Afterwards, as they sat sipping their evening tea, Alice tried to figure out how to say what had been on her mind. She sighed and looked at him, eliciting another curious but cautious look from Hatter.

"Hatter… I… I want to… Well…I want you to listen first," she paused, collecting her thoughts.

Hatter raised an eyebrow, "Okay…I'm listening."

"We can buy out the tea shop," she said finally.

Hatter choked on his tea, "What?"

"Aunt Helen was a very wealthy woman. She left me enough to buy out the tea shop," she stated.

Hatter blinked rapidly, and then set down his tea. Whatever he had been expecting her to say… this wasn't it. He stood, took his tea cup to the sink and set it inside. Alice watched him, waiting for him to process the idea. He came back in and stared down at her, his expression unreadable. He sighed finally and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I can't take it. I can't take your money. It's not right," he said, his jaw set stubbornly.

"We have already been through this. _I want to. _And it is _our_ money now," Alice argued.

"No love, it's yours. It's your security and your future. You'll not have to worry, now, and I'm not going to put you into a position where you will," he countered.

Alice's temper snapped at his words. He was so stubborn and hardheaded sometimes. It infuriated her. Why couldn't he just accept her help? She searched for the words that would convince him to see reason.

"You idiot. _You_ are my future. I believe in you. Take the money," she yelled.

Hatter froze at her words. She believed in him? She thought of him as her future? Really?

Alice saw indecision cross his face; she seized it, kept talking while she had him listening, "If it makes you feel better about it, I want to be half-owner. I always wondered what I'd do with this stupid business degree I've been working towards. I just didn't know what else to major in that would be practical. I guess I know what I want to be when I grow up, now."

"And what is that?" Hatter asked, his voice thready… still reeling from the impact of her revelation.

She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes, "I want to run the tea shop with you."

Emotion choked him, "You're sure?"

Alice smiled up at him, "Completely."

He bent his head and kissed her, gentle and tender… filled with love and gratitude and disbelief that she wanted to do this for him… with him. She wanted to make a life together, with him.

He nodded, overwhelmed, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: "Is this a bribe?" yes, a deleted scene reference…Anyone else find it oddly sexy? Maybe it's just me?**

**Well folks, now you see why I had to kill off Helen…more plot twists are on the way. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you did…reviews are love.**

**You know, someone should make a YouTube fanvid using "I need a Hero," the original Bonnie Tyler version. I'm just sayin'…It would be great. **Update: Someone did! It's awesome! Link to it is on my profile :)**


	36. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was out of town for a couple of days…I hope this is worth it for you. To my kind reviewers, I absolutely cannot thank you enough for telling me what you think...in written form…as a review. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46**

Hatter lay in bed awake long after Alice had fallen asleep, thinking. He couldn't still the turmoil in his mind, but for once the thoughts that chased themselves around in circles were mostly good ones. Alice had explained that it would likely be a couple of weeks before the inheritance money would be accessible, but once it was they could get a lawyer and make the purchase of the tea shop official. Alice had finally admitted to him that after the purchase of the shop, her inheritance would be mostly gone. They would have to live off of what they earned, but Hatter was confident that he could bring in at least enough to live off.

Hatter was glad to have Alice as a business partner although he didn't like the idea of what might happen if the business went under; failure was not an option. He hoped that this was a sign that she'd agree to be his partner in life as well; and now that money wasn't going to be as much of a concern, he would be able to buy Alice's ring. He was a strange mixture of excited and terrified now that his timeline for asking her had moved up.

Now he just had to figure out how he could make it to the jeweler's without Alice. He'd seen _the ring_ in passing, but he'd been with Alice, so he had noted the store's location so he could come back and look at his leisure. He knew as soon as he saw it that it was for Alice. It was delicate but bold, much like Alice. It couldn't be more different from the Stone of Wonderland, and that was a deliberate chioce on his part. So too was the fact that there was no possible way that this ring could be mistaken for anything other than what it was. It looked like an engagement ring.

He stroked her hair absently as he planned how to ask her, played it out in his head. He imagined her accepting, happy. She'd smile and kiss him senseless. Life was never that simple, or that easy, but he wanted to pretend. He wanted to imagine that she'd be as excited with the prospect of marrying him as he was about marrying her. Exhaustion overcame him finally, and he slept and dreamt of Alice.

* * *

Hatter woke at the sound of the whistle on the tea kettle. Alice was up already, and by the sounds of it, she was trying to give him a not so subtle wake-up call. He shambled into the kitchen after a few moments and took the proffered cup of tea from Alice. He sipped at his tea, tried to shake off the lethargy that came from not enough sleep.

"Are you going to my morning class today?" Alice asked hopefully.

Hatter groaned at the thought of movement so soon after waking up. He'd forgotten that he promised to start back at the dojo this week. No wonder she had been trying to wake him up; if he was to go, it would have to be the morning class. At least he had got out of bed before she resorted to stealing his blankets. Alice could be right brutal. He stole a sidewise glance at her, saw the hope there and caved. He nodded, not up to actual speech as of yet. She planted a kiss on his cheek and patted his ass before flouncing into the other room, leaving him alone to finish his tea.

Alice wandered back into the kitchen after Hatter had time to become a little more human. She had found that avoiding him first thing in the morning was prudent for both of them. He was not a lot of fun to be around before he was fully awake. Hatter was standing in the middle of the kitchen scratching the back of his head as he looked through the cupboards. He saw her come in and smiled, just a brief twist of his lips but he was obviously more awake. She looked up and down the line of his body, happy that he had a tendency to wander around shirtless in the mornings; his smile broadened as he noticed her appraisal.

"Do you fancy flapjacks?" he asked.

Alice shrugged, "Sure. You know, I can just eat a bowl of cereal. You don't need to cook all the time."

Hatter shot her a disgusted look, "Cereal? No. Just…no. I like to…okay?"

Alice smiled slyly, "And what's wrong with cereal? I have eaten cereal most mornings of my life," she argued.

Hatter laughed, "You didn't have me around then, did 'ya? No need to suffer any longer. I am here to tend to _all _of your needs properly."

Alice snorted, but collapsed into laughter at his lecherous words, and accepted his rationale. She watched him gather oats, golden syrup (she'd never heard of it, but he was _very_ excited to find it on the last trip to the grocers'), brown sugar and butter. She watched, curious, as he assembled something similar to rice krispy treats, but with oats.

"I thought you said flapjacks?" she asked, watching him press the sugary mixture into a baking dish.

"Yep," he answered.

"I guess your flapjacks are different than ours," she mused.

When she bit into the crunchy, chewy concoction she was impressed. It didn't look like much, but tasted like heaven. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty about eating something this sugar laden for breakfast, but it was wonderful.

"You have _got_ to sell these in the tea shop," Alice insisted.

Hatter gave her one of his blinding grins, and nodded, "I wanted you to know what it should taste like. I want to go look at those bakeries you found tomorrow and try them out. You've already tasted a proper scone… If we find what we need, we can start serving a small amount of tea biscuits, scones, cakes… maybe next week."

Alice smiled at his enthusiasm, "Okay. We'll do that, but hurry up and eat. You have a class to go to, and I hear the instructor isn't tolerant of students walking in late."

* * *

Hatter hurried back to his flat after getting out of class at the dojo for a quick shower before work. Alice had cut him absolutely no slack during class, and he was already sore, tired, and soaked in sweat… and not in the way he usually preferred to be when Alice was involved. He wouldn't get to see her for quite a few hours; Alice was going to pick up Carol at the airport after she was done teaching her early evening class, and then she said she'd stop in at the tea shop to help out until closing.

Hatter's shop was busy that evening. The new layout was proving popular, and customers kept asking about what else he had planned. They had responded enthusiastically, so far. When he relieved James from the morning shift, he had asked him if he could come back by and watch the shop for an hour while Hatter popped out to go ring shopping. To his relief, James had agreed, and had seemed genuinely happy for him.

Hatter had confided that he wasn't sure if Alice would accept, but James had laughed at his concerns. James assured him that every man worried about that, but he'd seen the way Alice looked at him, and he shouldn't worry. James didn't seem to bear any grudge about what had happened with his niece, to Hatter's relief. He had greeted him warmly and had even clapped him on the shoulder in congratulations when he brought up ring shopping.

Hatter was hesitant to leave James with such a busy crowd, but he made sure to take care of everything he could to make it easier on him. James waved him off as he took over, so Hatter made the most use of his time and left.

He was in luck, not only were the rings in stock, but they were in Alice's size. His would have to be sized to fit, but that was the least of his concerns. He had the ring. He studied it; he thought the white gold would look beautiful against Alice's skin, and the delicate modern swirling design on the delicate band would set off her long thin fingers without overwhelming her small hands. The square cut center stone sparkled beautifully, and the small sapphire accent stones matched her eyes perfectly; Alice loved blue. He secured it in the inside pocket of his jacket and hurried back to the shop.

He showed James the rings, proud and terrified and anxious to know if he had chosen well. James reassured him, as did several nosy customers that couldn't resist looking when a man was brandishing a ring box nervously. He swore them all to secrecy, and then secured the ring back inside his jacket. He debated putting it in the safe, but he was afraid Alice would see it when they closed up for the evening.

Hatter was busy at the shop, but as nervous as he was at the prospect of asking Alice to marry him, he was grateful for the distraction. He attempted to focus and put it out of his mind completely. Hatter had waited this long, a little longer wouldn't kill him. He blended a special tea for Alice; this one was not for the menu. He worked on it all evening, struggling to get it perfect. It had to be perfect.

* * *

Alice hated driving her mother's car, but her mother had asked her to bring her car to her when she picked her up at the airport, so she acquiesced. She had missed her mom, they were close…sometimes more like friends than mother and daughter. They had been through so much, just the two of them. Alice had planned to spend some time with Carol this evening, and it had started well. They made hot cocoa, talked about what Alice had been up to, discussed all Carol had to do with securing Helen's estate, discussed how long Carol would be back in town before she was on the road again… and then Alice dropped the bombshell on her plans for the money she had inherited.

Carol had been relatively supportive of her moving in with Hatter, or at least, not openly disapproving. She was not so supportive of the idea of Alice investing her inheritance in her boyfriend's business. Hatter wasn't even a long-term boyfriend, and Carol was convinced her level-headed daughter was making an uncharacteristically irresponsible decision. She liked Hatter; she thought he was good for her, but they were moving way too fast for her comfort. Carol desperately racked her brain for something she could say to convince Alice that it would be a mistake to sink all her money into the tea shop.

Alice understood her mother's reservations, but she wasn't going to change her mind. Hatter was here to stay, despite what her mother may believe, and she wasn't afraid of investing in their future together. She thought that her mother genuinely liked Hatter, but this was simply too much too soon for her to accept. She had stormed out when Carol had told her that Hatter was likely to leave her after he cleaned her out.

Carol regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Alice had enough abandonment issues without her suggesting that her current boyfriend would leave her, too. It was unfair to Alice, and unfair to Hatter. He had made her happier than anyone ever had, and it was blatantly obvious that he was completely devoted to her. Carol didn't believe Hatter could do anything to hurt Alice… but at the same time, she didn't want Alice to take the chance, not with her future.

Alice entered the tea shop, her eyes searching for her Hatter. He looked up from the customer he was with and knew something was amiss. He broke off his explanation of how to properly steep the tea that the man was paying ten dollars an ounce for with a promise he would be back shortly. His brow furrowed in concern, he led her around the corner in back out of view of the customers. He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Alice clenched her jaw and just shook her head, "Later, okay?"

He tilted his head at her, confused, and then tried to pull her into a hug. Alice stepped back, her hands on his chest to push him away. Stung, he let go of her arms and took at step back.

"Did I do somethin?" he asked, the surge of hurt thickening his accent and slurring his words.

Alice sighed, feeling terrible. Now she had both of the people she loved most in life angry at her. At least she could do something about one of them.

"No. But if you hug me, I'm going to lose it. I'd rather be pissed off than hurt right now," Alice explained.

Hatter's expression cleared after he took a moment to mentally translate the expression. He nodded, understanding completely. He raised an eyebrow and looked her square in the eyes, "Okay. But later, you'll tell me, yeah? Promise?" he demanded.

"Yes. I'll tell you everything," she agreed, "But right now I'd just like a nice cup of your most calming tea."

He seated her in her customary spot (he'd left it unchanged because it was Alice's spot); after a quick appraising glance that reminded Alice entirely too much of the one he had given Ratty in his tea shop, he decided on _Softly Warm._ He deposited in front of her with a nod, confident in his choice. She accepted it gratefully and settled in to watch the show.

Hatter was entertaining as hell in his shop owner persona, and she couldn't help being a little charmed by it also, even knowing that it was all a put on. She noticed him watching her, and she gave him a small reassuring smile. She felt better already, sipping Hatter's special tea, watching him, just being in Hatter's… no… _their_ tea shop.

Alice was upset, and Hatter was driving himself mad with worry about what the problem could be. He thought it must have something to do with her picking her mother up from the airport, but he was at a loss to what could possibly be the problem in that. Unless… unless she had told her mother about buying the tea shop. He cast another glance at Alice, relieved to see her attempt to smile at him. He started thinking he might be wise to spend less time worrying about Alice's reaction to his proposal and more time worrying about her mother's. Tonight would definitely not be the best night, but soon, he promised himself.

Hatter started going through the routine of locking up for the night. He told Alice that he would finish up on his own if she wanted to go upstairs. She had snorted derisively and went to grab the broom. She had barely begun sweeping the floor when the conversation with her mother tumbled out of her in short angry bursts. Hatter was afraid she might break the broom with the violence of her motions; he thought she might be working on gouging the concrete.

Hatter allowed her to vent without interrupting, knowing she needed to get the words out. He also knew that she was more hurt than anything else… she had hoped her mother would just believe in her. He didn't let any of Carol's words bother him until Alice disclosed that Carol had said he would leave Alice after he stole all her money. He had frozen where he stood as a wave of fury rolled through him. He clenched his jaw so hard that it hurt, balled his hands into tight fists and shook in anger.

"How dare she play off of your fears like that," he growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Alice went to him; her own anger forgotten as she noted how much her mother's words had affected him. She touched his cheek, tried to get him to look at her, "Hatter… I don't think that. I don't think she does either… she's just…" Alice trailed off.

She didn't know why she was trying to defend her mother, either. That had been a low blow, and it was stupid of Alice to even mention it to Hatter. She'd had such a hard time convincing him that it was okay to accept her help, and then her mother made a jab like that and she had been dumb enough to relay it to him. Hatter looked down at her finally; immediately his expression softened. He pulled her into a hug, and this time Alice allowed it. She didn't know which one of them needed it more.

"She doesn't mean it," Alice whispered against his chest.

"I know, love. She's just trying to protect you. You know I would just as soon cut out my own heart as I would hurt you. I'll never leave. Never," he promised.

She hugged him tighter, "I know it."

She did know it, but she couldn't help understanding her mother's point of view. They _had_ moved fast, "We haven't been together very long. I'm sure she doesn't think you would ever do that to me, but you have got to admit that it seems crazy."

Hatter tensed, "Do you think that?" he asked, his voice strained.

She pulled away from him to look into his face. She saw the fear behind his eyes and wondered what had put it there, "No. Not anymore," she admitted.

He relaxed slightly against her, "So what changed your mind?"

Alice thought about it, tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that had changed her way of thinking. She shrugged, but attempted to put it into words for Hatter, sensing that he needed to hear it, "Well, you did," she answered with a shy smile.

He smiled slightly in return, but she didn't believe he was convinced.

"Hatter… what we have gone through together in such a short time is more than most people would ever experience in a lifetime. You sacrificed your home to be with me, you put your life on the line over and over again to protect me… and more than that… I love you. Completely and utterly with my whole heart. I know I tried to run away from us before… but I'm done with that."

Hatter's arms tightened around her; he bent to give her a soft kiss, "Good," he whispered, before kissing her more deeply.

Hatter's heart leapt in his chest. Maybe he could ask her… maybe she'd even say yes! He took a deep breath, reaching down for every ounce of courage he could muster. He released her and moved back slightly, giving himself room to drop to one knee.

Alice's phone rang, and it was her mother. He ground his teeth and sighed in resignation. It seemed he was cursed with interruptions at inopportune times. Alice had sunk into one of the lounge chairs, and by the sound of it, she would be conversing with her mum for a while. Hatter shrugged to himself and finished locking up the shop. _Later_… he promised himself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The links to "the rings" are on my profile page, at the bottom. I think they are very much Alice/Hatter. The pattern reminds me of paisleys :) **

**Oh, I know…I can hear you from here. Damn interruptions, eh?**

**I hope you like this…please tell me what you think so my muse stays well fed and productive?**

**Side note: I finally published my Primeval one-shot, and an M rated one is next on the docket. I started putting story updates on my profile, so if you want to see what/when I have planned…by the way, also a link to season 4 Connor pics there (by popular demand.)**


	37. Chapter 47

**A/N: Here it is! I quite like this chapter, and I hope that you do too. **

**Reviewers! I am bowled over! Thank you so much! I check like mad for new reviews (I do, it's sad really), but they mean so much, and it encourages me to write. So thank you from the bottom of my heart! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 47**

Alice hadn't said anything about what she had discussed on the phone with her mother, but by her clenched jaw and angry mutterings during the conversation, it didn't appear to have gone so well. After they finished up at the shop and went up to their cozy little flat, she seemed to relax again. By the time Hatter brought her a cup of evening tea, she was no longer angry… just sad.

"What did she say this time?" he asked, the question softened by his obvious concern for her.

Alice sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, and then shifted his position on the couch so he could hold her close to him. She leaned back against his chest, her head on his shoulder, their legs stretched out. She closed her eyes and began to speak; letting his warm presence ameliorate the pain she was feeling at her mother's lack of faith in her. She had always been Alice's strongest supporter, believing in her when no one else did.

Her mother had started out by apologizing for what she said about Hatter. She admitted that she didn't believe he would do that to her, but she didn't want her to throw away such a large inheritance. Alice explained that she would own half of the business, and she fully expected it to succeed. Her mother had laughed at that… actually _laughed_… and told her that most businesses went under in the first year. She thought it was just a bad idea for her to invest her inheritance in the tea shop with Hatter managing, even if he had the best intentions.

She'd admitted to her mother that he'd never actually owned a business before… but explained that he had managed a pretty lucrative business back in England. Her mother had argued that British commerce was completely different from a place like New York, where hundreds of new businesses closed every day. She wasn't convinced he had it in him to make it work, and she didn't want his failure to drag down Alice along with him.

Alice turned her head to look up at Hatter, but he didn't seem overly affected by her words. He shrugged a shoulder, "She's right about that, you know." He smirked, "Well…except about the whole 'British commerce' thing."

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "No. She's _not_ right. I know you…you won't let the business fail," she argued.

"Well, I'm just saying she's got a right to be concerned about you," he reasoned. His voice hardened in anger as he thought of the way Carol had shown her anxiety, "I _do_ wish she would have found a better way to express it than scaring you or implying that you _can't_ succeed."

Alice turned in his arms so she could face him, "She's wrong; she is just… stubborn… sometimes. At least she apologized for what she said about you using me."

He shook that off as unimportant, "She should have said it to _me _if she was truly worried about it, not you."

Hatter hated to see Alice upset about anything, and he knew she valued her close relationship with her mother. Knowing Alice, she would be angry for weeks. He was going to have to have a word with Carol.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "Can we just not talk about it anymore?"

"I'm sorry, love," he answered as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

* * *

The next morning they had to wake up early again to make it to four different nearby bakeries before Hatter had to be to work and Alice had to go to class. She was taking a slightly smaller course load this semester. She had almost convinced herself that it was because she needed a little bit of a break, but deep down she knew it was so she would have more time with Hatter. She was going to finish her business degree up fairly soon anyway. Finishing her degree would also free up a lot of her income, and her paycheck combined with Hatter's would make for a decent living.

She stopped in the middle of making their morning tea, shocked at her turn of thoughts. She was calmly planning out their future together, and it wasn't causing her even the slightest twinge of concern or anxiety. If anything, the thought of spending her life with him filled her with joy. She didn't know how she got so lucky as to find him. As if on cue, he staggered into the kitchen. She stared at him thoughtfully as he passed a hand over his face and shook his head, trying to wake up.

He blinked at her blearily, and then his gaze focused and sharpened. She smiled; it amused her how he could go from completely foggy to instantly alert when the situation called for it. She supposed it had to do with all the time he spent living on a razor's edge. She was glad he was done with that part of his life; no one can live like that forever.

"What is it?" he asked, thinking that there was something amiss.

She walked over to him, handed him his cup of tea and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled slowly, it blossomed into his full-out blinding broad self-satisfied grin. His eyes danced with mirth and smug satisfaction, "I know you do…but why don't you show me, just in case?" he flirted.

Alice laughed and smacked his ass,"Maybe later…we have places to be."

"Promise?" he asked hopefully.

* * *

Hatter was less than impressed with the first two of the four bakeries, but he was so polite and charming to the owners that even Alice wouldn't have known it except for the faces he made while they weren't looking. Alice was having a hard time keeping a straight face. The third bakery proved to be terrible, but Hatter still managed to keep up his charade. Alice, however, snorted in laughter when he turned to her and pantomimed retching when he tried their scones. She had to turn it into a cough to cover it, and she wasn't so sure she was successful.

She paid him back for it by resting her hand casually on his leg, and then moving it progressively upwards along his thigh under the cover of the table. He continued speaking with the baker, moving on to the tea cakes without giving any outward indication that she had unbalanced him. Despite his outward calm, she noticed the vein pulsing in his neck as she moved her hand still higher up on his inner thigh, tracing light circles through the thin fabric of his trousers.

As the baker rose to get his last offering for them to try, Hatter turned to her with wide eyes, "What're ya' doin'?" He asked, the words slurred together, his voice at least an octave higher than usual.

Alice smirked, "Payback."

The baker entered the front again; Hatter turned back to him with a smile. Alice resumed her slow torture of Hatter. His voice broke as he was thanking the man for his time, right as Alice hit her final destination. She patted him on the crotch and stood to bid the baker farewell. Hatter shot her a dark look as the baker rose as well. With a quick flick of his fingers, he buttoned his jacket to cover his erection, and then stood to shake his hand. Hatter shot her a dirty look as they exited the bakery.

"That was a beastly trick, Alice," he admonished.

Alice dissolved into giggles, "I know… fun though!"

He took a long look at Alice, giggling hysterically in the middle of the sidewalk. She was holding onto her side she was laughing so hard. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"You are beautiful when you laugh… you're forgiven," he said as he broke off the kiss.

"I don't remember apologizing," she countered breathlessly.

Hatter threw back his head and laughed out loud and kissed her again.

"Come on… one left to try. My vote is we make it quick, yeah?"

* * *

The last bakery proved to be a good one. Hatter privately thought that he could do better, but he had neither the time nor the inclination to bake as much as he would need to for the tea shop. He wangled a good deal out of the bakery, they would have his order delivered fresh daily starting next week. Alice was impressed all over again at how smooth and charming Hatter could be when he put his mind to it. Still, she was glad that he was either unwilling or unable to use that facet of him with her. She liked the real Hatter best of all, and she knew she shared him with no one else.

Alice promised to join Hatter in the tea shop for the few hours she had free after she got out of class and before she had to teach at the dojo. She dreaded sitting through classes again, but she thought that the possibility of actually _using_ what she learned might make the business courses a little bit more tolerable. Hatter had joked that he had considered taking a class or two. Alice had laughed at the complications they would likely face trying to get him enrolled, but then had sobered as she realized that they _still _hadn't heard back from the Immigration office.

She made a mental note to call them after she got out of class and ask for any updates. She was scared to death that they would revoke his citizenship and send him packing. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. Well, she knew she would follow him wherever he went (how could she not?)…but it would be a nightmare.

* * *

Hatter walked back from the subway station after watching Alice get on the train. He stopped in to the tea shop to tell James he might be a few minutes late and then strode toward Carol's apartment. He had been thinking about what he would say to her all day, but he hadn't come up with anything concrete. He just knew he had to convince her that he wouldn't let Alice throw away her future. He also had a few choice words for her about how much her lack of faith had hurt Alice.

Hatter knocked on the door, nervous but resolute. Carol answered after a few moments; she seemed surprised to find him standing outside her door. She invited him in; he removed his hat as he entered… an old world gesture that Carol appreciated. She thought young people didn't use their manners enough these days. She offered him something to drink, which he declined. She offered him a seat, which he accepted. Carol sat down across from him and looked at him expectantly.

Hatter cleared his throat and played with the brim of his hat as he tried to think of how to begin, "About Alice…she's pretty upset right now."

Carol nodded, "She's not answering my calls."

Hatter's brow creased. He didn't know it was that bad, "She thinks that you don't believe in her. I told her that you're just looking out for her, but you hurt her pretty badly."

Carol expression hardened, but she hadn't interrupted so he kept going, "You know Alice is headstrong… she will do what she wants to do, whether you like it or not. I don't like the idea of her buying into the tea shop either, but she won't listen! I promise you, if it looks like we can't turn a profit I'll sell it and give her everything. She's brilliant though, if anyone can help me do this, it's her," he finished.

Carol mouth thinned into an angry line, "If you are taking advantage of her…"

Hatter jumped up, "I would never, I promise you that. And if you believe that, let loose your fears on me… not on Alice. She needs you to believe in her, not to prey on her insecurities. If you want to shout at someone for this, shout at me," he replied heatedly.

Carol's mouth opened and closed, taken aback. This was a different side of the charming, polite young man she knew. Carol narrowed her eyes…he didn't act the least bit affronted that she had said some terrible things about him. He was just concerned about Alice.

Hatter wracked his brain for something, anything he could say to make it better. He figured that yelling at Alice's mum probably wasn't the best way to go about it. He sank back down onto the couch, steepled his hands together to still them; he had the feeling that doing any hat tricks to calm his nerves would be misinterpreted. He took a deep breath and blew it back out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just…well," he cleared his throat, tried again.

"Alice means everything to me, and I hate to see her upset. I love her, more than anything. Believe me, please, when I say I'd never do anything to hurt her," he beseeched.

"I just want her to sort things out with you, and I wanted you to know that I wouldn't hurt her," he finished quietly.

Carol considered the young man seated across from her. She genuinely liked Hatter; Alice had blossomed into the happy carefree woman she should have always been since he showed up on her doorstep. He obviously cared for her… enough to brave his girlfriend's mother.

"Does Alice know you're here?" Carol asked.

"No. She'd probably be right brassed off about it if she knew," he smiled wryly.

"Are you going to tell her?" Carol asked curiously.

Hatter gave a short bark of laughter, "Probably, yeah." He shrugged, "It makes me feel too guilty if I hide things from her," he sheepishly replied.

Carol pierced him with a gimlet stare. He met her glance unflinchingly. He hoped he measured up.

"Well, you are right about one thing. Alice will do what she wants, whether I like it or not," Carol granted.

Hatter chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah."

Carol sighed, "David Hatter, if you leave her high and dry I will hunt you down and kill you," Carol stated, her tone deadly serious.

"I see where she gets it," Hatter said under his breath.

He looked her directly in her eyes and spoke from his heart, "I'd never leave her. I love her… I'd marry her if I thought she would have me," he stated quietly.

Carol's eyes widened at that, "You barely know each other."

He smiled gently, "She knows me better than I know myself. You could say we have been through a lot together. But let's save that argument for another day, yeah?" he finished with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

Carol laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation, "I suppose a kidnapping does tend to be a bonding experience."

He nodded, his grin diminishing, "That it does."

Carol sighed and shook her head, "If you can get her to talk to me?"

"I'll do my best… but you know Alice. You may have to just wait her out," he warned.

Carol looked at him as he stood to leave and decided that Alice had done well to find him. It couldn't have been easy for him to come here and talk to her, but he had done it for Alice. He was obviously completely devoted to her. _At least I'll have cute grandchildren, _she thought. That is, if Alice didn't run away screaming as soon as he proposed. She hoped that it would last between them, but Alice was a grown woman and would make her own decisions. She would offer her support to Alice, even if she worried… even if she didn't agree.

"Hatter?" she said as he strode towards the door to leave.

He paused next to her, waiting expectantly.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for what I said about you. I never thought you would intentionally hurt her," Carol apologized.

"It's okay. I understand," he acknowledged.

Impulsively, Carol hugged him, "I see why she loves you."

Embarrassed and touched… a blush rising on his cheeks, he hugged her back gently.

He figured that it must mean that they were okay, if Carol had hugged him. _Alice_ however might be more than just a little bit angry with him after he told her what he had done.

* * *

Alice had placed a call to Immigration, hoping to get some sort of update on Hatter's citizenship. All she managed to get was a case number. She was supposed to try again tomorrow; they were going to have to look into his file. Frustrated, she headed home. Her class had gotten out early because it was the first day. She was glad of it, many of her teachers had insisted on taking up every allowable minute of their allotted time, and then some…even on the first day of class.

She had roughly three hours before she had to teach at the dojo. She planned to make Hatter a sandwich to bring to him, hang out in the tea house for a little while, and then go teach. She was debating on going into the dojo a little early. She was still furious at her mother, and pounding the heavy bag sounded like a good way to work out her anger. She'd called her multiple times throughout the day, but Alice didn't want to speak with her just yet. Not yet.

* * *

Alice minded the shop while Hatter wolfed down the sandwich she'd made for him. He hurried to take over again, kissing Alice on the cheek as a quick thank you.

"You know, you are going to have to teach me about tea if I'm going to be part owner," Alice noted.

Hatter turned to look at her, surprised, "I didn't know you were interested."

"I'm interested," she countered.

He smiled delightedly, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really. So will you teach me?"

"Of course, love. Brilliant! That's just lovely," he enthused.

He had decided to save telling Alice about his conversation with Carol for when there weren't any customers in the shop... or things nearby to throw at him. He thought she might yell at him, but he thought he had done the right thing. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. He gave her some preliminary information on different teas they sold before she had to leave, promising to tell her more later on that evening.

* * *

Hatter's phone rang, signaling that Alice was on her way back from the dojo. He stood at the door and waited for her. She jogged down the street, planted a kiss on his cheek and said she was going up for a quick shower and then she'd be right down to help him lock up. He told her to take her time; he had a lot to do yet, and he still had a half-hour until closing.

Alice studied Hatter as she sipped a cup of tea and watched him from her table. He had a few moments yet before he was able to lock up, and she was waiting on the customers to leave before she confronted him about his odd behavior. There was something bothering him, and he obviously didn't want to talk about it until the shop was empty. The tea he had served her had been a good indicator, as well. For one thing, he'd named it _Don't Hit Me When I Tell You. _She'd never had a tea that tasted apologetic before.

As he locked the door behind the last customer and flipped the sign to _closed_, Alice stood and walked up behind him. He spun around to face an impatient and irritated Alice.

"Out with it. What did you do?" she demanded.

He looked at her for a moment, decided to get it over with.

"I talked to your mum. She wants to talk to you," he admitted sheepishly.

He winced as Alice's mouth thinned to a grim line and she set her jaw in anger.

"Why did you _do_ that?" she challenged.

"I wanted you two to sort it out… and I wanted to tell her that you are worth believing in, and that I'd never let anything bad happen to you, if I could help it," he replied earnestly.

Alice tried to stay angry, but he was looking at her with his heart in his deep brown eyes. He was trying to protect her again, and she found it hard to fault him for it although she didn't agree with his methods.

"I can handle my mother on my own, you know," she stated.

"I know… but you hate arguing with her. I hope you are not too angry, but I wanted to speed up the process a bit," he explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Happy?" she acquiesced.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked carefully.

Alice sighed, "No, not really."

Hatter flashed her a blinding smile, "Then I'm happy."

She helped him lock up, watched him count his tip money out with amusement, "Do I want to know what you are doing to collect _that_ amount of money in tips?" she joked.

Hatter laughed and gave her a sly smile, "I'm charming, is all," He replied, his accent twice as thick as normal and his dimple on display as he grinned cheekily.

Alice rolled her eyes and snapped the bar towel at his ass.

* * *

Over their evening meal, Hatter kept staring at Alice, a strange inscrutable expression on his face. Alice tried to draw whatever he was thinking out of him, but Hatter did some things on his time alone. He was usually easy for her to read, but she didn't see the reason for all his nervous energy or veiled glances. She got tired of waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind and just asked him, point blank. He grinned, and laughed softly. He was rubbish at hiding anything from Alice.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he answered.

"So ask," Alice replied.

"I'd like to take you out Saturday night. Somewhere nice, for dinner and the theatre maybe?" he asked hopefully.

Alice smiled. She thought it was cute that he had been so worked up over asking her out on a date, "That sounds like fun. Would you let me pick out the play that we go see?" she requested.

He nodded, "I was sort of hoping you would, actually. Good. That's good then."

Hatter relaxed a little after she agreed. He had decided that it would be the night he would ask her. He would try to make it a romantic evening, and then he would ask her to marry him. His stomach clenched at the thought, but he tried not to think about it. She would either agree or not.

_Please say yes_, he thought as he looked into her stormy blue eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I sure hope you liked this one. It almost wrote itself. Thanks to catesy for launching my "Hatter talks to Carol about marrying Alice" plot bunny. I didn't think he would ever feel the need to ask her permission… Alice belongs to herself (and to Hatter), but I thought it would be vastly amusing to mention it to her. Heh.

**Is Carol redeemed now? Hey…sometimes people say very mean things that they don't mean…just because it will cut the deepest. Carol's not perfect.**

**Thanks to the folks that crossed over to read and review my Primeval fics. :) Primeval land doesn't get enough love. It's kind of depressing to not get the same amount of readers & reviewers, but I desperately wanted to write them a lemony M rated fic, and I accomplished it. I think it came out sweet and steamy. Wow, are Connor and Hatter two different people though! **


	38. Chapter 48

**A/N: Well folks, I'm anxious to hear what you think. **

**Reviewers, I love you…seriously. Believe me when I tell you that the fact that you take a minute to tell me you enjoy what you are reading means so much. **

**Okay so, take a deep breath, folks… dive in.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 48

It was Wednesday morning, and that meant martial arts entirely too early in the morning. It made Alice happy, though and Hatter would do anything to make her smile at him. Truly, he found he enjoyed it too, when he wasn't busy feeling awkward and stupid. It was good to be able to move freely and without pain again. He bore only the faintest of bruises on his ribs, and Alice's shoulder was almost as good as new. She still wasn't able to do one-armed pushups on that side, but she was definitely on the mend. And he thought his girlfriend doing one armed push-ups was terribly _hot_.

He was used to more physical activity than what running the tea shop entailed; karate class was a fairly good substitute for his previous activities. Safer, too. He was fairly sure that no one would try to shoot at him or stab him, for one thing.

* * *

Alice was free for most of the day, no more classes to teach or attend. She had planned to drop in to speak with her mother. Carol was going out of town for a few days again, and she was driving out that evening. If she and Alice were to make amends, Alice needed to do it today. After she finished speaking to her mother she planned to help Hatter in the tea shop. She wanted him to go over more of her tea education; she was determined to learn as much as she could as quickly as possible.

* * *

Hatter took advantage of the slow part of the day to visit with James as they transitioned from his shift to Hatter's. The elderly gentleman seemed to be doing much better now that he was only working a few hours a day and covering Hatter's days off. The stress of managing a failing business had aged him, and he looked a full ten years younger now that Hatter handled all the logistics. Hatter desperately wanted to tell him that he was going to be able to buy the shop outright, but he was waiting until he actually had cash in hand before he told James.

Hatter disclosed that he had picked a date to ask Alice to marry him, and James reassured him once again that she would accept. He said a blind man could see how much Alice loved him. Hatter had countered that just because she loved him didn't guarantee him a 'yes.' James wished the young couple all the best; they reminded him of himself and his wife when they were young.

James counted himself lucky that he had so many good years with his wife before her untimely death. They had still been deeply in love, even after all their years together. He still missed her every day. It broke his heart to have to sell the tea shop; it had been her dream. He just hoped the ambitious young man sitting across from him could manage to work a miracle and buy it from him. It would be the best of both worlds. He could be sure that David would continue the business, and he could still work in the tea shop a few hours a week.

* * *

Alice had enjoyed teaching her morning class more than usual, thanks to the addition of Hatter. Despite his blatant disbelief that he was doing well, he seemed to have a natural ability. He was much more interested in the Judo than the Kenpo, but Alice had explained that both styles had their advantages. Like many American martial arts studios these days, hers taught a mixed style. She actually held her belt in both disciplines; her Sensei was old school, and she'd had the bloody knuckles from testing for her belts to prove it.

She didn't think Hatter's knuckles would bleed. He had fight scars on the knuckles of his left hand, and apparently whatever bit of Wonderland magic that powered his right also protected it from injury. Of course, that was his biggest weakness in class. He had grown overly dependent on his right arm to the detriment of his guard and his left side. He was improving quickly though… he would be even more dangerous with some more martial arts training. He had to be the _fastest _beginner she had ever seen.

* * *

Carol answered the door to find Alice standing outside of it. She supposed that Hatter must have convinced her to at least listen to her. She owed him her thanks for it; Alice was stubborn. Alice still looked defensive and angry, but Carol was encouraged by the fact that she had come to see her. She pulled Alice into a hug.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just worried about you. I know that you are a bright, capable young woman. If you want to do this, I'll support you." Carol apologized.

Alice felt her anger dissolve; her mother's warm hug and apologetic words went a long way to erase the hurt as well. Her mother's support meant the world to her, even though she was determined to live life her own way. She hugged her back tightly.

"Thanks Mom," she said simply.

They sat on the couch drinking coffee and talking, like they had done for years. Alice was glad to have an audience to listen to her gush over Hatter. She had never had many friends, aside from those at the dojo. Between school, work, and her obsession with finding her father, it hadn't left her with much free time to cultivate close friendships, even if she had the inclination.

Carol privately thought that Hatter had nothing to worry about. Alice was just as crazy over him as he was over her. Alice had never talked like this about anyone…even in her boy-crazy teenage years. Well, boy-crazy for _Alice_. For Alice, that meant she idolized and adored a string of actors and musicians. She had never been so smitten with an actual person… ever.

Alice took a moment to call Immigration before she headed back to the tea shop. She waited on hold for ages, only to be told that they hadn't yet received Hatter's letter. She called the Vital Statistics office, and they hadn't processed the request. Alice lost her temper. She would be furious if he was deported because someone couldn't get off their ass and do their job in a timely manner. The person on the phone hung up on her; she probably should have kept better control of herself.

Alice entered the tea shop, still angry about the phone call. Hatter's brow creased as he noted the grim set of her jaw. He had hoped she would have been able to work out something with her mum. He nodded his head towards the back room as he finished up with his customer. Alice nodded and entered the back room; she waited for him anxiously.

"What's the matter? Did things not go well with your mum?" he asked, his hands stroking up and down her arms soothingly.

"No. That went great, actually," she answered.

He tilted his head towards her in silent inquiry.

"I called about your citizenship," she admitted.

Hatter blanched, "Oh. And I take it the news was not good?"

"Well, it was more the fact that there was _no_ news. They still haven't even processed the request letter. I'm afraid you're going to run out of time before we manage to get the problem straightened out. What will we do if you get deported?" Alice asked, her voice betraying her fear.

Hatter hugged her to him, "We'll deal with it when it happens, yeah? I'll do whatever I have to do to stay with you, love. I promise."

Alice clung to him. This wasn't the time or the place for her to break down, but she couldn't bear to think of all the horrible things that could happen. He would lose the tea shop, she would have to leave the dojo, and school, and her mother. And what if England didn't have a record of his birth either? Then where would they go? Back to Wonderland? Hatter seemed convinced that he'd be thrown in prison or executed if he ever went back, but Alice didn't believe Jack would actually do that to a 'Hero of Wonderland.' She really didn't see any other option… unless…

"I have an idea," Alice said, breaking away from Hatter.

"Well?" he asked.

"We can get married," she stated.

At Hatter's stunned expression, she hurried to clarify, "Just until we can straighten out your citizenship. We won't stay married. But that way, they won't deport you. It will buy us time."

"Well, that's a relief," he replied acidly.

Hatter stood ramrod straight, his jaw clenched and unclenched. His mouth set in a grim line as he glared down at her. Alice looked at him, tried to decipher his anger.

"You're angry? Why? It wouldn't be like a real marriage…" she explained, shocked at his reaction to what she thought of as an easy solution to their problem.

Hatter stiffened as she moved to grab hold of his hands, shook her off, "Don't."

Hurt crossed her face, swiftly followed by anger, "I don't understand what the problem is," she bit out, frustrated by his reaction.

His eyes narrowed, he shook his head in disbelief, "I've got work to do," he growled as he stalked back into the front of the tea shop.

Alice followed him after a few moments. She sat at her table, waiting for him to calm down and explain why he was so upset. She didn't think that the idea of him marrying her would really be met with so much resistance. It was just so they wouldn't send him away... surely he could tolerate that for a short time. It's not like she was asking him for a lifelong commitment!

Twenty minutes passed; Hatter continued his steadfast avoidance of her. He didn't bring her a cup of tea; he didn't so much as look at her. He interacted with his customers as usual, but his smile had a brittle edge and the stiffness in the way he held himself betrayed him. Forty minutes passed and Alice had enough. She cornered him behind the counter and blocked his exit.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered.

He exhaled sharply and met her eyes, "Really? You've not got any idea?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

She shook her head angrily, "No!"

She caught a glimpse of bone deep hurt in his eyes before he was able to cover it. She was suddenly furious. All his talk about being honest with each other, about not playing games, about talking about their problems… and here he was having a temper tantrum, and he wouldn't even tell her why he was so angry. He had never talked to her like this… ever. She had even made a special point to explain she wasn't trying to entrap him, she would never force him into a marriage he didn't want. If he was going to act like this, he could do it without her around to witness it.

"I'm staying at my mother's house until you get your head out of your ass!" Alice snapped.

"Yeah? Well maybe that's for the best, eh?" he snarled.

Alice's eyes crackled with anger. She pressed her lips together and spun around on her heel. He watched her stalk out of the tea shop with a sinking heart. He should have never let her go, but he was hurt by her casual inference that they could just get married for convenience… and the realization that she didn't want to be in a real marriage with him. She had stunned him and then crushed him all in one breath, and he had been unable to think clearly.

That was the crux of it, the source of his anguish. He supposed it was better to find out this way than to ask her and have her turn him down. That might have chased her away for good. As it was, he was unsure where to go from here. He didn't know how to fix this, or if it _could_ be fixed. He pressed his palm to his chest to ease the ache that had settled there like a stone. God it _hurt._

He'd been wounded deeply; and like an injured animal he had lashed out at her. What was worse, she didn't even understand why he was upset, and if possible, that had cut him even deeper. He was shaking at the effort it took to hold in the storm of emotions roiling though him. He stalked out the back door of the shop into the alley. He roared in anguish as he hauled back and punched the metal dumpster repeatedly, desperate for an outlet for his emotions.

Hatter bowed his head, chest heaving and tried to regain his composure, embarrassed by his lack of control. He hadn't struck anything out of anger in almost fifteen years, and he had about destroyed the skip. Nausea gripped him, his stomach twisted into knots. He breathed in and out slowly and pushed all the pain and anger into a tight little ball inside of him, hiding it away for later. He didn't have the luxury of falling apart right now; he had a business to tend to.

* * *

Alice sat on the couch in her mother's empty apartment and cried. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, distraught and confused over what had just happened with Hatter. This was the reason she had never let anyone into her heart; it hurt too much. If they were close enough for her to love, they were close enough to stab her in the heart. She wished he would have just told her why the idea of marrying her was so repugnant to him. She had always got the impression that it would be his ultimate goal, but maybe she had read him all wrong.

She'd never really been in a serious relationship before, maybe she had misunderstood everything. She knew one thing for damn sure, he would have to come to _her_ on this one. Still, she was relieved that her mother was out of town. She would have hated to have to explain this after all the time she spent talking about how great their relationship was. Alice broke down in fresh tears. They had been so happy this morning. And he had told her he would do whatever he had to do to stay with her, and then a heartbeat later he had been furious at her suggestion on how they could keep him here with her. He had _lied_ to her. _Again!_

* * *

Hatter locked up for the evening, numbly going through the motions. He sat down at Alice's table; he didn't want to go upstairs to his empty flat filled with Alice's things but no Alice. He knew for a fact she had meant it when she said she was staying at her mother's place. She wouldn't come home until he asked her to, and he wasn't so certain she would come home even then. He didn't know what he could tell her, in any case. He couldn't bear to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the truth. He couldn't face her yet, not without breaking down… and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't take her pity; he'd rather have her anger.

Hatter thought hard about what he wanted, and what he was willing to sacrifice. He pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and stared at it. His eyes blurred as they filled with tears. He couldn't be without her, but he didn't know how he could be with her knowing that she didn't love him the same way he loved her. He didn't know if he had the strength to live with only a part of her… but he might as well curl up and die without her. The tears fell, and he let them. They burned like acid against his cheeks. He didn't know how long he sat there with his head in his hands, hot tears of regret falling to the floor along with all of his hopes and dreams, but he couldn't find the will to move.

* * *

Three a.m. and Alice was still awake. She had cried herself out, but though she was exhausted, she couldn't sleep. She wondered if Hatter was as miserable as she was. She ran their strange conversation through her head over and over again, looked for a clue to what had upset him enough to push her away. He had been furious, shaking with rage. She let out a scream of frustration and sat up. This was downright ridiculous. She was going to find out what was wrong with him, and he wasn't about to push her away until she did. _Oh! But he would pay for this one… _she promised to herself.

Alice noted absently that it looked like a car had run into their dumpster as she ducked into the alleyway entrance to the stairs leading up to their flat. She knocked, then unlocked the door and entered when she got no response. Hatter wasn't in the flat. She started to panic. What if he was so angry he decided to go back to Wonderland? She took a deep breath and thought about where Hatter would go. Maybe he was still in the shop.

Alice entered the tea shop from the rear exit, moving quietly. There was something about the darkened empty building that called for silence. She padded into the store room, the office, and then finally to the front of the store. She didn't see him at first; he was so still and quiet. Hatter was all motion and action… he wasn't suited to stillness.

He sat at her table, his head buried in his hands; his hat lay on the floor beside him. He looked up slowly as she walked towards him, pain deeply etched on his face. He pushed himself up stiffly and watched her silently. He'd been crying, she noted. She probably was at least as big a mess as he was. It was three-thirty in the morning and she'd spent half the night sobbing into her pillow. Now that she was here, she didn't know how to begin. Hatter saved her the trouble.

"You came back?" he rasped, his voice rough.

Alice nodded, "Couldn't sleep without you."

"Yeah," he answered.

She closed the space between them, deliberately giving him have no choice but to look at her, "Hatter… I don't understand. Tell me what's wrong," Alice pleaded.

He answered with silence and sad eyes.

"I wasn't trying to entrap you. I meant it when I said you didn't have to stay married to me," Alice asserted.

He made a sound that could have been either a bark of derisive laughter or a sound of pain… Alice wasn't sure which.

"It's too late for that, I'm already trapped," he stated.

"Hatter, please?" she begged.

He looked at her and his face crumbled, "Alice… don't you see?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"I don't want you to marry me as a necessity, as a temporary thing! I want you to marry me because you love me, and you want to be with me forever, for always…like I said. Not this… this sham! A false marriage! It kills me that you don't want to marry me, Alice. For real, forever. It kills me that you don't love me like I love you," he railed.

Alice's breath caught in her throat, "No. You misunderstood. I didn't want you to think I was trying to force you to marry me… a lot of girls try crazy things… I just was trying to be fair to you," she explained, haltingly.

She stared into his pain-filled dark eyes, "Are you saying you want to marry me for real?" she asked tentatively.

Hatter dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her and reached into his inside pocket; he'd kept the ring with him constantly and now he was glad of his paranoia. He opened the box with shaking hands and showed Alice the ring.

He put every bit of love he had for her into his gaze as he looked up at her, "Alice, please. I'm on both knees because I am begging you. Please marry me? Be my wife, because you want to. Because you love me. Because you want to spend the rest of your life with me, because my life is worth nothing without you in it."

He held his breath as she stared down at him, waited for her to do _something_, say _something_. Panic began to choke him. Cold sweat broke out on his brow, nausea twisted his stomach.

She was frozen. He was looking up at her with love and fear, and the edges of panic. It all made sense now… his violent reaction to her suggestion of a quickie marriage to beat the Immigration system. No wonder he'd been so upset. He had been planning to ask her to marry him, (she'd bet that's what the whole 'date' thing had been about) and in his eyes she'd acted like marriage was nothing serious, and worse… that she didn't love him enough to _actually_ marry him. Oh. She felt _terrible._

"Alice?" he asked, his voice cracking.

_Oh, right._ She thought.

She sank down next to him on the floor, "You don't have to beg me. Yes. Nothing would make me happier. How could you not know how much I love you, you idiot!" she answered.

His face suffused with elated joy, he slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her to him, kissed her with all the love and tenderness welling up inside of him. She said yes. She would be his wife. His Alice. She wiped tears from his face that he didn't even realize he'd cried; he did the same for her. He hugged her to him tightly, needing to feel her close to him.

He grinned suddenly and pulled her up to stand, "I have a tea for you to try," he said.

Taken aback, she nodded, "Alright."

He pulled her behind the counter with him, keeping her hand twined together with his. He didn't want to let her go. He brewed the tea carefully, and then presented her with a cup.

"What's it called?" she asked curiously.

He smiled slightly, "Try it first."

She took a sip and closed her eyes. Sunshine, love and warmth, citrus and clove… joy and laughter, allspice and green and black teas, passion…warmth ran through her. She opened her eyes and smiled. She had to smile after tasting it. This one was a masterpiece of complexity. He'd outdone himself. It did more than made her understand the emotion behind it… it made her _feel_ it.

"Beautiful. Incredible. How do you _do_ that? What is it called?" she asked, awed at his ability to create such a thing.

"I called it _Say Yes,"_ he admitted.

"I had the whole thing planned out… this was not what I intended. I wanted it to be special," he apologized.

Alice looked at him, rested her hand on his cheek, "It was perfect." She assured him before pulling him towards her for a kiss.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whew. Well? Did I rollercoaster you? I'm hoping I did. So, even people who love and understand each other can be stupid, prideful and blind. We needed a bit of angst and high drama…we were due after all the fluffiness. But darkness to light, eh?

**I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did?**

***ahem* Oh yeah…they are **_**so**_** getting a Missing Reel out of this angst-fest. Titled: Show Me. go to www. fanfiction. net/s/5904997/1/ Show_Me_An_Always_Missing_Reel (Take out the spaces)**

**Yes, I had bloody knuckles from all the push-ups when I tested for my belts. My instructor was old school, but you should hear **_**his**_** stories.**

**Ah, have got some decent Primeval plot bunnies. Need to work out the details….yummy…Connor. Angry Connor anyone? **


	39. Chapter 49

**A/N: Wow folks! I am blown away by all the wonderful reviews! I guess it was a good climax for my story? Your kind words really do mean so much to me…thank-you!**

**Oh and thanks so much for ya'll that have read ch 1 of my angry Connor Primeval fic! (Connor Has Had Enough)**

**Links to the rings are on my profile page, near the bottom. Alice's has the sapphire accents.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39**

Alice took a moment to finally _look_ at the ring that Hatter had slipped on her finger. It was beautiful, delicate and unique, and it was _her,_ and yet the style was distinctly Hatter as well. She didn't know how he managed to find something that fit them both so well, but as she well knew, Hatter was a man of many talents. He smiled down at her, watching her inspect her new ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She knew by his self-satisfied smile that he already knew that she loved it, but Hatter being Hatter, he wanted to hear it. As beautiful as the ring was, she was happy to oblige him.

"It's beautiful. I love it," she smiled.

"Mine will be in tomorrow. It matches the little swirls…" he enthused.

Alice tilted her head, "It's a set?"

"Yes. The wedding band is in the safe. Would you like to see it?" he asked, unable to mask the pride he felt at his choice.

"Yes. Show me," Alice requested.

It was a single band done in the same intricate pattern as her engagement ring, but stacked with it, it made quite a statement. Hatter smiled as she tried it on, joy lighting up his eyes.

"And tomorrow, I'll have one to wear too. It'll show I'm bespoken," he stated with a nod.

Alice laughed, "Men don't wear engagement rings."

"This one does," Hatter asserted.

Alice threw back her head and laughed at her wonderful, slightly insane and definitely quirky fiancé, "Okay. I can't say I mind staking my claim…your tips might suffer, though," she warned.

"Nah. They all know about you anyway…you're name is on half the menu," he argued.

She smirked, "No _Tangled Sheets_ though, right?"

He chuckled softly, and pulled her in close to him, "I was rather hoping there would be," he uttered in a voice gone deep and raspy.

Alice read the passion written across his face. She wanted it. She wanted, no… _needed_ him, "Let's go home…it's late, we need to be in bed," she countered, her words thick with double entendre.

"You are absolutely right, love. We _must_ get to bed as soon as possible. Looks like we may get a little wet though," he said nodding his head towards the window and the steadily falling rain that had begun falling a few minutes ago.

Alice smiled wickedly, "Oh, I'm used to being wet around you."

Hatter groaned, torn between acknowledging what she said, and acknowledging what she meant… and how the underlying meaning of that statement had just made him even hotter for her. Either way, he'd had enough of bantering back and forth, as fun as that could be.

After what they had gone through today, he needed her. Unless his powers of observation had completely deserted him, she needed him too. He needed to touch her, feel her, brand her body as his…He needed her touch to erase the pain. He needed to feel her alive and real and in his arms screaming his name. And if he didn't get her upstairs quick he would have to take her on the tea shop floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

Hatter opened the back door, looked out into the rain pouring down from the sky in sheets. He shrugged off his coat and held it out for Alice.

"It might not help much, but it should keep some of the wet off," he offered.

She took it from him and slipped it on, unconsciously breathing in his scent. He pulled his hat from his head and tossed it behind the counter. The rain would destroy the felt, and he could always get it tomorrow.

"Okay, ready to make a run for it?" Hatter asked.

Alice nodded and took off, running down the short length of the alleyway to the stairwell entrance that led up to their flat. Hatter pulled the door closed, getting soaked to the skin as he locked the door behind him. He hurried to join Alice. He jogged down the alley and slipped inside; she stood waiting for him at the top of the staircase, laughing at his soaked state.

Water dripping off of him had already formed a small puddle at his feet. His boots squished as he shifted, but he forgot his discomfort as his eyes lit upon Alice. His jacket hadn't helped her stay very dry, he noted with amusement, but she had fared better than him. Still… seeing her standing there drenched to the skin… it reminded him forcibly of the first time he had set eyes on her. Unlike then, he was able to act on all the thoughts and feelings that rose up at the sight of her.

Alice's breath hitched as Hatter entered the stairwell. His thin cream silk shirt clung to him transparently. He'd worn a loosely knotted tie today as opposed to a waistcoat, allowing Alice an unobstructed view of his chest. Water dripped from his hair in rivulets down his face and into his eyes. Laughing, he bent over at the waist and shook out his hair like a dog before straightening and throwing her a broad dimpled grin. Alice shivered, and it had little to do with the wet or the cold.

She threw him an inviting smile, unlocked the door and entered their home. He bounded up the stairs after her as she knew he would. He stopped stock still right inside the doorway as he caught sight of Alice; she had already begun stripping off her wet clothes. Her sodden shirt lay on the floor next to his burgandy jacket, and she was in the process of peeling off her bra. He slammed the door shut behind him and crossed the room in quick urgent strides. He caught her up in his arms and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before kissing her insistently. He broke off with a gasp and ran his tongue from her bare shoulder to her neck, then fed at the smooth column of her neck.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, his urgency firing her need, crying out in frustration as his buttons failed to yield to her shaking hands. His mouth was hot on her skin, his hands stroking and kneading her; she had to touch him. She grasped his shirt in both hands and pulled, popping off the buttons. Hatter growled deep in his throat at her ferocity, and then pulled the shirt and loosely knotted tie completely off and dropped them on the floor.

Alice turned to face the bedroom, her hand on Hatter's wrist to pull him along behind her. She had barely made it past the threshold when she felt his arms come up around her to encircle her from behind, crushing her to him. She tried to turn to face him, but he held her tightly… one arm around her waist and the other across her chest. His hand cupped her breast as lips, teeth and tongue explored her neck, the ultra-soft skin behind her ear that made her shiver and sigh, her clavicle and throat.

His left hand traced down to rest on the waistband of her jeans; he flicked the button open and undid the zip, slipping his hand down the front of her jeans and touching her with his clever fingers. She moaned and pressed her body into him as his hands and mouth worked her into fervor. She reached back to bury one hand in his damp hair, the other digging into his thigh, desperate for a touchstone to anchor her from getting swept completely away. Possessive and demanding, he touched her with a frantic edge to his hunger; she could only try and hold on.

Alice knew that he needed to touch her; she knew it was his way of reassuring himself that she was there… tangible, touchable and _his. _She knew he had been in agony thinking that he didn't truly have her heart. His desperate and wild behavior was a testament to that. Alice didn't understand how he couldn't know… she could never be without him now. She leaned her head back to speak in his ear.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she breathed.

His hands stilled on her body, he turned her to face him. She could tell that the simple question had stunned him. His face was naked, empty of confidence and bravado, full of the bare truth that was in his heart.

He shook his head slightly, "No," he whispered.

Alice caressed his face softly, "Let me show you how I feel, too."

His swollen lips parted, he nodded and then bent his head to kiss her, suddenly tender and sweet.

Their lovemaking that night was by turns wild, feverish and uncontrolled, each one of them fighting for dominance and possession, and tender and sweet, full of soft love and gentle caresses. When they finally collapsed together in exhaustion, dawn was breaking on the horizon.

* * *

Alice snuggled up against Hatter's warm presence, at loath to get out of bed. She had a class, Hatter had work, _and_ he insisted that he needed to pick up his ring today. She hopped out of the bed with a resigned sigh; she was _so _looking forward to her day off.

After the tea kettle whistled, she heard Hatter begin to stir. He made his customary stagger to the bathroom, then towards the kitchen to retrieve his morning tea. They both looked pretty rough, entirely too sleep deprived and too many tears for both of them. As badly as he likely felt, he still smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly as she held out his tea cup to him.

"Thank you, love," he murmured.

After about three cups of tea each, (and Alice desperately still needed coffee) they headed down to The Diner for a quick bite to eat before going to pick up Hatter's ring. Evidently Hatter felt much the same as Alice, because he ordered a coffee as well. Alice figured that by the time he finished dumping cream and sugar into it, it almost classified as another meal.

Alice smiled happily as the waitress remarked on her beautiful ring, and Hatter positively glowed with pride. Alice decided that it was as good a time as any to ask him a question that had been nagging her since he proposed.

"So… when were you thinking we would get married?" she asked.

Hatter paused, a bite of pancake halfway to his mouth. He took the bite and chewed, using the time to formulate a reply. He smiled wryly, "I thought I'd leave that part of it up to you. You said yes, so I can wait as long as you need me to… within reason," he expounded.

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Your mum might have a thing or two to say about it though…" he broached.

Alice paled visibly, "She is going to have a litter of kittens."

Hatter chuckled, "I don't think it will be as bad as all that. And we'll do whatever you want for a wedding. As long as you're there, I'm happy."

Alice set her jaw and pierced Hatter with a determined stare. She waited until she had his undivided attention before she spoke, "If there is any chance that you are going to be deported… we get married right away. I don't have family that would come besides my mom, and I never wanted anything elaborate anyway," she insisted.

His lips twitched. He raised both hands in a gesture of surrender, "Love, I'd marry you today, but I don't think your mother would ever forgive me." he admitted.

Alice nodded, "Yep. She'd be pretty upset. Besides... paperwork takes longer here. It's not like we're in Vegas."

At his quirked brow, she took the time to explain about 'What Happens in Vegas,' and their somewhat relaxed views on the requirements necessary to get married. Hatter remarked that Las Vegas sounded an awful lot like Wonderland, and Alice agreed that it probably was the closest thing to it on this side of the mirror. She'd love to take him there someday; she would bet that he would do quite well at the gaming tables. On second thought…

"So, do you still want to take me out on Saturday?" Alice challenged with a smile.

"Of course! 'Cept now it will be more of a celebratory sort of thing. To be honest, I think I'll enjoy the evening a lot more now," he admitted.

"Don't tell me you were nervous?" she groused.

Hatter grinned crookedly, "I was scared to death."

They picked up Hatter's ring, and she obligingly slipped it onto his finger as soon as they exited the jeweler's and then interlaced their hands so she could look at them together. She had to admit that she liked the look of it on his hand, almost as much as she liked hers. She was trying to think of some way to make a joke about it, but then she saw the look on his face as he studied their joined hands and matching rings.

Awe, love and bliss warred for dominance, the expressions flowing over his face. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Thank-you, Alice," he said, his voice softly solemn.

She looked into his warm chocolate brown eyes curiously, "For what?"

He lifted their joined hands, "For this. For trusting me. For showing me more happiness than I knew existed. For loving me, and accepting me as I am. For making me a better man. For everything, Alice… you have given me everything. What I was doing before you… it wasn't living. I love you, Alice. I'll always love you. Always."

They were standing on the sidewalk of a busy street in the early afternoon. Traffic blared around them and pedestrians passed by them, but many of them ignored the couple altogether. As busy as the world was around them, for Alice and Hatter there was only each other.

Alice felt a hard lump rising in her throat at his sincere declaration. She felt tears rising in her eyes and she blinked them back furiously. She moved in close to him and threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck.

"I'll always love _you_. I should be the one thanking _you_! You have protected me from the beginning, risked your life for me over and over…" she whispered into his ear as she held him close.

She broke away enough to look him in the eyes, "Hatter I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, I love you. You have promised me over and over that you wouldn't leave me. I want you to hear it from me, too. I'll never leave you… ever. I'm yours, always."

He nodded, accepting and believing in her words. He believed in them. They could make it through anything… as long as they had each other.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Missing Reel for Chapter 48 is now up! Called it 'Show Me'. It's M rated and lemony-be forewarned.**

**Well folks, one epilogue chapter remaining, the end is nigh (sort of). I will be writing a sequel…think of it as the next season (series). I plan to publish the first chapter of the sequel the same day as the epilogue. So the life and love of Hatter and Alice will continue.**

**Please review? I love reviews...they feed my hungry muse and make me write...you want me to write more, don't you? *grins***


	40. Chapter 50

**A/N: I like even numbers. :) **

**To all the folks that have read and reviewed this ridiculously long fic…thank-you. This was my first attempt at Fan Fiction and now I am hooked. I missed writing, so FanFic Community thank-you for welcoming me, reading my works, and for all the reviews!**

**I hope you will continue to read the sequel to Always…titled: 'Forever.' Just take out the spaces and go to www. fanfiction. net/s/5916953/1/Forever**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 50/Epilogue**

He was taking his Alice out for a night on the town, and Hatter couldn't help feeling a little bit excited about it. They had a long week, and in celebration of their betrothal they planned to have a nice dinner, a show, and then maybe they would go dancing after. James had clapped Hatter on the shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug when he heard the happy news that Alice had said yes. He told Hatter he expected an invitation to the wedding; Hatter happily agreed. It would be good to have someone there for him.

Hatter was glad that James was covering him this Sunday. He and Alice needed a couple of days together. Hatter had decided that one of the first things he would do when they bought out the tea shop was to hire some part time help so he wasn't working so much; he missed his time with Alice.

Alice had cautioned him that a lot of the draw for the tea shop was Hatter himself, and he needed to be present at key times if he wanted to maintain their success. He thought Alice was exaggerating just a touch. He'd argued that he would be a little less prosperous if it meant he wasn't working fifty (and sometimes more) hours a week. He told her that she was his full-time job… the tea shop was just a hobby. Alice had smacked him and laughed, but had dropped the subject and the argument.

She had insisted on getting ready for their night out at her mother's flat; she had gone shopping for a special dress for the occasion and she didn't want to spoil the surprise. Besides which, she argued that their little flat never provided enough hot water for two showers one after another. That's why they usually just shared…at least that's what she told herself. Hatter knew better.

Hatter had done a little shopping himself. He hoped Alice would like his choice. Alice had picked their Broadway show; she had decided on watching some show called 'Avenue Q.' She had told him that it was funny and sarcastic, and she thought he would love it. He said if she wanted to go to it, it was good enough for him. He'd booked the dinner package; they were eating at a restaurant called 'Maison.' Alice had seemed excited about that as well. It would be expensive, but he wanted to do something extravagant to celebrate. It would likely be the last time they could afford such a thing for a while; at least until the tea shop began bringing in a little bit more.

It would likely be a late night, but aside from doing a show for the terminal children's ward at the hospital on Sunday afternoon they had no other plans. They could stay in bed as long as they liked and enjoy the too brief lapse in their busy schedules. Alice mentioned that Carol would be home on Sunday morning and that she had planned to go over and speak with her about their betrothal. Hatter had the uncomfortable feeling that Carol would not be very congratulatory. Alice had yet to commit to a date for their wedding; he thought it might be an important detail for when she talked to Carol, but he didn't want to press her on it, considering.

Hatter surveyed himself in the mirror critically. He thought Alice would approve.

* * *

Alice pinned her hair on top of her head in an intricate twist, leaving a few soft pieces out to frame her face. She stepped into her dress and twisted awkwardly to zip up the back. There was a small eyelet at the top she would have to get Hatter to secure for her, but it was in no danger of coming undone. The deep midnight blue satin of the halter top brought out the blue of her eyes, and the cummerbund style bodice that it transitioned into emphasized her tiny waist. It flowed out into an asymmetrical handkerchief satin skirt that hit the top of her knees at the highest point and mid-calf at the lowest. It was patterned with wide brushstrokes of blues, purples, and silver on a black background. She had found delicate silver stilettos with a spray of purple crystals across the toes to finish the look.

If she had gauged it right, Hatter's longue would be lolling on the ground. She didn't do it often, but she did love to dress up. She hung the wires of her sapphire and silver earrings in her ears, smiling at the swirling abstract paisley design that matched her engagement ring. She had them for years; it was funny how well Hatter knew her tastes. Maybe she _would_ let him take her shopping; he had been hounding her about it for weeks. She spun around to check her reflection from the back. The low back and bare shoulders of the dress would drive Hatter crazy. She smiled and sat down to wait for him.

Hatter straightened his waistcoat nervously and knocked on the door. He was almost as nervous as he had been the first time he had taken Alice out. He was proud of his fiancée; she was beautiful, smart, strong and way too good for a former guttersnipe like him. He wasn't sure what it said about his character that he was eager to show her off on his arm… but he was. He knocked on the door and called out her name. His voice came out solid and strong, not at all how he was feeling. Good.

Alice swung open the door and stared. She hoped she wasn't drooling. He wore a velvet frock coat complete with tails, and it was colored in such a deep brown it was almost black, an eggplant iridescent taffeta shirt with black velvet stripes, and a mocha colored waistcoat. He wore a silk tie (properly knotted for once, although loosely) in graduated shades of brown ranging from light tan to deep bittersweet chocolate, accented with large eggplant purple paisleys. His trousers were relatively plain in comparison, chocolate brown with a darker brown stripe down the outer seam. Highly polished black ankle boots and a black porkpie hat pushed back on his head, his hair curling wildly around the brim completed the look.

Somehow he managed pull off any ensemble with confidence; she wouldn't be surprised to see what he was wearing now on a catwalk. He should have looked outlandish, but instead he looked like he was the cutting edge of fashion… and _delicious._

He looked her up and down, bit his bottom lip and released it languidly. Alice's breath caught at the heat in his gaze, and then he began to smile slowly. And her heart nearly beat out of her chest. He held his hands out to capture hers.

"Stunning, love. You look beautiful," Hatter complemented, his voice deep and throaty.

He kissed her hand, and then her lips softly… a mere brush of lips on lips. He separated from her a few inches, his mouth near hers.

"If I kiss you like I'd like to we'll not make our reservation," he murmured.

Alice smiled wickedly. She bit his lower lip and pulled him into a scorching kiss. He tried to disengage his hands from hers to wrap his arms around her. He yelped as her hands twisted his to activate a pressure point. She stepped back laughing.

"Oh not fair, love," he complained, laughing.

"Oh, and could you fasten the top eyelet on my dress?" she asked nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow and aimed a sly smile at her, and then stepped behind her wordlessly and brushed his fingertips down her spine, coming to rest on the small fastener. She shivered as he leaned in to secure it, his breath warm on her neck. He pressed an open mouthed wet kiss on the juncture of her shoulder and neck before stepping away.

"Turnabout, love," he warned.

She smiled and smacked his ass as she stepped past him into the hallway, "Come on, we'll be late," Alice smirked.

Dinner was lovely; the cuisine was touted as 'Brittany coastal' which amused Hatter to no end, but Alice didn't get the joke. He and Alice shared a bottle of wine over dinner. Alice noticed that he was still on his first glass while she was on her third, but Hatter was Hatter and he wouldn't ever let his guard down while Alice was with him and they weren't in the security of their own home. Even then… she shot him a sideways glance and decided that she would insist on taking home a bottle of wine. If she was going to marry the man, she wanted to see what he was like after he had a few. It was only fair.

The show was even better than the meal. Hatter was holding his sides and had tears rolling down his cheeks as the puppets on stage sang _'The Internet Is for Porn'_ and Alice swore she heard him snort and heard a high pitched giggle out of him during the stirring rendition of _'You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love).'_ She couldn't be too sure because she was laughing so hard herself. She loved seeing Hatter so lighthearted and happy. When she made mention of it, he had simply said it was because he _was_ happy. He had his Alice, he had his own tea shop to run again, and she had agreed to marry him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They skipped the dancing in favor of picking up a couple of bottles of wine and going home. It was late, and Alice told him they could dance together at home and it would make her just as happy.

Hatter smiled, amused by her actions as she lit candles throughout their flat and then programmed a playlist of slow songs for them to dance to. He removed his coat and then opened the wine and poured them both a couple of glasses. Alice slipped off her heels and took the glass from his hand and took a sip. Hatter took a drink out of his own glass, set it down and then held out his hand to her for a dance.

They drank their wine and danced and then talked. Alice learned that Hatter was silly and affectionate when he had a few glasses of wine in him…and that he still retained the ability to perform hat tricks. And indeed, he had a high-pitched giggle when his laughter deteriorated into hysterics.

He divulged that he had let it slip to her mother that he wanted to marry her.

Hatter learned that Alice loved to dance above all else. He handled the slow dancing just fine, she reassured him, but he was determined to learn how to do all of it for her sake.

He also learned that Alice was afraid to tell her mother that she was marrying him… but it wouldn't deter her from doing so in the slightest. It was one of the things he admired most about her. She would face anything despite her fears. He offered her one last dance before he set about the serious business of charming the pants (or dress, in this case) off of Alice… quite literally. Lucky for him she was intent on doing the same to him.

"Hatter… will you come with me to tell Mom that we're getting married?" Alice asked quietly, hope and fear shining in her eyes as they swayed gently to the music.

Hope for his answer, fear for the prospect of explaining _this_ to her mother.

Carol would see a short whirlwind romance culminating in a snap decision based on impulse. Nothing could be farther from the truth. What Alice knew without question is that she needed Hatter with her for support… well, for comfort really. His presence would not be appreciated by her mother and she suspected that Hatter had realized that. She saw his hesitation as he opened his mouth to answer and rushed to head it off.

"I am marrying you no matter what, but I... I _need _you there with me. For me," she admitted.

He was overwhelmed. She needed him. His brave, indomitable Alice found courage because he would face this with her? It was enough for him. He would do anything for his Alice, "Alice, love. I have told you. You need not ask. Whether it's a Jabberwock or your mum, yeah?"

Alice smiled up at him, "I know, but it is still polite to ask."

Her mother would never understand, and Alice could never explain it. They had been through so much together in Wonderland; he'd nearly died for her… several times. They had fallen in love somewhere along the way; it catching them both unawares. Neither one of them were brave enough to own up to their feelings before she left him behind. He had left his world and all he knew to chase after her all on hope… he hadn't even been sure if Alice felt the same. He said he knew he couldn't be without her. It was worth the risk.

Once he realized that she felt the same, he had put every effort into keeping her. It had proved to be the harder than he could have imagined, but Hatter had accepted her with all her baggage and she had unflinchingly accepted his past. They had sometimes hurt each other, but they had always had love enough for forgiveness. Through laughter and tears… and Hatter finding that life on the other side of the mirror could be just as dangerous and frightening as the one he had left behind; they had weathered more together than most couples would ever experience in a lifetime, and it had only drawn them closer and made them more secure in their love for one another.

If the beginning stirrings of love between them were strong, what it had developed into was unbreakable. He was as necessary to her as the air she breathed, and she knew without question that he felt the same.

Alice knew that they would face whatever the future held together, from telling her mother about the engagement, to their wedding, to the purchase of the tea shop and even dealing with the threat that Hatter could be deported. They would handle it… they could endure anything if they had each other.

The marriage ceremony would only be a formality… a symbol of the unwavering commitment that both of already them felt from the depths of their souls.

There would be no one else. Not ever.

"I'll always be there for you," he replied softly.

"I know. You promised me, and I trust you," she acknowledged with complete confidence.

She stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes, overcome by the storm of emotion she saw within him. Her trust and her love meant everything to him. She presented her whole heart to him openly and without reservation. It was an easy gift to give; he meant everything to her.

Hatter bent his head and kissed her, his fiancée, his true love. The love they shared was a gift. He would guard it and protect it always. Always.

****

END

**Catch the sequel to this story 'Forever' :)**

* * *

**A/N: What a long and wild ride that was. I know so many of you were looking forward to their date night, so I decided to go ahead and include it in the Epilogue. I hate to disappoint. **

**I **_**do**_** hope you read the sequel… life never leaves you alone for long, and Alice and Hatter have plenty to look forward to. **

**Belated reviews are always welcome. :) **


End file.
